Fairy's Blade Chronicles
by GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON
Summary: Taren the son of Sora and Kairi is thrusted into an adventure where he will be called to save his world and the magix dimension from a mysterious new evil on the move. In his journey he will meet new friends, enemies and love whilst learning what it means to be a wielder of the Keyblade.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Opening his eyes, uncertain where he was or what was happening but he found himself surrounded by an icy wasteland, couldn't see anything beyond the blizzard that swirled around him. His amber eyes could hardly see anything at all. The last thing he remembered was going to bed._

 _Held his hands up in front of his face to keep the wind and debris out of his sight to find anything familiar with. Wearing his grey and white shirt and black pants, only wearing a pair of red shoes, his hair was light copper red and soft spikes with stuck out to the sides. Taking a few steps to wherever it was he was going, but anywhere is better than this storm. "Uhh, where am I? Mom! Dad! Riku! Anyone!" Calling for anyone he could find, but no signs of anyone._

 _The storm slowly died down, he could see a faint shadowy figure slowly appear through the storm._

 _Then another._

 _Three more appeared._

 _Several and many more until the storm died down and he was surrounded by a vast number of the black creatures, their eyes were bright yellow and had bone plate extensions, all had white skull-like masks over their upper faces, there were numerous types of them. Some looked somewhat like wolves, baring their sharp teeth and snarling at him, could see several warthogs, giant scorpions and numerous large avian creatures cycling around them. He could also see a lot dark robed figures standing alongside the monsters, they had a ghostly appearance wearing armour, unable to see their faces at all with some wearing masks and had some strange weapons. The young red head felt his heart beating faster, not liking the way they were all looking at him, waiting for the moment to swarm in like a pack of hungry predators. He was frightened, no weapons to defend himself or how to use magic. No one to know where he is for that matter, and there was no signs of escaping. But what caught his attention, up at the edge of the cliff were a group of several figures stood there. Each had a weapon that looked somewhat familiar to him, but couldn't quite tell where._

 _Then he heard a rasping high pitch roar that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on ends, crouched down to cover his ears to block out the noise as much as he could. Whatever made that horrific sound came from the vast horde, signaling many to make slowly their way towards him._

 _"Oh crap!"_

 _This was bad and there was no way to get out of this. They were coming closer and closer, bearing teeth, fangs and claws at him. The cloaked figures drew their weapons, unable to make up what they look like from a distance and too cold to think, but he could see them baring those ghostly eyes at him which were really creepy._

 _"RRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHH!"_

 _Something just swooped down and fire speared into the coming horde, instantly incinerating the creatures before they had time to react. The fire blocked them, he looked up and there was a large dragon breathing a huge gush of fire at the black birds that tried to attack it with their numbers by their side, however it didn't stop it from the dragon from going further. With its powerful fiery breath and talons, they were torn to shreds and burned alive, plummeting down towards the horde. The dragon flapped its large wings to stay in flight, gave another roar in victory of its battle and turned its attention towards the boy, now trapped in a ring of fire._

 _He wasn't sure what's going on and about what was going to happen. It was a powerful and serpentine built with crimson and orange coloured scales, long lashing tail with a majestic tail fin. It again released a breath of fire into the creatures that manage to pass through its flames until it moved closer to the red headed boy in a protective manner. Slowly descended and landed in front of him, staring at him with its reptilian eyes, uncertain what was going on but feels as if he knew the dragon somewhere._

 _He was about to approach the mighty beast without hesitation…_

* * *

 _"TAREN, WILL YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED, THIS INSTANT!?"_

"GAH!" Waking up and gasped when suddenly waking up to find himself in his own bedroom. Sprinted forward in bed, breathing heavily and sweat, realized he was only in his pajama pants finding out it was all a dream. And a frightening one if he ever had one, but was glad it was just that. "Damn, that was some weird dream." The boy murmured under his breath. Wipes the sweat from his forehead, his heart was calming down and decides to get up after being woken up by his mom. "Coming mom!" Answering her call before she got mad, if that dream, nightmare or whatever it wasn't scary then his mother when she's mad would be enough to frighten him.

Getting dressed and get breakfast while it was morning, putting on his clothes and sorting out his light jacket. Walks out of the bedroom and makes his way down to the kitchen to see his mom doing some dishes and breakfast. "Hey mom."

He smiles at her until she turned around, causing the teen to shiver a moment revealing her dark red hair that came down to her shoulders and a curvaceous figure, and ocean blue eyes, wearing a white top and black pants. This was Kairi, one of the Seven Princess of Hearts and keyblade master.

"Honestly, Taren waking up isn't so difficult. It's almost 10 in the morning." Scolding her son with her arms crossed over her chest.

"S-Sorry, I forgot to put my alarm clock on." Smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his head.

The older redhead sighed and couldn't be mad at him for that. "Sometimes, you are just like you're father when he was your age. Just get your breakfast and go check on him." She sighed and ruffled his hair. "Now come on, both him and Riku are outside at the training grounds, you may get some chance to work out."

Smiles with excitement and grabs his bag with some food before he ran to the door. "Thanks mom! Probably be out long!" Shouting from afar as he ran so fast before she could do him breakfast.

"Wait! Taren, your breakf-" She stopped when she noticed the toast she did for herself was missing, easily concluding that he snatched it up in his hand. Before she could try to catch up, she suddenly stopped and felt her mind racing with images flashing before her vision.

 _Hordes of black creatures with bone white armor._

 _A shadowed figure with a metal arm._

 _A young girl, with fiery red/orange hair and blue wings, also a serpentine dragon made up of fiery circling around her._

 _A demon with a human-like body, horns and spikes protruding out of its body possibly riding a demonic steed._

 _Her son, wielding a keyblade challenging a large gorilla-like monster._

The Unable to understand what they mean, but Kairi clearly felt they were trying to show her what was going to happen. And she didn't like it what it showed her. "Just… what were they? Are these visions or something?" Mumbling to herself while steadying herself from falling over, rubbing her head as it felt normal again. "Maybe, I should talk to Sora when he gets back." Making some toast and finish her cup of tea while it was still morning, maybe she was just over reacting a little and that they could've been anything.

* * *

Taren walked through the woods, had his hands in his pockets the teenager wandered through to make way to the training grounds his parents made when they were younger and now it was used for him to get started on his training. Ever since he was very little, Taren couldn't help but dream of travelling to other worlds and hopefully wield his own keyblade to save people after hearing many stories of their adventures. Being only 15 years old and already felt as if he wanted to do something bigger and better than being a normal teenage boy.

Stopping in his tracks he began to think about that dream, or should he call it a nightmare, felt so real: those monsters, the things in cloaks that look somewhat like the undead and those figures standing by the cliff looking down at him made his spine turn to chilly and couldn't escape. And that dragon, it was like he knew it somewhere before, like it was familiar to him. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time, more like third and it got even weirder and creeper with the monsters and that dragon being a new one. 'Whatever that dream, vision, or whatever it was. It was the weirdest dream I ever had.'

"Heads up!"

Snapped from his cloud of thoughts when out of nowhere, he was caught in a strong vice-like grip and lost his footing, and then tossed over several feet before he fell to the ground hard. Thinking fast, he quickly got to his feet and saw a coming swing of a long object coming down at him, Taren threw himself to the side and thinking he could take his opponent by the side but not fast enough since he got struck by a reverse-elbow strike in the stomach which caught him by surprise. Coughed up a little as it didn't hurt too much but causing him to fall on his knees to clutch to his sore chest until he slowly recovered, looking up to see who it was that attacked him. "Letting yourself wide open again? Come on Taren, didn't we teach you how to get out of this a few weeks ago?"

Muttering under his breath he realized who attacked him and was his uncle. Turns his head around to see him and gave a glare at him for a dirty trick. "Ugh, seriously? Couldn't you just try NOT to kill me? That was a dirty trick to attack me like that."

Riku chuckled at his nephew's response after giving him a welcome, letting go of the young teenager and helped him up on his feet. "That's the whole point, you never know who you be facing and how to act in battle." Giving the young red head the basic understanding of self-defense, even if the training has to be rough for the boy but was only fair to make him learn. "But, you did good to dodge the sword, but you need to think fast otherwise you'd be dead. Thought you could attack me by the side." Giving the basic idea what he was going for and saw it like an open book.

Taren fully recovered and stood up, looking up at his uncle and mentor to listen to what he did and should not do. "But, didn't expect you to be back home from Radiant Garden, did you finish your trip?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah, but it was only just to check things out, nothing for you to worry about, kiddo. Now to wait for your dad."

"Yeah, late as usua-" Interrupting his sentence when he heard a rustling noise coming from the trees and a large shadow sprinted towards them, not wanting to fall for the same trick twice the teenager ran towards the approaching figure and raised his foot.

Riku watched what was about to happen and instantly knew who and what it was. "No wait, Taren th-"

"HYAAH!" It was too late, and his foot planted hard into the face of the attacker, using the strength of his legs to leap off and landed back to the ground with ease. Grins at Riku after what he did. "How was that? Seems I did better this time." He said with a more confident tone this time. What confused Taren was when he saw a nervous look on Riku's face.

"Yeah, but I think you might wanna be look who you kicked."

Blinked his eyes in confusion until he found out who it was. Causing his face to turn pale and tried to give a pleasant-but very unconvincing smile. "Oh crap! Uhh… h-h-hi… dad." Looking at the twitching and slightly bruised Sora, rubbing the footprint that was on his face and sat up. He had grown much taller and now gained a strong built from the years of using a keyblade and training. Hardly changed a little but his hair still has the spiky hairstyle from his childhood.

"Ow, jeez, either I'm getting a little sloppy or you started to get a little better." Getting himself up on his feet and seeing his nose wasn't broken. "A little rough, don't you think?"

"Hey, Riku just caught me by surprise so I didn't want to fall for the same trick twice." Giving his reply to his dad, relieved he was not too hurt but feels like it would not get him out of trouble.

Sora rubbed his chin and looked at his son, having to admit that was a pretty good kick and how he was learning. "Well that was the basic idea. So, guessing you just woke up then."

"No, had breakfast." Taren replied back, but seeing the looks on his dad and Riku's faces proved they didn't buy it. "Ok, so only a few minutes ago. I kind've overslept." Nervously scratches the back of his head.

Riku started to chuckle and smiles at Sora. "Oh yeah, he's definitely your kid, Lazy Bum."

"Hey, I don't sleep a lot since I was a kid. And only Kairi can call me that." Sora retorted, he just grew out of the habit, or in everyone's case, Kairi didn't want him to sleep to do some activities as a husband and father to his family.

Riku sighed and shook his head before returning to other matters. "Yeah, anyways let's just get started. You brought the stuff right?"

"Oh yeah, here they are." Sora walked to the bush behind him and pulled out three quarterstaffs for combat training, handed them over to Riku and Taren to get started.

First up was Riku against Taren, starting off slowly to allow him to learn using it. Striking him with both ends and how to block them, it was a tricky when being in a defensive position. Getting hit in the chest, shoulder and knee a few times until he slowly got the hang of it but Riku was more experienced in combat when Taren tried to get into attacking position. Thrusting his staff towards Riku a few times until he managed to build up speed catch him off guard, forcing the silver haired keyblade master to take a few steps and could see the sparks in his eyes to beat him. Taren anticipated it and locked his staff with his, swept his left foot but Riku anticipated it and jumped before swiping the staff away to maintain his stance. What Taren didn't notice was the corner of Riku's lip arched as the younger learner was struck from the back and lost his footing when he was suddenly spinning in mid-air and landed on the ground again.

The boy groaned and slowly gets himself up on his knees, unable to comprehend how that happened when he just had Riku wide open. Rubs his he saw his dad behind him, holding his quarterstaff. Confused of his reasons and dusted himself. "Wha…dad, why did…"

"Attacked you when facing your opponent?" Sora gave his response, seeing the look on his face that answered his question. "It's because you focused too much facing your opponent but never thought about keeping your guard up at all times if they had back up." Giving a lecture to his son before helping him up.

"That was unfair."

"Your right, it isn't." Riku said. "Not every foe or opponent you face will fight fairly on even grounds. Some rules you have to overlook in order to win. But you seem to have the idea of trying to get me into defense but seem a little off."

"Something bothering you?" Before he made his little stunt, Sora noticed something wasn't right with his son and was concerned for him.

"I-It's nothing dad, I can go for another round." Trying to keep his family out of it, thinking it was only a dream.

Neither of the two adults didn't buy it and knew from their years of experience is always be there for someone, even want to be supportive to Taren when he's now a teenager. Sora sighed and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Taren, no reason to hide anything we're here for you."

The copper haired teen felt a little hesitant until he figured they weren't gonna stop until they know what's up with him. He sighed, and figured why not. Giving them about whatever it was he was dreaming for a while, the horde of monsters, hooded creatures and a dragon.

Sora had a thought of it, since the part of being surrounded by a vast number of monsters sounded like when he and his friends, Donald and Goofy were facing thousands of heartless back in Radiant Garden or was originally Hollow Bastion years ago. "Well, that's an interesting dream."

"No, it felt so real! I don't know why I keep having these dreams but almost like… it was trying to tell me something." Rubs his head to think of it.

Riku was quiet and been thinking about what they mean, they had years of experience with magic and all things that would've been considered impossible. "Well, I guess we…" Something drew his attention, uncertain what it was but made him stare out in the woods for a moment before turning back to Sora. "Uh, Sora why don't you and Taren head off someplace with more space, I'll catch up with ya."

Sora was confused what he meant but didn't question him. "Yeah, sure. Come on, son."

"Wait, you sure? Why not-"

"Do as your father says." Riku said with a harsh tone, something that made the boy jumped and never seen hear him like this unless it was something serious. "No go!"

Taren didn't wait a moment longer and walked alongside his father as they head off, something must've really spooked him. Watching them leave in a safe distance, summoning his keyblade and glared at the same direction from before and feels something wasn't right.

Meanwhile the father and son wonder through the woods to find a place to do continue their lessons, but Taren couldn't help but wonder what made Riku so worked up back there.

"What was up with Riku?" Asking his dad who for some strange reason didn't respond and continued on. "Dad?" This really made him felt uneasy, something was definitely not right. Decided to stop and called out for him again. "Dad!"

This time, Sora stopped and turned to see his son calling out for him. "Wha… sorry, I was a little distracted." Apologies to Taren for ignoring him, but his son didn't seem convinced by it.

Taren could read him like a book and wanting to find out what. "Don't think that I don't know, you guys are hiding something so what's going on?"

"Son, now isn't the time, we need to get your mother and head to Radiant Garden-"

"Wait, Radiant Garden? I thought we were going someplace for training? What's going on?!" Taren glared at him with an inquisitive stare to get answers out of him. This was really confusing and frustrating, he didn't understand why his father would lie about this. Why were they planning to go to his mom's homeworld without him knowing?

Then suddenly, both heard a loud beastly roar that was not far from where the two were, watching birds take the skies for refuge from whatever scared them. The Keyblade master showed a bit of hesitation, knowing his best friend was there and worried about him but was more concerned for his son's safety. Knowing he can't get out of it now and deserved to know. Sora sighed and gave in. "Alright, when we get back home I'll explain everything but right now we have to get out of here." Grabbing his arm and not waiting for a second later, but before they could have a chance a black tear in reality opened up before them, blocking their path. Giving a mist-like appearance, almost similar to a corridor of darkness.

"What the…"

"Oh, l'm afraid I can't let you do that, at least not yet." Stepping out of the portal, a figure clad in a long robe that was entirely of dark earthly brown, unable to see his face but the lower half and grey beard. His arms were hidden behind his back when standing where he was, not taking another step since his entrance.

Sora stood in front of his son and summoned his keyblade before anything happens. "Who are you?"

The hooded strange gave out a soft chuckle. "I suppose it has been many years since we last fought." Lifted his right hand to stroke his beard, only it wasn't a normal hand, but three metallic blades that made it more of a claw then a hand, connected to a reddish pink orb located to the base of where his wrist should be. "It was someplace we first met, many years ago… Domino, perhaps?" Smiling under his hood when knowing the answer.

Hearing the name caused the keyblade wielder to stagger for a moment, his body couldn't move and his eyes were wide as plates when the realisation of this person hit him. Taren didn't know what was going on, but clearly it was to his father as though the name was familiar to him.

"No… it's impossible…"

"Dad? What's wrong? Do you know him?" Taren noticed how pale his dad was, could this guy be an old enemy of his?

The stranger's attention turned to the boy who called out to the spiky haired brunette. "'Dad'?" Taking a closer look, the boy indeed share physical features to the Keyblade Master from the images of his youth, apart from the red hair. "Ahhh, so this must be your son, which possibly be the heir of the Princess of Radiant Garden?" Before anyone could react, he brought out his metallic arm to use as a shield against the keyblade that almost had him. Only pushed back a few inches and saw the angry expression on the brunette.

"You won't lay a finger on him!" Sora roared forced him back and but felt the Kingdom Key caught in that clawed grip, preventing him from pulling it away until he pulled it away when a mass of arcane energy coming from the claw engulfed his keyblade and the wielder, trying to fight the pain but was suddenly thrown back by a few feet and landed roughly on his back. Before he could do anything, razor sharp metal tendrils sprouted out of the ground and held him tight

Taren could only watch as his dad was struck by some strange metal appendages that held Sora down. "DAD!" His body felt like he was hit by lightning, unable to move much until his body tries to recover. He could only think of was to help his father get up and find Riku and his mom.

"Taren stay back!" Sora barked, causing his son to jump and look at him in worry. "Don't do anything, he's too strong for you. Run to your mother and get away from here!"

"B-But dad…"

What could he do, follow his father's instructions or help him, but the problem was he didn't have anything to defend himself but a wooden sword, which would very unlikely to do anything to do anything to hurt this guy. But while he was in a caught up in his own thoughts, a large shadow loomed over him from behind. Raised its large fist and about to strike down where he was, but Taren was brought back to his senses when he suddenly felt immediate danger, swiftly dodged the coming fist and rolled to the side. Breathing fast as his heart pounded against his chest, unsure what happened or how, but it was as if he knew it was coming. However that was but a tip of the iceberg for something else truly shocked him that made his eyes widen in shock.

"N…N-No way…!"

A few feet from him, pulling its fist out of the crater it just made and standing on all fours with the arms for support, the thing was a large beast, twice the height of a human. It was some sort of gorilla but something was not right about it. It had pitch black fur, or skin since it was so difficult to tell, certain parts of its body was covered in bone-like plates like some sort of armor, its 'mask' or something looked somewhat like a skull. Bearing its lower jaws look powerful and could bite off an arm with those things.

"Th-That's… that…"

"Incredible, is it not?" He turned to the man from earlier, almost forgot about him as he slowly approaches him. "Not anything like the Heartless, but indeed a creature of darkness. A new breed with the desire to destroy." The corner of his lip raised and gave a sinister grin. "And what better way to test one of these specimens upon those who did THIS to me!" Raised his metal arm.

Sora couldn't let his son be in any danger, using his keyblade and his strength to break the metal appendages that held him to the ground. "That was your doing! And only yourself to blame for what you've done!"

"Be that as it may, but I still hold my promise all those years ago." From a distance, both of them could see the ruby eyes under his hood and pointed his metal finger directly at the red haired teenager. "And I will start, with your son! KILL HIM!" Barked an order and the beast began pounding its fists into its' broad chest before making a monstrous roar and leapt towards Taron. Throwing its fists at its opponent to snatch or crush him to death, Taron managed to keep away from it and gain distance thanks to the months of training he received, but the problem was it was too damn fast and big to take on. What's more is this thing…

Looked exactly like the monsters from his dream!

"Taren, I'm coming!" Sora couldn't let the creature hurt Taron, held his keyblade in both hands and come to save him but was intervened by the attacker who summoned it. Clashed his right arm against the Kingdom Key.

"Don't think I forgot about you. We have unfinished business!" He proclaimed,

Sora glared at him, doesn't care about the vendetta this man held against him years ago, but won't let his son get hurt. Pushed away as he saw a blade made of metal appeared in his talon grasp, the two clashed their blades, determined to get past him and get his son away from him as fast as possible. Both exchanged blows, clashing their blades into each other to try and overpower the other. Sweeping the blade across and had him in the mid-section, keeping an eye out for any more of those metal tendrils that could pop out of nowhere. Conjured a lightning spell and blasted his foe who shielded himself creating a metallic shield, thinking it was too easy, but he underestimated Sora when he ran to the side with the back unguarded and summoned a hurricane, hurling him across the field. Groaned in pain and slowly gets himself up, glaring at the brunette for such a trick. "Damn, you." Gritting his teeth t

Sora grins as his plan had worked like a charm. It was thanks for all the years of being a keyblade wielder gave him more understanding of magic and improving his physical skills.

Suddenly, out of nowhere something flew passed him and landed hard into the ground with its legs sticking out, almost like the one from before but this one appeared smaller. Looked dead since it wasn't moving and began to slowly disintegrate into black mist.

Turned to where it came from and was relieved that it was his best friend, some scratches on his shoulder and arm but in good condition so far. "Sorry I'm late Sora, but had some… uninvited guests."

"Don't worry, just glad your ok." Before he could ask what that thing was, another portal opened next to his opponent, very likely his escape route.

Getting back on his feet and wiped the dust from his coat before he makes his way to the portal. "Appears I must leave you now, gentlemen but know this, I have other businesses to attend to. Watch out for the Grimm." Taking a step into the blackness, just before Sora could have the chance to thrust his blade into his chest but was not so quick. The portal vanished, leaving the two alone.

"Who the hell was that?" Riku was confused, uncertain what was going on after he fought those monsters and perhaps his friend had gotten some answers.

Sora turned to Riku, knowing he was confused but more concerned for his son's safety. Using some of his healing spells to fix Riku up but couldn't have time for they have other problems. "I'll explain on the way. But right now, Taren is in greater danger than we thought."

Not wasting another second and ran as fast as they can to save him. Hoping they were not too late.

* * *

The ape-like monstrosity had chased Taren through the forests, threw whatever large heavy objects it can find as projectiles: rock, trees or anything heavy would do. Stopped its pursuit, grabbing the nearest tree and pulling it out from the ground to. Taren stopped and witnessed how strong that monster was, held a large tree in both hands. Tossed it in mid-air and fall back down, not stopping but rolled faster towards Taren.

Taren managed to survive it by rolling himself out of the way before it could crush him. He was too sore and tired to keep going, fell on one knee to rest, only for the worst luck ever was he was at the edge of the cliff, nowhere to escape and too high to dive into the shallow oceans. He looked up at the monster that just slowly made its way to him. Feeling the rising emotion of fear taking hold, this thing from his dreams or nightmares, whatever the hell it was, is VERY real and is about to kill him!

Stomping its knuckles into the ground, approaching its prey and breathed through the nostrils.

' _What can I do?! That thing's coming towards me! Dad and Riku couldn't be far behind! Mom is too far away and… Mom! She could be in danger if someone like that hooded freak is after both her and dad!'_ Hearing it coming closer, now louder he closed his eyes and beginning to think low of himself. All those years he looked up to him and wanting to follow in his footsteps, see many worlds his family never heard or seen, meet new faces and maybe… someone who was right for him. It was stupid but he was a teenager who was starting to wonder about them and had hoped maybe…

 _"Don't give up Taren!"_

Suddenly a voice just spoke out, snapping him out of his sorrow and blinked his eyes. _'The hell?'_ Looks around to find who said that, there was no one but himself and the big brute, which was only a few feet away now. "Who… who said that?" Looking back to the monster, a moment ago he was just thinking how pathetic and weak he was. But, now it was gone, replaced by the determination and beat the monster's ass. His eyes narrowed and slowly getting up on his feet. Taren couldn't let this thing hurt anyone he cared for, this thing would go after his parents, his friends and anyone who couldn't. _'No! There's no way, I'm going down easy, if I'm not a keyblade wielder, then I gotta do something!' Giving the glare at the beast, balling his fists ever so tight and knowing he was going to do something incredibly stupid but didn't give a damn._

"Hey! You pea-brained bastard!" Calling out to the ape monster, which suddenly stopped and seems to ponder what he was doing. "I don't know what you are or who that guy is..." Looking towards the monster, glaring directly into its glowing eyes as he continues. "But I'm not letting you leave in one piece. I'm gonna send you back to whatever hell hole you came out of! And I'll protect everyone I care for from you monsters! Including that old bastard! That's a promise!"

The growing sensation building up inside him, no longer caring how powerful this thing was but he was going to find that bastard and make him pay for threatening his family. Out of nowhere, a bright light came from below, forcing the red head to block his eyes with his left hand. "What the…" The light lasted only for a few seconds, confused of what was going on and then saw what was, and there in his hand was something that made him felt loss for words and felt his heart pound rapidly.

"No… no way… is this…?" Looked up for a moment and noticed the beast stopped and looked at him, for a second it looked somewhat more ferole and mad, gave a snarl and unleashed a mighty roar, taking this as some sort of a threat. Hurled its heavy body in the air and came straight towards him, bearing its sharp fangs and tusks, its hands be used to attack.

From a distance a bright light engulfed the whole area, just not far from Sora and Riku who only just came to see something had happened, a pillar of light shot out from the ground, almost becoming some sort of a dragon flying high into the sky until it vanished to where ever it was going.

"The hell is that-"

 _"Do not fear. Your son is safe."_ An enchanted voice spoke out in thin air, the two were confused and wonder who said that when something spoke out. Appearing before them in a bright light, unable to see who it looked somewhat like a ghost of a woman wearing a mask over her face. _"I saved him just in time from the monster, someplace where he cannot find him. I can't stay too long, you must prepare for their return."_ Giving her message to the keyblade masters before she would depart.

"Just a minute." Sora approached her before she would leave, uncertain who she was but was more interested in one thing that was important to him. "I want to know, where... is my son?"

* * *

Opens his eyes as the redhead sat up, threw his head up to grasp for air. Taking a moment to calm down and try to remember what happened, he notice that he was in some sort of large room, finding himself laid on a furniture, trying to get himself to his feet but still sore. "Ugh, what just happened? Where am I?" That sort of hit him when he was someplace unfamiliar to him, but there were a lot of books, maybe some study but with knight armors, weapons in glass cases and several attires from different cultures, maybe historical items for display.

"Good of you to be awake, lad." Taren looked over and stood by the doors was a man, possibly middle-aged or older by his grey hair and a beard but appears to be in top shape by his strong frame, wearing a black long coat with red under it, clad in a black bulletproof chest and light armored strapped to his lower legs.

Taren didn't know who this guy was, he may be one of them that attacked his home and kidnapped him. "Who are you? And where am I?" Keeping his distance from the stranger, but was still feeling groggy after being attacked by those monsters. Showing no signs of fear, trying to find something to defend himself.

"No need to fear, you're someplace safe thanks to your parents." The man assured him, understanding the boy was confused and probably frightened. "But, I would rather not stand so sudden if I were you, lad. Attacked by Grimm isn't so easy to handle, especially a Beringel when they are always the most aggressive types."

Grimm? Beringel? Those names were unfamiliar to him, were they some sort of Heartless, he knew of some creatures his parents fought in the past but never heard of them. "I-I don't know what your-"

"I understand that you are confused, the Grimm haven't been active for a long time until recently."

Taren looked up at him, now wanting to know what was going on. "What are they? Some kind of Heartless?"

The man shook his head in response to the boy's question. "Not really. But they are manifestations of the darkness in some manner. But, we should get you something to eat first, probably famished while our guests are waiting." He turns to the door and walk out of the room, expecting the young boy to follow.

"Guests? Wait, uh, w-who are you?"

The man stops just by the door and looks over his shoulder to see him. "They call me… Macbeth."

* * *

 **Ok so had this idea for awhile when doing stories and discuss ideas on fanon wikis, I thought do a kingdom hearts with some crossovers, mainly with Winx but wont be entirely from the series, will diverge a little from the earlier seasons to make some world building, some elements. Reason why, well thought to give it a shot since both series are fantasy and could work. First making it run through the first 2 or 3 seasons fans are familiar with before going into more alternative path, parts and events of it be taken out and changed.**

 **So this is a story of Taren, who is Sora's and Kairi's son who starts out as an ordinary teenager until he was suddenly inherited the power of the keyblade, attacked by the new forces of darkness but is paired with two other key wielders to fight them, two who are canon and give you hints since they are from a disney. if** **you're familiar with RWBY, that is one of the main influences as I think the Grimm would be the perfect choice.**

 **This will be a harem genre, but a small one as it be easier and no worries, my OC wont be a mary sue/gary stu since I had a lot talk with a fellow fanfic writer and beta reader GUIDix over how this can work, so most of the credit for helping me with the ideas should go to him. It's important for OCs to have limits and room for developments and progress to build up their characters. Not a Mr. Perfect man for every girl to fall for, something I did research into before making the decision.**

 **So, let me know what you think of the it and give me your honest** **opinion.**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Wielders

**Chapter 1: The New Wielders**

Taren followed the man who calls himself Macbeth, he was uncertain what was going on or where he was but all this man said something about being sent here by his parents, he knows nothing about this man or if he really was telling the truth. Still sore from that… Grimm? As he called them just now, caught up to him and decided to get some answers to find out what's going on and how did he know about his parents. "Ok, look I want to know where I am and who is it you're taking me to. I'm just confused of what's happening."

"Patience, you'll get answers from someone who can shed light on it." Arrived to a door, reached out to open it and allows the young man to enter the room first. It looked like a dining room, and somewhat fancy for a guy who must be rich to own it. But something else pulled his attention and saw an elderly man in blue ropes sitting by the fire and a teenager with short brown hair and dressed smart, these two weren't strangers to him and knew full well of who they were.

"Wh…Ben?" Taren pondered if it really him.

Ben turned to whoever spoke his name. "Taren? Wow, I can't believe it, your here too?" Couldn't believe who it was and smiled to see a familiar face.

"Yeah, I was gonna say the same to you. What are you doing here?" Taren asked him.

The brown haired teen named Ben and the son of Belle, one of the seven Princesses of Heart and Adam, formally known as Beast during a curse until it was lifted many years ago. The two first met when they were kids after Taren's parents came to see the newly formed alliance of countries known as the United States of Auradon, Belle suggested they volunteer to visit Kairi's homeworld as representatives after Xehanort was defeated. The two sons of the families became best friends since then with the common interest of seeing other worlds and keyblades for the adventure.

"Well let's just say it was something unexpected. After heading home from visiting my grandpa, when out of nowhere these monsters showed up in the middle of the street and starting attacking everyone." Ben told him of what happened to him. He sighed before continued his story. "Everyone was scared and confused, we thought they were heartless but looked nothing like them."

Taren's eyes widen upon hearing this, there was no way that it could be a coincidence that it was the same creatures he saw in both his dream and Destiny Islands. "Any of them had black skin or fur with white bone armour?" Seeing the shocked look on Ben's reaction that already shows he knew what they were.

"Yeah, you saw them too?"

Taren sighed, not a pleasant experience for him. "Chased and almost beaten like crap by one to put it simply. Plus, there was a hooded guy with this wierd metal arm that my dad and Riku seem very familiar with. Didn't get a look of his face, but all I got was a metal arm."

Yen Sid frowned softly as he realised this became more serious then he thought. "So Destiny Islands have been attack, my boy?" Drawing their attention when he spoke up after being silent all this time.

Taren know who he was as he was the oldest known master there was, told to be respectful to the wizard by his parents. Turned to face him to answer his question. "Uh, yes sir. I didn't get a look at his face, but my dad clearly did and blamed him for whatever happened to him of what he is." Never forgetting the arm and the Grimm he summoned, there were answers he needed to find out and what's going on. "I want to know who that bastard was and why he was after my parents?" But more then that, were they ok? But before he could ask another question.

Ben approached him and tried to calm him down before he could get a little anxious. "Taren, take it easy. I'm sure everyone especially your parents are fine. Master Yen Sid and Mister Macbeth can shed some light on everything soon." Ben assured him, knowing how he feels and worried about his family in hopes they're all fine.

"He's right, we've received reports that they are fine, but it was clearly a planned out to hunt down the next generation of Keyblade wielders. Mainly to draw you out for whatever he has planned." Macbeth said.

"Wait, hold on a moment, I'm starting to remember something now before I round up here." Taren brought his hand to his head as he was remembering what happened just now. "I was facing one called a.. Berin-Beringel right? That gorilla-thing, when it had me by the cliff, I… I think I summoned a keyblade. But before that, a voice came out of nowhere, that's all I can remember."

"Did it also have something to do with your eyes?"

One of his eyebrows rose up and looked at the prince, uncertain what he was talking about. "My eyes? What, what's wrong with them?"

Ben gave a nervous expression and gave a quick glance to Yen Sid then back at Taren. "Ok, well. Man, this is gonna be awkward." He sighed. "I didn't know how to say anything, but… they were always blue right?"

Blinking his eyes a few times to be sure he heard him right. "Uh, yeah, since I was born." This was weird, why ask such a weird question as for all he knew, he was perfectly fine and can see well. "What's gotten into you Ben?"

Macbeth coughed up to catch his attention, approached him and led the confused copper haired teen to the closest mirror in the room. "I think it would be best to see for yourself and try to remain calm."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with m-" But when Taren took a step forward and looked at his reflection, instead of seeing a pair of blue eyes, they were amber. His eyes widen and completely freaked out. "AAAAHHHH! What the… how did… what the hell happened to my eyes!?" Took a closer look in the mirror to study the new eye colours of his eyes as they were different now, this was really strange and freaky for Taren, unable to understand how or why they changed colour. "Ok, this really turned into a whole new level of freaky." He mumbled to himself, not knowing if anyone could hear him but didn't matter right now.

"There'll be a time to find out, I'm sure Master Yen Sid will take a look. But we have more important matters to attend to." Macbeth said. "Such as when the third wielder to arrive."

Both boys looked at each other, wondering who else was a keyblade bearer. "Third?"

Just then the doors opened and stepped through was a young teenage girl, her style of clothing seem to have a bit of a purple, pink, and a little of green, even her shoulder-length hair was purple. Her green eyes studied the group and noticed two boys about her age but ignored them for now, turned towards the keyblade master. "Sorry was late after getting here. So I'm guessing these two I'm working with?"

"Taren, Ben, allow me to introduce Mal." Yen Sid gestured his hand to the young lady beside him as she gave a quick smile to them. "Mal, this is Taren from Destiny Island, son of Sora and Princess Kairi." Looked at the red head, a little intrigued by the eyes but quickly wore off. "And Prince Benjamin."

"You don't have to be formal with us, just Ben would be fine." Ben came up to her casually and offered to shake her hand. "But it's a pleasure to meet you." She stared at him with a bit of hesitation until she slowly reached up and took his hand.

Gives a small smile to him after shaking his hand "Pleasure." Then turned to Taren who did the same to greet her.

"So you're one as well?" Asked her when raised an eyebrow.

All they received was a cunning grin on the corner of her lips, raised her right hand and a flash of light formed. The guard had a pair of purple dragon-like wings curved around the handle, the blade was grey and had thorn-shaped curves in the middle of the blade is dark blue and forms two triangular blades that overlap each other and slant downward. Its keychain had a dragon-like head with two horns. "Does this answer your question? This is the _Shadow of Redemption_. Had this for a while now and learned a few tricks. So guessing you two must be newly chosen?

They were in both surprised to see a keyblade being summoned by the purple haired teen who demonstrated her abilities to them, however something had being bogging him just a while ago. "Wait a minute? You mention new generation? She has one. I have one…. Even you?"

Looked at Ben if he had one too, and by looking at the sheepish look and scratching the back of his head. "Uh… guess it's the reason I was brought here." Did the same gesture as Mal did and formed in his grip out of light was another. The shaft of the keyblade had a earthly-texture, dark brown and bronze edges, it had a wolf running up with only the head and front legs, the rest of it was in a curved tail at the end of the shaft was half a gear formed in a crescent-shaped curve, forming a row of teeth. The keychain was bronze-coloured and was a mix between a star and flower. "This one's the _Beast Within_. Not certain why, but maybe find out later."

"Whoa! So awesome, how did you get it?" Couldn't believe his friend had one, the wolf emblem looked like a nice touch. "So, how did you been able to wield it? Did it have something to do with the Grimm?"

Ben nodded but it wasn't something he liked, as it was still only recent. "It might have been, this man just as you described came to my home the other day. Master Yen Sid was present that day, warning my parents of the danger coming, when out of nowhere, Grimm started attacking." He stopped for a moment, a little hesitant to go on but continued his story. "My father didn't hesitated to give magic users permission to use magic defend the city despite the law of not using magic to protect the people from the Grimm until Yen Sid could conjure a spell to wipe them out. Without knowing, one of them, possibly a large bird came out of nowhere in the sky and was going for my mother." A pause in his sentence and balled his fists. "My dad was too far to reach her in time, I was so scared of losing her I just couldn't stand there and wanting to save her life. Then, without knowing, I took the Grimm down with a recently summoned keyblade before it could lay its talons on her."

"So you took down a bird?" Hearing about a bird Grimm seems familiar as it reminded him of the dream he had.

"Not just any, it was big, really big and all black with a white mask on the top of its face." Describing it to them of what he saw. "It was nothing like I ever felt, like this voice in my head told me to summon the keyblade to safe my mom. The Grimm were gone and then later was brought here for my safety."

"That's almost what happened to me, only I got chased by a large gorilla with anger issues." Taren said, having the feeling something big was happening and wondered what it is.

Yen Sid stroked his beard, pondering the possibilities of the nature of the Grimm. "Possibly a reaction were they felt the keyblade's light as a threat to them." It sounded possible when you think of it, turning his attention to Taren. "And I understand that you have been chosen by one such as yourself, young Taren."

Taren looked at him, confused by what he meant just now. "Wait a minute, me? But…" Brought his hand up to his head, trying to remember what happened to him before that bright light and the Grimm using his… Keyblade. "Keyblade? That's right! I actually summoned it at the moment after… well, after a voice." He muttered at the last part under his breath when remembering a woman's voice that gave him some confidence to fight.

"Pardon?"

"Uh, nothing. Forget it, I was just thinking of something else." Brushing it aside after the wizard asked him. "Yeah, so I really did summoned a keyblade just when I was cornered and felt this strange power suddenly surged through me." Trying to recall how he first did it and the lessons his parents and Riku told him about. "Wish I knew how, everything happened so fast." Sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, but then he felt something in his right pocket, his fingers traced it with his fingers as it felt like a chain. "What the…" Got a hold of something and pulled it out of the pockets. In his hand was a gold/silvery chain with a black shuriken-shaped star with other side of it light. "A keychain?"

"A keychain that is part of a keyblade, symbolising that you truly indeed wielder." Yen Sid proclaimed after seeing it in the astonished boy's hand.

His eyes widen in realisation of what was in his hand, trying to find the words "So… this is part of my keyblade?" Couldn't believe he really has one, one of his greatest wishes to be just like his parents, the sudden moment of thinking about them, probably worried sick to death of his where abouts and no doubt his dad wouldn't hesitate to just jump the chance to find him anywhere across the cosmos. Clutching the keychain in his hand a little and turned to the two elders for answers.

"Just, what are these Grimm exactly?" Taren asked him, knowing the other two would be thinking the same thing.

"They are a creatures of pure darkness, much like the Heartless as you may know about." The three nodded their heads, both the boys were told about them from both their parents and been often told how they came to be. "These are much different from them, unlike Heartless, the Grimm are not formed from a person, but darkness itself. They hunt by sensing the negative emotions, come in various forms which make them a dangerous threat."

"The Grimm had been dealt with before by containing them in their own world, but now. They are free and able to spread across worlds to wreck havoc and chaos." Macbeth frowned, not taking it well for the recent growth of sightings on other worlds. "But what is frightening is they are under control of a very powerful, and dangerous man who should've died years ago but survived."

"Who is he exactly?" Ben asked him.

Taren also wanted answers himself. "Yeah, seems whoever or whatever he is, he sure had some personal vendetta against my dad over something that happened to him."

"Indeed he has, for he is Tezzeret." Allowing them to absorb the info of the new foe. "Not long before your birth, Tezzeret was affiliated with a group of dark forces from another dimension know as the Magic Dimension, a realm much like ours with magic is very strong, exists alongside our own but difficult to travel when protected by a veil to keep outsiders from entering it, only the most trusted masters for many centuries since then are the only ones who know of its existence, protecting its secrets from those such as the Organization XIII, and especially Xehanort. But, it was then until it fell into a crisis by forces known as the Ancestral Witches whose desire for dominion over their realm." Explaining the events that happened.

"Kinda sound like the Organization and Maleficent. But if what you say is true, how were they to accomplish that?" Taren asked him.

"Well, we would like to know IF you give him a chance, red." They turned to Mal who took a chair and had one leg crossed over with her arms over her chest.

Realised he may have cut in without knowing and felt embarrassed. "Uh, sorry."

However, the wizard took no offense to the boy's curiosity. "It's alright. But you are correct about how they can achieve this. To conquer a whole dimension with many worlds in the Magic Dimension they needed something very powerful and to do that, they invaded a planet called Domino."

Taren blinked his eyes and widened when he suddenly realised the name of the planet was what the hooded man spoke about. "Domino? Wait, that's the place that Tezzeret guy said when he last met Dad and fought him there!"

"Indeed, a battle between your father and him, before its unfortunate demise." Yen Sid's tone was low and solemn, lowering his head when speaking of it as a painful memory.

"What do you mean by that?" Mal asked him, confused by what became of Domino.

"You see, many years ago we received contact from their world by the Company of Light, a group dedicated to protect their realm from the hands of evil such as Tezzeret and the Ancestral Witches, an alliance of powerful foes posed a threat to our worlds so we formed an alliance to turn the tides in our favour, earning the praise by the kingdoms for our heroic deeds and selfless acts to protect the innocent." Yen Sid explained to them of what happened. "Tezzeret was leading a group of followers under his command and invaded Domino, challenging its king over the power of the Dragon's Flame. His powers were strong and could've defeated him with his dark magic, but didn't expect Sora to make a timely arrival and saved the king's life."

Listening about how his father saved someone made Taren felt proud of his dad. But, something didn't seem right. "But what made him so determined for vengeance?"

Yen Sid frowned softly. "I'm afraid I know little of what happened, only your father knows what happened and he was presumed to have been killed. However, the moment of peace didn't last when Domino was destroyed." Their eyes widened in shock to find out that an entire world destroyed. "There were no survivors on the surface, or any life. Nothing but snow and ice." Unable to continue and ended it there, not going any further. "We had helped saved the dimension, but not able to save a planet."

"And Tezzeret came back after so many years for vendetta?" Taren pondered.

"Hmm, unfortunately we have not found anything. But it was no doubt, he was hunting you three for a reason. That is why you have been brought here for safety until you learn to wield the keyblades." Making the statement of training the three to master their weapons to defend face a greater foe like the Grimm and Tezzeret.

"Wait, you mean we can't go back home?" Ben asked him, not certain how long they were going be here to train.

Macbeth frowned. "Hmm, afraid so. When you three came here, I immediately cast a protective shield surrounding this area to hide our pressence on a remote world where no one could find us. For the time being until somehow they can break through the barriers, we are on our own."

Hearing the news that they were unable to return to their homes did not sit well for them, each of them probably began to wonder if they'll ever get home and see their loved ones. All because of Tezzeret and the Grimm. Taren didn't take the news so well as the others, the last thing he saw was his mother at home and his father being attacked by the bastard who brought the monsters to get to him. Taren lowered his head, trying to keep his frustrations under control after everything that happened so fast.

He gave them his question. "When should we start?"

They all looked at him in confusion, Macbeth only raced an eyebrow after hearing his question. "You really want to go through with it?" Asking him to be sure if he wanted to go through with it.

Taren nodded his head. "I want to learn how to use this power to help others and get stronger, if I've got a keyblade then I might as well need to use it. Plus, it may give me a chance to see new worlds and personally kick some Grimm butt." Giving a small grin at the corner of his lip.

"So will I." Ben smiles and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder to give his support. "If Taren's then I'm in."

This earned them an approval smirk to Macbeth of their honest answers. "I like the sound of that." But then there was one more. "And what about you, young lady?"

They turned to Mal who was a little quiet during the time. "Well… I don't know. Spending who knows how long with strangers I hardly know." Taking some time to think it over.

Suddenly Taren threw an arm around her shoulder, startling the girl when she saw his smile when earlier was a gloomy. "Come on, it be great! My dad told me that adventures the best part of the experience."

But Mal suddenly grabbed his wrist and called forth her _Shadow of Redemption,_ pointing it dangerously close to his face. "Guess he never filled your head about respecting one's personal space."

Taren's face paled and turned blue, tries to wiggle out of her grip and make a mental note to avoid getting her mad. Remembering his training and slipped his hand out of her grip and took a few steps backwards to gain some distance. But before either the elder keyblade Master or Macbeth could separate the two, a bright flash brightened the room, only a moment but what they saw amazed them of what was in Taren's hand.

The keyblade had two light brown colored wings with orange tips at the end sprouting from the top of the guard: one into the form a flame up and the other down, the guard has a golden dragon curling down to the side of the handle. The shaft was dark brown with the curved blade to flow with the sprouting wing and at the top had three wing-shaped teeth in a curved formation.

Taren studied the blade and awed by it's design, this was really his keyblade.

 _"Light's Rebellion"_

A soft voice spoke out, not sure where but somehow it meant this keyblade's name.

"Wow, that's your keyblade?" Ben asked him, finally able to see it and glad.

Taren gave a bright grin and held it up. "Guess so, this is the _Light's Rebellion."_

"A fitting name for a purpose." Macbeth couldn't help but grin and now knowing this boy is one of the three who have awoken their keyblades and have a chance to fight back the darkness. "Now that you all have summoned your keyblades, I can say we will begin your training first thing tomorrow morning. You may not have time to commence the trials yet, but we will begin our journey to the Magic realm in a few months time after you mastered much of your powers to face Tezzeret and the Grimm horde."

"We?" Mal asked him.

"Indeed, Mal. May I reintroduce Macbeth, an old friend of mine, long time ally to the Keyblade Masters, and your mentor. He will observe your training and report back to me once you reach the other side of the veil." Yen Sid informed them.

"And you better be prepared, for this will unlike anything the three of you have ever faced in your lives."

* * *

 _6 months later_

With the three newly chosen wielders began their training to master the power of the Keyblades, observed by Yen Sid of teaching while Macbeth trains them in the arts of combat, adapt to any situations in battle and know their foes. Macbeth believes in extending one's abilities then to rely more on magic and their Keyblades should they be unable to summon or run low on energy, which the elder sorcerer was most supportive as it could extend the potential of their strengths. The three slowly began to understand the use of the keyblades like a sword and part of themselves, proven to a challenge when they all sparred against Macbeth despite not having one himself, but a capable warrior with many years of experience beyond the trio. To keep them safe, they stayed in a remote area with a magical barrier to cloak their presence.

With just over a month after training to use the keyblades, they began to learn how to use magic and use of the elements. Mal had proven to be the most adept to the subject but seems to keep herself a little distant of opening up to her male companions, the mentors knew she was keeping something to herself and hardly spoke much about her past. Yen Sid sensed some negative aura within her magic, but seems to be at a manageable level that they will need to observe more. But has developed some sort of sibling-relationship with the two, mostly towards Taren since the first day.

Taking note that the prince of Auradon was chosen was a certainly one to be gifted, given that his mother is one of the seven pure lights. Indeed he shows traits of his mother's kind and selfless and his father's strong will to do what is right. Both wanted their son to reach such potential and knew he would be a great leader to his people, proven such as at times when Taren and Mal would argue and became the voice of reason, able to put their childish acts aside during their training. But despite such times, when the teenagers were not training, they took time to know one another and begin to form a bond between one another.

It was during the months of training Taren became more adept to wielding the _Light's Rebellion_ using the agility and speed for use of combat, so far his magic more connected to nature elements, giving him the advantage of sensing one's presence within the perimeter, but has yet to reach its limits. There was no denying that the boy was indeed strong with magic, this was discussed not long ago with the boy's parents that he may perhaps inherit such magic when the time the balance between worlds is threatened. With the training and sparring he received over the years from his parents and by Riku, his swordsmanship has indeed proven great. One of the things he has not yet understand was why his eyes changed colour, some theories about it could have been some unknown magic he unlocked when summoning the keyblade, but so far nothing has happened to him which is a good sign. But over time, Taren grown use to them and found them a nice look for him.

Despite the fact that after months of living away from their homes and not seen their families, the new wielders appear to have slowly adjusted well, both Taren and Ben had kept their promises to see their parents again someday and to stop the darkness from harming others as Keyblade wielders. This earned the some respect of Mal for their determination after getting to know them a bit more, especially Macbeth. They've also been tutored along the way to understand the basic things since school was not an option for the three while living with the masters. With news of the long waited moment to set foot into the Magic Dimension within moments, it was the day the three would then prepare for their journey.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Mal! Come on, we haven't got all day! I need to get washed and you take longer then the rest of us!" Taren gritted his teeth in annoyance that he had to wait outside in his sleeveless shirt and pants to get a wash in the bathroom, but Mal had to beat him to it. Grown a little tall, developed an athletic frame with a few faint cuts on his bare shoulders, signs of firm muscles developed on his fore arms from the training in order to face off the Grimm.

Opens the door a little for her head to poke out, smiling smugly at the red head. "Well you should've been here earlier, Bright Eyes. If you hadn't overslept like usual then you would've been ready." Having developed the amusing habit of teasing the red haired teen to see the look on his face.

For the past months Taren had grown use to her antics, even knowing how she sometimes drive him nuts is almost like being an annoying sister in some way "I was up having sparring when we lost track of time. The thing we've been preparing for months now that's finally arrived?"

"I know, but you take the longest to get up so that's mainly your fault. I can't go to the Magic Dimension looking like you when you just recently got out of bed." Before he could remark that comment, she closed the door on him. Grinded his teeth and had it. Summons his _Light's_ _Rebellion_ in his hand and aimed it to the doorknob before channelling his magic into it.

"Guys, come on really?"

Taren turned to find Ben at the end of the corridor, all dressed up, had put on a blue top that extended passed the waist, worn over the red shirt with a silver shoulder pad on the right, carved with the emblem that bear the face of a horned beast wearing a crown on its head. He had indeed grown a little and more athletic over the physical training by Macbeth. "And she does have a point, you are not easy to wake up when sleeping." Gave a light chuckle in response.

"So I'm a heavy sleeper!" Taren defended himself, raised his arms to respond to his statement, uncertain why that it was a big deal to everyone. Knowing this would get him nowhere and sighed. "Ok, I'll make breakfast as it's my turn anyway."

Mal once again poked her head out with a towel wrapped around her hair to dry. "Oh in that case, I'll have scrambled eggs with toast, and orange juice to add. Thanks!" Smiles and not giving him time to say anything when she shuts the door.

Taren looked at Ben who just sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you are making breakfast that was the deal we made after signing up for this. Each of us take turns of a simple chore to help out around the place." Reminding him of what they do as a way of getting to know each other and building up a bond to better improve their relations as a team.

Sighs as the copper red haired teen knew he had a point, decides to make way some to pass the times, not wanting to waste time in a fight or get into trouble with the masters. "Ok, I better get ready first as Yen Sid would probably want us ready soon." Heads back into his room and get dressed, wearing a reddish brown jacket with the waist line having a lighter, a brown shirt under it and what seems to be a claw bone wrapped around his neck, a pair of dark pants. All his things were packed up and made certain everything was here to be transported to the Magix, the place he and his friends will be staying for the time being taking out a photo frame showing him as a little boy on his dad's shoulders with a amused expression that was similar to Sora's while his mom was next to her husband, arms intertwined and smiling at him. Taren was lucky to have kept this in his bag and misses them very much, hoping they are ok and probably spend every minute trying to reach him. But that was something he hadn't realised; do they know where he was going? Going to another dimension was different then another world or planet. Least in his knowledge they were ok, keeping the worlds safe from the Grimm as they started to appear on a number of worlds keeping the Keyblade masters occupied. "Don't worry, mom and dad. I'll get back to you in one piece."

"Now that you are prepared and ready for the journey. In the past several months of training, you have now begun to understand how to use your keyblades and know what you will face." The Wizard stood before the three apprentices as they were all dressed and listened to the elder for their new assignment.

"So that means we're finally going? Great, but how do we get there as we know the connection between our dimensions have been closed off since the war." Mal asked him of how they were gonna crossover he explained that a barrier was up between them to prevent outsiders from breaking through.

Yen Sid nodded and stroked his long beard. "You are correct, with Earth's magic lost for centuries, it would prove difficult. Fortunately since it still maintains a strong connection between our dimensions, I was able to establish contact with the remaining members of the Company of Light, to crossover we will require someone from the other side to guide you through."

Taren smiled at the sound of that, believing this to a good sign. "Well that's good news. So lets get going." Eager to get going and know stop the Grimm.

Instead of seeing the smile on the Master's face, he let out a soft sigh for what they may not like to hear. "However, due to the risk of revealing our location to Tezzeret or the Grimm. We felt it was necessary to choose an alternative to meet safely. A student selected by a woman named Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea school for fairies, will arrive to take you to Magix. You'll know when you feel her magical aura." Giving them the basic instructions of knowing who is to be their escort to the other side, providing them the image of a blonde haired teenager who is a student of the school and the same age as them.

"Sounds simple: find the fairy, get her to take us to her world and we get started of finding Tezzeret to stop him." Mal pointed out to know their plan.

Yen Sid nodded and "You'll receive a transport to reach the city known as Gardenia, that is your rendezvous point to meet her."

Taren looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Your not coming?"

"Macbeth will follow you shortly once he returns, I must stay here to assist the others and to temporally close the gateway to prevent the Grimm from crossing through. I am counting on all three of you to stop him, no doubt he may find the Dragon's Flame for whatever it is he is plotting."

"Don't worry, we'll stop him and find the flame." Taren nodded his head and made certain to succeed.

"I know. Taren, Ben, once I have managed to contact both your families is there any message you wish to pass on them as you may not return for long awhile." Asking them before they would leave.

Both the boys looked at each other and then back at their master. "Yeah, tell them we're fine and that we'll see them again." Ben told him, wanting to see his parents and hug them the moment he sees them again. Knowing his mother would cry her tears to see him again and his dad would pat him on the back.

"We are Wielders of the keyblades now, so it's our duty to save innocent lives just like them. So no worries, we'll come back and make them proud." Taren hopes they are ok and wanting to hear their voices again after months of training.

Mal had nothing to say for the moment and feels they should get moving. "Well, no one I know off to say bye to. But if you happen to run into a duck with a thick accent and in a kilt, make certain I'll come for him."

"A duck wearing a kilt? You mean Mr. McDuck?" Taren asked her as far as he knew someone from Donald's family with a thick Scottish accent.

"No, someone else. Just some little job I took some time ago." She waved it off, not knowing the grand master was eying the purple haired girl as he was clearly certain what she meant by that and would have to have a word with her sometime.

"One more thing before you leave, the people of Earth have not seen magic for centuries, so do not use any or summon your keyblades in front of them. And also to avoid drawing too much attention to the schools." Giving them the strict look on his face like a teacher who would sometimes discipline the students on their best behaviour. The three could feel a strong aura coming from him and dared not to say anything, even Taren and Mal wouldn't think of getting on his bad side.

"Uh, s-sure!"

"You got it!"

"Yes sir!"

With that done, they make their way outside for whoever the master had summoned to take them to their destination. It was still dawn and too dark to see anything through the mist until they see a tendril of smoke rushing towards them and suddenly stopped just a few feet from where they stood, the smoke formed into some old rundown looking cab, the trio were somewhat confused by the state of it.

"Well… this is our ride?" Taren asked them, feeling a little unsure about this.

Mal wasn't so keen about it either and looked a little grossed out by its appearance. "More like the one way ticket to the underworld."

"But it's a cab from one of those cities... New York city I think its called." Ben said while unsure why.

"That's probably it."

The window slid down, they were unable to see the faces but clearly three in black hoods. "You called for a cab, dears?" One of the drivers spoke, clearly an elderly woman with a rasping voice.

"Come on, come on! We haven't got all day!" Another elderly woman proclaimed, clearly impatient to get a move on. The three were a little hesitant but had to reach their destination in time. Mal came in first, followed by Ben and Taren who closed the door.

"We had this cab sanitised for your protection." A shorter one said who held the wheel.

Taren leaned forward to tell them where they want to be. "Uh, excuse me, miss? We need to get to a place called Gardenia?"

"Oh! A lovely place, pricey!" Under the hood, she gave a grin to reveal few of her old teeth. One of them set the taximeter on and immediately hit the acceleration to full speed, causing the trio to be thrown back against the seats. The drivers were not going steady and drove like maniacs, it was almost as if they were on a roller coaster ride and who knows how fast they were going with whatever was outside just flew past them.

"Maybe we should've taken a different route!" Taren didn't think this was a good idea, even the other two thought of the same conclusion had they known about these cab drivers' so-called driving. They found the seatbelts and wasted no time clamping them around their waist for their health and safety. They were heading towards a coming truck.

"LOOK OUT!" Mal screamed and pointed towards the front, the cab made a sharp turn without alerting the trucker or any harm came to them. She was so caught up in surprise she was unaware of her hand clutching to Ben's arm.

"Oh calm down, young witch. If we didn't know what we be doing."

"We wouldn't have a licence for this." One of them pulled her arm over and pointed her frail looking finger to the photos of the three drivers. They leaned forward to get a closer look at them: The first one had blue skin, a long beak-shaped nose, wearing a black cloak for the ancient frail woman. The second had a sickly green skin, few strands of dark blonde hair sticking out of her hood. The last one was the shortest of the trio for she had pale pink skin, three tendrils of green hair and had a single eye. But something they all had in common and spooked the keyblade wielders of what they were missing.

"Guys. They don't have eyes!" Taren realised with his eyes widened in shock. Looking up at the drivers before them who turned around to reveal themselves but the shortest driver had an eye and grinned at them.

"Enjoying the ride dearies?" The green one cackled like a witch and the wielders let out a scream in terror, backing away from the old crones by their appearances. Just when they thought things couldn't surprise them anymore, this was NOT what they expected.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter as I thought of bringing the trio of keyblade wielders, two mainly from Descendants which I thought would make interesting choices set in the KH, but there will be some characters that be a little OOC, working on OC characters for villains for future story arcs. Like to thank those who reviewed, faved and following this story which is a good start for a recently new fanfic and hoping to catch on.**


	3. Chapter 2: Let There Be Magic! part 1

**Chapter 2: Let There Be Magic!**

The run-down looking cab drove through the road like a speeding bullet, dodging the passing cars in sharp turns without slowing down, while the passengers so far… fearing for their lives after realising who the cab drivers were and not feeling so safe with three old hags with only a single eye.

"OH I know! I didn't like how it showed my nose. Awful pictures." Lachesis said, oblivious that they were spooked by their appearances while they were too busy driving, tiers screeched as the cab made sharp turn to the nearby corner. Slamming the teenagers to the side.

"That we took when we set up this cab business." Clotho added after her.

"And we do so have an eye we take use to travel." Atropos finished while keeping her eye on the road. The passengers calmed themselves down until they realised they were on a busy road and saw a truck coming towards them and again screamed. "LOOK OUT!" Ben was the first shout and pointed towards the coming right at them.

"Clotho time to split!" Atropos exclaimed to Clotho. She reached out to the lever and turned it from one side to the other. The passengers behind them didn't know what was going on when the cab started to split between them and clearly see the truck up ahead, however Ben who sat in the middle was clinging to both sides for his dear life and couldn't hold on to either side much longer.

"BEN!" Taren latched on to his arm and pulled him to his side of the cab right in the nick of time before he could've been made into a human pancake. The two halves of the cab returned to being a single vehicle and the greater relief to the three.

Mal wondered. "You ok?" Trying hide her concern for the brunette with the blush on her cheeks for bringing it up. He looked at her and smiled when keeping his breathing steadily.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Taren." Thanking his best friend for saving his life.

Taren waved his hand while trying to hold on to his breakfast. "No prob."

"We pay extra for that option." Clotho said, with that out of the way they were still a little worried for the driving. "Let me use it and see where we are so far." She reached out towards Atropos and pulled the eyeball RIGHT of her eye socket before inserting it in her own eye socket before turning to the bearers. "No need to be frightened. We haven't had an accident in 45 years."

"46, if you remember the time we were in Russia after making the wrong turn." Lechesis countered.

"Oh but that was when we started getting used to driving. Not as difficult as keeping our eye since the incident with Perseus."

The three were a little grossed out of seeing her put that eyeball in her, Mal was the first to speak up while a little discomfort. "Uh, yeah, but I don't understand why the Three Fates of Olympus be-

"Doing a taxi service? Its to expand the business for our services." Lechesis answered her question.

Taren had thought of something that may sound important. "Um, not to sound rude but shouldn't the driver get the eye?" That was something the other two agreed by nodding their eyes.

Mal eagerly nodded her head. "Yeah, there's health and safety regulations for that."

"Bah, she's doing fine." Waving her hand before her as if it was of no concern.

But Atropos had thought of what Taren said. "Hold on a moment, he has a point! The one behind the wheels should have the eye."

"You couldn't reach the peddle without those books!" Clotho responded, pointing her green finger.

Lechesis gave out a mocking "HA!" at her statement. "She didn't get us lost in the middle of the ocean floors on our first day." She suddenly receives a smack on the face by the back of Clotho's hand. The keybladers winced after seeing what the middle fate did. Lechesis gasped and glared at her. "Ooohh, you did NOT do that!"

"I certainly did!" Then suddenly all three of them were slapping each other despite the fact that ONE of them should be driving the cab and started arguing over whom should have a turn with the eye.

"Gimme the eye! It's my turn!"

"You had it too long!"

"No way, you dropped it in the car and took us ages to find it!"

They were beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

"Oh we're gonna die before we even started." Mal groaned.

Taren couldn't agree more. "Yeah, and all because over an eye."

Atropos pulled away while trying to get a hold of Clotho to prevent her from trying to reach for the eye the blue Fate was in possession with. "Oh pipe down." She proclaimed. "The prophecy said you will find the Dragon's Flame in the end."

The keyblade wielders looked at each other after she said something about a prophecy. Did they know of the events beyond their dimension?

Ben was the first to speak out to know what this prophecy they were aware of. "What prophecy? You know of the Dragon's Flame?"

The Fates paused for a moment and looked at the teenagers when they inadvertently revealed what they weren't suppose to know. Clotho gave a nervous chuckle and about to speak until both her fellow sisters clamped her mouth before she could say anything.

"Oh no you don't!" Lechesis narrowed her gaze at her. "Mortals aren't supposed to know their future."

"What about Hades? We told his future of wanting to overthrow Zeus." Atropos brought up as Clotho agreed by nodding her head.

"That was different! He's a god and yet he was unable to alter the future that we told him despite his attempts to change it." Lechesis argued when suddenly Clotho smacked the back of her head, projecting the eyeball out of her eye socket, bouncing all over the back seat as the trio tried to not touch it, when it landed on Mal's lap she yelped and swatted it aside, Ben accidentally grabbed it but slipped from his fingerless gloved hands as it once again bounced against the window and landed on Taren's seat. Without hesitation he grabbed it in his hand, ignoring the feel of it when holding it out from the pleading Fates that want their eye back.

"Tell us about the prophecy and I'll hand you back your eye." Taren said, but could tell they were a little hesitant.

They huddled together, muttering to each other over whether or not they should reveal anything to the new keyblade wielders. Finally they made their decision and turned to the teenagers. "Alright, you win! So heed these words well cause we're only saying it once." Lechesis didn't like it but they could not afford to loose the eye. "To find the flame that lies within, the last child of Domino is whom you seek."

"And when its power is unleashed, so shall the darkness be freed." Clotho spoke out. "But with the strength as many can challenge them."

"But a word of caution for you to remember most important." It was Atropos' turn and narrowed her 'eye' at them. "Should Tezzerat be defeated. The Fallen shall rise again."

Listening to the prophecy the Fates told them and yet not of it made any sense. Will they find succeed in their mission or fail, and who was he last child of Domino Taren couldn't understand what they meant, especially the last one. But why did it sounded familiar to him. "What? What's all that mean?"

"You got your answer and we have our eye back!" The eye appeared in Atropos' hand despite any struggle to reach for him, allowing her to place it in her single eye and the Fates resume their driving.

"Almost there now!" One of the Fates said. Mal noticed the rising price on the taximeter, far passed the amount of cash they could afford. Nudging to the boys to get their attention and tries to make it quiet enough to avoid the drivers from hearing her.

"I think we might be a little low on cash."

"WHAT?!" The Fates had indeed heard her despite their appearances and were not so happy about it. All three instantly slammed their feet onto the breaks, causing the cab to halt, screeching the tires against the road and hit the pavement by the side before it was flipped four times in mid-air. The keyblade wielders let out a scream until it finally landed on its wheels by close to a sign without any damage or harm to the passengers, much to their great relief and try to regain their bearings together. The Fates turned around and were not so happy.

"What are you-"

"Think we're-"

"Running here?"

"A CHARITY?! Get your cheap butts out!" Tossing them out of the cab and immediately took off on the road until it disappeared into the smoke that flew into the air. The three looked at each other and now able to see the sign _"Welcome to Gardenia"._

"Well, least we're here." Taren said, practically glad to be out of that death trap as he feels the alternative would be better. And Safer.

"But we still need to Magix, which can only be done by Fairy who we're to find." Mal brought up, wishing things could have been easier for them had master Yen Sid used his magic to open a gateway for them to pass through. But unfortunately as she remembered a couple of days back when finding out that travels between dimensions is a lot more difficult then she thought since it could only be done from both sides and also require a lot of powerful magic which could risk revealing their hideout to the Grimm.

Taren had thought of that too and they needed ways to find her. "Well, maybe we can try feeling her magic. I did some of that on our first month of training."

Ben started to get where Taren was coming from and caught on. "Yeah, like when we did it for practice of finding each other. But, so far you and Mal are more skilled in it, I could only sense others are a closer range at the moment."

Mal nodded and cupped her chin to think of how they can do so without revealing their magic to public. "Yeah, and like the master said that we're not allowed to reveal or use magic in public. So maybe we can use our magic to feel her presence if she's here. I mean, we know what she looks like and obviously waiting for us so should be fine." Working out a plan and finds it could work out in their favour.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Taren liked it and Ben agreed with him. They helped found an open field away from the roads while a little more closer to Gardenia, Mal sat on the grass with her legs crossed and placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Right, I need to focus and no distractions." She said, closing her eyes and began to meditate while the boys just waited and think of something to do while.

"So… what do you think it be like in the Magic dimension? Obviously be no different to ours, right?" Taren asked Ben of what he thought of the place. "I mean, we'll be there for… a while maybe?"

Ben raised one eyebrow. "Well, I doubt it, from what we know it be mostly of fairies with magic over. But I'm actually interested to find out, but no doubt the Grimm would start to become a problem there."

"Yeah, I've been training hard and took notes of things we've been told, especially about the Grimm from what Macbeth talked about." Taren told him. "Speaking of which, how do you think he's going to get there? Will he be meeting us here, or does he have some other magical item do that?"

That was something that even Ben didn't thought about, they hardly know about his past since he didn't say much and so far only knows the keyblade master so well. "You know that's a good question. I've been curious about that too ever since we met him. So many questions and hardly any answers."

While the two were in an open discussion of it, they were unaware that Mal was having a difficult time concentrating, her eyes scrunch together, supressing the urge to let her emotions get the better by remembering Yen Sid's teachings of keeping her mind at ease. "Yeah, maybe I can find out how my eyes became like this, but like to find out what the foods like thoug-"

"HEY! Will you two zip it and let me focus!? I can barely think with you two!" They were startled by Mal's outburst and clearly see her gritting her teeth and twitching eyebrow.

Both the boys backed off and made a reasonable distance to avoid disturbing her concentration again.

"Man, and I thought my mom was scary when she gets mad." Taren could feel a chill in his spine just by mentioning it.

Ben sighed and knowing how he feels. "Yeah, sometimes my dad can be like that when mom's not around."

"Got it!"

Both of them blinked in surprise and turned to Mal who got up on her feet, which surprised the two of how quick it took. "And it would've been sooner if you two kept quiet.

"That's great, so where is she?" Ben asked her. Pointed her finger towards where they could see a large forest within the city.

"Just within the forest so we should reach it by a few minutes. But…"

"But what?" Taren asked.

"I'm not sure... its like it feels faint and yet something about it feels like nothing I ever felt." She couldn't describe it but something very powerful was here. Even the boys were confused by what she mean "Can't waste anymore time, we need to go."

The trio made their way towards it the city, taking a mental note of the place full of people who were going about their daily business in the morning, so they have to be very careful of using magic in public. Much as it seems like a nice place, they had a mission to complete and no time to stick around for sight seeing. Following the source of magic, it was coming from the park up ahead but couldn't pin point her exact whereabouts.

"Ok, think maybe we could split up and find her to make it easier." Mal gave a thought of the idea.

"Sounds good to me, best of luck." Ben said before making his way to one direction while Mal took the other.

Taren was already ahead of them as he made a head start on the search in one direction while the other two went their separate ways to find her. Mal wasn't the only one who could feel the magical power radiating within this area and he could feel it nearby but unable to tell WHERE exactly. _'Ok, if I were a fairy and came to Earth? Where would I be hiding in a large park?'_

Looks up at the sky, keeping his eyes protected with his hand, if he could get a chance to use some magic to fly or jump high he would get a clear look of the area, but that would be a bad idea as they were not to reveal any magic or existence of other worlds to people who have no understanding.

Taren sighed and finding this mission much harder then he thought. "Sometimes I wonder how dad done it when he first started this whole keyblade thing?" Trying to pinpoint the whereabouts of the magical source, yet he feels something powerful close by, this was strange as if he felt it somewhere before, like it was… familiar to him in a strange sense.

Receiving a call from his phone ringing, reached into his pocket and brought it up to his ear to answer the call. _"Taren, it's Mal. Anything from your end?"_

"Nah, just having a hard time pinpointing her location, feels like something stronger close by but don't know what it is."

 _"Weird, same thing for me. But let's hope we figure it out sooner before we head off, don't want to attract anything bad and-"_

Taren couldn't hear the last part of her sentence when a loud roar and strange noises were coming from the dense forest. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good from his perspective. "I think I just found her. Get Ben and but a lock on my signal."

 _"Just don't get your ass kicked before we get to have some fun!"_ Mal said before hanging up.

He ran towards the source as he can hear it much clearer and see figures through the trees. The red haired teen saw the blonde haired fairy, she had wings that were noticeable and wearing a sparkly orange outfit with a pair of boots, in her hand was some sort of staff with a sun-like symbol on top. He noticed she was fighting a group of small gremlin-like creatures that were ganging up on her. Taren better do something to help out before its too late.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the park.._

While things were calm and peaceful, a young girl was carrying her bike through the park with a pet bunny, she had long flowing red-orange hair wearing a teal coloured top with yellow sleeves and a pair of blue flared jeans that had stars on the bottom, along a pair of sandals. Her name is Bloom and just started her summer vacation since school was over and can enjoy herself, but her friends were away on vacation and wished to go someplace other then the beach house her family always goes to every year. She was sixteen and still feels like her parents treat her like a child, but least they bought her a bike as a gift, but thought of maybe a scooter to start with but her dad, being overprotective.

Decided to go to the park should be a good place to relax and finds a tree to sit by while her pet rabbit runs off for fun. "Alright Kiko, don't go too far." She said before taking a bite of her apple she brought along the way.

Let out a soft yawn as she was feeling a bit tired from the late night of reading a book about fairies as she loves fairy tales, fantasies and myths since childhood. Despite her mom thinking she was a little too old to believe in them she just couldn't stop believing in fairies. She wanted to do something different, wanting an adventure or maybe meet new people and new places to go to celebrate her summer vacation.

While she was trying to relax, her pet rabbit ran right up to her all panicked and tugging the bottom of her pants, frantically trying to tell her something.

"What's the matter Kiko?" She wondered what scared him so much, she could tell something was wrong and was anxious to show her. Decided to follow her rabbit to what he found and what she saw was like something from a fairy tail. A battle between a blonde haired girl fighting against small horrible looking creatures trying to attack her

"SOLAR WIND!"

Slammed her staff into the ground and released a powerful blast of light energy, throwing them across several feet. Taren who just saw the demonstration was impressed how she took on several of those ghouls by herself without help, thinking she got this in the bag and no reason to intervene for the moment. Didn't need to summon his keyblade and make his introduction to the fairy named Stella when something in the shadows caught his attention, a large skinned ogre with brown sideburns and wearing only a pair of brown pants. He saw one of the creatures fell into his large hand, crushed instantly and vanished as they were possibly summoning creatures.

Taren saw her take a fighting pose with her staff, glaring at the monster, possibly the leader of the group. "Go away villain, or you will feel the magic of the Sun and Moon fairy!" She proclaimed to her opponent.

The young keyblade wielder could easily tell by the look of that ogre's face, he wasn't going to give up. He let out a roar and charged at her with full force, ready to knock her off her feet, but he wasn't going to let that happen while he was the chosen wielder of the keyblde.

"Aero!"

Before the ogre could get anywhere near her, he was suddenly lifted up from the ground by the swirling tornado, spinning his body around and was thrown several feet. Groans in pain but shook it off as well as the dirt in his face with his hands before he stood up. "Who did that? Show yourself!"

Stepping out of the trees was Taren who glared at the ogre while making his way to the fairy. "That would be me, don't usually like those who bully someone smaller then them. Ya big dumb brute." He said before turning to the blonde haired girl, recognising her as the one named Stella.

"I have a name you know and its Knut, so don't you forget it!" The ogre gritted his teeth and glared at the boy for interfering, sensing him to be threat. "I don't know who you are, kid. But you made a big mistake. Get him!" Ordering his ghouls to attack him with their numbers. Noticing that the red haired teenager wasn't moving, thinking he was too scared to move.

Stella wondered who he was and didn't want him to get hurt. But unaware of someone else who was watching and she too feared for his safety, they leapt towards him, ready to sink their claws and teeth into his body.

"Look out!"

He ignored someone's cry and only raised the corner of his lip, in a split moment all the ghouls that were within arm's reach didn't suspect what came next as a flash of light streaked past them before their eyes and then vanished the next second. The ghouls felt nothing until their bodies split across their bodies, only thing they last saw before fading away was a key-shaped blade in the boy's hands.

"Really? I'm surprised how weak those critters are." Taren said, lifting up his _Light's Rebellion_ and held it over his shoulder, ignoring the shock and surprised looks he was receiving from everyone who just witnessed. He was surprised how easily he took them out with ease. Turns around to see the fairy he just saved and check if she was ok. "Stella right? Names Taren, sorry for butting in but thought you could use a hand."

Stella didn't seem to be bothered and smiled in appreciation. "No prob, so your one of the three I was told to meet up on this world? Gotta say that's some magical sword you have." She looked at the keyblade in his hand and never seen anything like it before, but can feel a powerful magical energy within it.

"Yeah, the others are on their way so we should be able to handle these critters."

"Oh, you think so, huh?" The yellow skinned ogre called for their attention after he was fully recovered. "Then how about some friends of mine who love to sink their teeth in ya." Pulled out a strange looking amulet, too far for them to see what it is until it glowed in a bright purple colour. Taren couldn't understand it but every nerve in his body was crying out 'danger!' to him, two blank swirling portals appeared in the ground and a large black paw with bone white claws emerged before lifting the rest of their bodies out of the swirling darkness. They were all black except skull-like masks on their faces with red markings on them and small spikes protruding from the spines and shoulders.

The ghouls made a short distance from them, trying to hide as little fear by their presence as possible. Stella didn't know what they were but for some reason she tried to keep a brave face when they appeared. She turned to the boy named Taren and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"What are those things?

"Grimm. Very bad and very dangerous so be very careful." He said but something he didn't understand. "But how could this guy be able to control them?"

Smirks with confidence and eager to get the sceptre from the fairy now he brought the reinforcements. "Not so confident? Too bad, Ursa, tear the guy with the key sword to pieces! But don't destroy the sceptre." With the Grimm to do the work he could just watch and take the sceptre from her when she's down.

With the order given to them, both groups separated to attack their targets as the Grimm let out a beastly roar before they charged in towards Taren. The two had no choice but to split up to avoid their claws but were more focus on Taren, they made certain to block him from helping Stella. Tumbled to the side when one in front of him tried to swipe its claws towards him but missed by a few inches form his cheek. Remembering the training he took from Macbeth, knowing much about the Grimm as he could and how to fight them. _'Ok, they're Ursa just like the big log said. They seem fast but not strong, so must be young ones if they have less spikes.'_

Stood on its stubby legs and using the claws to attack, leaving the belly exposed for Taren to use his keyblade to slash down across from shoulder to chest. Only left a wound but caused it to stagger, given him the chance launch a strong kick in its chin after that. Roared in anger then pain, it lashes out when a beam of light shot it and was thrown against its fellow Grimm. He turned around and saw it was Stella who smiled.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Now we're even." She said before the ghouls joined in to surround them with Knut approaching them as the Ursa recovered.

"Its only a matter of time for you to surrender." The two glared at him as they refused to back down, knowing his friends were on their way so shouldn't be long.

Bloom watched the whole thing, decided couldn't stand around and do nothing. Without thinking, she stepped out and decided to help them by calling out. "Leave them alone!" Catching their attention as they all turned to where Bloom stood with her smirk and hands on her hips. "Or else I'll… wait what am I going to do."

"You're in for in now, bud. We got the cavalry!" Feeling ecstatic of seeing more of them show up.

However, Taren didn't share her enthusiasm. "Uh, one problem to add. She's not with us." He proclaimed and realised the Grimm now seem to take notice by her presence. Stella realised what he meant and turned to the red head.

"Quick, get out of here, its not safe!"

Knut had no idea who the girl is but was getting really annoyed with more teenagers popping out of nowhere and decided to get rid of her as well. "GET HER!"

The ghouls were the first to attack her, the two tried to get the monsters out of the way to save her when Bloom raised her hand and created a barrier that surrounded her body, blocking their attempt to come close and were repelled by the magical force. Taren and Stella saw what she did and were surprised to learn she could use magic.

Bloom felt something flowing through her body, it was unlike anything she felt before and wondered how she did that. "Did I just do that?" Ask she asked herself, looking at her hand that was still glowing with red aura for a moment.

When she saw her rabbit beside her, a ghoul snuck up behind him and was going to attack when she tapped its shoulder to get its attention. "Hands off Kiko!" Held a branch and used it as a bat to swat the creature away from him, causing it to hit a tree and burst in to magical lights.

Smiles after taking care of the thing, she was unaware of one of the Ursa approached her until she saw the large shadow looming over her. Gasped when Knut came up without making a sound and grabbed her arms while the monsters. "You wanna cause trouble, girly?"

Bloom shut her eyes tight and the red aura returned, this time her whole body was glowing and an overwhelming power growing inside her. "LET GO!" Without realising what was happening, she released a powerful wave of energy threw everyone away, causing Knut to let go of her due to the overwhelming power, turned into a shape of a dragon and flown into the sky.

Taren was awestruck as he watched it leave, this power was incredible and she took down the whole group, even the Ursa were blown over as they wouldn't have expected a girl to do all that. This was the same feeling he sensed and had to be her.

"Whoa, such power!" Stella was awed and amazed when she never saw anything like it.

Taren agreed with her, slowly getting up on his feet as the two were the least injured of the blast, seeing Knut just barely getting up but trying to reach out for the sceptre that was dropped to the ground. Ignored him and decided to check up on her after what she did. "Yeah, that was awesome! How did you do that?"

She looked up at him after studying her hands after what she did. "To be honest, I have no idea. It was like something that felt natural."

 _'That power. I swear I felt it somewhere before and it was coming from this girl. It was powerful!'_ While thinking he took a good look at her, for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she was really beautiful. But he had to stay focus and not get easily distracted when there were monsters present, especially Grimm.

Stella fired her sceptre at Knut when he was still down and taken care of the ghouls but then realised one of the Grimm was coming towards

Bloom looked up and smiled at him when he reached his hand out to help her until she saw one of the black monster bears charging at them. Stella also noticed after taking care of the remaining creatures and one of the two Grimm were coming at them.

"Watch out!" Bloom cried out to him, but he didn't seem scared and only narrowed his eyes when it threw one of its paws at him.

 _SHUNK!_

The Ursa backed up, cried out in pain as it lost its right arm completely by the keyblade in the boy's hand. Roared and glared at him for cutting its arm off.

Taren glared at it and watched it clutching to its wound. Obviously wasn't happy for what he did, but hardly cared. "You stay there, I'll handle this fella." Bloom didn't understand why but despite only recently met him, she didn't want him to get hurt. But, he seems to know what he's doing and more of her well being then his.

Taren thought this should be different from the last fight, studying the creature's physical body. Knowing that it has one arm left and would rely more on defending then attack. Once he deals with this one, the last one will be next. Sprint towards the Ursa, ducking the remaining arm it had to the side and slashed across the exposed stomach and rip, leaving another slash wound and making it loose its stand. Grabbed its bone-spikes to throw himself over its back and launched a powerful kick which caused the Grimm loose its balance and forced to use its paw for support. But it wasn't going to loose to the Keyblade bearer. Turns its head, snarls and tries to surprise him using its claw, but he wasn't there and tried to search with its yellow eyes.

"Hey, down here."

It took a turn to the left and realised the boy was standing in front of him, smiling brightly and waving his hand to him. Before it could do anything, a bright flash appeared for a brief second, at first it didn't feel anything until its body fell to the ground. The Ursa didn't see it coming and was killed, the beast of darkness slowly begins to evaporate as its body fades away.

The girls were amazed by his skills and took on the monster despite its large size. Knut however was in disbelief that a Grimm was taken down so easily. "No way! He took down a Grimm?"

"Hah, not so tough without them, monster?" Stella taunted him now that he seemed less confident with one of his top monsters defeated.

Taren realised he actually killed his first Grimm, sure there were simulated monsters during training but nothing compared to the real thing. The power and adrenaline flowing through his body felt incredibly. The red head was about to check up on the girl he was with when suddenly he cried out in pain as something was biting his leg. "AH! The hell?!" Looks down and found one of the gremlin-like creatures biting on his leg, not all the way in but still painful. Tries to get it off and feel it tear off the bottom of his pants.

Bloom rushed over to help and kicked it away from the keyblade wielder, forcing it to run back to its master with the piece of torn cloth in its mouth. Taren couldn't believe how he let his guard down by those things, he can see the bite marks on his lower left leg but doesn't seem to deep. "Are you ok?" Bloom knelt down and checked on the leg the creature bit.

Taren winced as she touched it but tries to ignore it. "Yeah, can't believe that thing bit me."

Eager to avenge its fallen kin on the boy, the Ursa unleashed a loud roar and run on all fours to charge at full force. Taren was unable to get up probably to use his keyblade, the girl was right beside him and saw it coming at them. Without thinking he just threw himself over the red haired girl, forcing her to ground and using himself as a human shield to protect her. But an unexpected moment came when a human-size blur shout out of the forest and came straight at the unsuspecting Grimm, colliding into the side of its face by a powerful impact and hurtling it across the field and leaving it buried in debris of earth it made.

"Damn, if it wasn't for this magical aura protecting my body, that would've seriously broken my fist." Taren opened his eyes and slowly raised his head up, letting go of Bloom when they both see Ben standing a few feet across, shaking his hand after using it to throw a punch.

Ben looked at them and smiled. "Sorry if I took the fun but figured you could use a hand."

Taren grins and couldn't be glad to see his best friend. "I could've taken that thing, if it wasn't for that stupid imp biting me." Sat himself up and dusted the debris off of him.

Ben let out a chuckle by Taren's tough guy act. "Yeah, sure you did. And that gave you the chance to save a damsel in distress."

Bloom couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush by the comment, uncertain why but was more grateful for him trying to protect her from the monster.

Knut couldn't believe what he just witness, not just one keyblade bearer but TWO and defeated the Grimm with incredibly power. Decided not to chance it and make a retreat, received the cloth from one of the creatures, this could prove useful to him. "We'll meet again." Clapped his hands and vanished in a thick purple cloud enveloped his body and all the remaining ghouls with him to make their escape.

The Ursa was left behind, not knowing the others had left but hardly seemed to matter for the creature of darkness. Slowly brings itself up on its feet, feeling the side of its face fractured by the impact it received and now prepares to attack the second keyblade bearer.

"Are these monsters that tough?" Stella asked as she joined them, but was feeling weak through exhaustion and uncertain if she could keep up.

However it felt something sharp run down its back, staggered for a moment as it received their attention of what was going on until it collapsed. Standing behind it was Mal with her keyblade. She walked around the corpse, not bothered to cast a glance of her kill and carried her keyblade in one hand with the other in her pocket.

She sees her friends present and spotted the blonde haired girl who they were searching for. "Do you have any idea how big this forest is just to find you? Next time why not come to the front door to save us the trouble."

Stella didn't take her tone well and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, its not like I asked to be chased by monsters. And those clothes, ugh, so tacky, seriously have you looked a mirror?"

Mal instantly felt a twitch from her eyebrow and disn't like how the blonde girl just commented on her taste in clothing. "Well look whose talking, that outfit shows too much glitter it could blind someone with that."

The two glared at each other with intense gaze, sparks of lightening danced between them. The boys could only sighed, they only just met and already arguing over their choice of outfits.

"Sometimes I wonder why girls can be so obsessed over fashion." Taren muttered next to him, not wanting to draw the girls' attention.

"That's just something we may never understand in our lifetime." Ben agreed with him. The two didn't know whether to intervene or leave them be then risk

Bloom on the other hand didn't want to see anyone fighting after what happened, happy it was over but couldn't help but think about what that power she used just earlier, Kiko was beside her and was glad he was safe and sound.

"Hey, you alright?"

She snapped out of it and looked up to see Taren beside her. "Uh, y-yeah but thank you for saving me just then." Stroking her arm and felt herself very nervous all of a sudden. "But, what about your leg?"

"Its fine, doesn't seem much but I'll fix it up."

Received a smile in relief from her, but noticed the blonde girl looked drained and collapsed but was caught by Mal before she hit the ground. They witnessed her clothing changed into a dress after loosing conscious. "Is she ok?"

Mal check on the girl she caught from falling. "She seems fine, but exhausted after that fight." Knowing she won't be strong enough to take them back to her home dimension, so they're stuck on Earth for a while until she gets better.

"Well we can't stay here, too risky for us to stick around if they come back." Ben said.

Bloom had an idea and spoke out to get their attention. "You guys can bring her back to my place, she'll be safe there."

The three looked at each other and felt a little uncertain. However Taren seems ok with it. "Ok sounds good to me." He came up to pick her up from the shoulders while Ben took her feet.

"Hold it! First up, we don't even have a clue who this girl is and clearly isn't with her!" Mal stated and looked at the red haired girl, clearly feels something very off about her and didn't know what it is. Something about her aura was way off and didn't like it.

Ben sighed and knew she had a point. "I understand how you feel, but we got no choice as we can't leave this girl out in the woods by herself."

Taren nodded and turned to Bloom. "Ok listen, we'll explain everything after we take her to your house. But its gonna be hard for you to believe us."

Bloom understand him completely, its not everyday someone meets magical creatures and people wielding large key-shaped swords. "Ok, follow me." She picks up Kiko and head back to her bike before she returns home with four people she just met.

Mal let out a groan as they walked, having a bad feeling that neither Yen Sid nor Macbeth will be happy when they find out. "How did I get dragged into this mess?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the likes and follow ups since I started this fic, hoping to receive honest of the fanfic so far of what you think as I'm trying to make the story good as I can. I also hope you liked the first battle with the Grimm, was thinking of which one the keybladers would fight first so decided to go with the Ursa. Have some ideas for their abilities with and look into RWBY for research. Also be using the Rai version of WC rather then 4Kids.**

 **also just noticed some mistakes as I was a little rushed and tired to get this finished so any mistakes I've left out just give me a heads up. I changed the name of the spell from Blizzard to Aero, sorry been awhile since I played KH ^^!**


	4. Chapter 3: Let There Be Magic! Part 2

**Chapater: Let there be Magic part 2**

" _Knut! Come forward."_ A female voice spoke, eyes glowed through the dark mist, all three pairs of eyes stared down upon the ogre who returned without the sceptre. _"S you have failed?"_

"Not my fault your highness, I almost had the sceptre in my hands. But then these earthling teenagers intervened and messed everything up!" Knut tried to defend himself by explaining what happened.

" _Earthling teenagers?"_ A second voice spoke up, finding it hard to believe a non-magical human could defeat him.

"Oh but they aren't normal, she's got magic and pushed back my ghouls with such power. And these two boys, the first one defeated them so easily! But not only that… they're keyblade wielders!"

" _Keyblades? Are you certain of this?"_ The first one asked him with a surprised tone in her voice.

Knut nodded his head. "Oh definitely! They're just like those from the war many years ago. They took down the Grimm I summoned with ease!"

A third voice spoke up after receiving the information. _"Interesting. Describe them."_

"Uh, well for starters both the girl and boy have… uhh red hair and this boy's eyes were…" Trying his best to remember what they looked like until he was interrupted.

" _Knut, your glasses. Where are they?"_ The second asked him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled them out to show them. "Right here, your highness."

" _Well… PUT THEM ON YOU DOLT!"_

Knut didn't need to be told trice and not to anger them further by frantically putting them on to see better. However this didn't seem to please the three. "An Ogre with glasses. Looks kinda l-"

" _QUIET! Everyone, this could be trouble. If there are Keyblade wielders here it could be trouble for us, we need to inform our partner about this." The first one said. "If only we know where to find them."_

"Oh, but your highness, don't worry! One of my ghouls took this piece of clothing from the boy who fought the Ursa." Pulls out the piece of the pants that was ripped from Taren's clothing. "To us this is nothing, but to a hunting troll, it's an important clue!" As Knut explained to them, a large blue skinned troll with long hair came forth and took the piece of clothing, sniffing it to get a scent. "See?"

This made them feel pleased about it as the troll now got a scent of it. _"Good Then go back to Earth and find them, and this time."_

" _Don't let us down!"_ All three of them proclaimed at the same time.

* * *

After the group followed Bloom to her place, her parents didn't expect to bring guests unannounced, but when they saw the girl unconscious, her parents helped Ben and Taren lay the unconscious blonde gently on the couch to rest until she wakes up. Bloom tries to explain to her parents of what happened back at the park while the keyblade bearers who just sat and having a private chat with each other in the kitchen area.

"So, any plans on how to get out of this?" Mal whispered to the two before casting a look towards Taren.

Taren blinked his eyes from the way they were staring at him. "Why ask me?" He asked her but knew exactly what she meant by the tone of her voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him as if he was at fault for it. "Well, lets recall what happened shall we? YOU were the first one to find Stella. Exposed yourself to the redhead girl who saw YOU summoning a keyblade in YOUR hands." Pointing her finger at him in an accusation.

Taren held up his hands in defence for his reason. "Hey, I didn't know she was there in the first place and I couldn't do nothing when that ogre summoned the Grimm and attacking the girls."

Ben found it a logical reason and sighed. "He's got a point, I mean we would've done the same thing as that's what we do to save people. But we do know that someone is after Stella for a reason and that guy must be working for Tezzeret if he can control the Grimm."

"But what surprised me was she can do magic, possibly just discovered it." Taren told them what he saw Bloom did back in the park and felt powerful magic coming from within her.

They glanced over to see her explaining what happened, hearing her say she saw Taren and Stella use magic to fight the monsters. Mal signed and facepalmed after hearing her trying to explain to her father who obviously doesn't buy it. Ben couldn't blame him, if you try to tell someone you saw people using magic to fight monsters, they won't take you seriously. Taren wished he could support her but didn't know how to as this was his first mission.

"I know we may risk getting into trouble but she does deserve to know about us." Ben gave a suggestion.

"Well we can't say something like 'yes we do have magic and also save the universe from the monsters that terrorize the worlds.' You think they'll buy that?" Mal asked the brunette who gets what she's saying.

"Yeah, she's right, they'll never believe us and we can't risk revealing too much. Yen Sid and Macbeth will not be happy about this." Taren said.

Mal looked at him with uncertain about his choice of words. "Um, what do you mean 'us'? If-no WHEN they hear about this, I had no part of this."

The boys looked at her with a doubtful look but not surprising that she'd try to make an excuse to get out of punishment. They noticed her parents now turned to the three of them and probably want answers, especially Bloom since they did promised they explain everything to her after helping them carry Stella to her place.

"Alright, so mind if I ask who you are and what's your story?" Her father, Mike who has blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt and pants, wore a pair of light brown shoes. Crossing his arms and was wary of the three as not only he didn't know them but could be troublemakers since teenagers at their age could do unpredictable things. Her mother had mid-length brunette hair, wore a yellow top and green overall pants with a pair of sandals

Taren felt somewhat awkward about this and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, well first off my name is Taren and these two are Mal and Ben."

"Hello." Ben responded.

"Hey." Mal just crossed her arms in front of her chest, showing she wasn't much trying to get involved.

"The thing is we were suppose to meet up with the girl named Stella, who was suppose to take us on an assignment we were given to help out with... problems."

"Really? What assignment is that?" Bloom asked.

"And what happened to your pants, looks as if some dog ripped them." Mike asked him as he noticed the torn edges of his pants and saw the faint bite mark on it.

Taren forgot about that. "Well, wouldn't say a dog did it but nothing to worry about." Giving him the ok look, didn't want to say that a magical creature tried to take a bite out of his leg.

"The thing is she was in trouble and Taren came along to help her out. Your daughter was kind enough to bring her to your house then be left out in the park." Ben explained to them, least trying to be truthful as he can but didn't want to bring the part about monsters.

"Well, whatever happened this girl obviously needs to be sent to a hospital." Mike suggested. However the keyblade wielders didn't agree with his idea until they heard a soft groaning noise.

"No don't, please. Don't tell anyone." They turned to see Stella waking up.

"She's coming too. How do you feel dear?" Vanessa asked her while as she becomes fully conscious and sees everyone around her.

"I'm alright, thanks for helping me out back there." She thanked them after recognising the girl and the wielders who saved her life.

Bloom smiled. "Oh it was nothing."

"Yeah, glad your alright." Taren said.

"My name is Stella." The blonde gave her name to them.

"Hi Stella, its nice to meet you." Bloom offered her hand to shake after introducing herself to Stella who smiled at her and shook it. She looked at the other three and remembered them for saving her from the two horrible monsters that were more frightening then the Ogre.

"Should we call your parents, Stella?" Vanessa asked her, thinking they must be worried about her.

Stella smiled at her. "That's gonna be difficult. I come from a place that's FAR from around here. Have you heard of a place called Solaria? It's a kingdom from another world. I'm a fairy you know and was going to meet these three to take to Alfea when I was ambushed by these monsters."

' _Great, now we're in for it.'_ The keyblade wielders thought at the same time. Now that she just told them who she is and where she came from, making it more difficult to keep their secret. They obviously can see Bloom's father doesn't buy it.

"Oh, but of course! I'm calling the police. Doesn't take a genius to see that this girl is seriously out of her mind." Goes to the phone to dial the number.

"If only you knew." Mal muttered.

When he was about to dial the phone suddenly transformed into a cabbage and carrot, they find out that it was Stella who did it to prove him wrong. Looking at the shocked expression on his face gave some of the teens a snicker.

"Think that's enough proof for ya?" Taren covered his mouth while trying to hold in the chuckle.

Mal even had to admit that it was funny to see the look on his face.

"I saw her dad and I believe her!" Bloom said and couldn't believe it herself.

"Like I said, I was sent here to pick up these three who were told have powerful magic. They came in and saved me and your daughter from those monsters." Gestured to the three who felt a little sheepish for given credit. "She pushed the ghouls with an energy shield."

"Actually I don't know how I did it." Bloom couldn't understand how she did it and somehow used magic. Her parents were confused and shocked.

"A fairy doesn't need to know how she just does it." Stella explained and somehow knew Bloom was a fairy.

"Hold it, your saying Bloom is… really a Fairy?" Mal asked her, almost sounded surprised.

Bloom couldn't believe to find out she was really a fairy, something like this felt like a fairy tale come true

"My daughter a fairy? Oh, great I feel like I'm going crazy!" Mike said while putting both his hands to his head after realising what she said about Bloom. Turned to the three who were acting calm while one of them sat down on the couch when pretty relaxed to hear about this. She did say something about them being magical as well but needed to be sure. "And what about you three? Are you magic as well?"

Taren, Ben and Mal looked at each other, knowing they can't reveal too much but they did atleast deserve some answers.

Mal gave a sigh when she gave in, knowing they can't get out of it now. "Oh, alright, might as confess. We're sort of, but pretty much human as you are." She tried to make it simple for them.

"Only that we live someplace beside Earth and possess magic to wield certain abilities. Like Bloom, we just started out to understand them so only in training." Ben explained to the parents and the fairies present who were listening to them.

"You mean like those giant key-shaped swords you used?" Bloom asked them, amazed that they were also magic users and dhow they used them, causing her parents to be confused by what she just said and looked at them. Stella thought they were incredible weapons, maybe even thinking of asking them how she can get one herself one day.

"Believe me, it be too difficult to explain and that there are things we can't reveal at the moment." Taren chuckled nervously and not sure they could take it in one. This was probably a relief to Mike as he probably couldn't take much more of the surprises in one night.

Mal stood up from couch and pulled out her phone. "I better give a call to Yen Sid." She told them and turned to Mike and Vanessa. "You wouldn't mind if I take this out in the backyard? Just gotta give give him the heads up on things."

"Of course." Vanessa offered to let her out the back.

"How about I show you guys my room and we can talk up there." Bloom suggested, thinking it be nice to get to know them better and know about this Alfea.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Stella agreed.

Ben didn't seem to mind and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

But Taren somehow felt nervous going up to a girl's bedroom, even for one they just met today. However with Ben beside him, he wouldn't go up alone to avoid the parents getting ideas of whats going on. They followed her upstairs to her bedroom, letting the three have a look around and clearly a nice room.

"So this is your room, huh?" Stella asked her and clearly liking the place. Noticing the sketches by the corner and took a look. "Did you draw these?"

"Yeah, what do you guys think of them?" Bloom asked.

"Gotta say, these are pretty good." Ben had to admit she is really a good artist. "Seems you have something in common with Taren."

"Really? You're an artist?" Bloom asked Taren, became interested to see some of his work if he had any.

Taren looked at her and couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. Looking at Ben at the corner of his eye and knew he was smirking a little. Shyly looks away to hide the blush, hoping she doesn't notice. "Y-Yeah, I just had this hobby since I was a kid, seem to get it from my mom."

Bloom was oblivious to his blushing but was confused over why, maybe being shy about his talents or those eyes which caught her attention. She seems curious about his eyes since she first met him and why they're bright amber, for some reason she couldn't help but find them… interesting. However it didn't escape the thought from the other two and decided to keep quiet about it. For now. But they did notice something was troubling Bloom as she somewhat seem down.

"Bloom, is something the matter?" Ben asked her with what she was thinking about.

"Sure, things are… no, things are not ok. For instance I still don't understand what happened in the park." She looked at her hands from what happened after blasting magic out of them.

Stella seems to get the idea and tries to help her understand. "Bloom, you used your powers to save us, you should be proud of yourself." She looks at the window. "In my world, magic is a part of life and powers such as yours are perfectly normal."

"Yeah, and I thought it was really cool you wiped the floor with them after your first time." Taren thought of encouraging her, which caused her to smile and feel her face turn red by his encouraging words.

"So is that what your world is like, Stella?" Ben asked her as he was more interested to learn about her dimension while she goes through one of Bloom's books.

"Is it?" This time it was Bloom's turn to ask her.

"Yes… almost." Going through the pages and closed the book. "But it's much nicer in here. But it's still different."

"I guess its all depends on your point of view, Stella. But I can't still can't get over what happened." She felt a little frustrated and so many things to know about how she did it.

"Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful powers that are in you." Stella explained to her about using magic. "They were always there and you just didn't know it. Its just a question of concentration."

Listening to her and seems to bring back some memories of how both Taren and Ben called their keyblades for the first time when their families were in danger. Thinking of Bloom reminded them of the first time being confused and uncertain about their abilities.

"The Speaking of magic, I'm interesting to know about those key-swords you guys used. They must be really amazing!" They turned to the girls when Stella asked them and seemed very interested to know about them.

"Uh, well the thing is they're called Keyblades. But yeah, they're awesome and well known around most parts of our worlds." Ben said, getting them more interested.

"Can we have a look? Please, Taren. I promise it will only take a look and not break it." Bloom asked with her hands together and giving the innocent look.

"Surely there's nothing wrong with that." Stella took her side and wanting to see them.

Taren and Ben were a little uncertain about it at first, but then again the Keyblades would not harm innocent people. But an idea popped in the Aurodan prince's head and smile.

"Well, guess we can't say no to two ladies, you can later see Mal's sometime later." Ben said.

Taren looked at his best friend, wondering what he was thinking. "Wha… Ben what are you saying they can't…" He noticed Ben gave him a nod to the side and immediately caught on to what he was up to. "Can't use them without us summoning them first. NOW I'm with ya."

Waving his hand and called forth the _Light's Rebellion_ alongside Ben summoning his _Beast Within._ Stella's eyes widen and gazed at the two keyblades up close, Bloom couldn't believe how incredible they look and could feel strong power from these keyblades. However this feels too easy and feels like there was a catch if these were so important.

"Here you go, just be careful." Ben gave Stella his keyblade holding out the shaft before handing it to her.

Taren held his out in both hands before Bloom who couldn't help but gaze at it. He can tell she was studying it before reaching out to the shaft, feeling her fingers brush against his for a moment until she got hold of it.

"Wow." She was in awe just by feeling it.

"Yeah but the next surprise will happen in a few seconds." Taren said trying to hold in the smirk growing on his face.

She looked at him in confusion of what he meant. "Why what's gonna-" Suddenly the keyblade in her hand vanished, much to her surprise and so did the one Stella held who looked around to see where they had gone.

"Wah-where…"

"Sorry about that, girls." They turned to find the keyblades back to their owners' hands, both smiled sheepishly and Ben then decided to explain what happened. "You see, Keyblades only choose those who they consider worthy to wield them and have a strong connection with our hearts as the source of magic. So if someone tried to them from us, they just come right back." Their keyblader vanished into light once they finished their demonstration.

"Yeah, that's what makes them so special to avoid bad guys from getting their hands on them." Taren explained to them as he was somewhat a little guilty for tricking them.

"Aww, no fair." Stella pouted and crossed her arms together, causing Bloom to giggle over Stella's response since she didn't seem bothered by it, at least she got to know that they weren't dangerous.

"So, how did you get them?" Bloom asked.

"Well, for starters they chose us. We got them when we were just ordinary teens until monsters came about and we fought them." Taren said, but was uneasy to bring up the subject as he still remembered being taken away from the islands against his choice.

Bloom could feel something was wrong with him but didn't know what it was. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry just thinking of my parents that's all and hoping they're ok." Taren said, not wanting to lie to her but didn't want to bring it up

Ben shared the same feeling and decided to think of something to change the subject. "So, Stella, could you show us some of your magic?"

"Not at all, here let me try these pencils." Waves her hands towards the pencils on Bloom's desk. They watch in fascination as the pencils begin to glow and fused into a large pencil.

"Wow." Ben was impressed.

Stella nodded and looked at Bloom. "Ok, so now it's your turn. Give them back their original shape."

Bloom was a little hesitant at first but seeing how it was made with magic she wanted to give it a chance with her new gifts. Reaching out her hands and waved the fingers around, trying to get the pencil to revert back to its original small forms. It began to shake a little until it fell to the floor, much to her disappointment.

"Well?"

Bloom sighed and gave up. "Nothing. I can't do it."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. You just need to try and practice a bit more." Taren tried to help her out, knowing it wasn't easy learning magic on the first day.

"He's right, and I know just the place where you can learn about magic. Alfea is the really the best place to study, it's a school for fairies." Stella told her and believes she might fit in there.

"You think she can learn magic? Ben asked her.

Stella strongly thinks so. "Oh, for sure, I'm certain she would make an excellent fairy!"

"Where's Alfea?" Bloom asked her.

"It's in the realm of Magix. A place beyond time and space where everything is possible." Stella explained. "If you want to come to see the school, I'll show it to you." She brings out a card and dropped it on the ground where it grew to a size of a large portrait.

"What's that?" Taren asked.

"This is a gate way to take us to Alfea by saying the place you want to go. Watch." She takes a step on it to demonstrate its functions. Clearing her throat to say the name clear. "Magix." By saying the word she slowly sinks into the portal. "Now follow me."

The three watched in awe as she slowly vanishes into the gateway and looked at each other. "So, who wants to go first?" Bloom asked.

"Might as well check it out. You coming Ben?" Taren asked him.

"Better stay here in case Mal comes and finds we're not here."

Taren and Bloom thought it be a good idea, she takes the first step to give it a shot.

"Um, like this? Whoa." She felt herself slipping in.

Stella spoke from the other side. _"Yep, so hurry up if you guys want to follow through. Quick before the gate closes."_

"I'll follow through" Taren followed after her and felt his body being pulled through. Turns to Ben before he disappears. "Tell Mal we'll be back in a moment."

"Gotcha." He watches as Taren vanished the portal closed and was a normal looking card but still large. Thinking what Mal is doing while talking to master Yen Sid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal was outside trying to think of a way to explain the situation to master Yen Sid. Looking at her phone and sighed. "Ugh, you guys owe me for this." She muttered and dials the number to contact the sorcerer. Held it up against her ear and waits for him to pick up but was so nervous, deep down she prays he doesn't pick up.

" _Good evening, Mal. How goes your assignment. I hope you had a safe trip to Gardenia."_ Hearing the elder's voice.

' _Oh yeah, had the time of our lives(!)'_ Groaning from that dreadful taxi ride they had _._ She gulped nervously and replied. "H-Hello, Master… We got here safe and sound, good news is we found her and she's ok."

" _Very good. But I feel there is more to which you called for that."_ He said, making it unearthing how he knew something wasn't right.

"Yeah, see… we were unable to find her exactly but was in the park, so we split up and found shebeing attacked by this ogre after landing on Earth."

" _Is she alright?"_ Asked her in worry, disturbed by the news of Grimm about.

"She's safe, recovered after using her magic to defend herself but we came and helped. But there's something you ought to know…we ran into someproblems." Decided to explain the full thing. "We saw him summon Grimm to attack the fairy and Taren when he was there to help her." She could probably imagine that he was surprised by this news and not in a good way. "But you don't have to worry we took care of them. But that's not all, there's this girl who jumped in to help them and the next minute, she used magic. Stella said that the reason she could do magic is because she's a fairy."

" _Are you absolutely certain she is a fairy?"_ The keyblade master wanted to be certain he heard her right and sounded very surprised.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I can sense strong magic coming from her but seems to have just awoken. It could be why I had trouble finding Stella's magical aura. Sending you the photo." She snapped a photo of Bloom when no one was looking in case and sent it to him.

" _Hmm, this is serious Mal. As you are aware, there have not been any fairies on Earth for many centuries since. I will do some research on this child. Make certain you reach Alfea safely and find out what Tezzeret is planning."_

"Got it. The boys are with them now so-" She stopped talking when she could hear some voices nearby. She could feel magical presence near the house and decided the find out.

"I lost the scent, he's disappeared!" A gruffled voice caught her ear and sound of sniffing.

' _He's scent? Who are they talking about?'_ Mal was curious until she recognised one of them. Peeking over the corner and recognised the yellow skinned monster just before he left. They must've used the torn piece of Taren's pants after the battle, using the big blue fella as their bloodhound.

"Master, gotta go. Might have unwanted visitors." She whispered through her phone.

" _Very well, I wish you the best of luck, my dear."_

Hangs up and rushes back to Bloom's house to alert the others and called Ben to give a heads up.

"Ben, its me, just a little heads up that we're about to have guests over and not in a good way."

* * *

After Stella brought Bloom and Taren to a forest, they could see a pink coloured castle which must be the school. "This is Alfea Castle. Nice huh? I'm sure you would like it here."

Bloom was a little uncertain about all of this, everything is so sudden and if she were to come here to learn about magic then she would have to come, but that would mean leaving her family and friends on Earth. She had to admit Alfea is beautiful but still a tough decision. "But, what about my high school in Gardenia. I mean, everything is happening so fast."

"I get what your saying, its a big decision to make if you want to be a fairy." Taren knows from experience since he had to leave behind what he considered a 'normal' life when he received the keyblade and chased by Grimm.

"Well think about it. I got to leave tomorrow morning with or without you." Stella said.

Bloom sighed, there was not much to think. "Alright I'll sleep on it. Now how do we get outta here?"

"Easy, all you gotta do is jump up."

They looked up and realised the gate back to Earth was still there. She jumped straight up and vanished, Taren and Bloom looked at each other as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders before doing the same thing to follow her. Returning to see Ben there and didn't seem happy.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked him.

"Got trouble coming."

Mal rushed inside and locked the door but it won't stop them from coming in, should give the others time to prepare. She noticed the rabbit from earlier saw them coming and cried out, rushed to her and tugging her pants. "Yeah, big and ugly." Couldn't blame the pet and entered the living room.

"Hey, might need to head for cover, got trouble coming here." Mal said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mike asked her, uncertain what she was saying while Kiko was frantic and tried to get their attention. "Not now, Kiko we'll play later."

"I don't think that's what he's trying to say." Mal knew he wouldn't believe them until the door was burst open and they saw the large troll barge in. The couple didn't believe what they saw as Mike takes cover to protect his wife from the ghouls that were all over the living room while Mal stood before them and glared at the troll and ogre.

Stood her ground with her hands on her hips. "Didn't anyone tell you its rude to barge into people's homes, let alone crash the place?"

Knut stared at the purple haired teen, uncertain who she is but didn't care. "Step aside, little girl. We came for the fairy, so unless you want your bones intact I suggest you get out of our way."

Listening to his threats and sees the troll approach her, not bothered by his size and just smirked. "Really? Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Noticing one of the ghouls trying to make a jump on the witch but saw it coming so easily and threw a roundhouse kick against it. "And I'm guessing your looking for the Keyblade wielders, right?"

This surprised Knut that she knows about them, they must be close by if the fairy was here. "You know about them? Where are they?"

"Looking for us?"

Catching the familiar voice and turned to see the fairies and the wielders by the stairs. Stella transformed into her fairy form and was ready for a second round with the ogre. They were distracted by the group, that they forgotten about Mal, Mike and Vanessa. Perfect opportunity for Mal to use her skills and to buy them time for cover, turned to the couple. "You two get out of here, we'll make sure to take care of these guys."

They were a little unsure to leave the teenagers to handle this, especially with their daughter in face of danger. However they seem to know what they're doing and feel they can be trusted. "Alright, but make certain Bloom is safe." Vanessa said.

Mal nodded and turned to the group. "Yoohoo, fellas." Whistled to catch their attention.

Knut turned to her in annoyance. "What now?" Growled but noticing the girl was smirking in a devious way that made the ogre feel wary about her.

"This." She leapt towards the troll and waved her hand and summoned her keybalde right before clobbering the monster in the gut. Pushed it back to the kitchen to the surprised Knut who realised she was one of them.

"ANOTHER ONE!? How many people can use them!?" He held his hands up to his head and feeling a headache coming up.

Mal smirked and revealed her _Shadow of Redemption_ to them, resting it on the ground. "More to take you on. So don't mess with us." Pointing it towards them.

Taren decided to join in to help, summoned his keyblade to get into the action until Ben grabbed his shoulder. "Hold up, we need to think of a way to clear them out of the place."

"Good point, we should try to split them up to handle their numbers." Taren agreed with him, thinking of how to handle the situation.

"Ok, I'll take care of the ghouls." Bloom said and made a run towards the backyard, getting their attention to follow her out of the house.

"You two can take care of the troll. I have a score to settle with this fella." Stella told the boys who were uncertain but seems very eager for payback. She joined Mal and stood beside her. "Mind if I join in?"

Mal looked at her and only shrugged her shoulders in respond. "Fine, so long as I get a piece of this fella since the boys had most of the fun."

Stella smiles and made her wings flutter. "Least something we can agree on that."

Knut had a bad feeling that these two were going to team up against him. This was not his day. ' _Oh crud.'_

* * *

Bloom was out of the house with the ghouls that followed her as part of the plan, the girl then saw a moving boiler pot and picked it up when it was near her feet, discovering Kiko hiding under it.

Taken by surprise to find both the troll and Knut sent flying out of the window and door. Knut landed on his ghouls where as the hunting troll was sent further ahead, grunting after greatly underestimating the keyblade wielders after being warned by Knut from the first battle. The rest of the group followed them outside as they slowly got up.

"Wow you guys sure good at this stuff." Bloom said.

"Yeah, but don't think the big guy is ready for quits." Taren spotted the troll getting up and looked mad.

Stella didn't seem bothered. "Don't worry, I called the Specialists."

"The who?" Bloom asked which caught the other three's attention.

The troll took a moment of which of the teenagers to attack, turned his attention to the fairies as the easiest pickings for him. Charged towards them with his fists held up for the attack, before any of the wielders could jump in to stop him a whip wrapped around his neck. The group were confused until they saw four guys wearing blue and white outfits with capes. Each carrying a weapon made up of energy. The first one had light brown hair with glasses. The second had blonde hair wielding a sword and shield. The third had magenta coloured spiky hair and carried daggers connected to the whip he used to keep the troll at bay. And finally the last one had brown hair with a

The keyblade wielders didn't know who they were and decided to ask them.

"Say, who are you guys?" Mal asked them.

"No worries, we're the Specialist." The blonde haired Specialist answered.

"Specialists?" Ben asked if he heard him right.

"Yeah, more like Specialists in-training of Red Fountain. Stella called us for help." The trio realised who they were and learned that they are one of the top three schools in Magix.

Taren looked at the troll who was trying to get the whip off him, might not belong to break free. "Well in that case, how about we take care of this guy before he causes more trouble."

"What's the rush, red, this guy's not anyway." The magenta haired stated but the troll grabbed the line and hoisted him off his feet, throwing him over towards the girls.

Mal sighed and turned to the remaining group without little confidence in their abilities. "Not going anyway huh?"

The glasses wearing trainee chuckled nervously. "Well, it is our first mission so there's bound to be some snag."

The troll came at them, attacking the blonde who held up his shields to take most of the attacks as he continued to pound his fists against it. Taren decided to help him out by slamming the back of the _Light's Rebellion_ against the side, pushing him away.

"You ok?" Taren asked him.

The Specialist smiled at him for the help. "Yeah, thanks for the assist." He noticed the strange weapons the three possess but decided to focus on capturing the monsters first before asking questions about them.

The brunette took his turn and swung his sword down into the ground, causing the earth to split beneath him.

Mal decided to use some distraction and try to catch his attention. "Hey, big blue and ugly! Over here!" Calling out to him, waving her hand out. When he looked at her, he failed to realise one of them come up behind him.

"My turn!" Holds out an advance looking gun and fired around the troll's feet causing him to fall into the trench with a loud crash.

"Least that's one down." Mal said before turning to the remaining ghouls, held their weapons firmly and noticed the one who got thrown over stood up, she could tell he was being unappreciated by their attempt to help him.

Attacking them with his blade until Knut snuck up and punched him by surprise, when his back was turned Stella and Bloom fired a magic blast they used together. The three can tell she was amazed and seems to be getting the hang of the whole magic.

"Looks like she's got some talent." Taren said.

"I'll say." Ben agreed until they surrounded Knut and his ghouls.

"So, what's it gonna be? Come quietly or just run away?" The brunette gave him the choices.

Knut had one trump card up his sleeve and knew these Specialists won't stand a chance against the Grimm. "How about the third option, I summon creatures more dangerous then a hunting troll with th-" As he reached into his pocket, he stopped at his sentence when realising something was missing, sweat appeared on his head and chuckled nervously.

Mal knew what he was looking for pulled out of her sleeve to reveal an amulet that he used from earlier. "Looking for this?" While the Specialists had no idea what's so special about it, the others knew exactly what it is and felt relived she stole it from him. "Should've kept it someplace secure, and can't call on the Grimm without it." She tossed it in the air and cast a spell to blast it into pieces.

Both Taren and Ben grinned and gave her a nod for a good job.

Knut growled and stepped back, knowing he was out matched and decided to retreat. Clapped his hands and vanished before their eyes.

"Finally this one's over." Stella said, much more relieved about it.

The Keyblade wielders and Bloom decided to meet the Specialists and thank them for their help.

"Guys, allow me to introduce the Specialists."

"Riven." He hardly showed any smile to them, which Mal could tell she didn't like him for his attitude.

"Prince Sky." The brunette with the broad sword smiled and nodded to them.

"Timmy." He waves to them and smiled.

"And Brandon, Prince Sky's squire."

Brandon walked up to them and offered his hand to shake with theirs. "Nice to meet ya, and thanks for helping out." Giving his praise to them.

Taren smiled and accepted his hand. "No prob, you guys did good."

"So who are you guys, never seen those swords before." Timmy asked and was interested about the keyblades.

"Well my name's Taren. And these we use are keyblades." The red head said.

Ben nodded and shook their hands. "I'm Ben, have to admit your weapons look interesting, what are they?"

"They're called Phantom Blades, all Specialists back at Red Fountain use them for combat and training." Timmy replied.

"Interesting name, you can call Mal."

Brandon held his chin up as something he wanted to ask. "Say, what was that thing you destroyed? Whatever it was the ogre was ready to use it."

"Trust me, its best you don't want to know." Mal said, not wanting to reveal too much unless it was necessary.

They find the troll climbing out of the hole but before he could get a chance to make a run for it Timmy snapped a collar around his neck.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The troll growled and was paralyzed by the device from doing anything. Bloom's parents arrived to check on them, only to see the troll being taken away as it.

"So what you guys gonna do with him?" Taren asked them.

"He'll be put into Red Fountain's custody until he'll face charges." Sky said.

"We better go, if you guys should visit Red Fountain give us a heads up, like to see how good those keyblades of yours are." Brandon said.

Both Taren and Ben smirked and thinking of the same thing, mostly Taren who was eager to accept a challenge. "Sure, we'll promise to go easy on you guys."

Riven gave them a glare. "Yeah right, those dorky weapons won't be a match against us, later." They stood beside each other and vanished in a bright light, obviously back to Magix to take the troll to a cell.

The witch didn't take that tone of his well and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmph, that guy seriously needs to loosen up the attitude."

The boys looked at their partner after her response, Taren leaned over to whisper. "Like she's ever so innocent." Before Ben could respond, his eyes looked over and widen in surprise.

"Oh really?"

He was unaware that Mal was close enough to hear him and pulled him into a vice-like grip.

"Com on, Mal I was kidding!" Waving his arms in desperate to escape her grip. Both struggle to outwit the other and argue. Bloom covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from laughing just by watching the two wrestless each other, even her parents thought it was amusing and took their minds from the carnage that happened tonight. Been thinking about what she saw and feels like a calling to her to be a fairy, plus, she has Stella to help her and hoping to get to know more about the keyblade bearers.

While everyone was retreating into the house, none of them were aware of a small metallic construct with a spheroid shaped body and four spindly legs, silver coloured and a large emerald eye that watched the battle, hiding above a rooftop to avoid being spotted. A black vortex tore open behind the insectoid probe, turns around and crawled through, once it disappears the gateway closes itself and fades away with no traces of energy left behind.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and cleaning the house, the trio felt bad for being partially responsible from last night's battle and offered to lend a hand. But least nothing serious was broken as it would've been difficult to explain how it happened to anyone around.

Stella came in to see them cleaning up the living room to find Mike, Taren and Mal cleaning up, the latter didn't seem to enjoy it much. They noticed she wore a different set of clothing. Wearing a green halter tank top, an orange short skirt and her hair was styled with a purple hair band. "You know it would be easy for me to straighten up everything with a little magic."

Mal silently pleaded for him to accept as it do she could her's to make it quick, sort of reminds her of the chores they did back at Macbeth's mansion without relying on their powers for shortcuts.

"Thanks Stella but I prefer it this way." Mike knew she was trying to be helpful for what happened last night, he thought it be better to take some time from the whole magic business for a while.

Mal groaned and grumbled, much to Taren's amusement to see her like this. After cleaning up his part, Taren turned to Mike apologies. "Still, it sort of my fault for leading them here if I've known they were following us."

"You don't have to blame yourself Taren, nobody was hurt so that matters." Mike assured him and was grateful of their help. This made Taren better and smiled.

Ben came in and wiped his hands and had some bit of dirt on his clothes. "Alright, I've sorted out the damage outside and filled that hole up."

"You think those So-called Specialists could've at least helped out." She muttered under her breath, feeling her body ache after spending the morning cleaning up everything.

"I'm ready." They see Bloom with her mom and carrying the suitcase, they figured she must have made up her choice.

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?" Mike asked if she was serious about it.

Bloom nodded. "Yes, dad, I'm going with Stella to the realm of Magix at Alfea castle.

"Call us as soon as you get there and let us know everything." Her father said and started to feel worried about all this. "I still can't believe we agreed to this. W-what if you get sick? Or if you meet these monsters again?"

"Dad, I'll be careful I promise." Bloom assured him that she was going to be ok.

"Bloom, we love you so very much and please come home as soon as the session is over next summer. We'll miss you." Her mom asked her, knowing she be gone for long.

"I'll miss you too, so very much." Bloom smiled at them.

"Nah ah ah, did you think we let you go just like that?" Mike told her. "No, we're coming with you. So, not like using a cab or anything right?"

The moment he mentioned about a cab, the trio flinched and felt their colour drained away as they remember the near-death experience they had yesterday with the Fates. They made a vow, NEVER to take a cab ride from the old hags or anyone related to them again.

"Are you alright, you three look as if you've seen ghosts?" They were snapped out of the nightmarish moment after hearing Vanessa spoke out.

"Oh nothing." Mal brought her hands up and tried to make a convincing smile. "It's just that we had a... bad experience with a cab ride on the way here." Both the boys nodded and smiled sheepishly, the others didn't know what they were on about but decided to let it slip.

Taren thought of something and asked Stella before they leave. "Say, Stella aren't there rules about bringing people who don't have magic to your dimension?" Bringing up the subject as they remember that Bloom was the only one among her family to possess magic.

"There are rules that don't allow it, but as they say; rules are meant to be broken!" Stell said and transformed her ring into its staff form. Raised her staff and opened up a portal that would lead them to Magix, when they arrived the group had a rough but soft landing in a forest. They all looked to see Alfea for fairies to attend.

For the wielders of the keybalde, this was the next part of their journey and now in the Magic Dimension. They won't know what lies ahead but know for a fact that Tezzeret and the Grimm are hear, but that's what they've been preparing for since day one.

* * *

 **Hope you like it, was trying to build up the interactions between the characters, like wanting Taren and Mal to have some sibling-relationship, wanting to build up the development of the characters. I have ideas for each of their powers so thought I keep them a secret until they fight the Grimm and help the Winx and Specialists. If you have any ideas let me know, also ask for any betas on action since I might need some help with that in the near future.**

 **There will be some appearances of KH characters that will make an appearance soon, not saying, but will leave some hints for you to figure them out. ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: School of Fairies

**Chapter 4: School of Fairies**

Every since the day Taren was swept away from Destiny Islands, it was the hardest moment Sora and Kairi ever experience since the day he was born, fearing that their enemies would come after him. Kairi was in tears the moment she learnt of his disappearance, used her husband for support while in an emotional breakdown worrying nonstop of what could happen to him, fear that something terrible had happened to him.

It was then they learnt that not only was Taren being the target, so was Ben, Belle and Adam's son when their world was attacked by the creatures known as the Grimm. However, all is not lost as they learnt about Yen Sid gone, but was told he was with the new keyblade wielders to train when they recently been chosen as the new wielders. Sora was both proud and worried that his son was given a keyblade just like him, but at the same time fear for his concern. The princess of Radiant Garden was slowly recovering, but still clinging to hope for his safety and bring him home no matter how far he is, they will find Taren.

But one day, something changed when they heard the news.

"YOU FOUND HIM!?" Kairi and Sora both raised their voices so loud, anyone in the building could hear them shouting from the top of their lungs.

"GAH!" Cid, now much older with greying hair and a beared fell from his chair when they shouted after giving the news. Feeling the ringing from his ears and narrowed his eyes at the parents who almost made him deaf. "Jeez! Will you turn down your voices?! I could loose my hearing if you keep at it."

Both of them calmed down until they respond, Sora held his hand on Kairi's shoulder who was blushing with embarrassment for startling Cid. "We're sorry, it's just that for the past several months we heard nothing from them and hoped he's ok at least."

Kairi nodded and agreed with him. "And especially with these Grimm about, we feared he might be in danger. But, is it true… you found him and Ben?" least hoping to give some good news to Ben's parents, Belle must be so worried as she was.

"Well, at first we didn't, but it was just then we finally received word from the old man himself."

"Yen Sid?" Sora thought, knowing it had to be him.

"You got it. Seems the bastard who let those Grimm loose on our worlds didn't found him, yet. Told me to tell you that the kid's fine." Cid reassured the parents, seeing them so relieved about it.

Kairi smiled and hugged Sora, crying in joy while struggling to fight off the tears. "Thank you. You no idea how much this means to us."

Sora smiled and stroked her hair. "So where is he now?" Hoping they could find him and see him again, if what they found out is true that he's got a keyblade, it could worth seeing how much his skills have improved.

Cid however, stroked the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Ehh, see the thing is… he was on a planet called Earth, someplace named Gardenia."

Kairi smiled brightly. "Great! Then let's go there and… wait a minute, 'was'?" Not understanding what he meant, and she might not like the answer.

Gulped nervously and feeling her staring at him, afraid of giving the wrong answer. "Well, not sure you're not gonna like it, but you better stay calm and not scream."

Outside his office, Tifa walked up to Riku after learning that they were here, possibly for update on Taren and the other two teens' whereabouts. "Hey, Riku. Heard the great news." She smiles at the silver haired male who stood by the door.

Riku looked at the busty brunette and returned the greeting. He was glad to know Taren was ok as everyone. "Yeah, I'm certain Ben's folks will be very happy about it."

"Yeah, and best of all, they've got keyblades! That must be awesome!" She clapped her hands together.

"Well, if it weren't for the Grimm and new threat about, would've been a little different. But found out where he is, something his parents may not like."

Tifa smiled and "Oh come on, we waited seven months for this day. And besides its not like something like this never happened before when you were their age and went on crazy adventures, How bad could it be?"

 _"He's WHERE?!"_ Both were startled by Kairi's raised voice, possibly been told where Taren is. _"What the hell are they doing in the Magic Dimension?!"_

 _"For crying out loud, woman! Inside voices!"_ Now they could hear Cid complaining about his ears from Kairi's outburst. This was new to Riku and was familiar with the place, but from the thing is they sealed the veil between their realms for safety measures.

"Ok… I'm guessing its bad?" Tifa asked him.

Riku turned to her and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, guessing it must be serious if the kids are there. But, I'm certain they'll be fine, like you said. Taren takes after his old man, going on adventures, saving worlds. Ben's with him, so least they'll help each other out."

"And saving damsels and distress no doubt." Tifa smirked and figured

* * *

"ACHOO!" Taren strangely felt a draft from his nose and sneezed, unsure why but just did.

"Gesundheit." Ben said to him after he sneezed.

Taren rubbed and feeling better now. "Thanks, wierd, almost like someone far away just said my name."

Mal rolled her eyes and lightly shook her head when thinking he must be loosing it or just trying to mess with them. She could now see the castle as the school for fairies. "So this is Alfea." Mal had to admit, it seems impressive and can feel the flow of magic stronger in the dimension then she was use to.

"Guess we finally arrived." She turned to see Ben behind her and seeing the school for fairies close by and find Bloom looked pretty excited to learn magic as a fairy, even her parents were amazed by the sight of it. "Now we just have think of a way to-"

Suddenly they heard Mike grunted as he just stopped from his approach to Alfea, like he bumped into something.

Taren watched him held his hands out and didn't know what was going on. "Hey, something the matter?"

"I dunno. It's like an invisible wall." They watched as Mike was pushing his hands out, almost like he was doing a mime trick. But they were confused as Taren decided to walk passed him to try it out and felt nothing. Whatever it is, something was not letting Mike through.

"Don't feeling anything."

Bloom followed and felt nothing as well. "Really?" Walked past her dad and felt nothing either, wondering if he was fooling around. "Are you guys pulling on our legs?"

"No, honey, honest." Mike said defensively while Mal was curious of about it. Stepping through and almost feels something was there but can't see it.

"He's right, there is something here." Mal brought their attention to her. Casting a spell to tap against where the invisible wall should, a portion of an entire dome appeared for a few seconds before disappearing. "The reason you two can't go through is because you don't have magic."

Stella did remembered about the rules and seemingly forgot about the protective barrier. Turned to Bloom's parents to break it to them and apologies. "I'm afraid Mal is correct, you can't go any further from here. Sorry about that."

Vanessa was saddened to leave her daughter behind. "I guess its time to say goodbye, Bloom." Both her and her husband feel they should least give some encouraging words to support her new goals.

The wielders of the keyblade felt bad for her to see them off so soon, the reason they can pass was because they use magic and wield the keyblades despite being human. The teenagers watch Bloom leave the barrier to say goodbye to them, Ben smiled and remembered the last time he gave his goodbyes to his parents before leaving home, seeing his mom keeping a brave face and promising his dad that he'll make them proud. But for Taren, he never got the chance with his family, only to have been whisked away from the islands to a far off world after being attacked by the Grimm. Mal was very quiet when she watched them hug each other and give some encouraging advice before they leave. She looked to the ground with a downcast expression. Her arms crossed and frowned softly, no one noticed but Ben who kept quiet it.

Kiko runs up to his owner to stick close to her since he can pass through it. "Taren, Ben, Mal." The three turned to Mike who called out to them. "Listen, all I ask is if you can keep my daughter safe, make certain nothing happens to her." He had a feeling he can trust them after helping Bloom last night against the Ogre and his ghouls.

"We'll make sure she's safe here." Taren assured her parents and not wanting to see her hurt.

"And don't worry, she's in good hands." Stella knew they had not much time and needed to get a move on. Whispering to Bloom's ear. "Come on we gotta go!"

Bloom promises them that she'll come back to see them on her break and keep in contact, once that was all done, Stella summoned her sceptre and sent them safely back to Earth. "Ready to take the plunge? Once you cross the barrier, there's no going back."

"My mind's made up, Stella I'm going with you." Bloom said and turned to the keybalde bearers. "What about you guys? Aren't you coming?"

Mal shook her head softly. "Sorry, but we gotta split and meet up with our mentor."

Taren sighed and almost forgot about that. "Yeah, Macbeth is probably here now and waiting for us. If we don't show up soon, he'll get mad."

Bloom looked a little sad to see them go so sudden, wishing they could stay a little. She was very grateful of them saving her life and especially for Taren while they only just met. "You sure?"

"We're sure, Bloom, also best not to say anything about us or our keyblades to keep it a secret." Ben said. "Just to keep a low profile for the time being." Can't actually reveal the whole truth and risk getting the girls involved since they promised her parents to watch over her during their mission.

"Oh, I see, to avoid the fans." Stella seems to have bought it. "No worries, I'm good at keeping secrets." Smiling brightly at them.

"Yeah, maybe when we're not busy we could come around to visit and hang out." Taren offered and thought it wouldn't be so bad.

This brightened up Bloom's crestfallen look and smiled at him. "Really? Y-Yeah that would be great!" Brushing the locks of her hair, suddenly feeling shy for a moment. Unaware of the blonde next to her was fighting the urge to smile.

"OK, you two can have fun later. But we gotta go before Macbeth gets impatient!" Mal grabbed him by the arm and yanked him from his feet as they made their leave before the fairies could say their farewells.

Stella watched them leave and turned to Bloom. "Well that's a pity, I would've liked to ask them more about their keyblades. But that Mal seriously needs to lighten up as if they were in trouble or something."

"You're not gonna keep asking them about wanting your own, are you?" Bloom looked at her, remembering what they told her about a bond with their blades.

The Solarian princess took a thought about what she said. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea. And if I do, it'll be beautiful and stylish like me!" She proclaimed, causing the red head to giggle over such an idea. But, having to admit it interesting of having one herself, if possible. Maybe next time she could ask Taren about how he got his in the first place.

* * *

"You know, you could've been a little easy back there." Taren had dusted his coat before sliding his hands in his pockets, narrowed his eyes at the witch with suspicion.

Mal looked over her shoulder at him. "Look, you heard what Yen Sid said, we need to keep a low profile while in Magix to find the Dragon Flame before Tezzeret does." Reminding him of what they were told by Yen Sid, surprise that they hear this coming from a witch that detest rules. She noticed the two looking at her and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, when it comes to either the keyblade master and sorcerer, along with a master who trained us through 7 months of torture, would you want to make them mad?"

Both the boys stiffened upon the mention of it, the training they received was tough to become strong enough to face bigger foes then just the Grimm. But they didn't get off so easily if failed on practice runs or something like getting into trouble.

"Uh… good point. So long as he doesn't know what happened on Earth, we should be safe." Taren was positive things will turn out ok. "Gotta wait until they finish welcoming the students and we'll go in and meet the principal."

Ben agreed with him. "Besides, we should have more chances of contacting him here now. And if we got the chance Taren can have time for his date." Doing what he can from snickering on the last part.

"Yeah, we should-wait what?" Taren looked at the brunette with a baffled look. Unsure what he meant by that.

"Uh, nothing." Acting all innocent and pretending he never said anything. Mal heard him and kept quiet since she knew what the prince was on about. "Anyway, he's right, best to approach the headmistress after the students have gone, she knows him well and perhaps Macbeth be here."

Mal looks at him and thinking it over what he said, would perhaps be a good idea to inform her of their arrival in Magix as she is one of the three to contact with. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it could work. Can use my magic to sneak in and check to make sure no students are present."

"Or perhaps you three can explain the reasons for snooping around outside the school grounds."

The keyblade wielders were startled to see a tall middle-aged woman who appeared out of nowhere and giving a stern look on her face with arms folded over her chest. She has straight brunette hair in a short sharp hairstyle and brown eyes, wearing a pair of sharp glasses to match her style and wearing a navy blue dress.

"Who are you?" Mal asked her, tempting to bring out her keyblade if the woman was up to no good after sneaking up on them. But waited for her answer.

"I, young lady, am Griselda, assistant of the Headmistress and head of discipline of this school. Now, I would like to whom the three of you are and what you are doing here?" Griselda inspected them with her glasses and uncertain if they were up to no good or not.

Taren gulped nervously with that look of hers some reminded him a little of Yen Sid. "Uh, h-hey, we came here to meet the headmistress of Alfea."

"Yeah, we're apprentices of Master Yen Sid and were brought here to meet her." Mal added, feeling somewhat at ease but not sure if she believed them.

"Yen Sid?" Cupped her chin to think, hearing that name sounded familiar to her.

"Yeah, has long grey bear, wears a blue robe and a wizard's hat." Taren gave her the description.

Mal nodded. "And always has that serious look on his face." No matter how much she tries, those piercing eyes were hard to ignore.

By now Griselda remembers the name well and who they were talking about. "Ah, yes, Master Yen Sid, I remember him now. We were expecting you to be here yesterday." She responded.

"Yeah, we ran into some trouble." Ben said, knowing that they ran into a pair of Grimm on Earth.

"Well, you can explain everything to Headmistress Faragonda. But I expect you to be on your behaviour while on school grounds. Is that clear?" Narrowed her eyes at the teenagers, mostly towards the two boys since Alfea is a school for girls learning to use magic as fairies. The purple haired girl however, looks like a troublemaker with the way she's dressed and attitude she displayed just earlier.

Leading them into the school with all the students now in their dorms to settle in for their first semester. They all nodded to her in response, being used by those who speak with authority but has her reasons.

The trio took a quick glance of the school as they walk through and admit it was really nice up close, following the Head of Discipline to the headmistress' office but she stopped and turned to the three. "I will let her know you are here, so wait out here for a moment."

They nodded their heads and watch her enter first before they would. Moments later they walk into the office that had so many books, a large window and a desk where an elderly woman with short curly grey hair stood behind the desk, wearing a blue top with white sleeves and a pink skirt down to her ankles and black shoes. Giving a warm smile to the three as she stepped forward. "I'm relieved to see that you managed to come safely, I had hoped to see our old friend again after many years."

"Well, he was needed back home to make sure the other Keyblade masters and allies are all ok. Said that once things are settled and the bridge between our worlds are fully open, he'll show up." Ben told her about the master sorcerer.

She understood his reasons to remain behind for the time being but a little concern for the three students. Faragonda sighs and begins to explain to them of what is happening. "As you are no doubt aware, the Magic Dimension is facing a growing peril as these creatures… the Grimm, are slowly becoming a danger to everyone in the realm of magic. Macbeth came to us the other day and explained that they were under the control of Tezzeret, which isn't good at all with his return."

Mal folded her arms over her chest and mentally agreed with her. "Yeah, which seems like he has others to work with him before we even got here."

This news was surprising to the two fairies. "You mean, someone else can summon them?" Faragonda asked her, fearing that Stella might have been hurt since she was assigned to go to Earth to bring the keyblade wielders to Magix.

"A ogre by the name Knut. Had this thing, some kind of gem or something to command them but we took care of it. And Stella is fine with some help on the way." Ben assured her.

Griselda may be hard at times to discipline any student breaking the rules, but she does have a caring moment, relieved to hear about Stella's safety. "But, we still have problems with them but fortunately we have the barrier for that to keep intruders out for the students' safety."

"But at the time, we should be careful and find out what he's planning. Macbeth is already at Red Fountain with the headmaster, so until then you are guests in Alfea." Offering them the invitation and can find some spare rooms until further notice.

"What about Stella? She sort of found out about our keyblades." Taren pointed it out to her, including Bloom as well but didn't mention her in case.

"I'll have a word with her shortly, the less anyone knows the better." Faragonda said but more to say to them. "And that goes for you as well considering this is an important mission."

They understood perfectly, but hope that Macbeth wouldn't be mad for such reason. They've been given credit for public transport and free to explore the city of Magix. Watching them leave, Griselda turned to her old friend. "Do you suppose its right to let them be part of this? They are only children."

The headmistress sighed and would agree with her on the subject. "I understand how you feel, but after what Yen Sid told me about what happened to them was dreadful to be taken away from their families by Tezzeret and his Grimm. However, since they are the new chosen wielders of the keyblades we should give them a chance."

"I hope you're right." Griselda said, but had something else on her mind. "But something has been bothering me this morning, about hat student princess Stella was with, Varanda? Something about her seems odd."

Faraganda raised an eyebrow and was curious about it. "Varanda? The princess of Callisto? How odd, I could've sworn they sent a letter about her unable to attend to the school."

This was something the Head of Discipline did not know. But had a feeling that the Solarian Fairy is part of this, but wondered if those three know something about her since they met Stella on Earth.

* * *

"So, seeing as Macbeth is out and granted us the day to relax, might as well have some time explore." Ben suggested to his friends as they walk around the halls.

"I'm all for that. Man, I could go for something like a hot dog, maybe pizza… or some burritos." Taren grins while eager for food, all the cleaning up at Bloom's home had made him hungry.

Mal shrugged her shoulders, could get the chance to find books about magic in this dimension. "Guess we might as well enjoy the spare time and know more about Magix." Going along with it, but also maybe get some souvenirs and spell books to learn.

"So you gotta take Stella's advice for fashion?" Taren resisted the urge to snicker.

Mal gave him a deadpanned look. "Funny. Like I take word from someone who gives advice on what I should wear after seeing her in that glitter outfit. Least she be in school and I'm not."

The boys were about to respond to her statement until they notice two familiar faces at the end of the hallway. "Uh, wouldn't be so sure." Taren said. Before Mal could ask what she saw both Bloom and Stella coming out, but with three girls they don't recognise.

Bloom noticed them and was happy to see them. "Hey guys!" Waves her hand to them, the others but Stella didn't knew them and curious to find out. She didn't expect to meet them so soon but was glad about it anyway, runs up to catch with the three. "Did you manage to meet Ms. Faragonda?"

"Hey, didn't expect to run into you here." Mal greeted her. "But yeah, seems our mentor is having some talk with the headmaster at Red Fountain."

"Well, fancy seeing you guys here." Stella greeted them before turning to Mal. "And Mal of course." Purposely pretending not noticing her for a moment, receiving a twitch from the purple haired teen.

"Remember, we promised to behave." Taren whispered to Mal, reminding her of what Griselda told them to avoid causing trouble in Alfea.

Mal let out a sigh. "Fine." Crossed her arms over her chest. Considering the princess was lucky, for now.

Bloom didn't want her friends to start having an argument in front of her new roommates. "Stella."

"Oh, chill, was only teasing to lighten the mood." Stella replied with a wave of her.

"You know them?" A girl with tanned skin with emerald eyes, long soft brown hair with blonde highlights within her bangs. Her choice of attire consisted of a green midriff, a off-shoulder top, pink skirt with strawberry decoration, yellow bracelets on each arm and fushia platform pink sandals.

"Of course, me and _V_ _aranda_ met them on the way here. Isn't that right?" Stella told the brunette and then to Bloom-Varanda as she was now being called.

 _'Varanda?'_ The trio had the same thought in their mind, what was going on here and why did Stella called Bloom.

Bloom nervously smiled and went along with her. "Oh, yeah, we just met them and kindly offered their assistance."

"Hope you are settling in… _Varanda_?" Raised her eyebrow and sounding a little suspicious, turned to Stella who seems to be behind the scheme.

The blonde haired teen secretly smiled sheepishly. "W-Well, she did say she usually likes to be called Bloom as a nickname, remember?"

"So what brings you to Alfea?" They noticed two more girls show up, one had short magenta hair in a asymmetical hairstyle and brushed to the side, teal coloured eyes and fair skin. She wore a purple and green sleeveless vest and pants, exposing her stomach and showed her hourglass figure. She didn't know why, but something about them seemed off. "Shouldn't you two boys be in Red Fountain?"

The last one had blue shade of dark hair in pigtails with her bangs in a straight cut and blue eyes. Wore a red one-strap top, a purple armband on her right arm top and a pair of baggy jeans. Like the other two, she didn't know them and wondered who they were.

"Guys, these are our roommates, Flora, Tecna and Musa." Stella introduced the girls to the keyblade wielders.

"Funny how their names have some odd theme." Mal whispered to Ben who nodded.

"Well its nice to meet you, so what are you names?" The one named Flora asked them.

"Sure, my name is Ben." The Auradon prince introduced himself.

"Names Mal." But she had a feeling they already guessed when Stella mentioned her name.

"And I'm Taren, nice to meet ya." Taren was the last to introduce himself to the rest of the girls. "We just went to meet the headmistress as being… exchange students to Magix."

"Really? Where from?" Tecna asked, crossing her arms.

Ben and Mal were puzzled by what Taren just said, but immediately caught on to his idea. Ben took the chance to answer her question. "From a remote world that decided to open up to others, Auradon Academy."

"Well, I'm certain they would do great in Red Fountain, especially for their amazing- keyblmmph!" A hand shot clasped over Stella's mouth, looking over to find it belonged to Mal, narrowing a glare at the blonde for almost revealing their secret.

Mal was mentally relieved to stop her from finishing the last part they were not suppose to hear. "Sorry, academy secrets that we can't risk exposing to others. Like to keep things safe, you know."

Bloom watched Mal brought her hand over Stella's mouth and realised that she almost spilled their secret, playing along with their cover to hide the suspicion, but hates having to keep things from her new friends. "Guess she has a point, we just met after all. But hey, we were just heading to head out for a bite to get to know each other. Maybe you guys wanna come along since you wanted to see much of Magix."

Stella pulled Mal's hand off, slightly annoyed but got over it. "That would be a great idea. So whaddya say, be a blast to see the capital of the Magix Dimension?"

The wielders were having a think of it, would be a good idea to see the place easier. Before anyone could say a word, a strange gurgling noise caught everyone by surprise and wondered where it came from. Until they saw Mal's face turning bright red and tried to hide the embarressement on her face and hands over her stomach. They tried not to laugh but couldn't help by her reaction.

"Guess that answers the question." Flora giggled and tried to hide it.

"Its not funny!" Mal defended her reason, having only a light breakfast when they spent the morning fixing Bloom's house after last night. Yet still had the blush on her face. Turned to the boys who tried as they might to hide the amused looks on their faces until she gave in by the second rumble of her stomach. "Alright, maybe a bite to eat would be a good idea." She thinks it wouldn't be so bad anyway to try out what they serve in this dimension.

"Great, I'm sure you'll love the place." Stella proclaimed and happy for them to come along, and perhaps find out more about their keyblades while she's at it.

* * *

"So, the new wielders of the Keyblades have finally made their move after all this time." Several images showing the keyblade wielders fighting Knut, his ghouls and the Grimm they fought with their new abilities. Another thing he noticed was the fairy the ogre fought to retrieve the sceptre but failed upon Taren's interference. Frowns upon learning about Knut's failure to retrieve it, but something else caught his eye upon the later events of a red/orange haired girl who suddenly used magic against them. "So it's true, an actual Earth Fairy. I could've sworn they were extinct since the Great War." He mused, tapping a metallic finger against the armchair, stroking his bearded chin with his human hand and studied the young girl.

For the past several months, Tezzeret had been searching for the three wielders with his Grimm and machines of his creations to search through many worlds that they might have been hiding. However it was proved futile with a powerful sorcerer like Yen Sid shielding them from his eyes and ears, but didn't mean he gave up on his plans, knowing they had to travel to the Magic Dimension to learn to control their new powers.

Patience was the key strategy, biding his time to let them make the move to reveal themselves. But he didn't expect to find an Earth Fairy of all things, freezing the image of her using magic and yet, something about her was off and couldn't quite put it.

"How interesting, I wonder how this will turn out." Mused by how one fairy, who just recently discovered her magical heritage would fair against powerful foes.

"But no matter. Soon, they will all perish, that I swear."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and appreciate the number of reviews, follows and faves I got since starting this fanfic. Was thinking of wether adding Sora and Kairi to know how they must be going through. Wanting to add more interactions between the characters and sometimes be skipping some episodes over to give a heads up or change them.**

 **Jebest4748: well, I got someone in mind to be in the team, can't say but will make an appearance in a few chapters.**

 **Mark21800: got that fixed up on the spell, it sometimes hard to find out what type of elemental spells keyblade wielder a use. but thanks for the heads up about it.**

 **Did a few fixing up since I wanted the story updated and out of the way, might need of a beta to help out with spare time if they can. Now comes Christmas and plans to make, my how time flies.**


	6. Chapter 5: Three Witches

**I would like to make a special message to say merry Christmas to everyone and a special holiday as we come close to the end of the year. I have been so busy with my winter job that I really liked it but hoped by my fingers crossed to keep it to continue working and earn wages, but sadly it was only temporally.**

 **This was a long one but in the later chapters be shorter and will add some episodes but will slowly change course from the canon.**

 **It was the reason for being so busy but have more free time now to work on my stories and my comic. Hope you all have a great day and have lots of presents to open, foods and drinks to dine and music!**

 **This chapter will have a special tribute to a man we sadly lost to us last month, a man who created the greatest known superheroes and reasons to love comic books. I know this fanfic is not related to Marvel but wanting to make something to honour to the greatest person who we loved.**

 **R.I.P. Stan Lee, died 95.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Three Witches**

The keybladers and the fairies boarded the bus to take them to the place called Magix City as the capital of the entire Magic Dimension. Bloom was very excited to see it but Stella wanted her to close her eyes before they get there, wanting it to be a surprise for her. The wielders of the keyblade didn't need to but not wanting to spoil it for the red head.

Ben was thinking of other things, noticing Taren was having a sleep on his spot behind him, probably to catch up on his sleep when they had to get up early to fix up Bloom's home. Then noticing Mal sat by herself, noticing the book she was sketching, since they met she hadn't said much about her personal life apart from being a witch and not much of a social person to people other then him, Taren and the masters during their training. While the girls were getting to know each other until they reach the city he might as well move to the seat behind her.

"Hey." The prince greeted her.

Mal turned around and noticed it was Ben coming up to her. "Oh, sorry didn't see you there." Not minding him taking the seat next to her, but wondering what brought him to sit with her. "Something up?"

Shrugged his shoulders and smiles a little. "Nope, just checking on ya, the girls want to keep this a surprise for Bloom on her first day and Taren… well, a sleep anyway." Pointing his thumb to the red head leaning against the window with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest.

"If you're asking me about waking him up, I'll do it if it involves splashing or putting itching powder." Mal always loved to make some practical jokes on Taren since the two started a bond of rivalry, normally not on Ben but unless involved combat training. Especially when getting the son of the heroes out of bed if been giving more then one wake-up call.

Ben shook his head, although sometimes funny to see him dance about with itching powder, but not in front of their new friends. "No, nothing like that. I was seeing how you were doing since we got here. Just thought if something was up."

The purple haired witch/keyblade wielder looked at him for a moment and was somewhat uneasy about it. "Nothing. Just thought she reminded me of the time leaving home for this." Gave a quick response and turned to the window. "You should know what it must feel to leave yours behind."

"Yeah, I… kinda guess you're right. I mean, not easy for everyone." Ben said to her. Wasn't sure but he had a feeling she was a little hesitated when he asked her, but he didn't want to go further and decided to go along with it. Least until she was ready. "Thing is I just wanted to be sure you were ok, you know as any friend would look out for each other."

Mal almost made a surprised look on her face when he said she was a friend, at first when she first met the two, she didn't think much about forming a bond with either of them but was a slow progress over the months. Hearing this from Ben made her feel like something she didn't expected, what was it? Special? "Really? I… guess that makes some sense. But what do you think of the girls with us?"

Ben thought about it and believes them to be nice and getting along well, thankfully Stella didn't spill on their secret. The pinkette named Tecna, seems to be a little edgy with them. "So far they seem ok, but I still think we should be careful."

"Oh, yeah, especially that Tecna. Get the feeling she may be not buy our story. But how long d'you think they find out Bloom isn't who she is?" Mal gave advice to him. Just before they got on the bus, Stella explained to the trio how she convinced Bloom to play along as the princess Varanda in her place. They were a little reluctant but didn't want to ruin Bloom's goal of becoming a fairy, however, they weren't entirely convinced that it could work.

"Come on, you're probably just over thinking it." Ben thought she was getting a little ahead of herself. But also thinking of how long Bloom can keep up the act.

The two looked through the window and realised they in the city and were amazed by the advancements the capital of an entire dimension has for them to see, the bus finally stopped and opened the doors for everyone to get out. Taren woke up after feeling the bus stopped moving and joined everyone to get off and couldn't believe just how advance the city is, more impressive then Radiant Garden or the city of Auradon.

"Wow." Which was all Taren could describe of the city.

"I know it's amazing isn't it?" Turned to the brunette, Flora that was her name who gave a giggle of their reaction. "First time I came here, I couldn't believe how big the city is."

Taren couldn't deny that, hasn't visited many worlds apart from a handful but never been to anyplace like this. "Yeah, I know some back home would love to see this. Feels like being in some future or something."

They waited for Bloom who the last to disembark and was guided by Tecna with her eyes closed.

"Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes?" Bloom was too excited and anxious to see the city. Not even sure how long she can stay calm.

"Sure. Go ahead, take a look." Tecna let go of her and stepped back to see her reaction. The keyblade wielders shared a thought that Bloom's reaction be awe and amazement like theirs; instead she looked a little... disappointed.

Mal was confused by her expression as the others were. Placed her left hand on her hip. "Uh, Bloom shouldn't you be, I dunno, excited maybe?" She asked.

"Yeah, you look disappointed." Musa agreed with her and expected to be amazed.

"Sorry, but of course I'm disappointed. This is it? Magix? Capital of the Realm of Magic? The most enchanted city in the universe?" Walked about and threw her arms out to the city as she asked them.

"Well, this so far convinced me? What were you expecting?" Ben asked her, although he had to admit that they were expecting some magical feel here then all high tech that's present.

"I dunno, dragons, unicorns, magical shops for wands and stuff." Bloom said, something she thought since coming here and maybe some witches on broomsticks.

"You know, she has a good point considering this is a world of magic." Taren scratched his head when agreeing with Bloom.

Mal rolled her eyes. "And this is from someone who reads a lot of comic books."

"But that's fairy tale stuff. THIS is the real world." Stella explained to them. "Here, everything lives off it's own magical energy. Magic is everywhere." As the Moon and Sun fairy explained, the wielders could indeed feel a lot of magic around them since they arrived.

Bloom yelped and jumped out of the way for the car to pass through, they see it park nearby and what surprised the four was the driver using magic to create a space between two cars to move in.

Mal was interested in what that driver did in the parking area. She would definitely want to learn new magical abilities that could come in handy. "That's actually impressive."

"I know, that's the beauty of having magic." Musa said to her.

Stella clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay, now that we're all settled its time for some fun."

"And now lets eat." Flora said before they walk off to wherever there was food, but unknown to them was a sphere-shaped probe, similar to the spindly-legged on from Earth was floating through the air, its single eye focused on the group, especially towards four individuals; the keyblade apprentices and Bloom.

* * *

"It's them. And they're in Magix." Tezzeret watched through the probe, he couldn't risk using a Grimm to spy on them without, not without further analysis of their abilities if they can sense the creatures so he'll have to do with machines for other purposes.

He spotted an Ogre who almost ran into the probe before he stopped, looked all panicked and stared at it in curiosity. "Knut! What are you doing?" He knew it was the creature that served his allies.

Knut backed off and recognised the voice. _"M-Master Tezzeret! S-Sir! Please forgive me, I didn't know it was your robot, but I just found the girls in Magix and was about to alert my highnesses. They were heading downtown as you can see."_

"Indeed, and seems the keyblade wielders are with them. I'll call the witches and set up a meeting place over there, we will plan out how to capture the princess' staff. In the meantime, you keep a close watch of them, especially those three." Tezzeret instructed them.

" _Y-Yes sir! I won't fail!_ " Knut stuttered and didn't want to get on his bad side.

Cutting off the link to get in touch with other contacts to inform them. Waiting for a moment until a young girl's voice spoke. _"Yes?"_

"It is me. Knut has found the Solarian princess, along with the girl and the keyblade apprentices who fought the ogre on Earth." Tezzeret stated.

" _Where are they now?"_

"They just arrived at Downtown in Magix, Knut will be keeping an eye on them."

" _Meet us at the Witches alley, you better not loose them."_ She told him, sounding eager and impatient which irritated the elder male.

Frowns softly by her lack of manners and responded. "Patience, young witch. Do remember that I agreed to work with you and your sisters to accomplish both our goals."

He could hear a 'hmph' sound coming from her end. _"Fine then, but you better hold up your end of the deal as well, old man. We'll meet you in the ally and bring Knut along and we can discuss our plans steal the sceptre from the princess."_

"Understood, but be sure not to be followed. Tezzeret out." Hanging up and left to his own thoughts, thinking of the way the leader spoke and needed to understand the means of becoming a greater witch if she and her sisters want to become queens of Magix someday. He will have to keep an eye on them.

A beeping sound caught his attention showing one of the probes suddenly gone off the grid. Curious as it was the same one that he spoke through to Knut. Typing away on his keyboard, ordering the nearest drone in the city to investigate while unable to connect it. "What's this?" On the screen, revealed that it was utterly destroyed with pieces scatted in the alley like it exploded. No, shot by the hold had. This did not go well, someone must be on to him and his allies. He will have to be cautious and make certain no one stands in his way.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the students found a restaurant and managed to find a large table to share and began having their meals, getting to know each other during the time. The keyblade wielders were a bit skeptic of what food Magix had to offer, especially Bloom who never been to the Magic Dimension but turned out to be really good then expected.

"So you got expelled for blowing up a lab? And they let you back in?" Taren couldn't believe what he just heard. When they heard about what happened to the potions lab caused by Stella, her father had to pay for the damages and got expelled. Fortunately for her, the headmistress was a believer in second chances and allowed her back in. Mal had to admit, it did sounded awesome if she didn't got expelled.

Stella simply shrugged as she explained it many times since they arrived. "Well, no one got hurt and I was trying to go for a new style."

"Yeah, and Griselda was so mad you should've seen the look on her face." Musa could easily tell how fuming she was that morning.

Mal smiles softly after finishing her drink. "I could've done better doing something like that. Back when I was 13 years old, was trying to make a bomb into art as an experiment. It gave such a bright colour to the dull boring street." Then her smile then dropped. "Pity I didn't work on the timing right."

Both Ben and Taren knew of her talents, during time when not training she would usually be in her own room for personal privacy. "Oh yeah, we've seen some she calls art." Taren mumbles and takes a sip of his glass.

"Oh come on, so you lost that challenge after my little trick." Mal said with a small grin and the boys flinched at the mention of it. The girls were curious to know what she was talking about.

"What? What happened?" Stella was eager to find out.

"Nothing happened." Taren replied quickly, acting like it was nothing.

"Correct." Ben agreed, much as he rather forget that day and hope she doesn't say anything.

Mal waved her hand. "Oh, something from our training. Maybe another time." She noticed Bloom with her phone and appears to be having a problem with it. "Something the matter?"

Bloom looks up and heard Mal asking her. "Seem to be having problems with my phone, its not working." Points her phone as Tecna was observing it. "See, I press down the number and nothing happens."

"Let me a look, I'm very good with electronic stuff." Tecna offered. Bloom handed her phone over to her if she can figure out the problem. As Tecna examined the device in her hand, she suddenly gave a soft laugh, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's so funny." Musa asked her.

Tecna stopped laughing and took off the covering. "This is prehistory technology. Where did you get that thing?" From the look of the keyblade wielders, they wondered if their phones are similar to Bloom's since their time on Earth.

Bloom was confused about it and didn't know what she meant. "But, it's the recent model." She said before Stella leaned to her in whisper.

"On Earth maybe."

Tecna felt bad when she laughed and decided to make it up to apologies to her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It was rude."

Stella told her there be a phone that can allow her to contact her family back on Earth through inter-realm, which she can use to phone anyone on any planet or realm. Bloom managed to make a call back on Gardenia and hoping to check up on her parents, her mom picks up the phone and answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Hi, mom its me." Bloom replied.

" _Bloom? How is your new school?"_

She smiles as she replies. "School is wonderful, and I'm sharing an apartment with Stella and three other girls."

" _Oh that's great, and how are your other friends?"_ Possibly asking about Taren, ben and Mal.

"Oh, their doing fine, they might be waiting for their teacher to show up. I think Taren and Ben might try out for one of the schools. Not sure which one Mal might choose. So the courses don't start until tomorrow morning, but don't worry I'll keep you posted."

" _That's good to hear, hope you do well and maybe we might get a chance to see it."_ Bloom hopes so but was worried if they find out about her little lie to get in, she didn't want to get into trouble but had just found a place where she could truly be a fairy. At the corner of her eye, she potted Knut, the ogre who attacked both Bloom and her friends yesterday, quickly covered her face as he walked past without noticing her, much to a great relief but worried he may be up to no good. "Mom, I gotta go now, my friends are calling me so big hug and kiss daddy for me please? Bye!" Takes the card out and immediately followed Knut

* * *

Back with the others as they left the restaurant, Taren spotted a familiar yellow skinned ogre walking about. "Guys, look!" He whispered to them without alerting the girls, both Mal and Ben recognised him from Earth.

"He must be going somewhere, he's gotta be connected to Tezzeret and the Grimm." Mal was sure of it.

"But, one of us should go and the others to stay behind for now, but just in case he's after Stella again or something happens." Taren stated and knew they all couldn't follow without giving away the element of surprise.

Mal stepped forward. "I'll do it, like I said earlier, my keyblade's ability allows me to infiltrate and hide my presence."

Ben was a little unsure. "You sure you're up to it?"

She gave him a confident smile. "Don't worry, I'll keep you updated and before they know it." Summonsing her _Shadow of Redemption_ to her hand. With no one insight, including the girls she focused on her magic and the shadow beneath her feet suddenly expanded and pulled her downwards. The boys took a step back and watch as Mal's body descended into her shadow until her entire form was within it. The shapeless form slithered across the road and headed towards the direction the ogre took.

"Ok, have to admit, that's a pretty neat trick." Ben thought, even Taren had to agree with him on it.

"Yeah, but don't tell her that otherwise she'll brag about it."

"You guys alright out here?" Ben and Taren suddenly heard Tecna who approached the two and noticed the female member of the trio was missing. "Hey, where'd Mal go?" Looked around to see where she went.

"Oh, she suddenly went to the restroom. Wanting to take one before we start to head back." Taren told her as a cover for Mal's sudden absence.

She didn't know why but the two were hiding something and knew there was something up about the three since she and the girls met them. "Well, guess we gotta have to wait for her as well.

Taren was confused by what she meant by that. "Wait, hold up. Bloom isn't back yet?"

The magenta haired girl shook her head and thought they knew. "No, she didn't come back. It shouldn't take that long to find a public phone. I thought maybe you'd seen her."

Somehow the keyblade wielders had a bad feeling of where this was coming and didn't like it.

* * *

Both girls followed Knut while completely oblivious to the other's presence, Mal took a darker area with more darkness for advantage in the alley, inside the shadows her physical form remains intact and floated like she was in zero-gravity observing through the 'window' she finds three girls about her age with knut, she can sense strong magic from the three, more powerful then the fairies and a lot of negative phibes from them, which concludes that they must be witches. Bloom took cover from the trash to get a glimpse of them.

The first one, possibly the leader of the witches, had long snow-white hair pulled in a high pony-tail, wearing a blue one-piece suit and a cape along with it, boots of darker shades of blue to add, and along with long fingerless gloves

Another girl with long brown hair explained to her, wears a pair of yellow glasses. She wore a dark purple bodysuit with a pair of gloves and ankle boots to match the outfit.

A witch with frizzy purple hair shaped like a cloud and has cyan coloued eyes, pale skin and lightening bolt shaped lavender bangs, she wore a dark red dress with a flared collar, matching the elbow-length gloves that stop to the palms of her hands. Most of her outfit was maroon colour and lacked the cape the other two had.

"Well, knut?" Icy, the leader of the group asked, pointing her finger at him.

Knut was nervous of giving the news to the witches he worked for. "Uhh, I saw the blonde girl with the sceptre in the square. They're also with the ones who use the keyblades."

"We got to get that sceptre. It's the only thing to lead us to powers beyond our wildest dreams." She said, then out of the ground a dark swirling portal opened from the ground, the four watched as something came out and a small black creature emerged from the darkness. It was a black jellyfish-like creature, an orange glow as a single eye inside its spherical body and red tendrils hanging loose with bone-like plates. Each of the tips had white bony spikes.

Mal realised what that thing was, it was a Grimm! She couldn't tell what it was so has to be very careful of what it can do.

Bloom saw the thing come out, she had the same sense of feeling when those Grimm monsters that attacked Stella and Taren. She had a very bad vibe from it and stayed quiet to know what was going on.

"What is this... thing?" The one named Stormy asked, leaning towards the Grimm for a closer look.

"Its a Seer, Stormy, a type of Grimm that allows us to communicate with others who use them. But also for look outs which is useful." The one named Darcy explained to her sister.

"Well, it still looks gross." Darcy complained.

" _Enough."_ A faint but stern voice spoke, coming from the Seer that caught the _I am using a Seer to speak with you, I'm certain no one has followed you."_

"I'm very certain. But what about those drones you sent out. Shouldn't they be on the look out?" Icy asked him through the Seer.

" _Some of them have been destroyed, which means we must be very cautious. Especially the three who posses the keyblades."_

"So do you have any clue of who they are?" Darcy asked him.

" _Indeed. They are Mal, prince Ben and Taren. They are from the worlds I attacked with the Grimm many months ago. Forced to abandon their homes and to hide ever since thanks to Yen Sid protecting them."_ Mal could hear his voice, frowning and trying to keep a calm and level headed, remembering the carnage his monsters had done to her home. She will never forgive him for that.

Bloom was shocked upon hearing this news and suddenly realised the reason Taren was feeling down that night. They must've been forced to leave their homes and families because of the Grimm and this person was responsible for it.

"I hardly doubt they be a problem, they're probably just on their training wheels." Icy scoffed. "We got Grimm on our side and can use them to take care of those idiots."

But Tezzeret didn't seem to approve of her choice of words. _"You must not underestimate your foes. Though the fairies and specialists will not pose a problem to invade their schools, but the keyblade wielders are different compared to the others."_ He warned them in a serious tone.

Icy brushed his advice aside. "Whatever, but we should-"

"Hold on." Darcy called out to catch their attention. "We're being watched." This drawn the attention of the group, wondering what to do with the spy.

" _Really, then perhaps we should 'invite' the guest over. Don't you agree?"_

The witches smiled over the idea and eager for fun.

Inside the shadows, Mal was startled, she was certain they couldn't sense her presence. But, the one with brunette hair seems to be a sensor-type. Pulled up a sash to cover the bottom half of her face, she was preparing for a fight and surprise them. Watching the witch suddenly created a perfect copy of herself for whatever scheme she's up to. If she was being pulled into a fight, she might as well test her limits against these witches of the Magic Dimension.

Her phone vibrated from her pocket, talk about bad timing but maybe alert her friends and answered it. "Yeah, talk to me. But make it quick!"

" _Mal? Sorry, but we seem to be missing Bloom. You haven't seen her have you?"_ Ben called her.

Much to her surprise when it wasn't her that was the culprit. It was Bloom who got the jump from one of the witches. "Uh, actually, I just did. And she's in big trouble. Lock on to my phone, hurry!" She must've followed him to the alley but had the unfortunate of being confronted by a very dangerous person and she won't stand a chance against them.

The witches snicker and smiled as they surrounded Bloom, who looked a little frightened but tried to show some courage like her friends. But it didn't help when creepy thing was floating beside them, looking down at her with that menacing gaze.

"I am a fairy." Bloom tried to use magic to defend herself, but it hardly did anything but her magic was so weak it barely reached them.

" _Such a disappointment, and was so expecting much from the last living Earth Fairy."_

"Move aside, Tezzeret, let us show this puny fairy what real magic can do." Icy and her sisters stepped forward as the Seer drifted aside for them to do their work. First Icy unleashed a strong ice magic to create pillars of ice to trap her. This allowed Darcy to blast her with dark energy, shattering the ice and thrown her back a few feet. Then lastly, Stormy whipped up a mini tornado that would send her high above with no chance to get away.

But what happened came to a surprise when a shadowy figure leapt out of the darkness and flew towards Bloom. "Reflect!" A spherical shield of light surrounded appeared out of nowhere and prevented the attack from happening. The witches and Knut were confused and baffled until the dust cleared up, revealing a purple haired girl standing before the fairy, but what surprised them more was that she was holding a keyblade in her hands.

Mal stood and swiped her keyblade across the air, narrowing her green eyes at them. Couldn't see her face with the piece of cloth covering her lower face, but Bloom recognised who it was. "Mal?"

"You alright?" She asked Bloom without looking, but sounded bit of concerned. Bloom groggily stood up, but seems ok.

"So you're one those keyblade brats we've heard about." Icy glared at her for ruining their fun.

"And the one speaking through the jellyfish is Tezzeret? Right?" Pointing her blade towards the Grimm and could hear a faint chuckle.

" _Ahh, Mal, so nice to see you again, and appears you have gotten stronger."_ Wasn't sure if he was giving a compliment or just mocking her, but didn't matter.

"And I can just probably do some starter runs with these clowns." Mal said, earning the witches' anger for insulting them.

"How about you try to help each other in a dust storm. Stormy!" Icy called her sister who unleashed a powerful hurricane, dust swirled around the two girls who raised their arms over their faces from the debris. Mal was having a hard time to see her opponents when suddenly she was hit by a magic blast from the side. But that wasn't all when she felt her wrists snared by the lashing tendrils from the Seer, not giving her the chance to use her keyblade or magic, it threw her over the side, landed roughly against the boxes near her.

Bloom could barely see but heard her friend in pain, but could able to see her slowly getting up from the trash. She tried to help her but Icy got in her way.

"Not so fast, little fairy, I'm not done yet!" As the hurricane died down, she used her magic to toss her across the alley and landed near Mal. The witches, Knut and the See Grimm approached the two. The witches smirked as they had the upper hand. "Now for the final touch." Icy cast a spell to trap Bloom in a block of ice.

Mal gasped and witnessed Bloom frozen by the ice witch. Glared at her and made a mental promise to beat the crap out of them, However, she found herself frozen up to the waist with both arms and legs trapped, remained in a kneeling position.

" _Impressive. Now to finish off the young witch. She has information we need."_ Tezzeret instructed through the Seer.

"Understood." Icy said and looked down at angered witch. "Such a shame you had to be friends with weaklings like her, you would've made a great addition with such power."

Mal glared at her for a moment and responded. "I'll pass, rather be on the side to kick your oversized asses."

This caused the witches to feel insulted and were about to finish her off.

"Have it your way." Darcy said.

"Leave them alone!" Everyone turned to the source of Stella and the girls, including Taren and Ben who all did not look happy. "Take us on instead."

Mal was relieved to that they, but to find Stella and the rest of the girls with them as well. "Good to have you boys here. And you brought _backup_." Muttering the last word as the two shared a nervous smile by her response. But their moods changed when they see Bloom in ice, Taren glared at them and balled his fists for what they done to her.

Icy didn't seem impressed and found it pathetic. "Oh, look more dweebs to deal with." She pulls out a familiar amulet like the one Knut had from Earth. Creating an enchantment to make it glow. "How about a pack of Beowolves?"

At the snap of her fingers, five black tears opened in the alley, revealing a pack of large bipedal wolves crawling out of the surface, all baring teeth and claws ready to rip the flesh from their prey. The keyblade wielders tensed and didn't like this one bit, Taren recognised the wolf-like monsters back at Destiny Island and they look a lot bigger and meaner then ones he remember. The girls gasped at the sight of the Grimm as they never seen anything like them before and could feel a strong feel of darkness coming from them.

The pack slowly moved forward, moving passed the witches and Knut as if they weren't there but focused on the group before them.

"Ben?" Taren called him, knowing they would risk revealing their secret but can't let anything happen to the girls and their friend near the Grimm. Knowing Mal can escape as long as she was conscious but Seeing Bloom trapped and helpless when frozen was another thing.

Ben looked at Taren, knowing what he was thinking and nodded. "Yeah, lets. Mal? Get ready."

Mal looked at them in confusion until she realised what they intended to do. But given the situation she was in, better then being some helpless damsel. "Fine, but I call first dibs on the witches."

Stella was wondering if they were really going to use their keyblades out here, but didn't argue as it's worth saving their friend when revealing their secret.

"I'm bored. Sic 'em!" By Icy's command, the Beowolves let out a beastly roar and charged forward.

One leapt towards Mal, thinking she be an easy prey, attempting to strike her down with its claws. Instead it only struck the block of ice, and her body not in sight. It failed to notice her summoning the _Shadow of Redemption_ , the witches failed to realise she can turn into a spectral-like shroud to escape. But was too late when she reappeared from the side and cut off the upper jaws in a horizontal slash.

Taren and Ben summoned their keyblades and bashed the nearest Beowolf that tried to attack the group, tossing it back at its own and giving the others space. The fairies took the moment to transform for defense, they know of Stella's outfit but the others were different; Flora's was pink, Musa's red and Tecna's a full light purple body suit with a futuristic style.

The trio looked at them and feel a lot of magic from them, and not the only ones when the Beowolves remained where they were and snarled like actual wolves. The girls took a look their strange key-shaped weapons and never seen anything like them before, except for Stella and knew they were in an advantage.

"Now its our turn you beasts." Stella told them with a serious tone in her voice.

Knut gulped and was glad it wasn't him to fight them, especially the keyblade wielders. The witches observed the group and recognised some of them from the reports.

"She's the one with the sceptre." Stormy said after recognising the Solarian princess.

"And they must be the keyblade wielders, so the stories are true." Darcy mentioned.

The girls prepared themselves for the attack from the Grimm. "Static Sphere!" Techna casted a spell to trap one of the Grimm in a green spherical cage, The two captured by her spell growled in frustration and tried to get out by clawing or biting the bars off.

Musa took her turn to take out the first two. "Sonic Blast!" Two stereo speakers were made from her magic, creating a loud blast of sound that made them howl in pain with their sensitive ears. The two Beowolves were freed, but the sound attack caused the two to feel disorientated and lost their focus.

While they were trying to regain their footing, this gave Ben the opportunity to attack them. He struck one down hard with his keyblade, knocking the other with his elbow and twirling the _Beast Within_ in his hand to grab its leg by the hook of his blade's teeth and flipped the Grimm from its feet, sliced it in half through the stomach before it could land. The first one was destroyed as it evaporated into a black smoke, now down to the second vulpine Grimm as it started to recover its senses.

Realised its brethren was killed by the wielder of the keyblade, threw its claw down at him but Ben ducked and punched it right into the chest a few times and then threw an uppercut right under its jaws. It backed off a few steps until suddenly it felt the keyblade struck deep into the body. Ben threw it at his target when it was confused and simply walked over and pulled it out when it began to disappear.

Flora took her turn, feeling strong negativity from the monsters made her spine chill but didn't want to loose focus. "Golden Pollen." Blew magical pollen from her hands, surprising one of the remaining two when a plant-like tendril sprouted from the ground and snatching it by surprise. Trapped in a vice-like grip but the magical plant didn't let go and tossed it around like a ragdoll until it was destroyed.

The fairy of Nature was satisfied to rid the monster, but the last one snuck up by climbing up the walls and prepared to throw itself at her. The girls gasped in fear for her safety, she tried to use the Golden Pollen to grab it but it was too fast for her. Cried out and threw her arms out for the worst. But, it didn't came, she looked up and to discover Taren came to her rescue by blocking the coming claw that was intended for her, using his first to stop it with the help of his magical aura flickering preventing any damage.

Stood in her defence and glared at the Grimm as it gets back up. "Claws of the lady, furball." Taren muttered as he defended the surprised and awed fairy.

Stella let out a breath she didn't know and so glad he saved her friends. "Flora, let Taren handle that thing. He can handle it with a keyblade." She said with confidence, but didn't realised she just revealed its name.

Tecna looked at her in surprise of how she knew what it was. But sounded familiar to her. "What did you say?"

Using the keyblade in his other hand and struck its foot when it let its guard down, before it could howl in pain and lost its footing, he ran forward and threw a strong punch into the chest, then struck down by the coming keyblade. With the Grimm dealt with he went for Bloom and shattered the ice that trapped her inside, catching the unconscious redhead in his arms.

"I got her!" Taren called out and run back to them

The witches were not pleased to find their Grimm were defeated by both the fairies AND the keyblade wielders, Icy decided to do it herself, creating a barrage of ice shards at them.

Tecna had a plan to help her friends. "Everyone get behind me. Fire Wall." She called out a green shield and the girls took cover. Ben decided to lend her a hand. "Reflect!" Both their shield spells managed to stop the attacks, but despite the numbers on their sides, the witches clearly are stronger.

Mal thought of a plan to escape before they send more Grimm at them. "We can't stay here! They clearly too much for us." Seeing the storm witch was ready for her turn, not sure if they can deal with another blow. She took the chance to give them time by firing a wind spell of her one. "Aerora!" Called out the wind magic to counter Stormy's.

Stella nodded and summoned her staff. "Come on, let's get out of here!" Using the magic of her staff to send them away in a safe distance. Just in time before Icy could get the chance to freeze them with her ice.

"Damn it! They disappeared!" She shouted out in frustration.

A window from above opened, revealing an old man with a pair of shades looking down at the group. "Don't make me come down there you punks! You wont like me when I'm angry!" He threatened and then shut the window.

* * *

Someplace in the city, Stella uses her magic to warm up Bloom after melting away the ice to free her. Taren offered to help with his almost similar to hers, seeing her shivering and decided to offer her use his jacket to keep her warm, revealing his dark brown shirt underneath it.

"Just relax, you'll be warmed up in no time." Ben assured her.

Stella nodded and smiled with pride. "You know Bloom for an Earthling, I must admit you did really well. You were really brave-"

" _STELLA!_ " Stella crinched and looked up at everyone all glaring at her, Mal gritted her teeth and eyebrow twitching and Taren facepalmed when she blew their little secret.

"Seriously?" Taren groaned. He can just picture an angry Macbeth scolding them and Yen Sid with a more frightening stern gaze upon them for disobeying their orders.

Ben sighed and his shoulders fell. "Oh well, cats out of the bag."

Mal wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her about while questioning her inability to keep ONE little secret.

Musa, Flora and Tecna remained in their fairy forms and crossed arms.

"Is there anything to know about _Bloom of Callisto_?" Flora scolded at her with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer from the very nervous Stella.

"Ummm, I MIGHT have been fibbing a bit about Bloom's background." She nervously pointed her index fingers together. Stella sighed and knew the jig was up. "Oh, I'll explain on the way back to Alfea."

Mal nervously smiled and slowly crept away. "Gee, this is touching and all, but… oh look the bus! Gottagobye!" But before she could make a run for it, the boys grabbed her by the arms to prevent her attempt to flee.

"Not so fast." Ben said.

"Yeah, if we suffer so should you." Taren muttered.

Mal grumbled under her breath. "So that's what friendship is for."

Bloom laughed at this and was grateful for them saving her life, realised she was wearing Taren's jacket and looked up at them as Tecna then walked up to them, making both Mal and Taren nervous of the way she was looking at them, along with Musa.

"And I suppose you have some answers we like to ask." Tecna crossed her arms and waited for a response.

"Yeah and this time the truth." Musa added.

Taren was the first to speak for them. "Look, we're sorry for keeping this a secret from you and didn't want to bring unwanted attention but when Bloom and Mal were in trouble we had to help cause it was the right thing to do."

"We didn't want to reveal our little secret in risk of getting you in trouble. That's why we couldn't say much." Mal said.

This surprised the girls by their honesty and reason for being secretive. They looked at each other and thought over, each of them shared a smile at the wielders in approval. Tecna smiled and offered her hand to them.

"Well then after what you did for us, I say you are trustworthy." She said.

"Yeah, and the way you used those key swords against the monsters was awesome." Musa smiled.

Flora nodded and smiled at Taren for saving her. "And also a thank you for saving my life, Taren."

Taren smiled nervously and blushed. "Hehee, it was nothing."

Mal rolled her eyes. "You know, I did risked my ass to save Bloom of course."

"And for that, you have our thanks." Stella said.

Bloom was overjoyed, not just for her new friends saving her, but also the friends she made in Alfea trust the wielders. But suddenly remembered what the voice from the jellyfish creature just said and decided to ask Taren something important.

"Taren?" She asked the male redhead who looked at her, along with Ben and Mal to wonder what she wanted to ask him. "Just before those witches attacked us, there was this voice from that Grimm. He said he knew you and said that you guys were taken away from your homes after he attacked them. Is that true?"

They realised she must have heard him speak about their previous encounter with Tezzeret and his horde.

Mal sighed and felt she deserved to know about it after what happened. "Ok, what we're about to say must never be mentioned to anyone. There's a big reason why we've been hiding our keyblades, the ones you saw us used against the monsters?"

The girls glanced at each other and nodded at them. Bloom thought of speaking on behalf of the group and smiled. "Don't worry, we promise we won't tell a soul."

The wielders shared an inquisitive glance at Stella. "Hey, just because I accidently revealed Bloom's secret, doesn't mean I wont do the same to yours." She huffed, causing the girls to laugh at her response.

Ben cleared his throat and spoke up. "You know those monsters we just fought recently? They're called Grimm. Creatures made out of pure darkness and bent on destroying anything not like their kind or represent light and hope, that's basically their only function and basic natural instinct. We were sent to stop them from attacking the worlds of your dimension. "

This news shocked them to find that a horde of creatures made out of pure darkness exist and pose a great threat to their worlds. "But who could've unleashed such creatures?" Tecna asked.

"The guy who controls them is actually responsible for the attacks on several worlds back home, including our own. Turns out he had some history with previous Keyblade wielders like my dad over a war years ago." Taren only remembered seeing only his heavy coat and a hood over his face, and that metal hand of his.

"Because of him, our homes were attacked and were sent away for our safety when we were chosen by the keyblades. Sadly we couldn't risk going back for months while he was hunting us down. Bloom and Stella already know a bit about them and fought the Grimm back on Earth when we met them." Mal explained, causing the girls to gasp and turned to their friends who knew all too well.

Stella could barely get them out of her mind after first meeting the wielders. "Ugh, wish I could forget about them, but the ones back on Earth were like bears. If it weren't for you, I be a goner."

The girls felt pity for the wielders for having to leave behind their homes and families, but thinking of someway to help them if they can since they fought the witches to save Bloom and Mal.

* * *

The group made their way back to the school and get to know each other, Tecna apologised to them for being suspicious but understood for her reason, they explained that the Magic Dimension isn't as different to theirs with so many different worlds and some use magic and technology differently to theirs. They were really interested to know more about the keyblades and were promised to explain about them for another day.

But another thing to worry about was for Bloom to explain the truth of her origins and hope to not be sent back to Earth since she really loved the place. They made their way back to the school as it was late and passed curfew for the students.

"Ok, the coast is clear." Stella whispered, planning on sneaking back in without alerting the teachers. But seems luck wasn't on their side when the spotlights caught them.

"Hm hm! Do you have any idea what time it is?" They heard Griselda spoke as she and the headmistress stepped into the spotlights.

"Young ladies we were worried sick." Faragonda told them. "Go to bed immediately and we'll discuss the rules again tomorrow."

The girls walked back to their dorm for the night, but Griselda stopped the keyblade wielders and Bloom. "Not so fast, _Princess Varanda_ , is there something you forgot to tell us."

Bloom sighed and knew it would come to this. "Alright, my name is Bloom and I'm from Earth."

Griselda was right the moment she knew something was up. "I knew it, you're not a real princess. Young lady, you have tricked us." Pointed her finger at Bloom for lying to them.

"True, but still, she must be a magical creature or the barrier would've kept her out." Faragonda stepped in front of Bloom. She gently turned the girl's head so she could see into her eyes to know her reasons. "Now Bloom, why didn't you give us your real name?"

Before Bloom could be able to answer, Stella came to her defence for being responsible. But Bloom assured her it was ok and revealed that she was really from Earth, much to the shock of the teachers as the planet was outside the realm the Magix. No known creature would be able to penetrate the barriers as far as they knew.

"I beg you, don't send me away. I've always wanted to be a fairy, and deep down I still did with all my heart. Now I can make my dream come true." Her friends were amazed and awed by her determination.

"Young lady you lied to us and that is unforgivable." Griselda accused.

"But she also has a dream, and she totally believes in it." Faragonda felt there was great potential in Bloom, much to the great relief to herself and her friends. The headmistress can feel the aura around her that is beyond that of any fairy she ever seen in her lifetime. "She has displayed a great tenacity and isn't that a quality that every fairy should possess?" Asking the head of discipline, who seems to realise she right, even though Bloom lied to them but has the qualities of a fairy and be given a chance.

"Yes, ma'am." The girls agreed.

The headmistress smiled and turned to the students. "Now off to bed, and please don't make any more noise."

The girls agreed and were thrilled that Bloom was staying, even the keyblade wielders were happy about it.

"Nice to see things turn out well for everyone." Taren said.

"I wouldn't bet on that." A heavy accented voice spoke out.

While the girls turned and saw a man in a heavy black coat walking up to them with a face that could rival Griselda's. They suddenly noticed the three were dead quiet, and their faces were pale as ghosts. The girls had a funny feeling this won't end well.

"Ah, Mister Macbeth, so good of you to come. I hope things have been well." Faragonda greeted him as he stopped before her.

Stella leaned to Bloom to whisper in her ear. "Hey, isn't that the name of their teacher?"

"Yeah, and he looks really mad." Bloom could easily read his expression when she saw how Taren, Ben and Mal were quivering. "I hope he doesn't know about today."

He smiled and nodded to the headmistress. "The pleasures all mine, madam. And I had to deal with some 'concerning matters' while I was here." But then turned to the three and eyed them. "And speaking of concerning matters."

The trio gulped nervously and braced themselves for the worse. "Although you were told NOT to reveal your secret to anyone outside our little circle, you be giving a punishment for disobeying a direct order."

Giving a moment of pause for them to digest the words, he let a soft sighed and continued. "However, I cannot punish you for doing the right thing by what you thought was best to save these young ladies."

"I happen to agree, and will have words with them to ensure no one knows of this. This that understood?" The headmistress asked them and all nodded since they promised their friends to keep it a secret.

"Yes, ma'am."

Mal smiled brightly and clasped her hands up to her face to create an innocent façade to pull it off. "So, does it mean we won't be punished?" Almost giving the sparkly eyes to plead with him.

Macbeth gave a thinking pose with his gloved hand up to his bearded chin to think it over. "Hmm, I wasn't thinking of it." The three lid up in mental glee as if they gotten away with it. "But since you brought it up, tomorrow morning, running around the school a few times."

Their hopes dashed and jaws dropped in despair, Taren and Ben groaned while Mal fell to her knees in deprssion with crocodile tears running down her cheeks. Flora and Stella gave her some comfort and patted her shoulders. Bloom also did the same for Taren and felt sorry for him to get the punishment instead of the girls, maybe think of someway to cheer them up tomorrow.

They all went to their dorms and guest bedrooms, leaving the three teachers to chat with each other.

"Is it true, she say she was from Earth?" Macbeth asked them, not believing what he had heard on the way.

"Indeed she is, I didn't think there any fairies left Earth." Faragonda thought so as well.

"I thought they all disappeared centuries ago." Griselda said as they watched the group leave.

"Then that leaves us to one question. Who is Bloom and where'd she come from?" Macbeth asked which raised a good question to the headmistress.


	7. Chapter 6: Lamp Delivery

**Chapter 6: Lamp Delivery!**

Bloom was up early and gathered her books for her first day in Alfea, she was really looking forward to learning magic. Making her way to the cafeteria for breakfast but stopped when she thought about checking on the keyblade wielders while she has spare time. They were giving the guest rooms for the night but also had to take up laps for being in trouble with their teacher after revealing their secret, but maybe she could cheer them up with something later on after school. Finding the guestrooms, Bloom gently knocked on the door and waited for a response but could hear a faint yawn from behind the door.

 _"Just a sec…"_ Sounding like Mal groggily waking up, she must've been asleep just then. The door opens and was Mal who looked half awake with tired eyes and wearing a large grey shirt she slept in, her hair was a mess. Rubbing her eyes and let out a loud yawn with a hand over her mouth. "Oh, its just you. What time is it?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you be still in bed. Its just time for breakfast and thought maybe you guys like to come." Bloom apologised when she didn't know that they were still asleep.

"Oh, I could go for that after running." The sound of breakfast was enough to fully wake her up and fill her stomach with food. "Hold up a sec." Closed the door to get changed, she was fortunate to have taken a shower to refresh herself earlier so saves a lot of trouble. Wearing her casual clothes and her hair much neater then it was when she woke up. Both girls made their way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"So, all set for your first day?" Mal asked Bloom who looked excited to start.

Bloom smiles brightly and nodded with excitement. "Yep, got my books ready to make a good impression. I'm just so nervous but excited, I mean, not everyday you get to meet real fairies and go to a school to learn magic."

Mal thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "Make a good point."

"Yeah, but hope I do good, still need to work on my magic after yesterday with the witches." She said, still a little shaken but didn't want that to stop her from achieving her lifelong dream.

"Eh, you'll get use to it. Nothing is easy to learn, take it from someone who had been through something like that for months." Mal had learned much when learning under Yen Sid and the training from Macbeth. Entering the cafeteria and seeing many students having breakfast, a wide selection of food for them, taken their trays and started picking some they would have.

Bloom had thought about what the keyblade wielders are doing on the mission as they've been told not to say anything about the mission or the keyblades for their safety. "Anything you guys doing? I mean, seeing as the… thing?"

Mal slowly caught on to Bloom's question and went along with it as they found a table to sit and eat their breakfast. "Oh THAT well, Macbeth is having a chat with the headmistress, so far he did seem considering we go along with the 'foreign exchange student' thing while trying to find a way to stop the villains and the Grimm." Takes a bite of her toast after spreading jam on it.

"Hope you be careful, it sounds dangerous. So would that mean you won't be around much?" She asked, while finding out about their reason for coming to Magix last night, she was worried they might get hurt and something bad would happen like those witches and the Grimm.

Mal didn't seem fazed or concerned of it. "That's why we be coming here to learn some new tricks during our mission, to help improve ourselves and be ready. Least that's what I heard since we've been preparing for months."

"I guess that makes sense, wish I could something to help." Bloom said, thinking if the boys are going to Red Fountain but which one would Mal would attend? She wasn't a fairy and would raise a lot questions. But there's also that Cloud Tower Stella told her about that is a school for witches, if there were some who were mean and nasty she would have to be careful.

"No need to worry about us. Should be more concerned about the annoying thing that's to happening… school." Mal was not so keen about it, maybe it be a little different then being trained to develop new abilities for future battles.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine." The red head assured her, even though she wasn't sure what to expect to learn on her first day but will try her best. "And just for the heads up, Stella will probably thinking of getting her own keyblade one day, so no doubt would wanna get something out of you three."

Mal looked at her, thought as much for Stella when she seemed very interested in their keyblades, she will have to keep a close eye on her while in Alfea. "Thanks for the tip. Best of luck for your first day, you'll need it."

Bloom appreciate the advice Mal gave her and will need the support she can get. She noticed someone approaching the two while they were having breakfast. She recognised him from last night, unable to feel somewhat intimidated by his size. One that she couldn't help but wonder about his name, feels as if she heard it somewhere before.

He came towards the two and stood before the table. "I see the two of you are up early. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, we were just talking." Mal said, leaning back on her chair. "Oh, Macbeth, this is Bloom one of the girls from last night that were with us. Bloom, this is Macbeth, our mentor and tormentor." She mumbled the last part to make certain he didn't hear that.

Macbeth gave a soft chuckle in humor. "And if you keep on disobeying your elders, you'll never learn. So you must be the Fairy of Earth I presume."

Bloom stuttered for a moment when he spoke to her, tries her best to make a good first impression. "Uh, yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you Mr. Macbetb." Offers a handshake to him and he accepts.

"No need to feel nervous around me, lass. Despite what my apprentices have told you, I am a light hearted man." He finds the young girl well mannered and nervous. Still, he couldn't believe that she was actually from Earth the entire time. "And for whatever happened to you on that day, I must apologies for the danger your family must've been through."

Bloom smiled back and shook her head. "That's alright, no one got hurt but if it wasn't for the keyblade wielders." However, she felt partly responsible for them to be punished by their mentor for revealing their secret. Decided to at least try make things right. "But, I should apologies for causing them to get into trouble just to save me and my friends. Back on Earth, I didn't think magic was actually real and was a little… overconfident. So please don't be mad at them, especially to Taren as he saved me and Stella from those monsters."

Macbeth had listened to her side of the story, and he was actually impressed that she spoke up for them. She came forward about a lie made by her friend to get into the school but remembering what the Headmistress' words. Taking a moment to digest her words and spoke up. "Hmm, I appreciate your honesty and you don't need to apologies for them. I would've done the same to save another life."

The Earth Fairy was actually relieved to know he wasn't mad at them and thought he be strict as Griselda.

"So, what brought you over?" Mal asked her mentor.

"Just to make certain you be ready when the headmistress after you fully rested from this morning's training." He replied. "Now, better see that the lads are awake and make certain they get breakfast. If you excuse me ladies."

Macbeth makes his way to check on the others, there was something about that Bloom child that didn't baffled him, on Earth there hadn't been any Earth Fairies for centuries until there were no more. Presumed to be extinct or fled to another world to hide. But still doesn't explain who this Bloom girl is, and he'll have to find out about it.

* * *

Mal and Bloom went back to the guest bedroom to check to see if Macbeth has waken up the boys but they saw Ben awake and putting on his jacket, but not Taren who is still sleeping, all flat out and on his front with one arm having over the edge.

"Great sleepyhead is still asleep as always." Mal said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Bloom wondered if this usually a habit, but suddenly realised this is the first time she sees Taren asleep. "Has he always been like this?"

"Yep, since the day we met. Hang on let me wake him." Mal said before guiding the redhead out of the room as it . Mal then walked to Taren and cast a spell, rubbing her hands together as static electricity sparked in her palm. Giving a devious look and aimed her fingers towards the sleeping redhead who had a peaceful look on his face like was having a nice dream. Unfortunately he's about to receive a rather shocking wake up call.

"Thunder!"

Using only a small fraction of her spell to give a good zap, bloom saw lighting came out of nowhere and zapped Taren and saw his skeleton a couple times while Taren was screaming until he fell out of bed. His body twitched by the zap until he could see culprit behind the act.

Taren glared at Mal who was laughing and he said. "You know I am going to get you back for this right?" Grinding his teeth as he was ready to tackle her, but since Bloom was present he didn't want to make himself a fool in front of her.

"I know but until then enjoy having a spikier hair then your dad." Mal smiled and strolled out of the room while keeping herself from snickering. "That helps me feel much brighten up the morning." Giving a bright smile on her face, but Bloom didn't seem amused by her stunt.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Mal turned to Bloom. "Oh, not to worry, it was only a small spark just to make him wake up and hair spiked up a little. Besides, he needed to be up or miss breakfast. Later."

Walks off to meet with her mentor, Bloom stayed behind and maybe check on Taren if he was feeling ok. "Hey, sorry about that, I would've stopped her if she…" Opens the door but only stopped and sees Taren trying to make his hair less spikier then it was.

"No worries, happens a lot. Will get back at her someday." Taren told her, while too busy on getting the static out of his hair after getting a wake up call from Mal, unaware of her cheeks flushing before the male red head. Bloom quickly turned around and decided to leave before it gets any awkward between them.

"Uh, s-sorry, I'll be outside!" Making a dash to the door and shut the door, her heart racing and still had the blush on her face over what happened. _'Oh. My. Gosh! How embarrassing was that! I just walked into the room like it was no big deal!'_ It never happened to her before, and was aware of the certain things from school and the private talk with her mom about boys. _'He's probably thinking I'm some perv for checking him out or-No wait! M-Maybe he didn't noticed.'_

Snapped back at her thoughts when the door opened and Taren stepped out, adjusting his shirt and top when he spotted Bloom next to him. "Hey, you ok?" Oblivious to what was going on in her head.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry about that, I didn't know Mal would do something like that." Bloom stuttered but noticing the time and needed to get to class. "Better get going. Macbeth is waiting for you and Ben to be in the Headmistress' office." Once giving the message to him she kept hold of her books and runs off to avoid being late on the first day.

Taren had wondered what was up with her, probably wanting to get to class on time perhaps. However, he didn't want to start the day with an empty stomach before meeting up with the others.

* * *

Taren let out a soft yawn while walking through the corridors after a big sleep and breakfast, apart from getting electrocuted by Mal and finally got his hair to its usual style. Both him and Ben made their way to the headmistress' office with all the students in class.

"So, any idea what Macbeth has in store for us?" Taren asked Ben who was beside him.

Ben had his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Wish I knew." They entered the room to meet the headmistress alongside their mentor and Mal who took a chair.

Macbeth nodded to them. "Now you all are present we can get started. While we may be here for some time, Headmistress Faragonda spoke about allowing you three into schools to act as transfer students to avoid drawing too much attention."

"So, does that mean me and Taren be studying in Red Fountain?" Ben asked him as he felt it was plainly obvious since it was the one of the three in Magix to have all male students to be trained as Specialists.

Faragonda nodded and took her turn to speak up. "Correct, awhile ago we had a discussion with Yen Sid over the idea of helping you improve your abilities then relying too much of your keyblades against powerful foes."

"Think of it as to learn something new and how you can improve your abilities during your time in Magix." Macbeth said, which seems to make some sense, they were interested to gain new skills and abilities but Mal had something in mind that may be a problem.

"Uh, while that may sound like a good idea for us to pose as students… I hate to bring a SLIGHT problem in the plan for me… while I'm skilled in magic, but transforming into a fairy I have not worked on."

Ben and Taren had the same idea since Alfea was a school for fairies, and Mal wasn't one. But Macbeth had already thought of it. "I had thought of that, and Faragonda had spoken with the headmistress of Cloud Tower who was a member of the Company."

The purpled haired witch blinked her eyes and thought she misheard him. "Um, scuse my sudden outbursts but…. ARE YOU INZANE!?" Mal cried out in a reaction that hardly startled the elders but the two male keyblade wielders had a concerning thought about it. "Last night, I just fought three of those witches who turned out to be in league with Tezzeret! And the moment they see me, I'm dead!"

Ben stood up from his chair to share his thoughts. "Yeah, she makes a good point. Unless… she could use a disguise."

"Disguise?" Mal looked at him in confusion, uncertain where he was going from here but decided to hear him.

He nodded as he remembered how Stella pulled a similar idea for Bloom until they got found out. "Yeah, they only saw you with just a mask over your face, and you learnt to use some basis of magic to change your appearance."

Everyone was starting to catch on as it could work perfectly as she can play the part of a simple student. Macbeth stroked his bearded chin and thought it through. "Hmm, that could actual, but what about you Mal? Will you still accept it?"

She thought it over, not scared of the witches but worries about getting found out if she was not careful. Thinking it over she looked at him with an answer to give. "I'll give it a shot, but got some idea how to keep a low profile from them."

They understand and would've given her some time to think it over but had a mission to do. "In that case, during the day we will be preparing for the annual gala."

"Gala?" Taren asked her.

"A party in honor of the new school year for the students, we'll be inviting the specialists of Red Fountain tomorrow night, however the witches of Cloud Tower are not invited due to their misbehaviour." Griselda explained and aware of Mal's status as one but was not a student of the school for witches, yet.

"Sounds like you'll fit right in." Taren snickered softly until Mal stomped on his foot, causing him to groan in pain.

Ben just rolled his eyes and sighed softly and stood quiet.

"Something you like to share, young man?" Griselda asked with a narrow stare.

Taren glanced at Mal who acted all innocent until he responded to her question. "Nothing, miss."

Faragonda cleared her throat to speak up. "You are welcome to attend as well as students."

"I think that would be a nice gesture as we begin to settle in Magix, so long as you three behave?" Eyeing the three, especially Taren and Mal from a previous stunt just recent and pretended to not know.

"Well, if that's all, we can go and get ourselves ready then for the night." Ben suggested for them to get prepared for the next step.

"Oh, one more thing, this came this morning and was delivered by Master Yen Sid." The headmistress picked up a brown package, leaving them confused and curious to what he sent them.

Taren took hold of it and studied it in his hands. "What's in it?" Held it up and shook it softly, could hear something rattling inside until Mal swiped it from him.

"Let's find out then."

But before she could tear the wrappings off, Macbeth stopped her. "After you get yourselves ready, now then off you go." Watching the three students make their leave, once they were gone he turned to the two fairies. "This did not turn out as we had planned on our arrival."

"None of us could have foreseen it, not even us but glad that none of the children were harmed thanks to your students." Faragonda assured him. "However, I believe it be in our best interest to keep a watchful eye on them to play safe."

Griselda raised an eyebrow in wonder of what she meant. "You believe they would?"

"At a certain age for a teenager, Miss Griselda, one can never be too sure. Now they know our mission, its very uncertain how it will affect them." Indeed Macbeth had spotted the group battling a pack of Beowolves after taken out some of Tezzeret's probes. He certainly had to admit they showed potential when they fought alongside them, but didn't want to bring it up to make the Headmistress uneasy about it as she has that protective instinct over her students.

* * *

"Hey Mal, you really going to go to a school for witches then?" Taren asked Mal and figured she would have nerves of steel to do that when the three they fought last night were strong and working for the enemy.

The purple haired witch shrugged her shoulders. "If it's a chance to keep a close watch on them would give us an advantage. Be a surprise if you two run into those Specialists we met."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, guess we be considered classmates if it is. Would be interesting to try out new things then just rely on our keyblades and magic."

Mal didn't know why but thinks she can do better with her magic. "You worry too much, just slay some Grimm and beat the boss and be done before you can say-"

"Hey guys, over here!"

The three turned to see Flora outside the dorm room they were heading to, the Fairy of nature waved to them when she spotted them. "Would you like to come in?"

They accept her offer and followed her in, seeing only Stella and Bloom who for some reason was fixing the bangs that were half way up.

"Trying on a new look?" Mal asked her, earning a giggle from Stella but a frown from Bloom until she finally fixed it.

"Not really, was trying to practice a spell of how to change our looks. And its been making my hair stand for awhile."

"I know how that feels, only to get a ZAP this morning." Taren turned his head to Mal who poled the innocent act after the stunt she pulled on him. Both the girls were puzzled by what he meant, except for Bloom who knew what he was on about and Ben had a pretty good idea. "So this is where you girls are living then?" Checking the place as the first time visiting their dorms.

"Yep, Bloom and Flora share this dorm, Tecna and Musa's are next door." The Solarian princess pointed to where the other dorm is.

"And she has one to herself." Bloom pointed out, surprised and a bit jealous, however it shouldn't come to a surprise for someone who could afford one to store a lot of clothes. The keyblade wielders looked at Stella's room and surprised by how big it was but they had their own rooms during their time at Macbeth's mansion.

"Anyway, just making sure you girls were alright after last night. Not something to expect on our first day of meeting each other." Ben said and thought to check up on them while felt a little bad for what happened.

Stella smiles and waved her hand to them, but appreciate their concern. "Oh its no big deal. Quite the opposite, but maybe next time, give the Winx Club a little heads up."

"No prob… Winx?" Taren asked what she meant.

Stella brought up a bright smile and shared the look with Bloom and Flora. "Yep, last night we thought about how great we worked together against those witches and the Grimm."

"Bloom came up with the name." Flora explained, gesturing her hand to Bloom who had a light shade of pink on her cheeks as she thought of the name for the group.

"So… what does it mean this 'Winx'?" Mal was wondering if it meant something

"It's… well you know something that's like magic." Bloom smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head when she came up with it. Thinking it sounded nice. But suddenly noticed the brown package in Mal's arms and wondered what it was. "Hey what's that?"

Mal held it up. "Not sure, some delivery from Yen Sid."

"Ooh, what is it?" Stella asked and eager to find out what it was. Mal rips off the wrappings and once the box was easy to open to find….

A gold oil lamp.

"What the…" Mal lifts it out of the box for a look at it. "A lamp?"

Taren noticed a small piece of paper fell out of it and picked it up before noticing the lamp. "It says 'consider this a helping hand, and someone you know.'"

"Well looks like some piece of junk to me. How is this going to be a help to you?" Stella pondered while Bloom came up to take a closer look at it in her hands.

Taren didn't say anything as he knew that the great powerful sorcerer wouldn't just sent something like this for no reason, but felt like he seen that lamp before.

Bloom had to admit it looked lovely for being so old and yet well preserved, but also a little filthy. "Maybe something under that dirt could provide answers." Giving the idea she agreed and give it a shot, rubbing her fingers softly on the surface in an attempt to clean it up.

Musa and Tecna walked in to see everyone gathered. "Hey, whats everyone doing?" The music fairy took a look at what Bloom was holding. But before anyone could answer, the lamp started to glow before it was rumbling and shaking violently in her hands. Both the Winx and keyblade bearers were startled when it was shooting out fireworks, causing Bloom to toss it to the ground.

"TAKE COVER!"

Taren didn't had time to think when he grabbed Bloom by the shoulder and threw them both to the ground with him over her protectively, Kiko cried out and took shelter with them behind the bed, Stella and Flora leapt behind hers while the others did the same and watch in awe as the smoke that was coming out of the lamp grew and took form of a large blue humanoid who screamed in agony upon his release.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OI!_ Man, does it feel GOOOD to be outta there!" Stretching his large arms, making crackling noises within his body. "I gotta tell ya, travelling between dimensions can give ya such pain in the neck!"

The spirit was all blue, wore nothing but a red sash and a pair of blue pants, black trimmed goatee and a small ponytail as the only hair on his head. Standing up high with his arms over his chest and carrying the mischievous grin after surprising the group of his entrance. "Shoulda seen the look on your faces! You thought it be like the end of the world or somethin', hahahaha!"

Mal didn't know if she was seeing things or hit her head harder then she thought. "Uh, am I the only one who just saw a genie come out of a lamp?"

"You mean a huge blue guy wearing blue pants? Nope, your not." Musa groaned and rubbed her butt after falling over, and she wasn't the only one but notice something odd about how Ben and Taren were more shocked then the rest for some reason. Taren got up and helped Bloom by offering his hand to help her up on her feet. Kiko took a peak out and joined his owner for protection.

The male redhead turned to Ben since they both know the one Genie from their world. "You-you don't think he could be..."

"It has to be, I mean... THE Genie?"

"Someone mention my name?"

The three jumped back to see the genie puffed behind them, he took a closer look at the two boys. "Say, you look awfully familiar, have we met somewhere before?" Turned into Frank Drebin, pulled out his magnifying glass. "Not some wanted fugitives on the run from the law?"

"No, it's us, Ben and Taren." Ben said, unfazed by the sudden transformation.

"Yeah and you know my dad, Sora who you met at Agrabah years ago."

"Well that's a coincidence, I know two kids by those names and they..." Then suddenly his brain clicked, gasped and wore a wide grin on his face. "TAREN! BEN!" Without warning the boys were snatched up in sudden multiple arms and held in a crushing bear hug and giving them the nuggy. "Ooohh, it's so good to see ya again! Come 'ere let me take a look at you two!" He let them go before they could continue struggling as he held them up by the collars to stand.

"Boy, you two sure grown since the last time I've seen ya." He looked to check out on Ben's outfit. "Oh, Benny, I like the jacket, makes you look ready for action." Then moved to Taren and notice something about him was different.

"Say that looks like a great outfit on you, T. Sure grown a few inches. Guess all that training paid off, huh. When I heard the tragic story of your sudden disappearances, I cried a river!"

Pulled out a napkin and blew his nose into it, very noisy and messy in a sense. "But here you are safe and sound!" Gave a big wide grin and arms spread out wide as he was so happy to see them again.

"Excuse me! But care to fill us in on WHO this is?" The three turned to the girls who were wondering who he was and how the two know the Genie. Feeling embarrassed to not know they were still there, but was overwhelmed to see a familiar face after so long. Ben saw the look on Mal's face and for a strange feeling, didn't know if she was somewhat being cute or scary at the same time when using that look on them.

Taren coughed a little and spoke up to introduce their friend. "Girls, this is someone whose known my dad since he was my age, the is Genie."

Out of thin air, a stage that resembled one of those late night talk shows and the spotlights moved to the centre with the sound of applause to make a show, waving to the crowd. Stepping in the spotlight was Genie dressed in a flashy blue suit with a right grin and waving.

"Hello and it's great to be here folks, the names Genie. Boy, when they say it be a bumpy ride, they weren't kidding." Appeared in his hand and extended his reach to the girls. "So then, can I ask who the lovely ladies are?"

Bloom blinked her eyes for a moment until she responded to his question. "Uh, well my name is Bloom and these are my friends, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna."

"And as a team, we call ourselves the Winx Club." Stella proclaimed.

"Ooh, like that sound of that! Nice ring to it." Genie said and turned to Mal. "And what be your name, little lady? Wait… don't tell me. Purple hair, outfit and a spot of green, you know you remind me of a certain someone but can't quite put it." Cupped his chin to think.

Mal was somewhat uncomfortable about it and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure Yen Sid mentioned my name, it's Mal." Giving her name to him.

Snapped his fingers and gasped. "That's it! Must've been thinking of some movie and an actress."

"So you're really a genie?" Bloom couldn't have believed it if she had not been told about being a fairy the other day by Stella.

"That's right! Not just any genie with phenomenal cosmic powers! But I am a free genie!" Changes into a mariachi outfit and playing a guitar. "So the great sorcerer thought to send me over to give a helping hand and I jumped to the call and a chance for a new adventure!"

"Well, that's great to hear. And also we be heading off to the other two schools." Taren said, catching the girls' attention.

"So, you're going to attend to Red Fountain?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, but Mal will be going to Cloud Tower, but we got that covered to keep the witches from finding out." Ben explained as Mal nodded.

"Witches? Nothing serious is there?" Transforms into a police officer, pointing his sci fi gun.

"We'll fill you in on the way when we let know you're here." Ben suggested to him.

"But best not to be around here, he'll draw too much attention. Especially if he at Cloud Tower which is the last place to be." Mal suggested as she and the Winx realised she had a point.

Taren picks up the lamp and thought of an idea. "Yeah, if you want, maybe come with us to Red Fountain."

"You mean it? Oh this will be great! We'll be staying up late, swapping stories and then, I'm making waffles!" Switches to wear a chef's hat and apron, flipping a waffle and eggs to catch in a plate, until they accidently landed on his face. Causing the girls to laugh by his antics.

Bloom leans towards Taren to whisper. "Is he always like this?"

Taren softly shook his head with a hand held up to his face. "You have no idea." Began to think things couldn't get any crazier then this.

Could it?

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought about adding a disney character being a supporting role, and thought Genie would be perfect for a Comic relief! Have some ideas for the stories. Didn't want to ruin the surprise and thought the title would give a hint ^^.**


	8. Chapter 7: Witches's Tricks

**Been a little tricky working on this but the next one will come shortly, but first off like to thank all those who faved and following this fanfic which is something that I didn't expect and building ideas for the future story arcs, ideas for the characters that will diverge from the canon elements as the story progresses and also how they interact with each other. As a reminder that I do not own any of the franchises that belong to their respective owners, but the OCs are mine for sure. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Witches' Tricks**

"Alright, we'll be on our way Red Fountain and the grandmaster is waiting for us, so I will be doing the talking and you boys be on your best behaviour while in this school." Both Ben and Taren listened carefully to Macbeth's instructions as they were making their way towards the school for Specialists that are trained into becoming warriors and wizards.

"Got it. But what about Genie?" The prince asked about Genie.

Genie poofed out of the smoke and gave a salute to the group. "Present."

With the sudden arrival of Genie they Macbeth considers it a helpful to look out for them with his magic if he wasn't around. "Not to worry, considering he's a magical being genies aren't uncommon in this dimension."

"Besides, I'm an expert in keeping myself out of sight." Flashes into a blue coloured Pluto, then a royal navy admiral, and lastly a small old man before resuming his original form. "We genies are always prepared."

"Least we have more help." Taren said and believes Genie would help a lot in most situations. "Besides, wonder how Mal will be doing in Cloud Tower."

They knew Mal would have to keep a low profile in a school for witches but confident she won't reveal her secret. The group could now able to see the building and bigger then he imagined it. "Always assume to be a high tech place after seeing those… um, phantom blades?"

"Phantoblades actually." Ben corrected him and begins to share his knowledge about them. "From what Tecna explained when we were with them at the city, they can generate a blade of hard light and take on any shape and colour."

Genie gave a Obi-wan persona. "An elegant weapon for a more civilized age."

Taren seems to get the idea about them and had the same impression as Genie. "So hoping we make a good impression on this Saladin character, does he know about our-"

"Keyblades?"

Both Taren and Ben almost jumped in surprise when the group were so focus on making their way to Red Fountain and talking they didn't notice a short elderly man just snuck up behind them, plus the second time that happened to them since they came to Magix. He had bushy eyebrows and long greying hair brushed back, wearing a tunic or robe and using a staff with the head shaped of a dragon with a purple gem in its mouth, simply used as a walking stick. He gave a soft chuckle by the boys' reaction and turned to Macbeth.

"I see these must be two of your students, Master Macbeth. A little jumpy perhaps." He gave a mischievous chuckle.

"Well to be fair we aren't use to be people just pop out of nowhere." Ben answered.

Macbeth returned the chuckle and smiled. "Boys, this is Saladin, headmaster of Red Fountain. Master Saladin, these are ben and Taren who the new keyblade wielders in training."

"Uh, nice to meet you sir." Ben was the first to greet him and offered a handshake.

He happily accepts in return and turned Taren. "The pleasure is mine, your highness, and also an honour to meet the son of Keyblade Master Sora and Princess Kairi."

Taren didn't expect for anyone to know who he is and his parents, unless he was a member of the Company of Light. "Wait, you know them?"

The headmaster nodded his head. "Indeed, I met them years ago after they helped saved many lives. I am familiar with the keyblades and blessed to hear they still exist in times of need. But during your stay in Red Fountain, it is important to keep them a secret unless it is necessary should there be a crisis." Knowing that they must keep the keyblades a secret from students to avoid drawing too much attention.

"Sure, we'll try to keep it minimal as we can this time." Taren gave a nervous smile and light chuckle as did Ben.

This caused Saladin to arch an eyebrow and turned to Macbeth. "Let's just say we ran into a… minor setback of the secret part. I'll explain later."

"Ah yes, I did had to have a word with some after they brought back the troll that night." Saladin said. Both the boys looked at each other of what he meant, possibly the Specialists they met back on Earth. "Now then, why don't we head to the office and I'll get you lot settled in. No need to stand out here all day."

"Genie, better stay in your lamp for now until later." Ben said.

"Sure thing, pal." Genie flew into his lamp and Taren placed it inside his bag to carry, but keeping it slightly open for him to fly out in case of anything happens. They followed the headmaster into the school and they couldn't help but wonder how with the advance tech for a paramilitary school would have the medieval look, it wasn't their place to ask since they know nothing much about the place.

"Not to sound offensive, sir. But from seeing the latest issue of the Grimm, I would've figured you guys have something like a magical barrier or advance tech to keep them or some potential threat from attacking the place." Taren brought up as they walked past the gates.

"Nothing wrong of having an open mind, young one. Nothing can last forever, we must allow changes to take part to learn and grow. Without changes we would be unable to better ourselves to grow strong and be vulnerable should a more stronger foe emerge." Giving his wisdom to the young wielders to understand.

Macbeth wholeheartedly agreed with him on the subject and relieved to know the headmaster was not offended by Taren's curiosity. "There's an old saying back home from a great philosopher in his time. 'those who do not learn history are doomed to repeat' as it goes. And I hope we can learn from each other to overcome this threat we face."

Saladin nodded and smiled at the taller elder. "On that I look forward to, a bond between both sides would be the a great achievement. And as you have arrived, I would like to say welcome to Red Fountain." Pointing his staff to the building and see out in the open fields many students wondering about, they can see some taking sparring lessons with their phantoblades and anything use for combat and to defend themselves. Making their way through the hallways and passing by a few students and teachers who gave a quick glance at them at the group.

"Hey, look whose here!"

They turned to see someone approaching them, Taren and Ben recognised the voice and saw prince Sky and Brandon from Earth.

"Yoh, how's it going?" Taren gave a wave to them.

"Yeah, this is a surprise to see you here." Ben said, extended his hand to them as Sky shook his and Brandon gave a high five to Taren. "Oh, guys this is Macbeth our mentor. Macbeth these are two of the specialists who helped us with the ogre problem on Earth."

"Nice to meet you sir. My name Sky, prince of Eraklyon and my squire and best friend Sky." The brunette introduced himself and gave his hand to him to shake.

Macbeth nodded and accepted the handshake when he heard about them helping the keyblade wielders. "A pleasure to meet you, your highness."

"No need for the formalities, just Sky would do." Said Brandon when he gave a nervous smile to Macbeth and scratched the back of his head.

Macbeth studied the two boys and seemed to well behaved, their outfits were perhaps used for new students since they lack armour for protection. Saladin explained to him that as freshmen, first year students are given small missions and tasks like protecting people, mock battles and scouting assignments to test their skills as Specialists. He considers this a good idea before sending them out on dangerous assignments or face powerful enemies.

"Anyways, I will need to sort things with Headmaster Saladin about the arrangements for us training here, in the meantime you have the rest of the day to prepare for tonight's event."

Both Ben and Taren were excited and restrained themselves from jumping into joy.

"You're the best!" Taren praised.

"Thank you, sir." Ben said.

Macbeth gave a soft smile and made his leave. "Just don't cause any trouble here, and use the time to get ready. Plus, your dorms will be ready for you totake"

Leaving the boys alone and give the chance to think of some ideas for the dance.

"Hey why don't we show you guys around so you can get familiar with the place." Brandon suggested and the two accepted and followed them.

Sky turned to them and had some questions. "So that Macbeth fella, he's your teacher then?"

"Oh yeah, very strict in combat training." Ben replied, although can't fully reveal their secret to them for rules of not revealing their keyblades.

"And is not someone to take lightly, believe me he aint no ordinary old man." Taren warned them, causing the two specialists to wonder what sort of person is he.

"Wow that tough?" Brandon asked.

Taren and Ben nodded.

"Well, anyway, hope you guys enjoy Red Fountain heard they making some plans this year to prep the training courses. But least we got the day off anyway to get ready for the dance." Sky said with excitement.

"Yeah, heard there are a lot of cute girls there. You guys thinking of asking any of the girls for a dance?" Brandon asked them.

Neither Taren or Ben had thought about it as they just thought maybe just hang out and chat with the Winx. Taren was obviously not fond of wearing fancy suits, nor wasn't the dancing kind for that matter. Ben had worn suits during formal events for the royal ball and on his parents' anniversaries to celebrate.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, just have to find out then." Thinking this would be worth going to and have some fun.

The Specialist students showed them the training arenas, the cafeteria for the meals the stables where they keep animals to train. Ben was interested to find many types of creatures they have but that would only be happening during the later terms when they are prepared to tame animals. Taren was very much keen to try out the Wind Riders Brandon told them about and also used for racing which further interested in the apprentices.

"Hey you think they let us have one of those cycles?" Taren pondered as they were heading up to their new dorm.

"Doubt they just give them to any freshmen, especially after what you did to one of Cid's latest designs." Ben said, causing Taren to groan about it.

"Oh come on, it was that one time, Ben! One Time!" He defended.

"Wait, what happened?" Brandon asked out of interest to know.

Before the boys could respond a phone was ringing until it turned out to be Ben's new cell phone. "That's mine, just haven't gotten use to the new one yet."

"Listen, we better get going to be ready so see you guys later." Sky said and waved them goodbye and left the two. With just the two of them now, Ben answered the phone and revealed the image of Stella.

"Stella? What up?" Taren asked and moved closer to see.

 _"Hey guys, we just thought to see how you were doing in Red Fountain and coming over to the dance tonight."_ She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we're doing fine, Macbeth is sorting things out with the headmaster there and giving us the day off." Ben said.

"Yeah, after what we been through since day one we deserved a party." Taren said and very excited.

 _"Oh totally! Least of all to invite you for the help you did. Besides we were going to ask you to come anyway."_

"Don't worry, we'll be there to see you girls. We got some outfits for us to be dressed up.

"Well I'll be only go in any formal attire so long as its not a monkey suit." Taren mentioned.

 _"Wish we could stay and chat but some stuff to do before tonight. Tell Mal the Winx Club wish her best of luck in Cloud Tower."_ Giving them her support and hung up.

"Best of luck? Think we should worry about whoever crosses her path." Taren pointed out which Ben would agree with him. But then he suddenly remembered something from earlier. "But wait a minute, when did we get outfits? I don't remember that?"

"Oh, know I ask Genie to do with that, figured to save us the money." Ben mentioned as Genie popped out of his lamp wearing a tailor with measurements.

"Working on the outfits now boys, taken the measurements and taste of style you go for to look good. Arms please?" He instructed Taren to lift his arms up as he did some measurements on him. "Hmm, kept yourselves in good shape too. Yep, this will do. Oh this will be a great party, the music, the food and the decorations they have. Wanna look great for the ladies, right?" Giving a knowing grin and nudged his elbow on them.

But there was one thing that made Taren feel very nervous about, is he wasn't much of a dancer and feels like he might make a fool of himself to them.

* * *

"Well now, this is indeed a surprise to find out we have a Wielder of the keyblade in our school, especially since I received the call from Faragonda upon a request that I couldn't turn down." Sat behind the desk was the Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower, the school for witches. She has a pale greenish white skin, purple hair that is pulled up in a shape similar to a witch's pointy hat with lighter purple strands on either side. Wears heavy makeup around her eyes and wears an ankle length dark purple dress with a high collar. Inspecting the young wielder being who sat on the chair before her and find out if she was up to the task of wielding a legendary weapon that were considered stories for some time. With the sudden spread of the Grimm, she made it her task to protect her students and find a way to stop this horde to protect her students. She may appear harsh but has a kind heart to see the witches achieve their potentials.

"Since you'll be a exchange student to Cloud Tower, I expect you to follow our rules upon your best behaviour and most of all. Not to reveal your special 'gifts' to anyone. Do I make myself clear, young lady?" Speaking in a firm tone of a strict teacher to them.

One the opposite side of the table was Mal sitting on the chair with her arms crossed while listening to her new headmistress speaking. However, she took on a different appearance as a way to keep the witches from the alley incident from recognising her, not even her friends to play it safe. Instead of her purple hair it was blond and a little curled, wearing a black shirt and a pair of torn jeans and red heels. "I have no problem at all, considering what I heard about this place shouldn't be hard to handle some amateurs here."

Seeing the young witch speak with confidence and no signs of nervousness or hesitation which made Griffin smile a little and will see if she has what it takes in a school for witches. It would be interesting to see what she's capable of.

"We'll see and for that I assigned you a dorm with a student you will be living with for the rest of the semester." This caused Mal's smile to drop and tried to respond but she raised her hand up to silence her. "Here you are a student of Cloud Tower to everyone, and no special treatments just because you wield a keyblade."

Mal never shared a room with anyone and thinks this might not be a good idea. "A roommate? No offence, but wouldn't it be safer for me to have my own dorm without risk of exposure?"

"Well, you better not do it in public and that is the rules for all students, no exceptions." She said to Mal and rather treat her as a student then some special chosen wielder. And I am informed by your mentors of your… rebellious nature and will learn to show respect to your elders."

It was one of those things that Mal had a hard time indeed, with the exception of Yen Sid and Macbeth. She could face an army of Grimm that be scarier then her. Seeing the green skinned witch giving a look that would intimidate people to her will but Mal was strong and not going to go down easily. "If you think the look on your face is going to work on me, its not. And I ain't going to be some frightened school girl." Giving her a cocky grin on her face and feels confident that she would easily win this argument with the headmistress.

* * *

"She was just lucky I am not the murdering type of witch in the neighbourhood." Mal grumbled under her breath, walking through the school corridors, passing female students she can see many were not so nice looking and seem to go for the punk or gothic look. But she ignored that as she makes her way to her dorm, it wasn't because she didn't want a roommate, but just didn't know who it would be, possibly some arrogant freshman who thinks she could be the best witch or cocky. True she always pulls tricks and thinks of herself as a best, but there have been some limits and wanting test her limits of her powers.

Her luggage was already taken to her dorm and just found it from the directions given to her. Found her name on it and someone else on it. "Well… guess I better face the music. And this girl better watch herself if she tries anything." Sighed and knocked on the door.

The door opens to reveal a tall girl with long dark green hair that falls to her waist, Mal noticed she had an angular featured look and wore a off-white tank top with her midriff exposed and a green-and-purple mini skirt with a belt over the tights, military-styled boots and a pair of long red fingerless gloves that go up to her forearms. She gave Mal an immediately distain and glared at her and had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

 _'Please don't say she's my roommate.'_ Mal mentally grunted and didn't dare backed down by this witch. Crossed her arms and spoke up. "Well, nice to meet ya. I'm the roommate here and you must be…" She looked to the sign of who she was sharing with. "Mirta?"

The green haired girl snorted and looked over her shoulder. "Her Mirta Guess your roommate finally showed up."

"Oh really? Great, let her in Lucy." This was unexpected and almost hought this one named Lucy was her roommate, possibly a big relief from the way she looked at her like someone was moving in on her turf. The voice from inside sounded calmer and nicer, but best play it cool for now.

The girl now named Lucy walked out of the room, not bothered to say anything as she walked right past her. Mal glared at her and remained standing by the door.

"You must be my roommate, sorry about Lucy she can be a little stubborn at times. My name is Mirta, its nice to meet you." Mal turned to see the girl who was actually her roommate; she was about her height, with natural pale skin and freckles on her face, short burgundy colored hair with a long blue streak on the side. Has a punk goth look by the way she was dressed with a white shirt that had a pumpkin in the middle and a black vest over it, wearing a black skirt with a gray layer on it held by two belts, white and red, dark red leggings underneath the skirt and a pair of boots with grey leggings up to her knees. She gave a warm smile to the blonde haired witch and invited her in.

"Thanks, I had the idea how I wouldn't be so welcomed lightly in this school." Mal said, she was slightly surprised to sense nothing but good vibes from her.

"Yeah, you probably get that, come on in. I left your half untouched so you can fill it how you like." Mirta smiled and walked into their dorm as her half was filled with her stuff.

"Thanks, didn't matter which side I take, you probably figured I'm a sort of special transfer from my school for the semester." Giving a fake story about being a transfer student to cover her secret.

"Oh, the headmistress told me about it and I hope you like it here and hope we get along." Mirta had shown to be somewhat shy and nervous, possibly trying to make a good impression on her new roommate from her perspective.

Mal shook her head softly and waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, besides I was trying to make a statement in case I end up with someone being the least pleasant." Not wanting to go into details but or admitting that Griffin was very intimidating.

Mirta gave a surprise look on her face to Mal when she said that she tried to argue with the headmistress, everyone in school knows of her reputation and not wanting to be on her bad side. One thing she understood the reason if she were in her shoes… but doubted if she had the courage to do it. "Seriously? Anyone who did that would probably end up being a toad for the week or in serious detention for defiling her."

"Well she's not the only one who could pull a face that could scare you. So, I'll get my things unpacked and set things up here." Thinking of what to do for her part of the dorm and set up.

"Want some help? I mean, we got spare time this morning until the headmistress calls for assembly with all the freshmen students." Offered to help as a way to getting to know her new roommate. The blonde girl took thought about it, she didn't expect to have help from another witch. Mal was always told to try to open up to at least a few since she started to warm up a little with the boys during the training.

"I guess a hand would be nice. Thanks." Mal accepted as she grabbed her luggage and carried it to her bed.

"No problem." Mirta smiled and finds this witch pleasant unlike others, maybe a little different but too soon to tell. While grabbing her other bag and help she realised that she forgot her name and smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot your name they hadn't put it on yet when you came a bit late."

"Oh, probably explains it then." Mal had to be careful in case of the witches that are here would recognise her by her name if its not common. Had spoken with her master on a name that she is suited for. "Besides, you can call me Lilith."

* * *

Once she was fully settled in Mal-going by the name Lilith walked beside Mirta to join the students who gathered in the hall, taken their seats and remained quite as the announcer spoke.

"Attention please. Here comes head witch mistress Griffin!"

Mal/Lilith had to remain quite and find out what the announcement was, possibly about tonight's event. She sees the head mistress approach and stood by her fancy throne-like chair.

"My young witches, I summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share. The Fairies are hosting a party tonight and once again the Witches of Cloud Tower have not been invited!"

All the witches in training gave mixed boos and taunts to the fairies, Mal remained quiet and didn't want to get into the immature acts. "Seems everyone seems to take it personal."

"Maybe its part of tradition or something?" Mirta thought which might sound possible, or some personal grudges between witches and fairies. The wielder of the _Shadow's Redemption_ will have to look into the history about it sometime.

Griffin continued her speech. "Yes, my friends I agree with you. But this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills, it is the duty of every witch in this school to crash the party and wipe the smiles of their faces! They snuffed us, we'll make them pay, and so I urge you to come up a way to ruin the fiesta. Submit your proposals and I'll select one, may the worst witch wins."

Many students were eager to come up with an idea to ruin the party to prove themselves, but something caught Mal's attention from the corner of her eye, the three witches from the other night: Icey, Stormy and Darcy, least that were the names she heard them. No doubt they would take this opportunity to go after the ring, luckily she would come up with an excuse to say she be representing her 'school' and maybe give the others a heads up.

* * *

 _"A festival you say?"_ Tezzerat asked through the communicator to speak with the allied witches while checking on the progress they were making, he was disappointed that they failed to retrieve the sceptre and their alliance is known to the children and the wielders, taking whatever means to cover their tracks from anyone else knowing their plans. His face was barely shown in order to make the covering up the transmission and make it difficult to track the signal, only his red cybernetic eye glowed through the blurred hologram. The witches were speaking with him in their dorm room as the only place in the building to communicate.

"Yes, its an event where the goody toe-shoes fairies celebrate the school year with the Red Fountain boys but never invite us." Icy explained to him.

 _"And seeing as you were not invited, you play a role to sabotage or crash the party?"_ He asked and seemed interested in the tradition they have. _"Interesting. This could work in our favour, using this for a distraction so you three steal the ring from the princess."_

"Oh we have the perfect plan and those losers in Alfea won't know what hit them." Darcy said with a devious grin on her face.

"Even those dweebs and the stupid key users." Stormy added.

They heard him make a frowning noise, obviously not convinced by their overconfidence. _"And yet, you failed more then twice to accomplish a simple task."_ He retorted.

Icy grunted and crossed her arms in frustration when being reminded of the battle. "They just got lucky since they had those loser trio helping them, not even those Grimm couldn't do it."

 _"Never underestimate your foe, you've just witnessed how a keyblade wielder fights with their weapons and should be cautious on your next battle."_ Lecturing the witches to never judge their opponents.

"We need to keep them distracted, why use the Grimm to do that?" Stormy suggested to the group.

Darcy looked at her and shook her head. "And risk running into the keybladers who could ruin all we worked for? No, too risky, can't use them all the time to do the work."

"She's right, we'll do this our way and take care of those weakling fairies without a hitch. As for those three, if they interfere again, we'll make them as an example for others who get in our way." Icy proclaimed and formed three ice crystal in hands and crushed them, causing the two to grin and laugh. Tezzerate gave a chuckle through the transmission and disconnected before wishing them good luck, and not to fail again this time.

* * *

 **Well, hope you like it as you might have guessed as where Mal will be staying and keep a low profile from the Trix and the name Lilith was from Once Upon A Time if you are familiar with the series. Thought to make her the roommate of Mirta as a change and some ideas I have in mind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, another is almost done already and working on the others shortly such as the GrimmFall series and Children of the Ancients to get that up again since being so busy.**

 **Any questions or ideas you wish to request let me know!**

 **Tunak23: yes indeed Macbeth is in the story for a reason but not saying too much, you'll find out eventually. However, he is considered a mentor and will give the students of Magix what combat will be form a thousand year old king (those poor sou-uhhh-students know idea what they'll get into, yeah! ^^!).**

 **For the Trix, well considering I've looked into the information about them being long time villains, I'm cutting their time down for an arc villain type for others who are badder and deadlier I have in mind. Possible some redemption into anti-villains maybe.**

 **Raximus: Well you have lots of questions but will answer them. *clears his throat* there is only one Genie we know! And will be using some bits from the series. The characters from winx will be different from the main canon and don't consider them airheads, they're teens after all and will learn from others what it takes to be true heroes. Maybe throw in Phil in someday. There will be war of course, factions will form and alliances made against the enemy, it will begin but not saying how, that's for you lot to imagine. And finally... well, yeah they will visit other worlds and bring their new friends along.**


	9. Chapter 8: Save the First Dance

**Chapter 8: Save the First Dance**

It was getting dark as the sun was beginning to set and as the dance was coming close to start, Mal in her usual purple/pink attire and hair was making her way to the school and to inform the guys to keep a look out for anything unusual, never got to find out who but had a very bad feeling she knew who it was. Mal was allowed to leave for the school dance being a 'exchange student' so it saved her the trouble of coming. She didn't seem bothered by it and had not got anything on since she was so busy, not that it mattered to her since she had some magic to do that.

"Looks like I came early, maybe the guys are not here yet." Giving them the message that she was on her way

"Mal!"

She looked up and sees Bloom running so fast with a bag in her hand. Waving to her as she was running towards the keyblader wielder, she wondered what Bloom was doing out here. "Bloom? Aren't you suppose to-

"No time! I gotta get ready and I need to get back in time." She stopped to catch her breath and was only halfway there, trying to catch her breath. "But… what are you doing here? I thought you be in Cloud Tower."

"Was allowed to come being a transfer student so can leave anytime if needed to slay Grimm. I was going to be there to meet the others." Mal replied and noticed the bag. "Got a special dress on the last hour?"

When asked about the bag she smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, the girls offered to lend a hand to find a dress for me, but there were some so expensive until I finally found one just right, would've used magic but were not allowed tonight. Only I got less time then I realised."

The witch noticed her down look, thinking it over and feels she could lend a hand. "Well, if you need some help. Take my hand."

The red haired girl looked up in surprise as Mal was offering her hand to her.

"Come on, you needed to make time so I'm offering a lift. But I'm on a busy schedule here." Giving her a limited time and thought about using her keyblade to get them to Alfea faster then waiting for a bus.

She smiled brightly and eagerly clasped her gloved hand. "Really? Thank you! I owe you! But how are we going to get there?"

This caused Mal to smile with confidence. "Guess you forgotten my keyblade's special power?" Summons the _Shadow's Redemption_ to her hand with no one around to see it. Causing Bloom to remember what she said about her magic and that it could allow her to travel through a shadow. "Stay close to me, just relax and let me do the steering."

"Ok, never tried this before." Bloom did as instructed, watching Mal concentrate on her magic as their shadows were forming into a large doorway for the two to enter.

"Right this way." Mal gestured Bloom to go in first, noticing she was nervous but didn't stop her from trying and walked through it like there was really a door. Right behind her was Mal who closed up the entrance.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Bloom was awed by Mal's powers and saw only darkness but enough light to see where she was going, several transparent figures like people, buildings or doors.

"That's my keyblade's main ability, I can use it to project shadow-based magic and able to travel through them to take me where I want to go within the area." Mal explained to Bloom. "That's what I did when spying on those Witches and Tezzeret."

"Do all keyblades have special powers of their own?" Bloom asked her about them where as each of them wield a different kind by their appearances and names.

"Of course, usually based on one's heart I think." Mal said.

"So does it lead you to where Alfea is?"

"Should be just about… now." Opens up the exit and stepped through, finding themselves back in Bloom's dorm. Bloom was grateful for her help but hadn't had the time and made a rush to the supplies. In such a hurry she spooked her pet bunny rabbit that was napping on her bed.

"Sorry Kiko, gotta get ready. Mal could you help, this dress is way too long." Pulling out the blue dress she bought but didn't fit her right by the length and needed scissors to cut it.

"Can see why, could trip over it." Although she had to admit it looked nice, but blue wasn't her colour. Mal watched as Kiko started to try biting it in an attempt to tear it off while Bloom was digging through almost everything for a pair of scissors. Mal let out a giggle and patted the bunny. "Think that's not going to work, little fella."

"Your right, but what." Bloom was having a think and then an idea popped up, decided to use her magic to do the trick. "Ta da!" Pointing her finger and created a small orange beam that easily cut through it.

"Bloom you really got the hang of this." She smiles and was impressed by the use of magic she was using since coming here.

"I know, hey what's going out there."

Both the girls decided to find out what the noise was outside, Bloom opens the window to step out and learns the Specialists were already here. Mal instantly recognised the familiar faces below and still had a bit of a grudge for leaving them to clean up most of the mess they made back in Gardenia.

"The Specialists are here, and I'm running late!" Bloom was getting worried and feels she won't make it in time.

"That dress must've been worth it. Got it for someone special?" Mal gave a devious grin at her, causing the Earth Fairy to blush and looked up at her.

"Uhh, w-well its… Stella suggested I ask.. well.. Ask-" She found it so embarrassing to ask Mal as she was having trouble finding the words but then she smelled something. "You smell something?

"AHH!" They hear Kiko crying out in panic and rushed back in, just to see the bottom of the blue dress starting to catch fire. They try to put it out using pillows or anything to put it out before it could get any worse.

Suddenly Genie popped up without being aware of the situation. "Hey Mal, just thought I let you know the others are here." When giving his statement and noticed the smoke. "Something cooking?"

"Genie! We're trying to put out the fire on the dress." Mal exclaimed as she thought he couldn't have come at a better timing.

Alarmed, Genie changed into a fire fighter with a hose and a flashing red light. "Stand back girls!" Twisting the knob and used enough water to extinguished the small flames. Luckily it didn't do any damage to the dress much and was saved. "All in a Genie's work." Dusting his hands together after doing a good job.

"Eh hem?"

Genie looked and suddenly noticed a soaked Mal who did not looked pleased of the state she was in, standing next to a nervous Bloom who was trying her best from snickering. And Mal wasn't the only one as Kiki was wet too after being blasted by water, his tiny arms crossed and tapping his foot. The Genie of the lamp chuckled nervously and tugged his collar. "Oops, hehe, guess I went a little overboard. But nothing a genie can't fix." Flicked his fingers and made them dry as if they were never soaked and wet in the first place.

"Anyway, I thought to come back after you done here. See you girls at the dance!" He made a sprint leaving the two alone.

Mal sighed and knew they forgot something. "I'll head off and get myself ready. And don't worry, I won't spoiler the surprise for your special person." Giving a devious smile at Bloom and walked out with a giggle, able to catch a glimpse of her blushing bright red when thinking of Taren to dance with her. She wanted to make this up for what he's done for her.

* * *

Taren made his way to Alfea and wondered about while keeping an eye out for anything since they got a call from Mal about some plot to ruin the dance by witches over some tradition or assignment from Cloud Tower, if it were those three witches they fought against and in league with Tezzeret it could be trouble. So he kept an eye out for anything that could ruin it.

Everyone seems to be having a good time and the food looks good and took a bite out of one of the snacks. Taren wondered what the girls would be like in their formal dresses after seeing so many students in theirs, needed to get his shortly from Genie.

Speaking of the Genie, appearing next to him as a security guard with a pair of shades. Leaning towards the red head for a whisper. "All seems clear on this end, no witches in sight."

"That's good to know, and Mal?"

"She's with that girl named Bloom, almost had an accident on the way but put it out but would be ready for the dance." What he didn't want to let it slip about Bloom's dress and thought of making it a surprise. "But… while we're on the subject, anyone you interested in asking?" Smiling deviously to the boy, seeing the flush on the wielder's face upon thinking it.

"Uh… w-well, I… was thinking of-" But as he turned around to stuttered, uncertain why he was finding it hard to speak when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry i-I didn't see you there."

"No its fine, really, oh Taren, I didn't see you there." He turned to find Flora in front of him, taking a look at the dress she wore was pink with green vines as part of the decoration, had a rose on her hair buns.

Taren was silent for a moment and taken a look at her dress. "Wow, you look great."

Flora giggled and smiled from his compliment, found his expression funny and cute. "Well thank you, and would've assumed you be ready for the dance."

"Uh, Genie is just getting them ready. Right?" Turned to Genie smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, sorry was busy with other things but will get them in a sec." Genie responded.

Taren felt a little awkward and cleard his throat. "So you girls all set for tonight?"

She nodded. "Yep, we're just waiting for Bloom.

"Oh, that's why I was held up, just helped her out and Mal." Genie explained as that would explain a lot.

"Yeah… well, hope you girls have a good time and look forward to see what Bloom be wearing, I'm sure she just wanted to make a good impression on her first dance in Magix." Taren assured.

Flora smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, that's probably it, perhaps she wanted to make it a special night." Having a clear idea since they offered to help her find a dress, but she decided to stay at town to look for any while they get ready. "Well, I better go find the others, I'll see ya later." She waves at him and walks off.

"Yeah you too." The red haired wielder turned around and noticed the grinning look on Genie's face with his arms crossed over. "What?"

"Well its nice that your making friends with the folks around here." Genie said to him with an innocent look on his face, but in truth he had certain ideas and didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Well, yeah, I mean… they're nice and want to enjoy the time while we're here. So lets go find the others and find out what Mal got." Taren walks off to find them, unsure what he was on about but didn't seem too important for that matter.

* * *

"This is ridiculous how can it be so hard to find a pair of scissors." She opens the storeroom door and found it leads somewhere through the stairs, going further down the stairs and began to hear faint voices below.

 _"Now which way do we go?"_

 _"Don't ask me. You're the one with the map."_

Bloom mentally gasped as she realised who they were. "I recognise those voices."

Made quick dash back up before the witches could get closer. She stayed hidden and decided to follow the sisters to find out what they were up to, only from the corner Bloom could see them standing before some green chest.

"Wonder what those simpletons are gonna give the fairies." Darcy pondered.

"Whatever they are, we'll use them to reek havoc and spread panic. That'll give us the chance to get the ring." Icy said, not aware they were giving away their plan to the fairy and wielder. "Come on Darcy show us where it is."

Darcy smiled at them. "With pleasure, dearest sister. Illusion, show the Trix!" Conjuring a spell to cast for them to find the ring.

'So they call themselves the Trix?' Bloom thought as she watched carefully for what they were doing. Making sure they don't hear her, but so far they seem too focused on the illusion. They can see Stella holding her ring, then placing it was placed in a jewellery box and inside a gold clamp casing.

"Now we know where it is." Darcy said now finished her role.

Icy nodded and turned to Stormy. "Come on, Stormy. Time to do your thing."

Stormy was all to eager to and used her magic to unlock the chest, opening the box and revealed inside were large golden eggs. Both Bloom and Mal were surprise and shared a puzzled look on their faces, curious to know what were so special about them.

Darcy picked one up in her hand, but it evaporated and turned into golden butterflies fluttering away. "Enchanted golden eggs." Awed by the display and somewhat admired them.

Icy felt like she wanted to puke from the cute display. "How tacky. Anyway its time for us to prepare our own surprise." Raising their index fingers above, glowed base on their enchanted aura. "These presents shall become Snake Rat eggs."

Which will hatch with the touch of a Fairy." Darcy chanted after her.

"And spread terror all over." With Stormy to finish the enchantment they casted their spell on the eggs as the patterns on the shells suddenly changed from diamonds to snake-like patterns.

"Well done sisters, now lets get out of here." The ice witch said so they can make their escape. She created a doorway outside using her magic so they can leave without leaving any traces of their presence.

With the Trix gone, Bloom after finding out what they were up to and had to do something. "I have to warn the others." She made a run towards the ballroom, carefully passing through the crowd to find her friends and tell them about the Trix's plan, unaware of where she was going she accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

"Bloom, you ok?" After rubbing her nose, he looked up and realised it was Brandon from earlier.

"Yes, of course." Smiled at the Squire

"Guess you made a wrong turn huh." Brandon humoured to her and remembered with the others back on Earth. "Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, sorry in a big rush to get ready."

"Not so fast, young lady. What's got you into such a rush?" Both of them noticed Macbeth approaching them, he was wearing a formal outfit to look pleasant for the night.

"She was just probably in a rush to find her friends, sir." Brandon explained as to what she told him.

"I just thought to tell you guys and the girls something important that came up and urgent." She said.

Macbeth raised an eyebrow and looked at the flame haired girl. "Really? Then perhaps we can meet someplace that you share." He suggested.

Bloom thought it through and perhaps he and the others could help, not wanting to waste further time and nodded. "Ok, sure just outside the room." Pointing her finger to where she came and left when she was done.

Macbeth watches her leave and was about to do so himself, but not before leaning towards the blonde specialist. "Brandon, I think it be better to keep an eye on the chest as a precaution."

Brandon wasn't sure what he meant and asked. "You think something could happen?"

"Just have a feeling, but I'll have my apprentices on guard for now in case. Stay alert." Receiving a nod from the squire to follow his instructions and walked off.

Bloom spotted the Winx in their dresses as they were talking and laughing before they noticed Bloom walking towards them.

"We were starting to worry." Tecna said as they were beginning to wonder where she was.

Flora smiled at her. "What took you so long?"

Not wanting to raise a panic and led them out the room to speak. They see Macbeth standing by the door and nodded to them. The girls followed him and they see the three apprentices with him, happy to see them showed up.

"Taren." Bloom beamed.

He smiled at her when he spotted her but still in her running up to them. "Hey, sorry we're not in our formal outfits yet but Mal wanted us here for something."

Mal nodded and noticing the worried look on Bloom's face. "And by the look on your face, you spotted the witches right?"

"That's right! The witches are here!" Bloom exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked her and didn't like where this was going.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy have casted a spell on the presents from Red Fountain." Bloom explained. "I heard them talking something called a Snake Rat."

"Mal told us it was part of this tradition the witches from Cloud Tower performed to sabotage the dance." Ben stated from what Mal reported.

Mal nodded. "I didn't get the chance to find out what it was at the time. But from the sound of these… Snake Rats, they must be really bad, right?"

Tecna was curious about this and stroked her chin, but then raised her hand and projected a hologram to look it up. "I'll consult it with my database." The image of the hologram appeared with what looked like a small lizard with an extended spine on its back. "Swamp creatures of the disgustablius genus; they eat toad-"

"Uh, Tecna, not to sound rude but does it say anything about them dangerous?" Taren didn't want to be rude but they were on a limit.

"Yeah, I agree. All we know is they are slimy, vicious, and venomous creatures. Much like the witches we fought." Stella stated. "But what's their goal of using them things?"

"To create panic and confusion in the school. Giving them the chance to get your ring." Macbeth added and now understood their plot; using the prank they've pulled to sabotage the dance as a distraction so during the panic they can just easily get the ring

"Hmm, that's quite the plan, we got to stop the eggs from being handed out." Musa said.

"I already told the Specialists to keep a watch on them." Macbeth stated which was mostly a relief to the others. "But now we must make certain those eggs don't hatch."

"But they don't know what happened to the eggs. The eggs could hatch any moment." Ben said in concern.

"Its too late, look!" Flora pointed her finger out to show them that Sky and Timmy were carrying the chest to the dance floor while unaware of the situation, opening the lid to show the fairies the golden eggs as gifts for them.

"Where's Genie?" Taren asked, thinking he could do something to stall them with his tricks.

"In Bloom and Flora's room on lookout." Mal replied. "But we wont have time when they could hatch any moment."

Stella had an idea and turned to the girls. "We need to form a counter spell and quick. Form a circle and concentrate." The Winx take each other's hands and did so to follow Stella's instructions. "Repeat after me: What is once was, let it be again."

The girls repeated the words and focused their magic to make it work, the keyblade wielders and Macbeth watch and hope the spell works. They see the glowing light form in the centre and flew towards through the crowd to the chest without anyone noticing. Sky was oblivious to what happened and grabbed an egg, handing one out to each Fairy.

"I can't watch." Mal muttered and hoping it worked and not wanting to be near the disgusting creatures Tecna showed them.

The boys watch from the side, getting their hands out ready to summon their keyblades if it failed. But to everyone's relief was instead of the Snake Rats were the beautiful glowing butterflies, everyone in the dance room watched in awe of the display, the group were now relieved to have prevented a disaster.

"That was a close one." Ben muttered, which Mal heard and was greatly relieved when she slumped against the wall.

"I hope this egg brings you luck."

Stella was almost surprised when offered one of the eggs by the prince, turned to see him beside her and accepted the gift with a faint blush. "Uh, I guess I'll find out if it does or not."

Mal had an idea and walked up to Musa when she was looking at the egg. An idea popped in her mind, gave a soft giggle and had a devious grin on her face. "Mind if I take a spare?" She took one in her hand and looked at it.

Taren noticed and learned for some time about Mal is when she smiles with an idea and has a bad feeling about it. "Oh, no. Ben, she has that look on her face." Ben took his warning and shared the same idea

Bloom and Flora noticed what he meant and was confused over what he was talking about. Mal took the egg and began conjuring a spell over the

"Say Musa, how about we… return the favour to the Trix for the trouble they caused?" Leans towards her and whispers in her ear.

The fairy of music nodded and smiled with a giggle. "Oh that would totally be worth to try."

Taren and Ben gave Sky a grin and a thumb up as they made the prince go red. "Hey guys, aren't you two changed for the dance yet?"

"We had something to deal with, but don't worry about it now, Sky." Ben said. "But might need to do so while the night is still young."

"Yeah, and I bet you'll love what Bloom has to show." Mal giggles and prepares to get herself ready. The group split up and went to deal with the Trix and get themselves ready for the dance.

* * *

Genie was in their home dorm to keep a close watch of anything unusual that comes for the ring after been told what's going on. While also decided to pass the time playing checkers with Kiko as the rabbit seems smart as Iago and Abu.

"Alright, see how you can get out of this?" Genie taps his black pieces over the red. Smiles with confident that he would win the game.

Kiko looked at his pieces and smiles when he suddenly takes the two red pieces. Genie was surprised and looked at the board. "Oh, that's a good move. A little clever for a bunny rabbit."

While the two were playing, neither of them became aware of a gold coloured mechanism, similar to the other but different opened the window and sneaked inside, crawling towards Stella's bedroom with its spindly legs, unlocking the door and went through to search for the item of its target. Its single eye scanned the area until it found the treasure chest, a tendril sprouted out and grabbed it to open and took out the golden clamp that contained the ring. Its mission was complete and now making its way out.

"Freeze!" In its way was Genie dressed up as a SWAT officer, pointing a high tech at the legged robot. "You're in violation of the Winx Club's dorm rooms, put down the item or be blasted to dust."

The robot studied the genie after realising what he was, refusing to cooperate and ran around, causing Genie to give chase as did Kiko who came to help until it suddenly climbed up the wall and fired an energy net at the surprised pair, pinning them to the wall and allowing the droid to make a run for it. But not when Bloom rushed over and saw the thing, then sees her pet rabbit and Genie struggling to break free.

"Kiko! Genie! Are you two alright?" She rushed over to try freeing them.

"Bloom, that thing took something from the princess' room, possibly that ring." Genie was having a hard time to get out. "Boy, someone came prepared, this thing is keeping me from using my magic to break it."

To learn about the ring being stolen it had to be the Trix behind it, she didn't want to leave them like this but also couldn't let the ring fall into their hands. So far they seem unhurt and would take a while to take the net off them. "I'll go get it, you just relax and wait here."

She leaves the room in a hurry to go after the stolen ring from the robot spider. "Don't worry, red, we'll just HANG out here." Genie assured her by making a wise cracking joke, causing the rabbit to groan after hearing his joke. "What too soon?"

* * *

Bloom was chasing the arachnid-robot that stolen Stella's ring, she knew this had to be the work of the Trix and not a coincidence. "Come back here you. Give back that ring!" She yelled out, running out of the school walls as it was running towards the bushes, but Bloom was much faster and took a leap forward into catching it. Knocing the small robot off the feet and crashed into a tree, only gave out some bit of twitch by the joints to try getting back up. "Gotcha! Now, give me that." She snatched the ring that fell out of its grasp and smiled in victory, decided to head back to get ready for the dance.

"Nosey little missy. Why can't you mind your own business?"

A familiar voice spoke up behind her, turned around and seeing the Trix who were hiding behind the trees and right behind her. It wasn't looking good for her as she backed up, wondering where the others are.

"Are you ready little girl?" Stormy asked her, ready to make the young fairy suffer for interfering with their plans. Icy took the first move by surrounding Bloom in ice, however the flame haired girl didn't want to get frozen again like last time and make a jump for it. But Darcy made her move by stomping her foot into the ground, creating a tremor by her magic and a trench rose up in front of her before she could get away. Then with Darcy who brought a twister that blew towards Bloom, unable to go anyway with the trench right behind her, she slipped backwards but caught the edge with one hand to pull herself up only to see the Trix stand before her as Icy took the ring from the ground.

"You're on your own this time and your friends are not around to help you." Icy taunted her, gathering her ice magic to make the final blow. Least she didn't need to summon the Grimm or their partner to finish her off for them. "Its over, little fairy."

"No! I am a Fairy and I will not fail! I will succeed!" Bloom proclaimed with great determined to stop them, her body started to glow in orange. She was transforming into her fairy form for the first time. Bloomw as now wearing a glittering blue top with a mini skirt to match, a pair of fluttering wings sprouted from her back. The droid from earlier was slowly pulling itself together after being partially damaged by the girl, able to detect an incredible amount of power flowing from her as she transformed and transferred the data to its creator. The Twix were shocked as they saw her transformed.

"Wow, I transformed! Looks like we're evenly matched." Bloom looked at her appearance and feels red electrical energy sparked around her. Unaware of the robot snuck up to her and was about to strike at her with its clawed limbs, however it didn't reached her as the last thing it saw was a light.

The robot was sliced in half and fell into the trench before it blew up, the girls took noticed of this and saw it was Taren with his _Light's Rebellion_ in his hand.

"Did I miss the party." Taren asked in an amusing tone.

"Taren!" Bloom exclaimed in relief and glad to have help.

Icy gritted her teeth when one of the keyblade wielders was here. "Not you again! URGGH!"

Taren ignored her and meets Bloom in her fairy form, which caught him by surprise. "Wow, you actually transformed? Awesome." He couldn't be happy to know she achieved her dream of being an actual fairy. But can sense powerful magic from her that's off the charts.

Bloom giggled and smiles brightly. "I know, how about we take on them together." Feeling confident and now ready to take them on.

"You sure? I mean, you just got your new form." Taren asked in concern, but feels she was not going to back down.

She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"How cute, but unfortunately it will be your last night as a Fairy when we're done with you, and your friend." Icy said and turned to Stormy.

She nodded and casted an illusion spell on them to make them see things that were distorting their senses. Bloom couldn't think straight at first but realised a trick that could help when she took flight to get out of their reach while pulled Taren out of the way.

"Thanks." Although he had yet to learn new tricks but glad she did.

"Seems some of their magic can't affect on Fairies." She learnt about it as a great advantage against the Trix.

Icy then casted magic to create numerous pillars of ice from the ground, the two dodged them while Taren two out two or three with his keyblade, easily melt them down with his fire magic but were too much. He looked up and noticed Bloom was not having much luck as he was until he saw something emerge, like a frozen face and blasted her with a frost breath, throwing her into the bamboo field. "Bloom!"

"And for you."

He turned around and suddenly being hit by a strong gust of wind and sent to the same direction. Hit the ground hard and groaned, tried to get up but saw a large ice near them and almost had them inside. "That was close." But turned around and saw Bloom getting up, back to her original self since the transformation had reached its limit. Least she was ok and a great relief to know about it.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked her, walked up to her and offered his hand to her.

Bloom looked up and saw Taren, she smiled and accepted his hand to help her. "Yeah, I'm okay, almost got caught in that iceburg. What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and not seemed a bit hurt. "Hardly bruised but fine.

"There they are!" They turned to see Ben call out to the others and came up to them. "You guys ok? Looks like you were in a big fight."

The Winx showed up and check to see if they were fine but nothing serious.

"Yes, we're fine but where were you all?" Bloom asked.

The girls sighed and answered. "We couldn't get away from the headmistress." Stella said as she slumped down, looking tired from what happened.

Ben also felt guilty about it as well. "Yeah, we were about to warn you when suddenly a robot caught us by the net and decided to warn you. When we found Genie, he told us you were here."

"Well, that thing won't be bothering us now." Taren pointed to what's left of it in the trench, earning Tecna's curiosity and interest about the robot. "But… unfortunately the ring was taken from us, we couldn't get it."

"We're really sorry Stella, tried our best." Bloom apologise to her.

Flora snickered. "Don't worry, Bloom the ring is safe. But what Mal came up with, I wouldn't be in their shoes right now."

"Really? What is it?" Bloom asked her.

"Think I got a pretty good idea." Stella couldn't help but grin at what they'll find out.

"Maybe later, right now lets get to the dance while we got time. Hey, Taren, Genie's got our outfits ready so hurry up." Ben told him as the girls began to return to the school.

"Oh great, I'll catch up after getting my breath." Taren said, but as they were heading back inside, about to catch up to Ben when suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his own and stopped him. Turned around and realised it was Bloom with a warm smile on her face as she looked at him. "Hey, something up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me back then, especially against the Grimm… it was really brave of you." She said, almost feeling her face blush.

"Don't worry, I'm always there to back up my friends. But also thought you did great in that fight." Taren replied. Earning a smile from her as she felt great build of confidence in her from his words. Feeling she could somehow repay to help them if they needed help until she mastered her fairy magic more.

"Yeah, you're right. Better get ready, see you at the dance." She was too nervous to ask him for a dance when ready but maybe leave it for a surprise of what she bought to show the others.

Taren watches her leave and needed to get himself ready too, but suddenly stopped and groaned, clutching his head as he was seeing some blurry images.

 _A great battle over an unknown castle both land and sky._

 _Dragon riders sour the skies, spewing fire and their riders fighting against demonic hordes. Flying beside airships in combat._

 _A faint figure whose image was unknown, wielded a strange shaped sword with another by his side, casting fire magic against their enemies._

Taren was able to regain his senses, and leant against the wall. "What… was that?" Was it some vision? Like a war, or maybe from the past. This never happened to him, not like… the day he was taken. _'Could this be_ _related somehow? What were those images?'_

"Hey T-Man!" Genie popped beside him. "Say, something the matter, you look a little…"

"I-its nothing, just a little warn out after the witches took us by surprise." He made it up, half-truth, didn't know what to say for now. "Anyway, you got the suit?"

Genie grinned at him. "Oh, this one will be worth the wait. Close your eyes." Doing as he said and felt a zap from Genie. "Ta-da!"

Taren opened his eyes and finds himself in a dark suit with a maroon red top under it, a brown tie that matches it with a pair of black shoes. He looked impressed and checked it out. It also came with a scarf with a fire dragon on it. "Wow, you really done a great job, Genie." Taren smiles as his bright gold eyes studied the clothing. "Like the scarf." Checking it out as a nice touch.

"I know a thing or two when it comes to thousand years of fashion… or was it 1001? Anyway Ben be wearing his formal suit, wait til ya see Mal's." Hearing that surprised Taren to see Mal in a dress, that would be worth checking out. "Although I will have to do it a surprise since she seems reluctant."

"Good luck, I gotta get going." Rushes to the dance floor, passing by the students and getting some attention from the girls who giggled at him, making him flush and smiled nervously over the attention some of them were giving him.

"Wow, you look good in that, bud." Ben came up, wearing a dark blue suit with his home kingdom's emblem on the chest.

"Yeah, never knew I get this attention." Taren replied and wondered if he can tell them about his visions. "Hey Ben I gotta ask about something."

"Sure, but I think you might wanna hold that thought first." Ben said, pointing his finger over his bewildered friend's shoulder.

Earning a confused look on Taren's face until he turned around and froze a moment to see Bloom in a light blue crop top, detached sleeves with long strings flowing from them and a skirt to match it. He had to admit she looked beautiful in that dress. "Come on, let's go see them." Ben grabbed his arm, ignoring his attempt to struggle until the girls noticed them.

"Well, don't you boys look great, those are so you." Stella said as she liked their formal outfits.

"Yeah, so far it looks great now that we've dealt with the problem." Taren said, scratching the back of his head nervously as he took some glances at Bloom. "Wow, you look great."

Bloom blushes. "You think so? Same to you."

"Say, where's Mal?" Flora asked.

"I thought she be here." Taren pondered and not seen her yet.

"Don't worry, I'll look for here, why don't we have some fun in the mean time." Ben walks off and spotted something that caught his eye, but unknown to either of the boys or Bloom, the Solarian Fairy decided to help give a little extra push to Bloom's growing thing for a certain red head. Casually walked up and nudged her forward, causing the surprised Bloom to stumble forward and caught in the arms of a surprised Taren. The two looked at each other as their faces flushed bright red and noticed how close they were to each other.

Taren cleared his throat and not certain how to approach as it's the first time he's done anything like this before. "Uh, I... would you… like to dance with me? I mean, not really good at it." Smiles sheepishly as if trying to ask her out. Trying to fight off the blush on his face

"Don't worry, I'll take the lead and show you." Bloom pulled herself together and tried to ignore how his hands held her in a comfortable way. She smiled warmly and taken his hand to the dance floor. She took his right hand and put it on the middle of her back while holding her right hand with the left hand. Taren realised as he was doing a slow dance with a beautiful girl in his arms and started to enjoy it, even Bloom was enjoying her time with him as they smiled at each other.

Ben walked through the group while seeing how the others were doing until he spotted a familiar face by the corner and tapped on her shoulder. "Mal?"

The young witch gave a small jump and turned around, he sees her in a purple/pink dress with her arms bare and the hair in a bun but left a strand of hair tot eh side. "Thought it was someone else." She noticed him in a suit and had to admit Ben looked… well dressed. "You look… nice." Mal said, uncertain how to respond in a way.

Ben smiled. "Yeah and I almost didn't recognised you, look amazing."

Causing Mal to be surprised by his compliment. "Really? I… well, just that I thought it looks silly." Uncertain why but tried to keep her heart from beating. She spotted Taren on the dance floor, but was shocked to see him dancing with Bloom. "Wow, she got him to dance?"

"Yeah, sure did." Ben smiled at the scene and turned to her, now feeling somewhat nervous. "Would you like to dance?" Offering his hand to her for a dance.

Mal looks at him in surprise and nervous. "I uh, well, I don't…Ok, I just don't really know how to dance." She thought he would've gone for someone who would love to as she seen how the girls were drooling over them.

Ben didn't seem to mind and thought to help her out. "Not to worry, no ones perfect, even Taren couldn't do well. I'll take the lead." Decided to help her come out of her nervousness and gently takes her hand to floor. Mal at first thought she would've tried to struggle but then when she was on the dance floor with the prince, she couldn't help but finding it… pleasant. She let him take the lead to take her hands in place and slowly started to enjoy it very much, especially with Ben but didn't want to say it openly or ruin the moment.

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed that, I have some ideas for some original chapters in place** , **be skipping some parts anyway to skip others while working on the story arc, working on some for world building and ideas to make as I spoke to some for suggestions on it. Next one on the way shortly and hope you all had a good Easter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Team Building part 1

**Chapter 9: Team Building part 1**

Back on Radiant Garden, things were a little calm since they now know the current events that have happened to the trio in Magix since then, things on their side have started to calm down with less of the Grimm about but still more on Magix. Sora walked up to the office to see Leon, Riku and Tifa in the room, much as they aged a little over the years but still kept in good shape but Leon started to grow a small beard and Tifa in a formal outfit.

"So any updates on the situation then?" Leon asked.

"Well good news, there a less sights of Grimm after we dealt with some of them in the Arabian deserts, those giant scorpions and snakes were tough to deal with." Sora responded on his experience.

"More worlds are closed up so they can't get through, but I'm more concerned for Magix, it's been many years since we heard from them until recently and who knows what that old bastard could be up to." Riku explained, giving images of the creatures in various areas and worlds they been to clear them out. "Its just a good thing Gaia was pulled back together since the events of opening Kingdom Hearts otherwise we be having a hard time taking them all down.

"But we need to get ready and head towards the Magic Dimension and be ready when they need it, Tezzeret is not like any other we faced especially in the war years ago." Sora warned them, the keyblade master had a gut feeling something wasn't right and had to find his son as soon as possible. Both he and Kairi had offered to volunteer to go first the moment the barrier is opened to allow them through. "Anything on the kids?"

"We managed to get some intel on what happened and looks like they seem to be doing much better then we imagined." Tifa said with a smile on her face, knowing this will earn Sora's attention.

Pulls up a laptop and showing the keyblade masters of looked like Taren taking out a group of small red critters and a large yellow creature that was possibly the leader. Sora's eyes widen in surprise to see his son who somewhat grown a little over half a year, but what caught his attention was the keyblade in his hand. He really did inherit one after all. "Its… really him.. ?" He mumbled, wishing it wasn't a dream and would show this to his wife to see how much their boy has grown.

"Yep, and that's not all." Tifa played the video and showing Taren easily took out a lot of them in a bright flash, so fast they see a bright blur. They see two Grimm known as Ursa emerge out of portals as being summoned by the large creature, they watch him face one of them off and amazed by the fighting skills he's picked up in a few months. "Hey, he's not bad, when he and Ben come back, remind me to give them a spar and see how well they've improved."

Both Sora and Riku would probably give them a warning knowing how strong she really is and sometimes scared Taren whenever she's mad. Next sees him helping two girls, one blonde and another a red head. Next seeing Ben sprint out of nowhere and delivered a hard punch to the last one.

Riku couldn't help but pull a grin when impressed. "Wow, look at that, those boys show improved. Wonder who trained them."

"I think Yen Sid mentioned someone by the name of… Macbeth." Leon said.

"Oh, Macbeth, well be interesting to meet… h-him…" All of a sudden, the colour on Riku's face was drained away, even his silver hair, Riku's face almost turned blue and his body quivered. His friends notice this odd behaviour and wondered if he heard that name. "Uh… w-what was… that name… you just mentioned?"

Leon blinked his eyes and baffled by the reaction and replied. "Um, the one who trained them for combat and physical training was Macbeth. Why, you heard of him?"

Riku's eyes were wide as dinner plates and felt his worst fears came to life. "Oh… no… it can't be…"

"Riku, are you ok? Looks as if you seen a ghost." Sora asked him, never seen him this pale in his life.

"Not… really. But lets just say I met him years ago… and fought him once." When they learnt about this, it was a real surprise that Riku never brought it up.

"What? You have? Since when?" Sora asked him eagerly.

"Yeah, how come we never heard this before?" TIfa asked as well.

"Trust me… I'll explain later, but if Yen Sid called for him for help. It must be serious then I pictured." Riku said and couldn't say anything else, slowly recovering from his shock and too shaken to think about it. "But let's get back to the main subject, what happened on Earth?"

"That's where it get weirder, check this out." Leon pressed the video to play what they saw astounded them as a young red haired girl released an energy wave around her and a dragon flew to the air. "We showed this to Merlin and he was astonished to learn she was an Earth Fairy which according to him, were believed to be extinct for centuries."

"Extinct? How so?" Sora asked, but as he was taking a closer look at this girl and something about her seems odd.

"All vanished without a trace, possibly by being hunted down or wiped out in a genocide, but we're still looking into that. But since then magic had been considered myth and fairy tail to them." Leon explained to them and wondered if she was really an Earth Fairy.

Riku was curious about it as well. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, by the look of things, they seem to have been in a fight with something else but had help. We figured perhaps meeting the parents sometime while planning to get to the Magic dimension." Tifa explained, but unlikely all of them can get there do to a barrier to prevent non-magical beings from crossing over for protection and showed the image of Mal. "This one, well we by the look of it, she's also keyblade wielder like Taren and Ben."

"Anything to know about her?" Sora asked when he was looking at them and studied the image.

"Nope, not that I can find." Leon responded.

"Well, so long as they have help over there, can give us some time to prepare." Much as Sora feels the need to help them, but perhaps finding out what's happening and as long as they're ok, then that's all he needed to know.

* * *

"So you believe this machine is one of Tezzeret's?" Saladin asked Macbeth after he came back what's left of the strange mechanism, learned it was with a group witches that tried to steal a royal Solarian heirloom. Fortunately they failed and the ring remained safe. For now.

"There is no doubt about it, I shot down a dozen of his probes that were following the children on the day they arrived." Macbeth said without taking his eyes off the machine, confirmed its link to their enemies. "This is a type of technology that hails from Kaladesh during the war."

"Then it proves that Tezzeret is involved, and we need to alert the allied worlds of his return without causing a panic." Saladin frowned over the information. "He'll no doubt make his move when the time is right for him, but h could be one, maybe two steps ahead of us."

"Aye, he'll make his move very soon, these witches who are working with him are probably part of his plan to keep us busy until he gets the real prize." Macbeth said.

"The Dragon's Flame." Macbeth nods at the Headmaster's statement. "Hopefully the Specialists I've chosen will transport the Hunting Troll to the authorities for interrogation, maybe then we can get some answers of what he knows."

Least then he can hope it would be a success to complete their mission but felt he should've been with them or the young wielders. "Still, I should've been the one to do that to save the trouble."

"Not to worry, my friend, you have the keyblade wielders to train and watch over to guide them into becoming something greater in their roles." Saladin assured him.

Macbeth did agree with him, but has been thinking about the recent events that happened since they got here. In the alley he followed the group and stayed hidden, watching both the young wielders and the girls work well together defeating the Grimm and then he spotted Taren and Bloom worked together against the Trix despite their effort but pulled through in the end. Much as he had to admit it, they done better as a team, but couldn't bring himself to let others putting their lives in danger since it was meant to be only the keyblade wielders and the members of the Company of Light to deal with it.

"Something on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Macbeth heard the elder asked him, taking his mind from his thoughts of what he was thinking. "Just having a thought, nothing to worry."

"So then, what have you made plans for their training?" Saladin asked him.

"Just sent them to the forest, or possibly a swamp by the look of it, they need to know their whereabouts and improve their teamwork but also requested by Faragonda to watch over the students in case of the Grimm try to break through the protective barrier."

Well discussing further, they were unaware of a certain pair of ears listening in on their plans to transport the troll. Knot was very careful to find out what they were plannig and needed to warn the Trix and Tezzeret about what was happening, if they make the Troll talk they be exposed.

"I need to warn them immediately or they'll might decide to use me as a target practice." Knot said, he needed something to report back to them and find out what would happen to the Hunting Troll he sent to Earth weeks ago, they were not so pleased about the incident at the dance that night and made a wise choice to not bring it up in their presence.

* * *

The apprentices were sent to the swamp forest and the assignments for their training is to know their surroundings and work together, while also keep a look out for any Grimm in the area to keep Alfean students safe from a distance. Taren was resting on a tree branch and taking a moment to enjoy the few of the place despite it being a swamp, he and others just split up but stayed close in range in case of emergency.

So far least there were no Grimm nearby, which was good but best to keep his eyes open and to keep his training up. But, he was thinking about those visions he saw, unsure what they were or to make out. He didn't tell the others as he was uncertain how to explain, maybe when they get back to Red Fountain he'll talk to Macbeth and perhaps sent it to Yen Sid if he knows anything about them.

 _"Taren, do you hear me? It's Ben."_

Receiving a call on his phone that pulled him away from his thoughts and answered it. "Yeah its me. How's it going?"

 _"So far, things seem calm over here and no sign of any Grimm, a big relief."_ Ben said. _"We should probably see the Specialists flying by soon but Macbeth wanted to make certain they are ok from down here."_

"What was it they're delivering again? I never got the chance to find out."

 _"The Hunting Troll, you know the one from Earth and used your scent to track us."_ Ben reminded him to refresh his memories of their first encounter.

"OH! That guy, why would Macbeth be concerned? I mean shouldn't the authorities of this world be doing that if it's dangerous?" Taren thought.

 _"Well, Brandon said its part of their mission and make certain the big fella is transported safely. But Macbeth feels Tezzeret or the Witche could pull something to break him out, never know if they sent a Grimm to do that."_ Ben said and possibly thinking the same thing as his friend.

"Yeah, might as well practice our skills like Macbeth said. Hey anything on Mal?" He asked.

 _"Not sure, maybe she's probably doing some studying on her area or keeping a look out. "_ Listening to his friends' words and took note of it to remember. _"Here's something interesting I learnt, she has a roommate in Cloud Tower, someone by the name of Mirta."_

This gave a surprise to the amber eyed wielder upon hearing this. "Really? Hope she's not giving too much trouble from the way I heard about that place."

 _"Actually, she sounds like a nice person, a lot different from what Mal told me. Maybe later she can introduce us to this witch."_ Ben told him, which be interesting to know about the person.

"Yeah, but seems it be tricky for Mal to keep her keyblade a secret if its leaked out. Especially if the Trix find out about it to report to Tezzeret and our covers blown."

 _"Don't worry, Mal will know what to do. Just remember what Macbeth told us, be resourceful and not be too reliant on our keyblades if we are to beat a strong foe."_

"Got it, hope we get out of this sooner and in one piece." Hangs up and decided to climb down the tree to get a move on, not knowing what could be lurking out here _._ He pulled out the lamp he brought with them and rubbed it to bring out Genie. A puff of smoke came out to take form where Genie was dressed in Iron Man.

"Whatever it is you want kid, can it wait a little? I'm trying to get a spot in the next Avengers movie." Genie said when suddenly many tentacles sprouted out of the lamp and grabbed the shocked Genie, pulling him in before he could scream. Startling the young keyblade wielder who thought he was in danger until Genie came out ok… well, apart from his costume torn. "On second thought, I think I'll just buy the tickets."

"Sorry, but thought maybe we could use some extra eyes in case anything happens and for the girls since they're here. " Taren said.

Genie changed his outfit into safari clothing with a pair of sunglasses and a hat. "Eh, nothin' to it, mate! Ol' Genie 'ere will watch out for anythin' coming my way." Speaking in an Australian accent, he pulled out a shotgun as if ready for action.

Taren chuckled and smiled. "Yeah and maybe get some fish on the way, could go for some bite." But all of a sudden he saw Genie unexpectedly quivered and reverted to his original self. Taren was surprised and never seen Genie in this state before. "You ok?"

He stopped himself quivering and brought his hand up to his head. "Oohohoho, man, almost as if something bad is about to happen. Either that or I just watched too many movies."

A loud shriek echoed, causing small birds and animals to scurry away in fear, a sound for wings flapping from a distance but getting louder and closer to them, both see a large shadowy blur flew above them, rustling the trees by the wind. Genie covered the boy from any debris for protection until it calmed down and they could see some large bird flapping its wings.

"Grimm!" Genie cried out in fear and retread into the lamp.

Taren gasped and somehow knew it was too, the dark presence from the avian flapping its large wings with grasping claws out front, a long feathered tail and the white skull mask on its face. It just flew passed them and assumed it must've sensed their presence but, it didn't.

"I don't think it noticed us." Taren said but worried what it was going to do, flew too fast for them to know where as it was going. Grabs his phone and contacted both his friends. "Guys, its me and Genie, we just saw a flying Grimm above us."

 _"What? What was it a huge bird of some kind?"_ Mal responded when sounded alarmed.

"Oh much bigger and flew so fast it didn't noticed us." Genie added.

 _"Definitely a Nevermore, gotta catch that thing now before it could cause trouble."_ She responded, unfortunately they lost sight of the Grimm it must've flew inside the clouds high above or in the forest for cover. They need to find it fast before it could hurt anyone.

"Genie, you take the look out above I'll head to the direction it was going and meet the others." Taren told him and ran off.

"Can do." Genie flew above to take the look out over it, growing a pair of binoculars and easily spotted the other two. "Found them, but… hang on a moment." He heard an explosion and saw a small craft that was coming down hard and leaving a trail of smoke. "Uh, I think we might have bigger problems, T."

"Guys, if you get this follow the smoke, I think we might need to see if anyone needs help." Recognising the ship from Red Fountain and hoping his friends were ok. No doubt the Nevermore would find them easy pickings in the area, hoping he can get there in time before it decides to come back.

* * *

Genie wasn't the only one to noticed it, almost everyone in the area saw it, even the Winx who were on an expedition class when they saw a Red Fountain aircraft that crashed down, believing the specialists might be in trouble and ran as fast as they can. They were wearing an explorer's type of outfit given to them for the assignment then their usual clothes.

The girls just arrived to see the Specialists come out of the downed ship, a little bruised but able to move about after the crash.

"You guys ok?" Flora asked them.

"Isn't it rather obvious." Riven replied, trying to act confident and tough in front of the girls, he noticed the dark blue haired fairy smiled sheepishly and giggling at him.

"We're all safe and sound thanks-" Sky gasped when he saw the damage done to the ship and groaned. "Oooh no!" It was worse then he realised the troll broke out and left a trail of footprints. "Where's the troll?!"

"He's escaped!" The Blonde haired squire exclaimed, causing the girls to panic over the news.

"You were transporting a troll and you guys let him escaped?!" Tecna questioned them in shock.

Brandon glared at them with his arms crossed. "We didn't let anyone escaped. It was an accident, we just lost altitude and-"

"Mechanical failure." Timmy added.

"Anyway, there's nothing to worry about while he's handcuffed." Riven said with confidence and assured the troll wouldn't get too far.

"Uh, Riven, look what I just found." They turned around to find the prince holding out a pair of handcuffed designed for the Troll from attacking or to escape. It wasn't so good for the girls as it could be anywhere. They soon heard something rustling in the bushes, the girls stuck together while the Specialists took out their phantoblades ready, thinking it was the Troll or something that might come out to attack them.

"Found the trail guys!" They hear a familiar female voice, stepping out was Mal to step out to see everyone. "Wow, you guys look like a mess."

"Mal? What you doing out here?" Musa asked until they hear more rustling noises and voices.

"What the hell happened here." Another voice familiar to the girls.

Following her behind were Ben and finally Taren after coming of the woods to see everyone and the debris. "You guys alright?" Ben asked them.

"Taren, hey!" Flora waved to him.

"Uh, hi Taren." Bloom also did and was more nervous since the dance.

Taren smiled at them. "Hey, how you girls doing?"

Mal gave a coy smile and turned to him. "Why don't you ask how your girlfriend is doing." Spoke low enough of a whisper and teasing, causing the male red head to blush completely.

"WHA..? Bloom isn…I-I don't know what you on about!"

"Oh, then what's wrong if your face." She giggled, causing him stutter and tried to grab her to keep her mouth shut.

"Wonder what that was about?" Bloom was curious and seeing him flush for some reason, but obviously one of Mal's jokes maybe from the way they are arguing.

Stella smiled deviously. "Why don't you go up to him and ask, maybe Taren wants to confess his romantic desires for you." Tries to contain the giggling after making a joke on her and seeing her best friend's face flush, find it adorable as she stammered. Even Flora was trying to stop herself from giggling until they returned to the main problem.

Ben sighed and ignored the two who were too busy arguing and walked up to the group while Mal was teasing the blushing Taren. "We heard your ship crashed and came out here to help." Ben told them.

"Nothing to worry about, Ben, just had a malfunction and had to transport the Troll for the authorities." Brandon explained.

This caused mal and Taren to stop what they were doing when they heard him.

"Wait a sec, you mean the big fella from Earth you arrested?" Mal asked them.

"Yeah, that's the one. Only he escaped by luck." Timmy said.

"By the way, what were you girls doing out here? Obviously we know Taren, Ben and Mal are doing some training out here but not you." Brandon asked them when being curious.

"We were just doing an assignment, Brandon." Bloom replied

"Then you girls can get back to your assignment and not worry about a thing, the Specialists will handle it!" Riven told them and turned to the other three. "And same goes for you three, go back to do whatever it is Macbeth told you to do and not bother us."

Mal didn't like the way the boy named Riven spoke to them in such arrogance and the way he has that annoying smirk so she decided to have some bit of fun. Giving a fake bright smile and faint gasp. "Really? So, when will they come? I'm dying to see them heroes I heard so much about."

Stella couldn't help but laugh and joined. "Oh that I love to see."

This caused Riven to growl and not liking her one bit. "What you say, little girl?"

"I'll show you how this _little girl_ can give such a punch!" Ready to show him whose boss until Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her away, dragged away by her feet. "Come on, Ben! Just let me at him! Least lemme rip his hair!" She tried to free herself from his grip on her.

The brunette haired prince ignored her as he kept her away from a good distance. "Come on, Mal. Be nice, we're not here to start trouble, remember?" They couldn't risk calling genie to help with more girls showing up and trying to stay low on their secret.

With Taren calmed down and glad Ben intervened before things could get nasty as he learned that Riven is one of the toughest students in Red Fountain but could have a problem of being a little... cocky.

"Sorry about that, Sky. She can get a little worked up." Taren apologies to the prince who seems not bothered by it.

"Hey, its no prob, but she must be really brave to challenge him." Sky complimented while surprise how she wasn't backed down.

"Oh, you have no idea." If only they knew what the keyblade wielders were capable of.

"But what Riven meant was that it should be best for the girls to go back to Alfea for your own safety, and Taren, no offence to you and the others but this is our mission and its our responsibility to make sure we recapture that troll."

Taren nodded and understood clearly. "Hey its no problem, if we see him by any chance, we'll let you know."

Riven rebuffed and narrowed his eyes at them. "We don't need some extra help on this, your _highness."_

"And what if any of the girls run into the troll and we're not there?" Mal asked him, managed to calm herself down a little but stood by Ben.

"If you wanna play hero, be my guess but don't say we didn't warn you!" Riven replied. "Come on guys, let's get to work. We got a troll to catch!"

The Specialists make their leave to track down the Troll, but Taren almost remembered something and caught up to them. "Hey, wait up, something I forgot to ask before you head off."

Timmy turned around to see Taren and curious. "What up?"

"This might sound odd but, you ever seen something big flew by earlier before you crashed? Something that was all black and like a bird maybe?"

Timmy pondered and tried to think of such description Taren gave out, but couldn't tell. "Odd, nothing we've seen or heard."

"Just thought to give you guys the heads up, could be dangerous then the Troll." Taren warned them.

"Yeah right, probably just want to get some glory, huh? Just go along with the girls and stop wasting our time, red." Riven told him and walked off, causing Taren to narrow his eyes at him.

"Sorry about that, but we'll call you guys if we find anything. Good luck." Timmy said and caught up to them.

With them gone and only the Winx and the Keyblade wielders alone, Genie's head popped out of his lamp. "Yeesh, that kid ought to learn some manners."

"Yeah, no kiddin." Taren agreed with him.

"Hey Taren, what was that about?" Bloom overheard him about something.

Taren turned to see her and didn't want anything to make them more worried. "Well, lets just say we found something dangerous a moment ago before they crashed."

Bloom wondered what he meant until she replied. "Wait, was it something about a giant bird you were after?"

This startled both of them when she asked, giving away their expressions that she was on to them. "Wait, you saw it?" Taren asked her, receiving a nod from her.

"Hey now you mentioned it, we heard something loud and terrifying, but flew so fast we didn't know what it was." Stella said. "But you saw it?"

"I did, it was all black and looked some prehistoric bird with claws and a tail." Bloom described to them.

"It was a Nevermore." Mal told them as she joined them. "We were on the look out for anything while the Specialists were transporting the Troll and watching you and the students in case anything happened."

Ben pulled out his phone and brought up a photo he took to show them. "This might be it." Showing the girls of a large black avian creature that was only a bit blurry, maybe too fast but clear enough to show.

"That's it!" Bloom exclaimed

"So there are now flying Grimm?" Stella didn't like the sound of that. "Just great, I would've suggested we help them find the Troll but now have to watch out for the Grimm in the air?"

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea and should get back to the assignment we were given." Flora tried to reason with her as she was only thinking of the groups' safety.

"She's right, we know nothing about it." Taren agreed with her.

"First time we ever seen one that it can fly." Ben pointed out.

"But we all know about the Troll, he's a wild beast." Stella said. "Sky and the others could also be in danger not just the Troll but a Grimm too, obviously they never fought one like we did. Besides, we have the Keybalde wielders to help out." She smiled and gestured to the trio.

"And also a Genie of the Lamp." Genie pointed out with a smile.

Seeing as how she seems to not back down, Flora sighed and gave in. "Ok, if you all think so."

Tecna was in deep thought about something and crossed her arms. "Well one things for sure, something strange is going on here. Have you noticed the damage in the ship? And anyone noticed something else that escaped someone's attention?" The group wondered what she meant until they took a good look and realised what she meant. There were indeed claw marks on the surface and what was even strange were something stuck around the hole.

Ben went closer to the ship and realised she was right. "She's right, this didn't look like an accident and the explosion was caused by the outside.

Genie appeared before it with a magnifying glass. "Hmm, something indeed is strange." He pulled one out, and to everyone's surprise it was in face a black feather. "I believe I found the evidence of our culprit."

"A feather did that?" Musa expected to be daggers or sharp swords, but feathers?

"May I see it?" Tecna asked him, she studied it carefully using the pad she pulled out to scan it. "Strange, I'm not getting anything at all from this feather, this doesn't make any sense."

"Hold up." Ben took his turn to pull one out and threw it into a tree like a dart, they see it dug deep into the tree and started to understand it. "I think that's how it happened. The Nevermore must've swooped in and ambushed them from above. Too fast for them to realise what attacked them"

"So, it must've helped the Troll escaped then." Flora realised where they going from this.

"That's very likely." Tecna concluded.

"Then we know WHO sent the Grimm. We gotta warn the others." Mal told them, knowing everyone was on the same page to find both the Troll and the Grimm.

Ben nodded. "Right then, I'll go and catch up to them, maybe you two can stay with the girls to help them."

"Yeah, so maybe me and Mal can help the girls find the Troll." Taren suggested.

"Really? You want to come with us?" Hearing this made Bloom all joyed by it.

"Yeah, I mean, you can't use your powers during the assignment and could leave you vulnerable to anything. The students are spread out so maybe that Troll could be its target to find." Taren said.

"And we also have to try improve our skills in working together." Mal explained to them. It's this assignment Macbeth gave us this morning to improve our own abilities other then Keyblades."

"Hey Ben, better catch up to them fast, you might be able to track them down through the smell." Taren suggested the idea to Ben.

"Ok, give me a moment to try it out, first time ever." Ben crouched down and focused on the trail, closing his eyes and letting his inner instincts and natural senses to find them through the forest until his nose started to twitch and sniffed the air. A bright coloured aura surrounded him as his ability activated. "Got it. I'll be back if I find something. Wish me luck."

Taren nodded and Mal was silent for a moment. "Be careful, Ben." She said softly, they watch the brunette make a spring towards the woods and leapt to the branches so fast.

"Wow, he's fast. What did he do?" Musa asked and amazed what happened.

"Ben sort of like a tracker, he's got these enhanced senses better then any human." Taren explained to them while also sounded amazed after the demonstration. "Maybe had something to do with that keyblade of his."

Tecna was imputing the data on the keyblades and her curiosity about them had grown much since she first met them. She had many questions about them but perhaps right now is to focus on helping the Specialists and stopping the Troll, and also the Grimm.

"Ok, but lets be careful everyone. And best follow Taren and Mal, they seem more experienced in this sort of thing." Bloom said as she feels they can rely on them to lead the way.

"Thanks for the support." Taren said, earning a smile from her for giving a praise from him.

"Uhh, oh, well Trolls is one thing but Grimm, I might wanna stick around here and finish the assignment." Stella was a little uncertain and not wanting to towards the swamp where there be many unknowns lurking about.

Mal rolled her eyes and thought of an idea that could work. "Ok, fair enough, princess. But, suppose something terrible that happens, maybe like while we're out there, the Nevermore could swoop in and look for a certain snack." Giving her small smile to the blonde princess and waiting to see how she'll respond.

A few seconds of silence as Stella stood where she was until... "Well what are we waiting for! Let's go after that Troll!" She said, walking straight across to join them.

Genie appeared next to Mal. "Nicely done, you did."

"Thanks, works every time. Now we'll have to put up with any whining she make during the trip." Mal said, thinking how she'll try to keep herself from causing trouble.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed that, thought to make a two part for how the characters bond and learn from each other, also thought to build some ideas for adding some other series in the story but leaving that for a surprise. Also, a little guessing game for you all is to look out for a certain character from Disney. Well later and May the 4th be With You!**


	11. Chapter 10: Team Building part 2

**Chapter 10: Team Building part 2**

Elsewhere in the swamp a black portal opened up and stepping out was the hooded Tezzeret, knowing his Grimm had successfully brought down the Specialist vessel with the Nevermore, he waited for the Trix to show up while also on the look out for the Keyblade Wielders who were here as well. He thought it would be interesting to see how they use their skills up close. But while in thought his nose picked up something that had a strong smell and made his face scrunched, possibly from the swamp gas nearby. Turned to the source of that smell and spotted the Trix emerging from the woods.

"You better have some good news, old man, but if its involved skipping class that's different." Icy pointed her finger at him, clearly not approved of coming to the swamp with their boots covered in dirt and muck.

"Besides it was a boring lecture anyway." Stormy said. "But if you had been there to help we-

"Would not make a difference as they have clearly learnt about your abilities and have been studying hard, something you should also take note of. What would be the point of trying to learn something if you all skip class every so often." Giving his lecture to the witches and held his hands behind his back with the red menacing glow under his hood staring at them.

The Trix said nothing as he made his statement, much to Icy's annoyance as she grumbled. "So if your done acting as the teacher to us, did you take down the ship?"

"Yes, the Nevermore has done it as I commanded it and no doubt the Keyblade wielders are looking for it as well as our Troll." He told them. "But somehow, I feel it may not be enough to face them."

"A giant bird that can fly and we only helped giving a cloaking spell over it like you ask so they never know where its hiding." Darcy said.

"Why not use a pack of Beowolves, or Ursa to take the ground." Stormy gave a suggestion with her hands together when thinking some sinister plot.

Tezzeret pondered over such thought. "Tempting, but no. I want to see their skills for myself and how they handle two different Grimm they never fought."

Getting the sisters intrigued by his idea. "What do you have in mind?" Icy asked him.

Instead words, he decided to give a demonstration, lifting his right hand as the sleeve fall. The Trix silently gasped when they see the metallic arm instead of flesh, it had a skeletal-feature with three fingers and a glowing red gem in the metallic palm. The elder looked at them and can easily see the expressions on their faces "Of course, this is the first time you seen it, but you will find out how I received it another time." Focusing on his magic to summon a Grimm for the challenge, the darkness grew, much larger then any they've used so far as the earth beneath them began to rise, a dark form rose up and towered over them with its yellow eyes opened after being created. Tezzeret remained where he stood while the Trix took a step back with their eyes widen and mouths drop.

Icy's face turned to an evil grin. "Ooh, this one I like very much." She would certainly love to imagine the looks on those fairies and keybladers' faces when they see this one.

* * *

Ben jumped from one branch to another as he followed the scent, finding the footprints were easy until they suddenly became lighter so must mean the troll was being assisted with someone using magic as he didn't look all smart enough to use or possess magic, the same ones responsible for using the Nevermore to attack the Specialists. Ben needed to focus on using the senses to know his surroundings, remembering what he learnt from Yen Sid and Macbeth during training.

 _Flashback_

 _"So, you want me to try knowing my surroundings?" Ben asked Yen Sid as he and the other two stepped into the room that looked somewhat like a training ground with equipment and an arena for combat._

 _"Correct, from your previous sparring after observing each of you three to find the ability that suits you the most as well as how your keyblade relates to that power." Yen Sid explains to Ben to help them understand._

 _"But, don't they have all sorts of abilities, like different elements, Time magic and stuff?" Taren asked him._

 _The elder nodded his head and answered Taren's question. "True they can be provide a variety of magic spells, the most common use are elemental types, summoning, and even the most common ability is to connect the gates between worlds other specialties that you have yet to master among certain levels of tiers." Yen Sid lectures the three about the certain types of magic their keyblades possess. "For example, each of your keyblades are different with a unique power of their own and the connection with your hearts."_

 _The group listen and absorb the information until he turned to Ben first. "Ben, from what we gathered on your training, your keyblade has somewhat granted you enhanced abilities greater then an ordinary human would. And also"_

 _Hearing this surprised the brunette prince after the grand master informed him. "So the keyblade enhanced my physical skills?"_

 _But before Yen Sid could respond, Ben's body suddenly snapped and spun around, summoning the keyblade in his hand to block a kukri knife that came from behind, even Mal and Taren were startled by a surprise attack orchestrated by Macbeth who was holding the knife before pulling away from took a few steps back._

 _"What are you trying to pull, old man?! You trying to kill us?" Mal glared at him, held her hands out ready to use her magic._

 _"No need to fret. If I did, he would not have blocked the attack that was for him." Macbeth told her. "It proves Yen Sid's theory that your heightened senses have also developed which can be proved useful to defend yourself and know your surrounding. Use it and it will be a valuable asset for your abilities."_

 _"I get it, its so if an opponent might be fast or use something like hide their presence from us." Ben said as he was starting to catch on._

 _"Exactly. But careful of trying to recognise the sound, sight and smell to find your target." Macbeth advised._

 _End flashback._

 _'I have to use my other senses if I can't find them. Remember what Master Yen Sid and Macbeth said_ _:_ _Use it and it will be a valuable asset for your ability_ _.'_ Focusing his energy and senses to find anything, closing his eyes and taken into a deep focus. His ears could hear various animal noises, branches, different gases released by the swamp. His ears twitched when he picked up a scent, it must be the Troll turned to the direction and ran through the trees.

"I think I got it." Ben said, feeling confident that he was getting the hang of it. Suddenly heard some rustling noises by the bushes, pulls out his phone to call the others. "Hey guys, its me I think I'm on the right track. He shouldn't too far and.. the hell?" Ben was interrupted when he felt something wrap around his leg, some sort of brown earthly vine that sprouted out of the ground. "Get off me-WHOoooaaAHH!" Taken by surprise when the vines lifted him up and wrapped themselves around his body, struggled to break free as they had a good hold of him, binding his legs and arms together.

Ben struggled and could not summon his keyblade in the position he was in. "Whats… going on?"

"Well, glad to see you can join us."

Ben heard a voice and surprised to find the Specialists tied up like him and hung up by the plants. "Guys! You ok?"

"Do we look okay to you?" Riven muttered as he was trying to break free of them, only to have the vines tighten their grip on him.

"Just calm down, Riven, we were suddenly taken by surprise by these things. No idea what they are, but obviously not friendly." Brandon explained and not enjoying the situation they were in. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the Grimm, only, same thing happened here." Ben responded to his question. "Any clue to what these things are?"

"Unfortunately no, I don't seem to have the data on them since there are no plant species like this that could perhaps survive." Timmy explained while trying to stay calm.

"Well, guess they probably don't know that." Ben groaned again as his bounds were tightened once more, he could feel the pressure building up and only a matter of time to struggle for breathing, to his relief they stopped but for now at least. "I sent the call to the others, they should be close by. But we gotta get out of here before something else finds us."

The last thing the keyblade wielder needed was for a monster or a Grimm to find them all tied up, easy pickings for them to attack. He can only hope his friends find them in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes earlier…_

"Do you think Ben will be able to track the Troll and the others in this swamp?" Tecna asked out of curiosity after they seen him run at an incredible speed.

"Probably, Ben's been training to enhance his senses then any of us can. Basically some sort of super tracker." Taren said while walking through the swamps

"And least you have me around, with the forest being my element I'm certain we won't get lost." Mal said with confidence in her abilities.

Flora was surprise to hear this from her. "You mean to say you can feel nature?"

The witch looked at her with a smile. "Yep, can feel the energy flowing around here, so much more since we arrived. And you'll be surprised what I can do."

"Just don't ask for a spar with her, a fair warning." Taren grumbled under his breath.

"Now, now, just because I beat you last 6 times in a row don't need to be stubborn." Mal playfully taunted him, earning a twitching earbrow from his glaring expression.

"You only won using your nature magic in that one sparring match!" Taren argued, trying to keep himself calm and not make himself a fool in front of the girls.

Bloom decided to step in before the two would argue further. "Alright, break it up. We have other things more important."

Genie appeared before them. "She's right, take it from someone who was so keen to beat a friend of his in a game over many, many, MANY loses." He mumbled, remembering the days of wanting a win against Carpet over a game of croquet and accidently put his friends in danger. "But Eventually things will work out, you'll see."

Both didn't want to admit it but they were right as the keybladers needed to work together to stop Tezzeret and find the flame. The group continued on for a few minutes, Bloom, Flora and Mal could feel that they were getting closer to the Troll and following Ben's location.

"Should be up close ahead." Taren said.

"Hey, can I ask you something that you don't mind?" Tecna asked him, something she's been meaning to ask since they met.

Taren halted along with Mal when they all turned to the pink haired teen. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, is there any chance to know a little about your keyblades? I mean, I never seen such magical weapons and my scanners couldn't get a clear reading of them." The fairy of tech gave a question that the rest of the Club have been thinking of since day one.

"Think they deserve a little bit about you guys if you wanna stay friends with them." Genie advised, leaning towards them and hoping they make the right choice after what they did for them.

Both the wielders looked at each other and sighed. Taren spoke up to them. "Alright, I guess you earned it but this should remain a secret for the time being, okay?"

The girls nodded and understand.

Taren started out first. "My parents told me a lot about them, so will tell what I know so far. The Keybaldes can seal and open barriers between worlds, much like a lock on any type, possibly to prevent something bad from coming through for the time being." Giving them the idea about a weapon that could unlock almost anything: chest, doors, a locked room or even a gate

"That would probably be your weapons look like keys, to manipulate the links between worlds must have incredible magic within them." Tecna thought as she was imputing the data about the keyblades in her database.

"Not certain if they work here since we never been or heard of this place until a few months ago." Mal said, while it was true both dimensions have not been in contact for a very long time and uncertain if they even have keyholes in the Magic Dimension.

"Didn't you say that the keyblades are bound only to their chosen wielders back on Earth?" Bloom asked after remembering what Taren told both her and Stella.

Taren nodded at her before stepping over the stump. "Yeah they do, each keyblade is linked to their chosen wielders who might have been inherited one or have a strong heart to possess a keyblade of their own and even obtain others if they wish. We can summon them anytime and even if it were taken away they would simply return to their wielders, makes it easier to not lose them or anyone try to steal it."

"Least we don't have to worry about those witches trying to steal them." Musa pointed out, she could feel relaxed knowing about it but still leaves more questions then answers about them.

"Your parents must know a lot about them, Taren. Are they actually keyblade wielders as well?" Flora asked, trying to pry into his privacy.

"You bet! They practically been doing this sort of thing since they were our age and could say it runs in the family I guess." Taren said with a sheepish smile on his face, always looked up to his parents with pride of how they went to all sorts of adventures and wanted to be like them.

"Wow, that's amazing! Can you tell us who they are?" Bloom asked Taren with a bright smile. But before he could try to answer her question about his parents.

Taren was somewhat a little hesitant and nervous if he should bring up their names. Smiles nervously at them and tries to think of something. "Uhh… well not sure you know them but is their names are-"

"Hold it! Everyone stay where you are!" Genie popped up with a big "stop" sign in front. "Now I may not be familiar with Magix but if anyone's been paying attention, there's a lot of these nasty looking plants we've stumbled across." Points his finger to a brown plant that almost looked like a venus flytrap, snapping its jaws when his finger came close.

Flora came close to inspect them and recognised them. "He's right, they're Quietus Carnivorous, they hate sound so its best we all stay quiet while we're near them." She told them in a low voice town to whisper.

Stella didn't seem to believe it. "Really? I find it hard to believe." To prove it she brought her fingers to her lips to whistle, so far nothing happened as the plants remained where they were. "See? Nothing's happened-GAHHH!" She felt something grabbing her ankles and lifted him upside down.

Mal approached her and couldn't help but chuckle of how funny she looked hanging upside down. But considering they were on a schedule she had to do something. "Hold still." Giving a command over the plants with her powers to drop her, doing so and Stella fell on to the mud.

Flora was impressed how she was able to control the plants but also relieved to see Stella not injured, hoping she take this as a lesson to remember. But her eyes spotted something peculiar lying on a branch, a pink feathered bird with red hair and a yellow beak. What made it so odd was it wore a white top with a blue stripe across. The bird was lounging on a branch like it was relaxing, not bothered by the surroundings until it suddenly noticed her and gave a wave to her with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Flora you ok?" She turned around to see Tecna calling out to her and when she came to look back, the bird was gone without a trace.

"What? Oh, yes. I just thought I saw something. Probably my imagination." She was almost baffled and almost swore she seen it.

 _"HEELLLP!"_

The group heard someone cry out for help, recognised the voice belonging to one of the Specialists and was close by. Finding the Specialists and Ben hung up in the air by the vines.

"Guys!" Ben was glad to see them here but unable to speak with the vines squeezing him hard, uncertain how long he can keep up with it.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get you down!" Genie said, changes into a lumberjack and pulls out a chainsaw. "We'll have you boys down in a jiffy."

"Yeah, hold on!" Taren agreed and summoned his keyblade, both of them completely forgetting that the vines belonged to Quietus Carnivorous that Flora warned them about. However they were too late when a couple of vines snuck up on them, wrapped up Genie's whole body as Taren was suddenly grabbed by the ankles and dangled upside down like Stella.

"Well, this ain't the first time I get snared up by some magical plant." Genie said now wrapped in vines.

Mal sighed and face palms after seeing this. "Idiots." Secretly pulled out her phone, seeing them dangling about was too good to miss it. "But so much worth a snapshot."

The red head wielder pouted and couldn't believe this happened. Crossed his arms and frowned. "Not one word about this to anyone." He said trying to stay calm despite the vines tightening their hold on his legs.

"Keep laughing and might upset the man-eating plants that are too busy digesting us." Riven warned the girls, much as it was funny seeing Taren and their blue companion's little performance, making more noises caused the vines to squeeze him tighter.

"Keep your voice down, you dummy. They only hate loud noises" Musa told the stubborn Specialist.

It started to make some sense to Ben as to why they do it, now trying to stay calm and hoping they stop squeezing him.

Taren mentally smacked his head, he forgot about that and grumbled. "Uh…oops." Chuckled softly as well as Flora and Bloom giggled by his impression.

"Not to worry boys, this genie will get us out of it." Genie proclaimed, he manages to pull out his hand and with a flick of his fingers they were all free and back on the ground.

"Thanks for that." Ben thanked him but knowing those vines seem a little ticked about it. "Uh, maybe we should try to get out of here."

Flora kneels before the vines and tries to calm them down. "Everything's okay, little plants. You can relax now, no one will hurt you." Understanding her soft voice, the vines retreated and giving the group the chance to walk out of the forest.

"So is it safe to speak normally now?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, not to worry me and Flora will make certain they don't harm us again." Mal said in a normal tone.

"I think we should all look for the Troll together at this point. Waddya guys say?" Bloom asked as she felt it be much safer, especially if that Grimm shows up.

Flora smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm okay with it."

"No prob here." Taren agreed as did the others.

"I refuse to team up with fairies." Riven argued.

"Well you're on your own, buddy." Sky said.

"Yeah, if you see the Troll or something much scarier? Give a shout." Taren joked, causing Riven to grumble and follow them in reluctance.

* * *

The group made their way to a large river with circular stumps floating on top, a large gap between each other across the other side of the river. They had to look for some that might be stable enough to jump across.

"Seems like a good idea to across, doesn't seem dangerous here." The blonde squire said.

"Yeah, but after that incident with the vines, who knows what could happen." Taren agreed with him and yet feels like they need to be careful.

Mal had an idea and stepped forward. "Stand aside, fellas. If you want to cross it, you need a bridge." The purple haired witch smiles with confidence, it be too difficult to take everyone using her keyblade's shadow magic at once or many times, but from her training to use the natural elements of nature by her command and will, it was something that felt natural and part of her. Focusing her magic to create vines out of the ground before her and reached out towards the other side.

Everyone but the wielders and Genie were amazed by how she was able to create a bridge made out of vines. "Well? Are you coming or not, its not going to last long." Mal called out to them as she already started to walk across.

The group followed her with Taren stayed behind to make sure everyone got up, Genie popped up. "Well things seem to be going well not a simple-ooohhhhohh!" He suddenly shivered like he did earlier this morning. "Its that same tingling again."

Taren didn't understand what but he also had a bad vibe coming close to them, a _VERY_ bad vibe.

"Uh, Taren? Do you remember saying something about a big black bird?" Timmy asked Taren as he's face turned pale and fidgeted.

"Yeah, why do you-"

A loud echoing squawk thundered, causing everyone to jump in surprise by the noise. Taren to turn around and saw the Nevermore flying straight towards them at an intense speed, the group realised how big it was as it was coming closer. His eyes noticed it flapped its large wings and brought its talons forward. "RUN!" They didn't waste time and made a run for it across the bridge.

The Nevermore found its targets and within range flapped its wings forward, unleashing a rain of feathers onto the bridge. Taren ran up to cover the Riven and Tecna who were still on the bridge, summons the _Light's Rebellion_ and called forth his magic. They were too fast for his elemental magic so needed to use a defensive strategy. "Reflect!" Creating a sphere around them and in time before the feathers struck them.

When that was done, he called it off and used another attack. "Fira!" Waves his keyblade and launches a fireball towards the Nevermore, forced it to stop its attack and narrowly dodged the flames, only burned most of the outer feathers from its wing but enough to make it mad. Flapping its wings and taken a nose dive towards them for the attack.

Brandon and Sky watched the battle and couldn't believe what they were seeing, but their attention turned to something that was making a loud creaking and snapping noise, looking at the bridge at the damage it took.

Due to the feathers being sharp as blades they easily cut through the vines like butter. Some stuck but still damaged and they both had the same conclusion as to what that thing was up to.

"Guys! Get off that bridge!" Brandon shouted to warn them.

The trio heard him and realised the bridge wasn't going to last much longer, meaning the Grimm was going for the strike and make certain they don't make it. They ran to the other side as fast as possible but the Nevermore was getting closer and too fast for them to make it. Its talons were brought out front and only crushed large chunks of the plant bridge when Taren, Tecna and Riven only jumped but fell into the river. With the bridge destroyed the Nevermore flew off, but not before being taken a few blasts from the Specialists and Keybladers using their weapons and magic to drive it away.

Riven first got the edge and had some help with Musa offering her hand to him. "T-thanks." He grunted and coughed up water out of his mouth, not seeing Musa smiling that he was alright.

Tecna swam out of the way from the debris and coughed up when she sees Timmy rush to her aid, she smiled and accepted his help out of the water.

"Taren!" Bloom rushed over and saw him took a hit, worried deeply for him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Here, let me help." Brandon came to her aide and pulled him up. Taren was bruised up on the shoulder after being hit by a chunk of vine, but so far seems fine. "You alright?"

Taren groaned and coughed, looks at them and smiled at the blonde. "Yeah, should be okay using a Cura but thanks for the help."

The squire smiled and couldn't believe what he just saw, he was about to ask him what that thing was before Bloom gave a tight embrace to the startled wielder, obviously worried and relieved he was not too injured.

"I'm just glad you were alright." She said, not seeing the blush on the boy's face and seeing Brandon smiled at him at the scene.

"But what in the Dragon's name was that? I've never seen anything like it." Brandon asked, watching the monster fly off but has a feeling it wasn't done with them after the attack.

Timmy couldn't take his eyes off it and was trying to find some data on the creature that attacked them a moment ago, even Riven was somewhat shaken but kept himself together and feels the trio knew something about it that they didn't share.

"Something you like to tell us? You know something about that thing?" Riven glared at them and demanded answers.

Sky stood before him and held up his hand. "They must have a perfectly good explanation to all this. They did warn us earlier about it, remember?"

Flora came over and checked for any injuries they might have received using potions she brought along in case of emergancies. "Taren did risk his life to save yours and Tecna's life." She defended causing the others to nod in agreement.

Taren got up with Bloom's help as the rest rushed over to them. He had a feeling this would happen and the Specialists deserved to know, Macbeth and Yen Sid told them this was a secret mission but he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of it but eventually will need the help they can get. "That… was a Grimm. And I guess you guys should know what's going on."

Mal and Ben looked at each other and nodded. "Better talk about it while on the way, that thing will probably come back to stop us." Ben said as they walked off and paid attention to what the wielders have to say while they continue their search for the Troll.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I thought to add a bit of a flash back to build up some story of their training and picked Ben's, as I thought since he's the son of the Beast/prince Adam he would inherit some abilities. Thought to end the chapter here and leave a cliff hanger now the Specialists will find out what's going on. If you have any suggestions or something for the characters let me know.**

 **So anyone noticed something out of the ordinary? hehehe.**

 **cjboughton: Yes they will learn flow motion, once I get to know about the new abilities in kh3 I will see which ones I could use for the story.**

 **Jebest4781: Oh yeah, I thought it be interesting how they will find out about how Riku knows him hehe**


	12. Chapter 11: Team Building part 3

**Chapter 11: Team Building Part 3**

"So lets see if I got this right, there are these monsters called Grimm that are causing harm and havoc across the realms and controlled by this guy named, uh, Teserra guy who controls them." Brandon asked after listening to their story.

"Yep. And it's actually Tezzeret." Ben nodded.

"And you are really keyblade wielders, like the ones we read about in history books? Almost thought to be made up." Riven said.

Mal rolled her eyes. "And yet we're in a dimension full of magic isn't?"

"She makes a good point." Tecna said before he could respond to that remark but admit she was right, not that he wanting to say it out loud.

Timmy was taking much of the data as he was listening. "And also you guys were picked because it's also happening on your worlds?"

Taren nodded and replied. "Yeah, that's about it." He was somewhat still a little edgy about being taken away from home against his will, wishing he could at least help his parents, clinging to the day to see them again someday. Taren felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the Brandon with a smirk on his face.

"Gotta admit, you guys are full of surprises." The blonde haired squire said, causing Taren to smirk back.

"Trust me, you ain't seen nothin' yet. Sorry for not saying anything but we had to keep it a secret, its just that we didn't want to risk panic around here to find out that a powerful enemy is hiding here."

This surprised the Specialists to know the reason why as they were so secretive about it. But they wondered just how powerful and dangerous this foe is.

"When you put it that way, it makes some sense." Brandon said.

"Guess we can now confirm that the Nevermore was responsible for your ship being hit." Mal said, earning the surprised and puzzled looks on the Specialists' expressions.

"What are you talking about? There's no way something like that could've attacked us without even being seen." Timmy told them.

Tecna shook her head in response. "Not if it was cloaked by someone for an ambush. We found a couple of claw marks that match the Grimm from earlier." She showed them photos of the damages done by the Grimm and surprised they didn't realise it.

"So it was the cause for the Troll's escape. Then whoever used that monster wanted to free him." Brandon thought it started to make sense then.

"Uh, guys think you might wanna see this." They heard Musa call out as she was looking at something.

"What is it?" Taren asked and when she showed them, there were some trees knocked over, trampled and cut in pieces. They see lots of debris scattered everywhere.

"So much damage, what could have done this?" Flora asked, she felt bad for the trees being torn.

Taren, Sky and Brandon walked over to find whatever done it but so far nothing until they found holes dug into the earth in a line pattern.

"Odd look how they seem to be in two lines." Sky crouched down to look closer.

Taren nodded and noticed something about them. "If I didn't know better, I say they looked somewhat like… footprints."

"But it has to be huge to make such damage, way bigger then the Hunting Troll." Brandon said.

"Could it been the Grimm?" Bloom suggested.

"As is it wasn't bad enough to watch out for both the Troll AND the Grimm. Things couldn't get any worse?" Stella complained.

They suddenly stopped to hear the sound of girls screaming nearby.

Bloom recognised the scream as it belonged to one of the Alfea students. "That sounds like Amaryl!"

"Let's hope that's the Troll and not the Grimm." The prince said. They rushed towards the screaming and find the three students backed up against a wall by the Troll.

"There's the Troll!" Riven said while pointing at him. The Wielders recognised him back on Earth.

Genie leaned towards the keyblade wielders and whispered to them. "Uh, some heads up about this guy?"

"He was on Earth and used to follow Taren's scent like a dog." Mal explained and Bloom nodded.

"And was one of the monsters to attack my house and parents. We gotta save those girls before they get hurt." Bloom said in worry.

The prince nodded and thought of something. "No worries, I got an idea but we gotta be quick about it." He turned to the wielders. "You three try to distract the Troll, that way Brandon and Timmy will grab hold of him. Then Riven and I can slip the handcuffs on him"

Ben nodded and shouldn't be a problem. "I think we might have someone for the job. Genie?"

Genie transformed into a medieval knight with the lamp as an emblem on the chest plate, unsheathed his sword and stood to attention. "I shall smite the foul creature and save the fair damsels."

This would turn in their favour with numbers on their side as Brandon turned to the girls. "While we keep him busy, you get those girls out of danger."

Stella smiled and finds it suitable for them without getting hurt. "Not a problem and good luck." She hopes they succeed, and for Sky to not get hurt.

The troll moved ever so closer to the terrified students he had corned until he heard a whistling sound.

"Hey! You big ugly brute! Over here!" The Troll turned around and sees a red haired boy waving to him, he instantly recognised him from the world after sniffing his scent.

"Remember after we just kicked your as-" Taren was interrupted when the troll roared and tries to attack him with his large fists but instead hit against a blue genie who had his arms crossed over and a smile on his face.

"Alright buddy, put your hands in the air!" The genie turned into a gunslinger, drew his guns out and aimed them at the troll. "This town ain' big enough for the two of us." The troll wasn't surprised and roared once more and pounced on the surprised Genie as the two were in a wrestle and covered in a dust cloud as they exchanged punches and kicks.

Genie hoisted one of his legs over his back to pin him down.

The Troll giving him a Nuggy in the head.

Poked in each other's eyes.

Then finally Genie tied him up like a rodeo show, much to the Troll's surprise how it happened. "Well all in a days work when dealing with a butt ugly Troll." Brushing his hands together as the monster growled and tried to break free from his restrains. The keyblade wielders surrounded them, summoning their keyblades ready if need to.

Taren and Ben knew it would work with Genie's help to apprehend the Troll and now to get him cuffed up before he can escape. "Ok guys, nows your chance!" Calling for the Specialists to do their part.

"Right, come on!" Brandon proclaimed as Riven and Timmy brought the cuffs to paralyse him.

All of a sudden the cuffs broke into pieces, startled everyone by how they did that. "What the? What did you do?!" Riven exclaimed.

Timmy was baffled of how it happened. "I-I don't know! They broke into pieces."

"So terribly sorry about that." A male voice spoke in a mild-mannered tone.

The Specialists were startled to see a man with long grey dreadlocks in a brown coat and light armour pads suddenly appear out of no where, standing perfectly still with a calm face as he looked towards the keyblade wielders then paying attention to others. They could clearly see a cybernetic right eye with a menacing red/pink glow from the eye socket.

"We don't know who you are, but if you're somehow involved in this we'll have to have you to come with us." Brandon said drawing his phanto-blade along with the others. The blonde noticed the three were tensed and glared at him with intense glare, even Taren looked ready to fight him. Something about this guy made him worry.

"Yeah, so start talking." Riven told him. But he simply ignored them and walked past them and making his way towards the keyblade wielders as if they hardly existed. "Hey, don't ignore us pal!" Ran approached him with his saber out to use force to make him surrender.

Mal's eyes widened and she knew what he was up to. "RIVEN DON'T!"

But Riven ignored her and was about to grab his shoulder when he felt a strong fist collided into his stomach and sent back a few feet across.

"You should listen to the young witch." He told him, causing the boy to growl.

The rest of the Specialists were about to attack after what happened until Ben suddenly appeared before them with his arms spread out to stop them from doing anything. "Guys! Don't! That's Tezzeret."

Brandon stopped and realised who that guy was after what they told them. "You mean... that's him?"

Coming right at him with his back turned, a barrage of light orbs flew towards him along with numerous vines shot out towards him. Only within arms reach the orbs dispersed and the vines were incinerated when they clashed into a barrier. The smoke cleared and Tezzeret simply stood where he was without moving an inch, his right hand was held up and with the sleeve pulled back to reveal it made out of metal and almost like a skeleton.

Tezzeret noticed it and made a fake sigh, gazing at his right hand. "Well now you know part of my secret."

Genie was grossed out by it even if it were metal, looked somewhat like a skeleton. "Ew. Somewhat reminds me of someone who has that in the Tv series."

The Winx Club, Wielders and Specialists gasped after witnessing his power when they now know who he was. Especially seeing his right arm that was glowing with dark energy from it. Bloom couldn't understand why but she could feel a strong power flowing from this villain who was very dangerous. Growing ever concern for her friends.

"Although your magic seem skilled, but nowhere as strong as mine with great cost." Tezzeret said and pulled his sleeve until only the hand remained exposed and turned to the brunette. "The prince of Auradon. So good to see you again, a little far from home aren't we?"

The memories of what he did to his home caused Ben to grit his teeth, focusing his energy to control his emotions and pointed his keyblade at him. Tezzeret turned to meet the other two, gazed at the purple haired girl and brought his left hand to stroke his bearded chin. "So you must have been chosen by the keyblades as well? This is a surprise, from a family such as _yours_ to be given such power."

Mal suddenly quivered and felt her heart skipped a beat, swallowed nervously but tried to remain calm as she can.

Then he turned to face Taren who was most obviously raging with anger towards him, not at the least affected with the roaring power coming from the boy. "And last but not least... the child of Destiny Islands. Indeed looking close you resemble your father very much so, the last time we met was brief and short."

Taren glared at him and gripped hard on the handle. "If you did anything to my family, you'll-"

But Tezzeret stopped him with his hands held up front. "No need for such threats, I haven't done anything against them… for now. But I have other plans and make certain the masters don't intervene."

Uncertain if he said was true, however if he did Yen Sid would've mentioned it or would've heard anything. Actually, Genie was here and said their parents were ok so that was a great relief. Least then he knew they weren't in danger.

Then Genie popped out of thin air and stood before Taren. "Alright, buddy, leave my friends out of it if you know what's good for ya!" If its one thing he couldn't stand is bullies who mock others and didn't like how he was making the three emotional after what he did to them.

Tezzeret gave a soft chuckle at the appearance of a Genie. "And what have we here? The comic relief? And i thought your father was clever then this, how he defeated Xehanort is a mystery."

Genie wouldn't let that comment slide and promised Sora and others to watch over the kids. "Nobody talks about my buddy that way and gets away with it. And if you want them." Began growing in huge size, all buffed up with muscles flexed and ready for a fight. "You'll have to get by me first! Your puny metal hand against my semi-phenomenal _NEARLY COSMIC GENIE POWERS!"_ Challenging him to a fight.

Mal blinked her eyes and could've sworn she heard him right. _'Did he say NEARLY cosmic powers?'_ Somehow that doesn't feel right when he's tempting fate.

Bloom felt uneasy about this and not sure if it's a good idea to tempt him. "Uh, Genie, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Genie didn't paid attention to her. "Come on, do your worst."

Tezzeret seemed somewhat unimpressed, rolling up his right sleeve and flexing the metal arm.

POW!

Genie went screaming as he was flung straight into the sky and hurtling over the swamps by Tezzeret's surprisingly incredible punch.

The Winx Club winced. "Oh, he's going to feel that in the morning." Musa said.

Before the Wielders and Specialists could anything metal spikes rose out of the ground to form a wall. He tapped on the bounds of the Troll, setting it free to move again from the restraints and make an escape. "Well, that was a good warm up. But unfortunately I must depart for other important things, so for the hard trouble I present a little gift." Tezzeret opened up a dark portal with his hand and simply walked through it.

The metal spikes vanished once he was no longer around.

"Great, any more surprises for us?" Riven said.

A familiar avian cry caught their attention, everyone looked up to see the Nevermore coming back for another round. The wielders and Specialists readied themselves as it flew over them and landed on the large rocky cliff when looking down at them with both wings spread out.

"Well that's just great." Sky muttered.

Little did they realise it wasn't alone as the trees were trampled upon by a gigantic scorpion, it was all black except for the white carapace that covers its body from head to the stinger, along with the upper pincers, the red markings on the carapace clearly showed it was also a Grimm just like the others.

Mal turned to Riven who had to open his big mouth. "Is THIS enough for you or do you want more?"

"Oh shut up." Riven muttered and readied himself to face off the monsters.

"Oh man, RUN!" Stella exclaimed and the girls ran for safety as the scorpion was coming right at them.

Brandon looked at the Nevermore and thought of an idea. "Taren, Timmy you two distract it!"

The two heard him and got what he was on about as they ran out into the open. "Hey, oversized turkey! Over here!" Taren shouted out, summoning the _Light's Rebellion_ to draw its attention by firing multiple orbs of light magic at it. Timmy helped out by firing energy arrows at it, unlike last time they were upgraded to fire as fast as bullets. A few only managed to land a hit on the Grimm as it took the air once more and flapped its wings to release a barrage of feathers at them. This time Taren created a defensive shield to cover them while Ben took his chance and unleashed a lightning bolt straight at it, struck its head and causing the Nevermore to stagger before it flew around in the air for defence to recover.

As the Deathstalker moves towards the girls it threw its stinger at them, but out of nowhere a large humanoid creature made from bark and plants used a shield to take the hit before creating a sword to draw it's attention away. The girls saw this and discovered to have been made by Mal who was using magic to control it. "Get them out of here prince, we'll hold it off."

Sky nodded and grateful for her help as he rushed over to help Stella up after she tripped over. "Don't worry, your safe." Mal decided to create another as a protector for the students and the Winx since they can't risk using their magic without failing because of this and not wanting to risk getting into further trouble.

The blonde didn't say anything and tried to hide the blush after being picked up by the prince. While doing so the Deathstalker used its pincers to crush the tree creature and went towards Mal but to her surprise Riven and Brandon jumped in and clashed their phanto-blades with its pincers and slashed against its face but little damage to the armor.

Genie returned, but with his head all springy after being sent flying by Tezzeret. "Uh, lesson learnt: never tempt an evil cyborg into a fist fight. Anything I miss?" Asked after fixing his head back in place. Before anyone could respond the Nevermore gave another loud battle cry as it battled the wkeybladers.

"You ok?" Brandon asked her and received a nod. "Amazing magic you did there."

"Thanks, need it against them." She mentioned.

Brandon had a thought of something and seeing Ben and Taren fighting off the Nevermore, they needed to do something to save the girls and themselves too. "Mal, can you make more of them?"

"Yeah, but why?" She asked him.

"Might have some idea, might be crazy."

Mal only smirked at him. "What we'll be facing after this, why the hell not."

Meanwhile the Specialists and Ben charge towards the Deathstalker, it threw its right pincer at Brandon but the squire raised his phanto-shield that took the hit, tried using the other but Sky came to his aid and swatted it away with his sword. Ben raised his keyblade and cried out "Quake!" Summoning the magic to generate a small tremor and pillars of rock struck the Deathstalker's underbelly, taking the hits and staggered back.

* * *

"Look at that performance there, Brandon and Sky were taking heavy hits on the Deathstalker's pincers but held their ground with their shields, then Ben came to their help LITERALLY raised the ground under it's feet." Genie said as a sports announcer holding a microphone and a mug of coffee in the other. "Despite the numbers advantage the three against the Grimm, this scorpion has the weight and size 9 times the advantage which is unfair for them. Whaddya think 'ere, Bill? Do they have what it takes?"

Beside him was a buffed up boxer with boxing gloves, an upper lip and crunched eyes. "I think the main man's got a stinging on anything under the gym, but you really want any and then basically John's dig his name but it's needing on a big scale." Spoke quick and mumbling nonsense to the announcer.

"Whatever it is you just said, I'm 100% with ya. Now lets resume the fight and see how our heroes can beat these monstrous Grimm."

* * *

The Deathstalker turned its attentions to the wielder of the _Beast Within_ and struck down with it's stinger, but Ben jumped and grabbed the tail to land on its back. The Grimm thought it had him until it was distracted by Brandon, Sky and Riven attacking its legs, becoming utterly annoyed and tried to strike the wielder off it's back with the stringer. However Ben thought of an idea, using his keyblade for some idea as he pointed it down. "Time to try out my new technique. AERO!" Creating a strong wind blast to send him flying straight up like a rocket.

"What's he doing?" Riven asked and got out of the way of the Deathstalker's legs.

"Is he trying to fly?" Stella looked up.

Tecna however, had a complete understanding with his body in a position for a projectile. "No, I think he's on to something."

Proving right as he brought his keyblade upwards, his legs bended and fight up as if he were about to touch something above him, a circular barrier appeared and made himself into some sort of projectile with his keyblade forward. The prince let out a battle cry and slammed the _Beast Within_ into the Deathstalker's protective carapace, causing it to stagger and collapse when succumbing to its fatal wound.

* * *

Timmy couldn't believe what he saw and was amazed as pretty much everyone but the wielders were. "That's one down, Ben killed it!"

"Good, now we need to take care of this one!" Mal said and more focused on firing magical projectiles alongside Taren with his fire magic at the flying Nevermore and to avoid the feathers. They need to get this thing in one spot to make a perfect blow, only an idea light up in her head and smiled.

"Heads up, its going for another attack!" She heard Taren call out to them and seeing it flapped its wings forward to fire multiple feathers towards them, this could do well for her plan. "STOPRA!"

Fires a beam of magic with her keyblade and added some of her own to fire at the Nevermore and it's feathers to be stop in motion, unable to move after being caught by time magic.

Timmy adjusted his glasses and baffled. "What did you do?"

"Used magic to froze it in place, but won't last." Mal explained and knows it won't be for long, she sees Taren land next to them.

"You stopped it? Great now what?"

She turned to him and gave a smile before asking a question. "How good is your Flowmotion technique?"

He was uncertain why and says. "Uhh, rusty but uh-"

"Good enough." Before the boys could ask a large vine sprout out of nowhere and grabs Taren and adjusts itself for her command and hearing him shouting at her for answers. "Just be sure you take that bird down before it moves!"

"You sure this would work?" Taren asked her, feeling slightly unsure about this plan of hers.

"Of course." She said with confidence. "Well... Almost."

Taren looked at her and his eyes widened, not liking this at all when starting to have doubts. "'Almsot'? You know what maybe-YYAAHHHHH!" He was too late to escape and was flung straight towards the Nevermore. It was now or never to try out the Flowmotion with the frozen feathers in air and slowly begin to move with the spell starting to wear off. Focusing on the magic he needed to use, concentration on his body. Without knowing it, his body started to glow in a bright purplish colour and feeling the energy building up, his eyes glowed in an orange colour and visualising on where to go. His feet impacted on the first feather and then the other, sprinted from one after the other until he was within reach of the Grimm.

The Nevermore started to move again and by the time it had been freed from being frozen in time, the keyblade wielder was flying straight towards it. Startled and tried to get away but was too late upon being struck by the keyblade's teeth into the chest. Taren pressed his feet into it and ran straight up to drag the _Light's Rebellion_ up to its neck, leaving a trail of its light magic burning until he came to the base of the neck and cleaved it right off. The Nevermore's decapitated body started to fall as it would slowly dissolve into black ashes.

The Winx Club couldn't believe it and amazed by they to defeat the Grimm even with the help of the Specialists, almost as if they were on a completely different level compared to them.

"Wow." Flora was in awe of Taren's bravery against the giant bird Grimm.

"That was totally awesome! Especially after Ben squashed that giant bug, but not without the Specilists' help." Stella exclaimed. "I bet Taren had a lot of courage to do that."

"Uh, I'm not so sure, more like he seemed a little... nervous when Mal threw him." Tecna said when she used the goggles to get a closer look and even thought the one named Timmy was brave to fight that thing. however, after observing the abilities the kyeblade wielders used against the Grimm she immediateley added some data to know more about them for future staudies.

Bloom didn't say anything and seeing them in action to fight the monsters, especially witnessing the man who was the start of it all... her heart couldn't stop pounding and this strange urge to do something out of inspiration for the Winx to learn from them and knew it was something of a big step to think.

"Wait...can Taren make a landing from that heigh?" Bloom asked and realised it when the rest of the others noticed.

* * *

"Uhhh, I think... I might have sent him a little... too high." Mal said with a nervous smile on her face. He would no doubt fall straight down and probably used up his magic. no doubt some people she can imagine would be very crossed with her.

"What are we gonna do?" Timmy asked when worried for what could halpen.

"No worries, I have a solution. GENIE!" She cried out to Genie and hopes he heard her.

* * *

Genie sat on the couch watching the T.V. of what was happening when he heard Mal calling out for him and brought out the script for the story. "Hmm, lets see... Mal catapults Taren into the air, Nevermore's head cut off... falls to his impending doom-" he gasped and looked at the time on the clock. "I'M LATE!"

Taren was falling with no magic or even a parachute to save him, and all for letting Mal throw him so far. Just as he was a few metres from the ground, Genie appeared wearing a baseball outfit with a huge glove for a person his size to catch Taren safely in the nick of time. The red head sighed in relief and glad it was all over. For now.

"Phew! Thanks, bud." Taren thanked Genie.

"Genie puts him down and smiled. "Ah, nothing to it for one of my buddies. but i think we might have a little problem."

Taren sighed and understood what he meant, they need to tell Macbeth what happened, no doubt without the Troll they have no evidence of what happened on Earth.

* * *

Taren and Genie returned and seeing Riven and Sky argue about something, no doubt about the Troll that escaped thanks to Tezzeret despite defeating the two Grimm. He sees the Winx Club came over to Bloom. "Everyone alright?"

Bloom looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, the girls we rescued are ok and headed off, luckily they didn't see anything that happened other then the Troll." She suddenly crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "While what you did was brave, it was stupid without thinking. You could've gotten hurt if it wasn't for Genie."

He backed up and chuckled nervously from the way she scolded at him, not that he can blame her but wasn't his idea. "Yeah, actually it was Mal's idea actually to do that without sharing her ideas with us."

She figured it be Mal's and might have a word with her next time on how she plans things out. "Well, that explains a bit, but just don't do anything reckless like that next time. Ok?" She asked him out of concern.

"Don't worry, I promise." He smiled and didn't know he made her worry for him. They noticed Brandon sitting on a log and looking a bit depressed, Bloom decided to check up on him to see if he was ok while Taren joined he for support. "Hey, Bran, you ok?"

The squire looked up to see the two and smiled a bit. "Oh, hey guys. Well, I guess not everything's ok to be honest."

"Why is that? We beat the Grimm didn't we?" Taren said while uncertain what he meant.

Brandon shook his head. "No, its not that, its just that... we're not real Specialists, not yet at least. Just a bunch of Rookies and all we actually do well is argue."

"Oh come on, that can't be true, you saved those girls and probably said their thanks." Taren said to cheer him up.

Bloom wasn't sure how to put it when they weren't there. "Umm, that might not be true. They only saw you guys get beat up and thought the Troll did it from around the corner. And thought you were bad."

"So much for gratitude." Genie whispered to him in a sarcasm after what they've been through as Taren would agree after being catapulted into the air.

Taren sighed and tried another way to change the subject a bit. "Well, least they should be glad you came to their help anyway, plus you helped us out fighting the Grimm so they can't hurt anyone else. Besides, we usually argue as well, mainly me and Mal over some stuff and didn't get along at first, but my dad told me arguments and differences can help build up a better team to understand each other."

Brandon smiled and somewhat better. "Your dad must be smart, but guess we got a lot to work on. But was it true, what that Tezzeret fella said?" Asking the red head who suddenly stiffened and now downcast.

"Yeah, he's the one we're after, more like he found us. Some reason he suddenly released the Grimm on many worlds and my dad knew him, possible that they were enemies no doubt but was sent away to hide and learn to use the keyblade I recently gained for months."

This started to make sense to Brandon as it was a personal thing, he must be missing his family at home. "I'm sorry to bring it up, hope your family's ok."

Taren nodded and not upset about it. "No worries, I sent them a message saying I'm fine and hope to see them real soon. Wanting to be a strong wielder as I can to defend myself and help others like my parents have done." THis caused Bloom to smile and relieved to see him speak about doing a noble cause, even Brandon was glad to hear it as it at least he wouldn't use his keyblade's powers for a selfish cause.

Guess we have something in common then, I wanted to take this path to be a Specialists because of some great heroes I got inspired, especially the Keyblade wielders who saved my home that my dad told me about."

This caused Taren to arched an eyebrow and interested to know who it was he looked up to. "Really? So who was it you looked up to?"

Scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Well, it might sound funny thinking I'm some sort of fan but it might be-"

"Hey guys, the Specialists managed to patch things up." Musa called out to them before the blonde could finish his sentence. They decided to pause the conversation and walked over to see Riven and Sky shake hands.

"Riven and I have decided to call a truce." The brunette said.

"Glad to see everything worked out in the end."

Everyone turned to find Macbeth standing out of the forest with his arms behind his back. The wielders were so nervous and think he was mad at them for revealing their secret again. "After I saw Genie in the air, it was obvious where you were."

"Macbeth, before you say anything we had no choice, Tezzeret showed up and we-" Mal tried to explain until he cut her off.

"Tezzeret?! You fought him?" Making certain he heard her correctly.

Before any of them could answer Brandon stood up. "It was, sir, and only for a moment before the Grimm attacked and set the Troll free after we almost caught him, we decided to help them after what they did for us since it was the right thing to do." The wielders were surprised by his words and willing to take some of the blame from them.

"He's right, we know its not our business but clearly you guys are short on numbers and if they need help we're willing to lend a hand. Isn't that why you came here to help them improve their skills?" Sky added as he stepped forward.

"Please don't be mad at them. The Specialists helped them face off two large monsters and while protecting us, they showed a good team work in defeating the Grimm." Tecna decided to add her part of the reason.

Giving a long thought and crossed his arms over his chest, making everyone worry even the girls and also the Specialists. "Well... If that is what you are all thinking of, then I have something to say."

Genie gulped and was sweating.

Mal closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Taren sighed and knew what was coming. Macbeth raised his hands and then...

They landed on Taren's and Ben's shoulder with a smile on his face. "Excellent work."

Taren, Mal and Ben blinked their eyes and almost thought they heard him right. "huh?" Which they all thought at the same time.

"Well, I had some talking with the headmasters and also Master Yen Sid, though it may be dangerous but truth is you are right we need allies as we can to accomplish this mission. But I was indeed watching just to be certain and while you might have failed your mission, you showed good team work and helped each other out in situations, especially against the Grimm and adjusting in battle." Macbeth gave a smirk to them. "True, I would've come sooner had I know he was here, but you were just lucky. For now."

He turned to Brandon. "You might be rookies, but I feel you have what it takes to reach your goals and take word for what young Taren has said, even they aren't a perfect team but in time they will improve." Giving a praise to the blonde who smiled and felt much better.

"Thank you! I'll take word what you guys said."

Genie flew over and pulled Ben and Mal in a hug. "ALRIGHT! Way da go guy!" This somewhat made the witch a little uncomfortable but

Nods his head and then thought of asking them. "But correct me if I'm wrong but did you say you almost caught the Hunting Troll?"

"Yeah, almost had the beast until that guy showed up and let him loose." Stella said.

Macbeth pondered and stroked his bearded chin. "Most odd, it just so happened I found the Troll's body awhile ago in the woods."

"Wait, hold up, you found him? Then why didn't you.. b-body? What body?" Riven asked.

"Yes, after we learnt it escaped I had decided to check up on you but on the way I found it but unfortunately I was too late. Possibly he was ambushed by one of the Grimm in the debris it left behind." Macbeth answered his question. This got everyone confused and all thinking of the same question until Bloom spoke up.

"But that can't be, he was just here moments ago before."

"If what he said was true... then what was the thing we were after?" Flora said.

Musa had a thought and decided to share it with them. "First they sent the Grimm to help him escape, then they helped him in the swamp and make a copy out of him."

"Unless it wasn't a Troll. Maybe Tezzeret was using a fake or something to trick us." Taren suggested.

"But why would he want to go all trouble of doing this?" Timmy asked.

"To know of his potential enemies." Macbeth answered. "It makes sense, he's never fought you in person and decided to know about each of your skills and powers."

Mal started to understand where this was going. "And I bet he used those Grimm to test his theory, it was all just to study us?"

Macbeth nodded. "I think so. But let's get you back to the professor, he be worried of your long absence." In his mind, he couldn't help but worry what Tezzeret is up to and after the demonstration they pulled, perhaps they should focus on working together and perhaps build a team one day when the others are ready.

* * *

The 'Troll' stepped out of the woods and finally away from those annoying brats that almost caught him, waiting for him were the Trix and finally Tezzeret who stepped out of the portal.

"You done a marvelous job, my friend! Almost had me think you were the same Troll under the look."

THe Trix were confused of what he was talking about. "Wait, this isn't the Troll we broke out?" Icy asked him.

"Oh indeed it was, but this happens to be someone who took his place after the... unfortunate demise. Why don't you introduce yourself to the team."

The Troll's body glowed and vanished like a projection, in its place was a seven foot tall humanoid with a body made of living liquid and a silver metallic outfit with blue linings and a platform where it's 'feet' are connected to, and even has a single orange eye with a yellow pupil slit.

"What is... that?" Darcy asked and never seen a creature like this before.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce a close ally and member of the team. Aqua Seneschall, a Cyber Lord." Tezzeret introduced him to the Trix as Seneschall held one arm over his chest and bowed before them in a manner of greetings.

 _"Greetings, a pleasure to meet the Descendants of the Ancestral Witches whose deeds are also know to some outside the Magic Dimension."_ Sensechall spoke in a polite manner. _"I will provide information and data for our mission, the test was indeed a 100% success as I have calculated."_

Tezzeret nodded and was pleased about it. "It will be like old times, my friend." Held out his artificial hand to Seneschall who accepted the gesture and shook it. "Now then, we must depart before anyone finds us." The Trix nodded and used their magic to transport the group out of the swamp.

* * *

With the ship now repaired thanks to Genie's magic along with Tecna and Timmy's knowledge on the tech, they dropped off the girls before making their way to drop off Mal at Cloud Tower and then back to Red Fountain, Macbeth promised to vouch for them of what happened so they won't get into too much trouble for what they went through.

"Well, that didn't turn out how we expected it." Ben said.

"Yeah, its true we lost the Troll, but it was a great experience in what you guys went through." Sky said, much to their surprise.

"You sure? After what what happened you guys really want to help out?" Taren asked him unless he hit his head too hard.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah, I mean this mission made me feel like I was actually part of something. It may be dangerous but that's what we came here to learn to try over come, right?"

"Yeah, and also to kick some Grimm's tail next time." Riven added.

"Good to hear that you all feel confident." Macbeth walked down from the ship. "I will speak with Saladin in the morning of the arrangements, but until you are fully prepared on going with us, you'll have to go through some training. Get some sleep lads, you'll need it to rest for the morning." Walks away and leaves.

Brandon thought of something and turned to Ben and Taren. "So just to give heads up, is training from Macbeth tough?"

The boys looked at each other and figure out a correct way to answer. "You'll find out, but if you stick with your goals, you'l be fine." Ben said and pats him on the shoulder.

Taren smiled and leant to Genie to whisper. "Better bring up the first aide for the training." The genie winked at him and had a feeling it would be something like that.

* * *

 **So, that was the third and last chapter of the Team building arc and hope you enjoyed it, I thought of how to show what they can do by looking at some battles from RWBY which was a good example and added another villain from a show I watched Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters! Also a way for the characters to know each other. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it very much and any questions at all just pm or review! Have a nice day!**

 **So anyone found a little easter egg I left out in this mini arc? Here's a little hint, it's something that drives a duck bonkers.**


	13. Chapter 12: Plans

**Chapter 12: Plans**

The sun slowly rose from the horizon as morning came, Stepping into the stadium Macbeth inspected the place before the training can get started with the approval of Headmaster Saladin and another teacher named Cadatorta wanting to see these how Keyblade wielders-in-training use their abilities from his training. The reason he decided to do it this time of morning would be best time to start the day, discussing his plans to get both sides to work together and improve their skills to defend themselves. He at first thought the teachers would be against it, but Cadatorta was supportive of it with the Grimm threat and Tezzeret loose in the Magic Dimension.

Macbeth studied the arena to be certain it was set for the training and enough space to avoid damage around them. The warm rays of the morning sun greeted him and much clearer to see.

"Morning, Macbeth." He turned around to see Codatorta coming out of the building, he was a burly, gruff looking person with dark brown hair slicked back to reveal his bushy eyebrows, a goatee that is attached to his sideburns along his jawline. He wears a dusty, grey shirt that zips up the front and has no sleeves, a darker blue belt, khaki-colored pants, blue boots, and silver gauntlets. "Everything seems to be good here."

Macbeth nodded. "Aye, nothing wrong with it and should be a perfect spot to teach those rookies of yours a true combat against a Veteran. They still asleep?"

"As if without a care in the world." Codatorta shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't tell them the time to be here?"

"Perhaps, but that would ruin the fun." Gave a soft chuckle over a devious sense of humor, even the head teacher gave him a smirk.

"Oh, like the sound of that. So how will they wake up then?"

"Should be up in a moment when you hear the loud noises to get them out of bed." Macbeth said.

* * *

 _"This place is perfect for my people to settle, plenty of land for us and the oceans are beautiful, even the sky as well." A young man sat on a rock looking up, his face was hidden under the casting shadow of the leafs and gazing into the horizon. "And I think I already have a name for this place that be our new home._

 _An older voice spoke out. "You have? What will be the name of our new home, young one?"_

 _He smiles and stared into the setting sun. "Something that has a meaning, to last long and a beginning of one's journey to start their own."_

 _"It better be then the last suggestions you offered."_

 _"Very funny! I thought it through and starting today it's name... will be-"_

The dream came to a sudden stop by the sound of... bagpipes?

Taren's eyes shot open wide and threw himself up out of his bed, dragging the bed sheets along. Ben jumped out when startled by the noise that woke them up. They find Genie dressed in a scottish get up with the bagpipes he was playing. "I knew taking pagpipe lessons would come in handy."

"The hell? Why give us this sort of wake up call when we got a clock." Taren muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Ben looked at his clock and realised it was way too early, not surprising for how many times they had to get up. "Don't tell me, Macbeth's got some training for us?"

"Now, now up and about, the others should be up by now to join."

"Others?" Both said at the same time but before they could ask Genie flicked his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

The two keyblade wielders found themselves fully dressed and round up in the arena, they find Macbeth and also one of the teachers, Codatorta present. They were also surprise find the Specialists arrived in their normal clothes, looking tired too.

"You guys are here too?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Don't tell us you guys got involved in this as well." Taren wondered, but if they did... well, best hoping they make it out in one piece.

"Something loud and almost blew my eardrums." The prince muttered as he was trying to smack his hand against his ear for some reason.

Brandon yawned and didn't bother to figure out why they were here. "Guess you could say that and Riven complaining about some 'annoying bird'."

"I'm telling you, a stupid bird came out of nowhere and danced about with that annoying sound it made." Riven exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure Riven." Sky responded, not believing him fully but made the keyblade wielders confused, both turned to Genie who had no clue either and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice of you all to come here, bright an early!" Macbeth called for their attention then let them be distracted further on.

Riven snorted and wasn't happy about it. "Like you gave us a choice." Muttering under his breath, but didn't go unnoticed by the trainers.

"What was that, Riven?" Codatorta dared him to repeat it.

"Nothing, sir!" Riven responded fast.

Macbeth decided to cut in to draw their attention. "The reason for this is to begin training both Specialists and Keyblade wielders to work together like you did that day in the swamp. But your not ready to face powerful foes like Tezzeret for example."

The teens didn't forget about how he easily took on three wielders who were well trained and a powerful enemy to control monsters like the Grimm.

"And after some talking with Saladin, he's allowed me to train you five included alongside Codatorta who will overwatch your training under school grounds." When the boys hear this offer from Macbeth, the Specialists couldn't help but smile and grin that they could get better and help their new friends.

"Now this I'm glad to hear this morning." Sky said.

However Taren couldn't but think somethings up the way he easily offered to train them. "Then why do I feel like it feels too good?"

"Maybe you didn't get any breakfast?" Genie thought.

Ben shook his head. "No, I'm with him, there must be more to this."

Macbeth gave a soft chuckle. "Nothing gets past you two. Yes, you're correct. Saladin wasn't so pleased about the failed mission to deliver the Troll for questioning, so I told him to give you a few days and decide a special punishment."

"You boys didn't think you be off the hook, I went along with it and thought it be a perfect timing." The head-teacher said with his arms crossed as he frowns. "Here's the deal: you face your opponent and if you win, no punishment be given."

"Guess it sounds fair, sir. But what about Taren and Ben?" Timmy asked.

"They weren't part of your assignment so this doesn't go for them." Macbeth told him.

Feeling like it didn't seem fair to them to be out of it since the Specialists helped them out earlier, Ben forward. "Uh, actually, I think it would be fair if we were part of it as well." Hearing his suggestion surprised the Specialists to willingly share the punishment.

"You certain about this, Ben?" Macbeth asked him.

Taren sighed and knew his best friend would think of doing a noble act, plus it would not look good on him being the only one out of it. "I think he does, Macbeth. Alright, fine, drag me in it too."

Macbeth smiled and pleased to see them making efforts of a noble gesture. "Good for you to take part like a team player, lad. But I think we should let the Specialists test their skills against their opponent."

"You wont have time to get your uniforms on, in real life you need to be prepared for anything." Codatorta told them.

Timmy raised his hand before asking a question that the team were thinking. "So... who will be our opponent, Ben and Taren?"

Both teachers chuckled until Macbeth was the first to speak. "Oh no... that's too obvious since they're still students." His face turned to a devious grin and a face that made the boys shiver. "I'm your opponent."

Both Wielders mentally gulped and both had the same idea. _'This won't go well.'_

However, Riven seems to find it funny and laughed. "That's it? Good one, no offence but I think we would easily take you on at once."

Taren leaned next to Ben and Genie to whisper. "This won't end well."

Genie nodded and looked at the script in his hand with a pair of reading glasses. "You're not wrong there, T, and what the author has in mind I can't say."

Macbeth crossed hsi arms across his chest and smirked at the hot headed teen. "Really? Alright then if you so confident. I will challenge you five at once. Waddya think?" Asking the fellow trainer if it seems fair.

"Hmm." Stroking his bearded chin. "Think so, just don't bruise them too much since they need to complete the chores with both hands."

The blonde squire wasn't sure about this from the stories the wielders told them about and had a bad feeling about this. "Um, maybe we should think this through."

"Like I'm going to back down on this and show him what I'm made up, I'll bet blondie would love to nurse her prince charming back to health." Riven mocked the brunette who heard him.

"Look we gotta work together like we did against the Grimm, this is serious!"

Timmy nodded and agreed with the prince. "He's right. We don't know his abilities if he's been part of the training for Taren, Ben and Mal." Feeling like perhaps one of them would sit out and learn his skills and abilities it could give the others understanding, if only he had asked the Keyblade bearers about him before they got themselves involved.

Riven turned around and about to respond when he noticed both Taren and Ben, including their blue weird fella wearing a spirit foam in his hand. "HEY! What are you two doing all the way out there! I thought you be helping us!"

Taren waved his hand out to them. "He said we can sit this one out and make a clear space for you guys to show what you got! Don't worry, we're supporting you all the way! WAY... WAY behind!"

Genie changed into a cheerleader and did some poses.

Riven gritted his teeth and glared at them. "Those son of a-" His sentence was cut short when Macbeth launched himself at the teen, throwing his fists directly at him, forcing Riven to block in defence. "Hey! What's the..."

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!" Macbeth stated and continued to throw his fists until Riven caught it and tried to throw a kick to his side, but the older male saw it coming and jumped back to make a distance. "Well, least you almost had me, come on now I thought you were the specialists I heard that took on the Grimm. Unless you just let the others do the hard work." Pulls out a metallic rod out of his belt and pressed a switch with his thumb, causing it to extend into a rod, twirling it in his hands ready for a fight, but seems his opponents were without any weapons to defend themselves.

"Uh, , don't you think we should need our phantoblades." The prince asked him, only to duck from the coming side-swipe, catching them off guard.

"You're right, but in the face of battle, you won't have a choice but to defend yourselves!" Macbeth stated as a way to teach them a thing or tow about hand-to-hand combat, forcing them to back off and when Brandon tried to tackle him from behind while Sky managed to sneak up behind him for a surprise, alongside Timmy who watched carefully to find an opening.

"Trying to surprise me?" Macbeth questioned them, wondering what would happen next.

"That." Brandon decided to try keeping him busy and this time jump up to dodge the next strike aimed for his feet, but this time he caught it between his ankles and kicked it out of his hand. "Distracting you." Gave a confident smirk and hoisted it in his hand and pointed the tip at his upper chest.

Cadotorta watched and so far impressed how Brandon disarmed his opponent, but feels this was too easy as he noticed the grin on Macbeth's expression. Turned his gaze at the other two transfer students who seem unaffected and watching the Specialists try to subdue him.

"Impressive, young prince." Looks at each corner of his eyes to see Riven on the left, Timmy on the right and no doubt Brandon was behind him. They managed to cut off his chances of escape...however. They were not dealing with an amateur. Swiftly grabbed the pole to spin to the side and threw his left leg up and swatted him to the side, forcing the brunette to groan and clutch his side. Easily used turned the tables on him when he thought to try using his pole against him.

Brandon and Timmy ran towards him and try to tackle him, but Macbeth threw his pole in between the Squire's legs to make him loose his balance and fallen over. Then ducked and threw him over his back, but Timmy managed to tuck and rolled on the ground to avoid getting injured. Ready for another chance to tackle him as Riven went straight for the offensive, watching the hotheaded specialist throw his fists at him but Macbeth easily dodges them moving his head and swiftly brushes them with his hand. "Is that it? Hardly a challenge."

Riven was getting frustrated with the amused smirk on the old man's face and mocking them like it was some game. "Something you find funny? This is suppose to be a fight and you just seek to make us like idiots! FIght seriously" He exclaimed and pulled his fist back to deliver a hard blow to the face. He thought he had a direct hit, until his hand suddenly stopped and was held firmly in the old man's grasp. Riven tried to pull it away but found it stuck and then noticed his face turned to a frown.

Ben spotted it and knew it wasn't good, even Taren cringed and believes Riven will not last long in the spar now.

Macbeth narrowed his eyes at the magenta haired teen who couldn't help feels like he might have made a mistake. "You want me to fight serious? Well then." He threw his spared fist towards Riven but slipped out of his grasp and tumbled backwards when trying to dodge the coming punches aimed towards him, but then he realised how fats and strong they feel within inches, he was now fighting more aggressive and too fast for him to predict. Too focused on his face when he failed to see one of his boots colided towards his stomach, forcing him back a few feet and couched up some air by the blow.

Timmy couldn't believe how he easily took sown their toughest member in one blow, but seems as though he was hardly given his all in the fight. Not able to face him and decided to wisely give with his hands up. Macbeth noticed and nodded in approval. "A wise decision, not every battle can be won."

The specialists rushed over to check on him but thankfully he seems slightly bruised despite that strong kick Macbeth used.

"You're fine, lad, just a slight bruise all because I held back the full strength, way back." Macbeth said to him in a firm tone.

Codatorta seen enough and walked over. "Think they got the idea, Macbeth." Turns to the group with the keyblade wielders joining them. "As you got the clear idea of a real battle, there will be times when you will fight a strong and more dangerous foes who will not hesitate to take a life. Being a Specialist isn't about gaining fame or glory, its about doing the right thing and protect innocent people from danger. With the Grimm investing our worlds, we need all the help we can get to stop them or lose everything and everyone we love."

Listening to his words and begin to understand for the rough training, perhaps also why the keybladers were so determined to get stronger and stop Tezzeret. Brandon nodded and stepped forward. "I said I wanted to help and I mean it, got a family back home and willing to put my life on the line to stop them."

Nodding in approval to Brandon's words and Macbeth feels this may take a slow effort to form a strong team to improve their skills, and perhaps get Riven to improve his behaviour otherwise it will get him in trouble.

"I think maybe we could perhaps do some more work on our weapons in order to make them more effective against the Grimm's white armor plating." Timmy thought as he remembered how the Deathstalker used it's armor as a defence mechanism and other descriptions Taren and Ben descripted the other types of Grimm known as the Ursa and Beowolves they encountered.

"You can do that AFTER your punishment since you failed the challenge." Codatorta reminded them of the bet they made.

Riven groaned. "Oh, great. So what's our punishment?"

"You'll find out. Now get some breakfast the lot of you, got a lot of work to do." The Head-teacher told them, for what they had in store for them it will be a harsh but promising training for the lot of them.

* * *

Mal groans softly in bed as it was now morning and her body was soar and aching from recent training, they spend the few days training since the battle in the swamp to improve their skills and now with the Specialists offered to help thinking it was nothing new, it be interesting to see them in bruises from Macbeth. Pulls the sheets over her head and groans in annoyance. "Ugh, not morning, please say it isn't."

"Come on, might as well get up." She hears Mirta call out to her, pokes her head out to see her coming out of the bathroom drying herself off while in her bathrobes. Reluctantly agreed as she had stuff to do, tossed the sheets away and climbs out of bed to get washed up for breakfast.

"Luckily it's the weekend tomorrow, it has been exhausting." Mal had learnt much about curses and spells witches would often use for combat. Despite being new around Mal managed to gain good praises from most the teachers on her skills, especially in the arts of defence against dark arts. What she learnt was witches can gain the ability to fly using magic to levitate them without the need of wings to make a 'fair' combat against their rivals, the fairies. She wasn't certain if she can pull it off but maybe worth a shot but that's only until the freshmen understand the limit of their powers.

She will have to keep a close eye on the Trix for the others without blowing her cover. So far they seem to have a reputation in Cloud Tower, feared ad Respected by almost all students for their talents, could be a slight problem of trusting some and getting along with the Trix is a big NO if they recognise her, she couldn't stand being near them anyway. Mal knew for certain they had something to do with the fake troll the Specialists tried to capture and failed, so there are two possible theories: they casted a spell to duplicate the Troll before it was killed or.. there may be another member they don't know about yet.

They'll have to keep their guard up and find out where Tezzeret is hiding before they find the flame. As for her new roommate, Mirta, she started to get along with her and not like the majority of the witches who try to act all high and mighty. Seems a little timid or nervous but nothing to worry about, yet she never did had much friends such as her own kind who are known to cause trouble... Herself included. But hate having to keep her secret from others like Mirta, if anyone found out they would be in danger.

Rubbing her eyes before making her way to the bathroom to freshen up and finish on some studies, She pulls the curtains aside and find a pink feathered bird scrubbing himself in the bathtub wearing a cap, when he took noticed of Mal, he acted shy and embarrassed in front if her when being in the bath.

"Oh, sorry!" Quickly apologies in embarrassment and about to make her leave for the bathroom when she suddenly stopped and thought for a sec, grabbed the curtains to make certain... only to find the bird not there. She didn't know what was going on and check to see if that strange bird was hiding someplace. _'I could've swore it was right here just then.'_ "So many strange things since we got here." She said to herself and takes the shower while it was running.

After she was done and dressed for breakfast as Mirta waited for her until she received a call on her phone. "Hey, I'll get this call and catch up to ya."

The maroon haired teen nodded. "No prob, I'll meet up with Lucy and see ya later."

nce she left Mal answered her phone and surprised to find out it was Ben, not sure why she felt a little nervous answering the phone to answer but feels it might be important to call her this time around. "Hello?" Almost lost her focus but spoke clearly as she could.

 _"Hey, it's Ben. Er.. sorry for the sudden call but just thought to see how you were doing."_ Hearing him clearin his throat on the other end.

Raised an eyebrow and curious to know why would he asked about her well being. "Well, why wouldn't I be?" Tries to sound as though she didn't care, but strangely feels appreciate for it.

 _"Well, just thought I ask before we had out, been training with the Specialists this morning... by Macbeth."_ Ben told her, causing her to snicker at the thought of them getting their butts kicked.

"Oh, you did warn them to wear protection right? I would love to see the look on their faces. Especially Riven's if he went up against him." Oh, how much she would love to see the look on his face and take snapshots of it.

 _"Think they got the basic idea, Genie will watch out for any trouble, Riven might have gotten the hard lesson from Macbeth about fighting serious. But how things at Cloud Tower?"_

"So far our favourite witches have been quiet, not sure whats been going on since I was given more time to study from the old man's permission to practice my magic. But thankfully it is what we would call the best day of the week. Friday. And hello to the weekend." Mal was eagerly looking forward to.

 _"Yeah, hopefully we get some bit of break to rest up. Have to get going now, and eh, be careful not to let the Trix find out you're there."_ Almost sounded like he was concerned to her, but possibly her imagination and took it for granted.

"Not to worry they don't recognise me and won't say what I look like." She said, but almost sounded like a tease with a grin on her face. When she suddenly realised what she did, the young witch felt embarrassed and flushed. "Gotta go by!" She hung up before he could say anything. Remained silent and brought her hands to her face and groaned, running her hands over to her blonde hair. "What the hell? Why did I do that?"

Since meeting both Taren and Ben, she usually kept things to herself and slowly comes to regard them as friends, well she enjoys messing with Taren for the laugh of using some mischief, respects his determination and confidence. But for Ben, the way he always helps them out and smiles at her made this odd feeling inside her, unable to know what it is but since that night at the dance it she suddenly had this growing interest in him. But she dismissed such thoughts and shook her head. "Oh come on, get your head out of the clouds, not as if some prince like him be into someone like me."

Frowned softly and sighed, thinking she was getting too distracted over such silly thoughts of a guy like him be into her. If he or anyone knew of her secret... not wanting to think about it right now. Fully dressed and checked herself before she leaves the room for breakfast and then some class, wanting to fill her stomach with food and take her mind off the current things.

* * *

Going through a lot of work and taking notes, conjuring spells until she was finished. Now build up an appetite for food she heads off to cafeteria and seeing every student having their meals, her eyes narrowed at the Trix up above in their own table, no doubt plotting a next plan to get the ring. She spotted Mirta who finished from her studies and her friend Lucy sitting with her. Carrying her tray to the table and sat down. "Wonder what's up with them, seem broody today." Mal asked.

"Not sure, but I heard someone broke into our school the other day." Mirta said.

Lucy didn't like that and narrowed her eyes. "If they did Griselda would teach them a lesson they won't forget."

Uncertain who it was but must be pretty insane to walk into a dangerous place like Cloud Tower. "Well, hate to be those idiots." Mal mumbled as she took a bite of her toast and takes a sip of her juice.

 _"We CAN'T Let them get away with this!"_ Obviously Stormy's voice.

Obviously someone must've caused some trouble for them, woul've enjoyed the looks on their faces.

"We'll destroy their beloved Alfea, that ought to teach them a less. Those fairies have got to learn to stay away from our turf."

Hearing Icy's plot caught Mal's attention when said Alfea, the only people who the Trix hate more would be... the Winx Club. The thought of it was too bizarre, as if the Winx would do something so reckless to get in trouble by breaking in. But what did they do to tock them off this bad?

"Why do you hate them so much?" Snapped out of her thoughts to hear Mirta ask them a question. "The fairies aren't that bad after all." The blonde wielder could see the frustrated look on Icy's face.

"And _who_ is the pert little thing that uttered these words?"

Mirta felt intimdated by her glare but didn't want be back down for what she had to say. "All I meant to say was, I think maybe... we should get along."

Hearing her suggestion and mentally surprised Mal to hear this from her, never did asked about her opinion on witches and thought she shared some of their beliefs, but... to find out Mirta thinking both sides try to understand each other? but it seems the Trix have a different matter and not the Agreeing kind. They started to laugh and shortly everyone started to join to gang up on Mirta who tried to hold back the tears when made fun off, Lucy remained silent but Mal glared at them as she couldn't believe how immature they were acting COmpared to the things, Mal had done, she would probably be considered the _mature_ one around here.

"Did you hear that? Mirta wants ti be friends with the fairies." Stormy said to mock her. "Well, well, how quaint. Would you like a sparkle of fairy dust in your soup?"

The Trix continued to laugh until Darcy spoke. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut, girl?" Summoning her magic to create a dark orb appeared before the terrified Mirta. Mal didn't like where this was going and before she could call out Mirta, the thing swooped in towards Mirta and engulfed her head. watching her struggle and unable to breath while all the others do was laugh like it was some game to them.

"Mirta!" Mal/Lilith cried out as Lucy didn't know what to so but Mirta's roommate didn't stand around to do nothing when she decided to step in without exposing her keyblade, her hand glowed in a purple colour and managed to pull the purple sphere from Mirta and in her hand. The students ceased their laughter and saw what the transfer student did, and she looked pissed at Darcy. "Here, I think this belongs to _YOU_!" Threw her hand to command it back to her as if it were a dodgeball.

The Trix ceased their laughter and took cover from the blast, they stared at the transfer student and heard about her being a clever and strong freshman. "You are so gonna regret that, blondie." Darcy narrowed her glare at the blonde.

The tensions between them started to build up and everyone was silent to se how this will turn out between Lilith and the Trix.

 _"Alright that is enough!"_

Everyone turned to see a frustrated Headmistress Griffin entering the cafeteria, narrowed her stern gaze at the students. "What is all this mess, can't you think of other ways to amuse yourselves? Now everybody finish your meals and go to your rooms. There will be no entertainment this evening." Given a final glance at the Trix and then to the disguised keyblader before leaving.

Lucy looked at them before heading off. "Try not to cause more problems or the Trix will make your life a misery, newbie."

Mal ignored her and didn't like being put down below others, nor against bullies like the Trix. She turned her attention to Mirta who slowly recovered and offered to help her which she did. "You alright?"

"I'm.. I'm fine, thanks, Lilith." Mirta was grateful and couldn't believe what Lilith did to stood up for her.

"Just didn't like how they were getting the idea of being the top witches go to their heads." Mal brushed it aside as if it didn't meant anything.

"I mean, you stood up to the Trix when no one else would. I mean, even if I must have been stupid to think something like that." Mirta said, lowered her head in shame as they entered their dorm room. Believing Lilith would think the same as they did.

Truth be told, Mal had in fact befriend some who were fairies, even those that made a rough start but considered trustworthy after helping them out a lot. "Well..." Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating from her pocket and pulled it out to answer the coming call which came from Musa. "Hello? Musa?"

 _"Hey, Mal. Listen we're setting up a party at Alfea since it's only us girls and the guys are coming over so we thought to have some fun, wanna come over?."_

Listening to her giving out an invite to Mal and some party they're having? Taking a moment to think it over and perhaps some time off from studying and work could do her well. Turning her gaze at the teary Mirta who was sitting on her bed, somehow, she felt bad for what they did to her and decided to give her answer.

"So a party you say? Well... I guess I could come, mind if I bring a friend over?" Mal asked her, Mirta heard her and looked at her in surprise.

 _"Sure, the more the merrier as they say! If your friend can handle the crazy antics."_

Mal nodded. "I'll be sure she can handle it. See ya there." Hangs up the phone and turned around. "Remember when you said about being friends with Fairies? Well, you might get that chance."

Mirta's eyes widen and swore she was kidding. "R-Really? You want me to come? And actually friends with fairies?"

Mal shrugged to give her answer. "Well, some I'm getting to know of, one... maybe two you would get along well... one of them, maybe. So you coming or not?"

Giving a thought and perhaps would be a chance to maybe prove to others that both sides could be get along and put aside this ancient feud, or at least enough to understand each other. "Sure!"

Uncertain why, but it somehow... feels good to see someone happy, not wanting to admit it but seems being friends with the boys and the Winx started to make her feel open. _'If my aunts see this, they probably think I grew another head. Either that or getting too soft.'_

"But just something of a heads up, on the way there are some things you need to know and things to keep quiet, especially don't tell someone by the names of Taren the idiot, Ben prince charming and the Fashion Queen Stella that I gone soft, like to keep a rep around here."

Mirita gave a soft chuckle and felt a little better. "No worries, as my dad usually says 'got it memorized'."

Mal lifted an eyebrow and thought it was an odd memo for someone to say, unless its just her but didn't bothered to ask. "Alright, lets just get going before more trouble comes. A party would be nice to get a break."

* * *

Aqua Seneschal was working in a lab updating the data collected from the battle between the newest wielders of the keyblade against the Grimm they unleashed into the swamp, observing the images recorded by the drones tirelessly to study their skills and know about them. Using the Hunting Troll as their sacrificial pawn was a calculated risk as well as to remove him from being discovered, an alternative choice would have to simply wipe his memories of any connections to them or even the Trix to cover any evidence to the authorities, too much of a risk if someone were to be able to restore them. Therefore, termination was the most logical choice. After the successful mission they informed the Trix that it be best to lay low for a few days while conducting some of their own work for their plans, allowing the witches to do their own such as trying to find the ring.

Returning to the main subject he studied the group of young students who fought the Grimm, clearly the Keyblade Wielders were very skilled and proven resourceful: The first one to begin was Mal. The Cyber Lord noticed how the young witch was able to control the forces of nature and create creatures to serve, but according to hus companions she can emerge and disappear in a shadow when she summoned her keyblade, a possible source of her abilities. The ability to manipulate the elements of Nature and Darkness could provide her an amazing advantage over her enemies. The Trix once considered the thought of her joining their side as a fellow witch, the thought was tempting but Seneschal and Tezzeret both feel it was not such a good idea.

 _'She could prove very dangerous and toy with her foes, much like those of the Darkness Civilization.'_ Seneschal would have to set a barrier to prevent possible infiltrations should they discover leads of their hidden base. He will add her to the list of possible threats to deal with for the time being

The second Keywielder, Prince Ben of Auradon. whats interesting is the fact he is the son of Queen Belle, a former Princess of Hearts and the king who was cursed into a beast in his youth until she lifted the spell. So far the prince has demonstrated skills of combat and wielded the keyblade well, possibly has enhanced strength after watching one of the battles on Earth when he single handedly knocked out an Ursa with a single punch using his aura to shield his body and taken on a Beowolf in the alleyway. Unable to gain further research of what his keyblade's power is without exposing any probes or Seers being detected, however he shows skills in working with others, the conclusion is to not underestimate this boy. Further research is required.

Then for the final Keyblade wielder, one he considers a main threat out of all three: Taren, the son of the keyblade master and hero who defeated Xehanort in the Battle of Scala ad Caelum, and the Radiant garden's princess Kairi, the current Princess of Heart and also keyblade wielder. Since the Cyber Lord learned about this from Tezzeret after his 'dramatic entrance' on the Destiny Islands, Seneschal couldn't help but feel this one be a major threat, yet intrigued after a sudden burst of enormous power spiked for a moment which caused the boy to vanish without a trace.

Then after several months of searching for that power, another spike appeared on the planet Earth were it was believed a Fairy of Earth was found. And it has shown that the boy has indeed become stronger at a short amount of time, analysing the data of the battles and the recent fight against the Nevermore after suddenly awakened the ability of Flowmotion. It is no different from stories how his father fought in the last Keyblade War at his age, perhaps one day to surpass him and that could be a problem for them.

 _Flashback._

 _Seneschal 'stepped' out of the portal and arrived on the islands after finding its location, the home of the three Keyblade Masters. He only had limited time to spare while the Grimm were keeping Sora and Riku busy, enough time before the princess would realise something is wrong. But what caught his attention was a young boy with copper red hair and blue eyes r_ _unning past by,_ _almost exactly like Sora as a child. Too fast to notice him until a Beringal leapt beside him while on a chase and stopped for a brief moment to notice the Cyber Lord. He felt a strange power within the boy, something that may be of interest to them. Immediately used the control gem in his possession to force the Grimm under his command._

 _"I have new orders for you, Grimm. Capture the boy, if he resist... eliminate!" His single eye narrowed as he feels if the capture was unsuccessful he would have to terminate the human. The Beringal grumbled and let out a roar to resume its hunt, but not without him following them until the Grimm had the boy cornered by the cliff. Received message from his partner about the boy being Sora's son, a perfect opportunity to force him into surrender and perhaps use the lives of his family on the line._

 _About to step out when he noticed the boy looked about, very odd but a moment a go he looked ready to give up but then changed his pose, as if he was preparing for a fight. "What is he doing?" He said softly to himself and remained behind the trees._

 _"I_ _don't know what you are or who that guy is ... but I'm not letting you leave in one piece. I'm gonna send you back to whatever hell hole you came out of!" Taren proclaimed as he gave a glare to the Grimm."_ _And I'll protect everyone I care for from you monsters! Including that old bastard! That's a promise!"_

 _At first, Seneschal would have thought the boy was foolish into thinking he could achieve such an impossible task, to defeat someone far above him would be futile. When suddenly he halted and noticed something unexpected happened. Unknown to the boy a powerful aura surrounded his body and greatly surprised the Cyber Lord. And then... IT happened._

 _He couldn't believe what he just saw, a keyblade in his hand suddenly materialised. This was a unexpected turn of an event, but this incredible power coming from him and before the Grimm could attack, a force threw the Grimm and himself back by several feet back. Slowly getting up and see a beam of light shooting straight up into the blue sky. Looked back to find the child was nowhere to be found, this was no coincidence, something happened almost what these creatures would call a 'divine intervention', not wanting to risk being found out as he decided to retreat for now and inform Tezzeret what he learnt._

 _End Flashback._

Unable to grasp what had happened, but it may be somewhat linked to his power. He will have to conduct further research on this young wielder in the near future.

This intrigued and baffled him as well as the discovery of a suppose Earth Fairy, there have not been any Fairies on that world for centuries since then, presumed to have been wiped out by Humans who desired their magic... especially by a certain group they will certainly deal with in the near future. Bringing up the image of the girl that caught their attention after the first and second encounter through the Seer. At first he dismissed her being a threat until she had awakened her transformation and defeated the Trix alongside one of the keybladers on their second battle. But something about this girl seems odd... the readings of her magic are unlike anything and unable to figure out why she feels somewhat familiar. In the meantime, they will have to keep a close eye on her.

"Anything interesting, Seneschal?" He turned around to see Tezzeret entering the room to see him.

 _"It would seem we may have to remain cautious as I have learnt the identity of their aide and possibly responsible for destroying our probes."_ He brought an image up with his fingers to show him the image of an old man wearing a black trench-coat.

At first Tezzeret was puzzled by this stranger until a closer look at his face that his face turned into disbelief. "It can't be... so its really him. Then we have to be very careful. Perhaps we should inform the Trix of our return."

 _"And perhaps they have successfully obtained the Ring of Solaria, but I have my_ doubts." Seneschal didn't hold back his skepticism on the witches they are working with, especially how they underestimate their enemies. He types away to contact them on a secure channel as the projection revealed Icy

 _"Oh its you two, so your back from your trip?"_ Icy frowns and folded her arms across. _"But since your here, we might give you the good news and bad news situation."_

Stormy and Darcy appeared beside their sister as she continued. _"You would've been pleased to hear, we actually got our hands on the ring after tricking that stupid fairy princess over a date she thought to be going to. Those fairies who started calling themselves... Winx Club? Tsk, stupid name. But they almost had us."_

To hear they actually got the ring made the cyborg smile over the good news. "Well done, but what about the Keyblade wielders? Were they not present?"

 _"Probably been too busy training, we didn't sent out any Grimm like you told us not to."_ Darcy informed them before her face turned to a frown. _"But before you give more praise, here's the bad news."_

 _"That ring was useless! The legend said it could hold immense powers, but we found no power of the great Dragon itself!"_ Icy exclaimed in anger. _"All that effort, being blasted, humiliated by those fairies and key brats and it was all for nothing!"_

 _"It could perhaps have been a decoy or was mistranslated from ancient Solarian text."_ Seneschal shared his thoughts with his allies and brought his hand to where his chin should be. _"The only logical planet that knows it greater then others is Domino, but unfortunately it is trapped in ice from the war."_

 _"Thanks for sharing your logic with us, it's sooo helpful(!)"_ Icy retorted in a sarcastic tone when not impress and too frustrated. _"Now how will we find the Dragon's Flame? Without it, both of us won't get what we want!"_

Tezzeret was not affected by her rants, raised his gloved hand to show a gesture of silence to the witch before she could carry on. "Calm yourself, Icy. There are other ways to find the flame then just the ring. In fact all we need to do is find actual source of information of its possible location."

 _"Affirmative. We have confirmed possible individuals who hold its secrets, such as Alfea's headmistress."_ Seneschal believed. _"For now, it is best to wait and come up with the best strategy to complete such a task. Headmistress Faragonda is not to be underestimated."_

Listening to the Cyber Lord give his advice and idea, the witches thought it over.

 _"So why send a Grimm jellyfish to spy on them?"_ Stormy gave a thought.

Darcy shook her head in disagreement with her. _"No, too risky. They would know somethings up, we need to find the right time to sneak into their school without the key wielders to know. And what better way then to sneak into an empty school with all the students and teachers away on a trip to the concert."_

Icy nodded her head and sees it as a perfect plan. _"That could work, alright we'll go along with your plan for now until something comes up."_

"Very good. And remember there are many ways the flame could be found, best of luck." Cutting off the transmission and digests the information they received. Since the ring is useless there be no point going after the princess, so they will need to find another lead. "Least this time I didn't have to deal with that strong... smell coming from them."

 _"Possibly from that false egg Icy had retrieved when believed they stolen the ring. But permit me to speak with honesty."_ Seneschal turned to face Tezzerect for something on his mind.

"Not at all, old friend."

 _"Although they are skilled in magic and powerful, yet they lack discipline, ignorant and over-confident to become powerful witches, I calculate that without our assistance they will have less then 56% chance of victory. And personally, I do not trust them considering the last time we trusted their ancestors had cost us dearly."_

"You make a valid point, but like it or not we need them as they need us to make this work." Tezzeret said knowing he felt the same way. "For when we achieve our prize, we will make the first move." Gives a small grin of thinking it and will wait for the moment to infiltrate the school to find possible secrets they know about it.

* * *

 **Sorry for a little late, was away on holiday for a week and had a good time for some sun and beach! Pity when I got back hay fever was back as if nothing happened. :P**

 **So be trying to get to the other stories to do in my spare moment of free time. Now I left some little hints in this story and a character if you all know who it is that's causing mischief lol. Thought to skip ahead and show Macbeth's combat skills to demonstrate to the Specialists, but only a little as he was holding back until they get more better and understand what it means to be a hero.**


	14. Chapter 13: Game of Soap

**Chapter 13: Game of Soap**

Mal was changed into her normal look and explained to Mirta the reason she went through the look to keep the Trix from finding out she was among the others they have a feud with the Trix. "Ok, the thing is no one knows my name but Mal so to make certain the Trix know nothing about it. The less, the better." She said, as they get closer to the school using the bus for the ride.

"Guess that sort of make sense, and any of these friends of yours I should know?" She remembered her saying the names of some but nothing else.

"Well, the girls for starters; Stella is a major princess in fashion." Remembering her first time meeting her and the two were almost at each other like a pair of cats. "Another is Bloom, think you might get along with her well, she's somewhat of a newbie around here. Musa likes music, guess it goes with her name and also their techno wiz, Tecna."

"Really? She has a name like that?" Mirta wondered and not want to bring it up.

"Yeah, strange but don't say anything that might be offensive and there's Flora, possibly the mature of the group who loves plants and a nature fairy." Mal says when the bus parks outside Alfea, allowing them to step out the buss to make their way to the school. "Huh, they weren't kiddin that the place seems empty." But confused as to why the Winx Club were here and no one else.

Mirta had no idea but didn't say anything since she had no idea what to say but followed Mal, she was nervous of meeting the Fairies and hopes to make a good impression, also these other friends she mentioned but curious to know who they were. She sees someone coming and sees a girl with pigtails.

"Hey, Musa." Mal called out to the Music Fairy who sees her.

"So you did show up, was beginning to wonder if you didn't show up." She opens the door for the girls to step out, noticing the dark red haired girl who was Mal.

Mal noticed there were no sign of the boys, until several Wind Riders showed up seconds afterwards. The Specialists slowed down the acceleration and driven with them were Ben and Taren without their own.

Stella was most happy to see them, mostly Sky. "You guys sure didn't waste your time. Great to see you!" Rushes over to Sky who removes his helmet.

He smiles at her warmly. "Hey you know us, when it comes to partying, the Specialists take matters very serious."

Taren climbs off his after given a ride from the prince. "Remind me to get into lessons to ride my own, these things are fast."

"Provided we can and _if_ you keep it in one piece." Ben teases him, only for Taren to be annoyed by his response.

"Haha, very funny." Taren replied sarcastically. Hoping no one heard him until he sees the girls, Mal and a girl with a pumpkin on her shirt. She noticed him looking at her and hid behind Mal, being nervous. "Hey."

Mal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest before looking at him. "She hasn't even introduced herself and you already made her speechless, a growing impression on any girl we meet."

"Huh? Me, what did I do?" Taren was unsure what she meant by that, causing Brandon, Stella and Ben over a fellow redhead's attraction to him.

Mal stepped aside to reveal Mirta behind her. "This is Mirta my roommate." Introducing to her friend to the rest.

Mirta sheepishly waved her hand to them. "Uh, hi, nice to meet you. Sorry about that just a little nervous." She said.

Flora smiled and walked over to her. "Hello there, it's nice to meet you and its fine, we're all friendly here." Extending her hand out to her, Mirta accepted the offer and softly shook her hand.

"Sorry, just being from Cloud Tower I thought fairies wouldn't like witches."

Stella shrugged her shoulders. "Well there are some we met, but since Mal is considered one, I see no problem."

"And I'm surprised Mal was willing to have a roommate." Taren whispered to Ben.

Mal heard something from him and narrowed her eyes. "You said something."

"Nothing!"

Both Ben and Bloom chuckled, but glad she made a friend in Cloud Tower.

"Ok, now we know who your friend is, aren't we supposed to have a party?" Riven cuts in their conversation and was eager to have some fun.

Timmy turned to his teammate to remind him of why they were also here. "Don't you remember our deal after losing to Macbeth? We promised to do some cleaning."

"Uh, what's all this?" Mal asked when she heard him about some deal.

Taren looked at her in confusion. "Didn't Ben tell you?" The boys turned to the prince who chuckled nervously. "You didn't tell her, did you? Really? You pulled the shortest straw… and also because she'll lash out on me if I give the bad news." Explains his reasons while Mal acts innocent.

Ben went silent and scratches the back of his head when being nervous. The Winx Club were curious to know what they were talking about. "Uh, well... I've never gotten the chance to mention it. You see the bet made by Macbeth if the Specialists could beat him, they won't get punished from the mission a few days ago about losing the Troll."

"Yeah, and if we loose we share the cleaning with the girls." Brandon said.

Mal rolled her eyes and knew there was a catch if Macbeth was involved. "And let me guess, you guys lost to him? But I don't see how you could've gotten in serious trouble. Well Stella I could believe after hearing that lab accident."

"Hey!"

"Um, the thing is since we got into trouble, Faragonda stripped us of our magic to clean up the school." Bloom explained to her and feeling uneasy.

"The Trix stole the Ring of Solaria by making a fake love letter made by Sky which until I found out too late and one of them took my appearance." Stella chuckled nervously. "So in order to get it back we snuck into their school."

Mal and Mirta shared a look and beginning to get the idea, Mal didn't know whether to believe her or not. But best to keep it between them for now and move on to another conversation. "Uh, really? That's… actually new."

Mal didn't want to admit it, but was surprised the girls had done something like that and get in trouble. Could understand their determination since the ring is important to them to keep safe and maybe find out where the Dragon Flame is. No doubt Macbeth found out about it and must've thought it was dangerous and stupid to do something like that if Tezzeret had spies over there without Griffin knowing.

"I had this idea and thought with your help we could get this place cleaned up faster and have a party." Bloom suggested as they walk into the school hall. "I thought maybe make the chores more fun with a little touch."

Musa nodded her head in agreement. "We thought why not make a race or game to make it fun."

Out of nowhere Genie appeared and dressed up as a hockey player with a Mighty Duck mask. "Sorry about that. Just been watching the big game and rooting for Ducks."

The startled Mirta gasped and lost her footing, landing on her butt when she saw a blue man pop out. "Wha-who… how did-"

Mal shook her head and face-palmed when Genie showed up. "Uh, well it was bound to happen sooner or later. Mirta this is Genie. Genie, Mirta."

"He can be a bit… odd but you get use to it." Flora assured her.

"Wanna see some neat tricks? I can throw my voice." When he reached for his mouth, he literally pulled it off without any harm to him and threw it like a boomerang. Spinning all over the place until returning to Genie but failed to catch his mouth/voice until it hit against the all and landed on the floor. "Catching it is another matter." He picks it up and slaps it back on his face, giving a wide smile on his face.

Instead of being freaked out like she was before, Mirta was actually amazed to see it. "Wow, that's amazing, all I could do is some illusions." She gave them a demonstration by making another replica of herself beside her and then changed to make another Genie who started the mirror gag.

Genie pulled out his tongue to make funny noises, bunny ears and pulls his nose which caused everyone but Riven to laugh until she called it off. "Ooh, I like her."

"Wow, neat trick." Bloom found it a relief to meet another witch that doesn't hate them. Mirta being nervous around them reminded of her when she first arrived in Alfea.

"Ok, now that we all know her so can we get this over with and have a party like you said?" Riven called for their attention and not liking the idea of doing chores instead of having fun.

Taren was thinking of what they can do then do their chores and have a fun night. And he might have the idea for one. "So, to make something fun for all of us, how about a game we do like hockey to do this fast with all of us?"

Bloom liked the idea and smiled brightly. "That's a great idea!"

"What's hockey?" Flora asked her when not familiar with the Earth game since the Keybladers and Bloom know more about it.

"It's a sports game for two teams to play against each other and have to use certain type of sticks to pass the puck." Bloom explained what she knew about it. "You know like how Genie was dressed like one."

"Oh!" It started to make sense to them. "Hey, why not make a team against boys vs girls? That'll be fun."

"I'll think I'll pass on this, sports isn't really my strong interest." Tecna declined the offer.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "No worries, anyone want in?"

"Me." Taren offered.

"Sure, sounds fun." Brandon joined in after giving some thought.

"Eh, why not." Prince Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"Bring it." Riven became interested.

Mal thought it seems fun and could give a shot. "Ok, I'll go with the girls on the team and whoop your ass." Smirking at them.

Stella gave a bright smile. "Great, the buckets are filled and by the side so you can use them." Pointed towards the buckets and mops for them to use.

"I'll pass them over to you guys." Taren volunteered to pass them over to get started, he went for the buckets to hand out to them but what he didn't notice was the pink bird in a white shirt from earlier that was helping him out. "Thanks." The bird nodded and gave him the last bucket full of water, waving at him in a friendly manner.

He gave one to Ben who nodded until both froze for a moment and noticed the bird just out of nowhere. Not seemed to be bothered by their confused faces and swapped his clothes for a pair of swim shorts, flippers and goggles. Before they knew what happened, the little fella recently climbed up on Taren's head to perform a dive, held his nose and jumped into the bucket, they looked in it and no sign of the strange bird.

"...Ben... did you...?" Taren asked him as he was uncertain what just happened.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves for now." Ben thought it be a good idea

Taren instantly nodded his head to go along with it. "Agreed." But still, they had the same idea that this bird could have been the one Riven mentioned and feels like he's seen it somewhere before.

"Hey, what's taking you guys?" The two heard Timmy calling out to them while they were getting themselves ready. They positioned the buckets on opposite sides to make the goals while Bloom explained about the game.

"So we each have to gain a score while cleaning up by passing something like a ball or something to hit the goal."

"How about soup? Need something on our feed to avoid slipping." Musa gave thought and tossed it to the floor where as Genie appears as a referee with a whistle and gave them special type of brushes for their feet to avoid falling over.

"Now before we do this, lets go over the ground rules. Rule number one, no touching of the hair or the face-Oh wait that's Ron Burgundy." Smacking his face with his hand and continued. "No using mops for dirty tricks, or mess someone's face the one who get a score wins." Giving out the simple rules to the teens as the girls form a team: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Mal. Tecna didn't join and decided to watch alongside Timmy. Mirta thought to watch and maybe have a go when they have the chance another time.

Mal stood to the centre and with Genie and Brandon, both keeping a close as the Squire knew she can be crafty sometimes from what Taren warned him about her.

"Ready to get your butts kicked?" Mal taunted him.

The blonde smirked. "Not if we beat you first."

Genie stood between and blew the whistle before dropping the soap between them, instantly sweeping the brushes to get it until Mal managed to snag it and slide passed him and laughed with the soapy floor giving her a boost to build up speed "Too slow!"

Brandon chased after her alongside Riven to try trapping her. "Hey, Stella!" Mal called out and passed the soap with her brush to the side and blew her tongue out to them.

"Thanks. Nice try boys!" She took the rules like a game and needed to keep the boys away from it. "First round goes to the Winx!" Proclaims and determined to get a score.

Taren, Ben and Riven were closing in on her fast, thinking quick she started mopping fast, wide and wet before they get close. "Hope you like a bubble bath!" Making more bubbles then ever and blew it around to confuse them when they fell into the huge bubbles blind, the sound of painful groans and mops hitting the floor.

Genie winced and watched. "Oooh, talk about a clean trick."

Already in range and struck a goal and no one protecting the goal, Stella took her chance and hit it. "Yes!"

"Two rounds to go and the Winx are already one point ahead!" Genie exclaimed.

The bubbles cleared up to reveal Ben on the floor with Riven and Taren on top of him as they try to get up. "Can't believe we fell for that." Ben muttered.

"If I knew I was gonna get a bath, I would've given this a pass." Riven complains as they hand out the mobs.

Taren slowly got up with the mop to use to help him stand. "Next one will be ours!"

Starting a next round Musa takes the chance and passes it to Bloom who slipped passed and was about to get a score until Brandon snuck up. "Thanks!" The blonde chuckled and blocked her attempts to get it as he passed the soap over to Taren.

"Oh, you are so on!" She grins and chases after them as they passed it each turn to confuse her, but Bloom started building up the speed and almost caught it when Brandon suddenly stopped and instantly passed it to Riven.

"This round goes to the boys!" Riven declares and points his thumb to his chest.

Bloom turned to them and smiled. "Not bad, you guys are getting good."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, this is much fun actually."

"Next time we get the chance to visit Earth, should show you the hockey games." Taren said while they have some spare time.

Mirta, Tecna and Timmy were having a good entertainment and cheering for their respective teams, obviously Mirta was rooting for her friend. Bloom's pet bunny cheered for Bloom, but noticed the red/pink feathered bird sat next to him eating popcorn while watching the game without everyone knowing.

Genie appears in the middle. "Alright, this is the last round and the team with the most scores is the winner."

Musa took her turn to take it and with Ben on the opposite, now tied and want to win the game.

"Alright? Everyone set? GO!" Drops the soap and both wrestled over it with their mops until Musa managed to snare it and passed it to Stella who rushed passed them. She already got Riven and Brandon coming up and needed to pass it over. "Heads up, Flora!" She passed it over to Flora who was just ahead.

Flora smiled and managed dodge the two, slowly getting the hang of it by thinking she was skating. She took the chance to dodge them and head to the boys' goal and keeping the soap moving with her brush from what Bloom told them. "Ok, here goes." She spotted Musa but was blocked by Ben and spotted Stella and Bloom ahead of Brandon, but realised someone was missing.

"Think fast!" So fast and unable to respond when Taren snuck up behind her and tries to steal it from her.

"Oh no you don't!" She blocks his path and gave a mocking smile to him, making him trying to get it while keeping it away until one of her teammates were open.

Ben tries to catch up but Mal blocked his path. "Not so fast, have to pass me first." Smirks at him, which he did as well, both now trying to outmanoeuvre the other and yet couldn't help but enjoying themselves.

Bloom was open and decided to help Flora, giving her the signal while Taren was distracted. Taren sees her and now trying to get the soap from her, however Flora gave a strong thrust and sent it away for him to reach. But as he was about to go after it, he sees a large puddle and bubbles before Bloom and thinks she might need to slow down.

"Bloom, slow down!"

Flora noticed as well. "Look out!"

Bloom didn't know what they meant until she realised what until too late. "Wha- WHAAOOH!" Flaying her arms about and slipped on her but, clutching to the mop to slow down but was going too fast and spinning herself out of control. Inadvertently collided into the two when they try to help her, crashing into the soapy bubbles while Brandon caught it before Musa or Mal had the chance to catch him if it weren't for his team blocking them and launches the soap with his mop straight to the girls' goal, earning them a win for the game.

"YES!"

The boys earned a win, but the girls didn't seem bothered and had a lot of fun.

"Whew! I almost thought we win." Stella said, wiping her forehead with her hand when suddenly given a helping hand from Prince Sky.

"You did good there." Giving Stella his charming smile, causing the princess to stutter and blush.

"I-I-uh, yeah, it was."

"Hey, is anyone missing somewhere?" Mirta was seeing everyone standing up and noticed as well until Genie cleans up the place and found.

"Found them!" Gave a growing grin on his face to find Taren in between the two girls. Bloom groans and slowly sat up to see Flora on her with both on top of Taren, only for him to have a bucket over his head, unaware of each other blushing to be this close to a boy.

"Ugh..." Takes the bucket off to find himself in an awkward position with both of them, despite his blush as theirs he tries to think of something. "Did... someone win?"

Both were surprised and looked at each other before letting out a laugh over his response.

"Are we interrupting something?" All three turned to find Mal, Stella and Ben with amusing expressions, causing them to stop.

Taren groaned in annoyance. "It's not what it looks like."

"Bloom slipped and we tried to help." Flora added to explain .

"And yet you guys seem a little without any injuries." While true to his point, they did seem somewhat less uncomfortable of the position, the girls seem somewhat reluctant but not want to be any more awkward with Flora close to Taren and Bloom's growing crush. Both girls managed to get up and helped him out while he noticed his friends smirking at him and gave the 'not a word' look on his face.

"Well, least it was fun and maybe do it again sometime but without the cleaning." Ben suggested as they started to clean up now that the place was much cleaner then it was.

"Now that's over with, what say we head to our dorm and get the part started?" Musa thought since they were probably eager for some food and dance to have fun. Both groups were eager for a party and least it helped them made the chores more fun.

Genie impersonating as Wolfman Jack playing the records with Musa helping out to get the party started. "Alright, baybah! Here's a little magic comin' at ya right now! Lets see some on the dance floor!"

"Yeah!" Musa said with excitement.

Using some of his magic on the CD players to start up the music, alongside making snacks for them for the hard work cleaning the school. Some of the teenagers decided to sit down and have some drinks while the others enjoy themselves dancing. Bloom was glad everyone was having fun and knew it was a good idea to throw a party.

"It went well." Bloom told Stella who couldn't agree more.

"You betcha! And what's more I discovered that prince Sky is a perfect man around the house." Taking a glance at the brunette and then back to Bloom with a smile on her face. "So? What's the deal between you and Taren?"

Bloom smiled shyly and tried to hide it from her best friend. "Oh, n-no reason."

"Liar." Stella giggled and wanting to encourage her to open up. "It's obvious that you like him, wanting to get closer to him and you act like a different person."

She didn't want to admit it, but she really started to like him more and wanting to be supportive to help him get back to his family, obviously they be missing him terribly. Still feeling a little awkward after they fell on each other, especially for pulling Flora but least no one was hurt.

"But If I were you, I get the chance before someone would get the chance."

"Huh?" Bloom didn't understand what she meant, maybe just to encourage her to be more open about it. Gave a glance at him while he was busy talking to Ben, causing her to smile warmly and continued dancing.

Mirta sat on the bed with a glass filled with soda in her hand, watching the other teens dance and found herself comfortable around them. "Hey, you alright?" She turned around to see Taren who was one of Mal's friends.

"Oh yeah, just not used to all this, but so far great." She smiles softly takes a mouthful of her drink. "So how is it you guys met Mal? She never said much of her past." Not wanting to be rude but was curious to know about it.

Ben thought of how to answer without exposing their secret to her. "Well, we were met as students and made part of the exchange group." Giving the least truthful version as he can. "She's not much of saying anything about her history."

"Only she likes to torment others with her jokes." Taren added in a sense of humor.

"Only to those I find fun and annoying." They turned to see Mal behind him with a sandwich in her hand. "Ignore him, probably his head still spinning after hitting on Bloom and Flora."

"Very funny." Taren rolled his eyes and wish she just not make him part of her jokes. But Mirta tries to prevent herself from giggling. "I'll be getting some more snacks. Hope you have fun, Mirta."

Decided to leave his spot and walks off. She gotten to know some of them, they seem very nice. Well, that Riven guy looks to be all cocky and obnoxious like the witches but not mean. Musa likes to have fun with music, gotten along well with Flora and Bloom being more friendly when they made her feel welcomed while Stella also seems nice. She did gave some advice on her choice of clothing as being informed earlier, but seems both her and Mal have a on-off friendship thing but the others say it's nothing to worry as how she and that Taren fella get along on their first meeting. If she can somehow convince others about her opinion of getting along between both sides, they don't need to hate each other, if only she can try to talk to Lucy, but she's been a little distant lately since the Trix have started to build up a reputation for being seniors.

Thinking about when the Winx told them about sneaking into Cloud Tower, she hopes the Trix don't ruin this moment or attack them not with rumors of monster sightings but wanting to be strong and brave like the heroes her parents told her about for stories when she was a little girl.

While the teens were having a fun night, unaware that they'll be having a group of party crashers.

 **So I thought to change the scene instead of the group dancing, I figured not everyone be a fan of it such as Mal, Riven or Taren and make it something more fun like a hockey game only with mops and soap to make it fun for them doing chores. Have ideas for Mirta in the story since I figured she will have a major role :) I know the game scene seems a little rushed but gave it a shot and will add more scenes for the KH and disney characters of how things are going with them so far in the next chapter.**

 **Have made some choices for Taren's harem and you can probably guess by now, maybe some ideas for Ben having another in the future, not to worry he and Mal will be paired, I wanted to work up the relationships between the characters but if you have some ideas or advice pm me. And after seeing some clips of the new Descendants 3, it was hardly surprising who her dad is since we all knew if anyone remembers watching the House of Mouse episode years ago. Least it would give me some new ideas for future arcs.**

 **Speaking off which, by now some of you already figured out about a little wacky bird popping up every now and then hehe.**


	15. Chapter 14: Party Crashers

**Chapter 14: Party Crashers**

As everyone was having a good time at the party, they were unaware of a bright vortex opened up outside in the courtyard. Casually stepping through was the Cyber Lord Aqua Seneschal, his eye scanned the area and indeed no one was present until his sensors picked up several signatures from one of the dorms. This somehow complicates their plans to sneak into the school without anyone knowing and could pose a problem. A flash of purple lightning struck near him, only to change into the Trix who arrived at the same time.

Icy spotted him and nodded. "So you did show up, was wondering if you were going to or not."

Seneschal remained neutral and ignored her comment. _"Though it seems we may have some… unexpected circumstances."_

Uncertain what he meant until Darcy heard something, almost like music, realised what he was talking about and stepped forward. "Hey, didn't you say the school was suppose to be _empty_?"

The group turned to see the lights on the third floor, where the music was coming from, the Trix were thinking of flying over until Seneschal brought his hand up to stop them. _"Wait. They might see you and I have brought drones with me for extra eyes."_ Summoning a small drone hovering around them and giving the command to investigate, small and unnoticeable for them to slip passed. Moving closer to the window without being spotted and find the Winx, Keyblade wielders and the Speciaiists in the dorm rooms having a party, drinking and having fun. Oblivious to what is going on outside and remain hiding from their sight.

 _"It is the Winx, along with the Keybladers and Specialists."_

Icy didn't like the sound of it but feels a strong source of magic close while her sisters have other ideas.

"Too risky with that many people around, let's go back to Cloud Tower." Darcy suggested but Icy stopped her while in thought.

"No, sisters! I have this feeling... Let's conjure up the vacuums... I feel that the energy we're looking for is somewhere in the school, hidden in something perhaps." She explained, uncertain where the source of the power but it was somewhere in the school.

 _"And using the Vacuums to find the strongest source of magical energies. But to do so we must keep our enemies distracted while Vacuums search for the Flame."_ Seneschal suggested which could work in their favour, creating a plan to keep their enemies distracted for the Trixt to find it.

"Alright sisters prepare for the conjuring." The Trix moved into a triangle position, using their magic to create three bottle-shaped crystals, each different but share a colour such as blue, purple and red by the Trix, swirl designs wrap around the cyrstals. They connected each other with purple energy in a triangle formation like the witches after the conjuring was complete.

"The Vacuums will take us to the source." Icy said but hears Stormy brining up something else that could be a concern.

"But… the Winx and the Keybladers?"

"That's where Seneschal comes in, Stormy to keep them busy." Darcy told her.

The Cyber Lord nodded in agreement. _"Correct, though perhaps it is best to keep them separated from each other. Their numbers will surely be in favour against the Grimm."_

"Not to worry, I got an idea that could give them a helping hand to take care of them for good." Icy says, leading the group into the building to sneak in and could wish she do it personally but had the mission in mind. They entered the main hall and found it the perfect place for them to summon up a small force to deal with the students, they watch Seneschal pull out a small device in his hand with the same type of crystal they use to summon and control the Grimm.

 _"Stand back."_ He told them before summoning a small pack of Beowolves. They looked about and snarled until the Cyber Lord commanded them to be silent from giving away their presence _"They shall cause a distraction to the Keybladers, and perhaps the Specialists in training."_

Icy nodded to him and ready fro her turn. "Alright, now its our turn. Are you ready?" Asked the witches who nodded and held each other's hands to cast a spell to summon their own creature.

 _"Elevat onum in abbat. Ercat sorennum. Inya re sabat. Alfea devastat in lamine et piantum!"_

A swirling vortex opens up within the centre of the trio and came out of it was a large minotaur-like beast rose from the floor, like the creature of Greek myths it had the body of a man and the legs and head of the bull, a large pair of horns, dark blue skin with four powerful arms with wristbands and a red mane. "Sisters, Seneshal, I present to you the Whip."

The creature named the Whip snarled, stood beside them until it noticed the Grimm and let out another snarl as if it sees them as rivals, the Beowolves possible felt the same but halted to obey their masters.

 _S_ eneschal was impressed by their summoning of a powerful creature, may not be a match for the keyblade wielders but to others with the Grimm could make a difference. " _Most intriguing. Now to begin our plans"_

Back in the Winx's dorm room the party seems to have come to an end, much to everyone's disappointment with the teachers and the rest of the school to be back soon.

"Well, guess it's seems the party's over I guess." Mirta had somewhat hoped to last a little longer but did had fun.

Bloom nodded and had the same idea. "Yeah, it's too bad the party can't go on forever."

"Maybe not forever but I was hoping it would go on at least until morning." Sky said.

Taren grins and liking the sound of it since its been awhile that they had fun and not think about their mission about Grimm, bad guys and stuff. "Yeah, wish we could."

Ben chuckled but hated to ruin the moment. "But knowing Macbeth, he'd rather we be in top shape then party a lot."

"That's true, but as long as we keep the place tidy!" Flora said and turned to Mirta. "I hope you had a good time, Mirta."

"It was great, hoping next time to hang out." She smiled back at them and glad to have come along with Mal, feeling much better after being bullied by the Trix. Suddenly she heard a faint rumbling noise and looked out the window. "Hey, did you hear that?"

Stella looked to the prince once she heard it too. "Um, is that your stomach rumbling? You want to eat something?" Offering him a sandwich.

"No. But, kinda thirsty." Brandon said after declining the food and held out his cup for her to fill but suddenly felt the floor shaking.

Stella noticed and thought something was off with him. "Your highness, are you nervous?" She started to feel the tremors getting bigger, spilling over his hand by accident.

"U-u-u, per-fectly clam it's the school that's shaking!" Brandon exclaimed and this time everyone felt it.

"Ok, nobody told me there be earthquake in Magix." Genie said and pulled out a guidebook to look into.

Flora opened the main doors to find out. "It's coming from inside!"

"No way, that felt like something coming from outside." Taren could tell something wasn't right and felt something a moment ago. Most of the group stepped out in the balcony to check it out.

"M-maybe one of the classmates left the TV on too loud." Stella thought.

"It must be really big with speakers to do that shaking." Mirta said and doubt that a TV could do all the shaking but then felt them stopped. Mal agreed with her on that where as she can feel strong magic coming from the school, someone or something was here.

"See? It stopped." But seems Stella was proven wrong when something was thrown out the top window on the other side of the school. "Or…or maybe not." Stella started to doubt herself and shaking with fear, and not the only one with Bloom and Flora beside her.

The Specialists called for their wind riders while Genie can easily teleport the others to where the destruction happened. They find the place a mess with cracks, large debris and possibly marks that made them by a large beast.

"What kind of creature could do this kind of damage?" Timmy pondered while trying to examine the area for clues but Tecna found something on the walls.

"A big, heavy creature."

"Oh golly, I never would've guessed(!)." Riven replied in a sarcastic and unimpressed tone to her but she seems to ignore the remark.

Turned to Riven to give her response. "It's two and a half metres tall and weighs close to a ton, its fur is bristly and has horns, multiple clawed arms. It also has a musky odor. Now, is that better?"

Stella couldn't help but laugh and smiled. "Hahah, way to go, Tec-Whoooh!" Suddenly the shaking happened and spooked her.

Brandon and Taren knew something was close by and big to make the ground shake. "Ok, that was it!"

"Yeah, that came from the big hole in there." Taren agreed with him on that.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" The prince was ready for action, bringing out their phantoblades before going further.

"Wait for us, we're coming with you." Bloom wanted to help but stopped by Riven.

"Stay where you are, little fairies. This isn't a job for you."

Mal glared at him along with Musa. Riven didn't know what was the music fairy's problem and left them. "Um, did he forget they CAN'T use magic? It be a bad idea to leave them vulnerable."

"She's right, maybe be a good idea for some of us to stick with the Winx in case there be more." Taren said and not liking to leave them in danger, but couldn't leave the Specialists on their own in case it might be the Trix or Tesserect around.

"Hey, I can use my illusion magic to keep us hidden from whatever's out here, I maybe a witch but doesn't mean I can't help." Mirta thought and maybe be of some help.

"You sure about that?" Mal was a little uncertain to put her at risk, especially if she knew of their secret.

"We got no choice, me and you will have to go after the guys in case it be Grimm, Taren you stick with the Winx with Genie and Mirta being the only ones to do magic apart from us."

Tecna nodded and found it reasonable. "That sounds logical."

Genie changed into a knight with a sword in his hand. "As knights of the Round, no harm shall come to the fair maidens."

"Ok, best of luck to you." Bloom said before they split up to find the beast in a different direction, running through the hall with their knowing around the place.

"You guys know where we going?" Mirta asked to keep up with them.

"Don't worry, just follow us and look out for anything." Musa told her.

But the group were unaware they were being followed by the Trix's Vacuums that were leading them to the source of the Flame. They stopped and uncertain what was going on.

"That's odd, the Vacuums stopped." Icy was curious of what was going on but decided to check on their partner. "Seneschal, it's Icy anything on your end?" Speaking through their phone to contact him.

 _"Just as I had predicted, the Specialists have separated from the others but appears two of the wielders are with them. The Winx have yet to be found."_

Darcy smiled with a devious look on her face. "Well if the Whip doesn't get them, the Grimm sure will."

Meanwhile the Specialists alongside Ben and Mal who caught up with them followed the carnage left by the monster, entering a classroom that was pitch dark for them to see.

"Seems we need to make some light around here." Mal suggested.

Brandon nodded and thought it was a good idea. "Yeah, Timmy why don't you give us some light?"

"Sure thing." He managed to bring some light in the room using one of his gadgets to help. Lighten up the room and revealed more damage then the rest, but what caught their attention was the huge hole in the roof which could be where the beast might have made to escape.

"It went up that way. Let's go" Brandon told them, leading the group to climb up.

Ben followed but something didn't seem right to him, his ears picked up something, a faint snarl… and yet familiar. "Guys wait." He called out to them before they could take another step.

Brandon was confused and turned to Ben. "What's the matter?"

"Do you see something up there?" Narrowed his eyes to try getting a good look, he could clearly see something moving and more then one by the look of it until he noticed familiar glowing eyes. But now he heard a low growl that came from behind them, the prince turned and gasped.

"RIVEN LOOK OUT!"

Riven didn't know what until it was too late when the first thing he saw was a great big lycanthrope with black fur and bone white armour leapt towards him with it's jaws ready to tear him apart. It pounced on him to the floor but he quickly grabbed its jaws with his hands before it could sink them to his head.

"Riven!" Brandon cried out in alarm to not see it coming.

The Magenta haired specialist grunted, using much of his strength to keep this monster from trying to eat him. "No way… you having me… for dinner!" He was having a hard time and could not reach for his blade to skewer this beast while his hands full at the same time. But luck was on his side when the Grimm was attacked from the side, throwing the beast off him towards the wall hard by Timmy's gun and Mal's keyblade.

Brandon and Ben ran towards him to help him up. "You ok?" The squire asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what the hell was that?" Riven grunted and dusted himself off, no scratches so far on his body.

"A Beowolf. A wolf type of Grimm we fought on our arrival." Ben answered and seeing the Grimm stagger from a surprise attack.

"So another Grimm? But this one couldn't have done all this on it's own." Brandon thought, held his weapon close.

"Which means there are more then one here." Timmy remembered what Macbeth told them about the Grimm come in various shape and form, it bears the resemblance to a Lycan or werewolf, and some could come in packs.

"They must've been waiting for us up there to make an ambush." Sky concluded.

 _"Very perspective."_ Everyone turned to the direction to the end of the room and find a strange being with a single eye and wearing a high tech suit. _"It appears I need to step up my plans more."_

"And you are?" Mal asked, she feels something about him wasn't right and her instincts were telling her to be on guard.

Brings out his hand to his chest to answer her question. _"One of many foes you will face in the coming battles, my dear."_ Crawling out of the hole were more Beowolves, jumping through the roof and landed around them.

"Then you must be working with Tezzeret and the Trix then." Ben stated and knew he was right if this person was able to control the Grimm.

 _"Correct and according to my scans on the Winx, they are without magic and there for, vulnerable to our attacks."_ The group gasped and realised he was on to what happened, but so long as Taren and Genie were with them, the girls were safe. _"Grimm. Dispose of these… sub forms."_ Giving the command and the Beowolves snarled, eager to sink their claws and fangs into their prey.

"Oh that's it! NO more miss nice witch when I break you into pieces, one eye!" Mal retorted and pointed her keyblade at him.

"First time we agree on something." Riven stood ready to fight and not let some alien Cyclops insult them. "Now this is my kind of party."

The others grouped up when they all ganged up on them using their numbers to the advantage, keeping the Grimm away with their weapons and help each other out. Brandon held his shield up and clobbered one of the Beowolves in the face and skewered the second through the rips. Riven ran straight to them instead, swinging his blade at them but it caught it using it's teeth. Riven would take it by chance and yanked it back to threw a punch in it's face, knocking it back to loose a grip and allowing him the chance to slice it's upper jaw clean off.

Smiles in victorious of his plan worked. "They ain't so tough." Unaware of another Beowolf stood behind him, noticing too late when it was about to throw its claw down on him when it was showered by multiple bolts and fell to the ground. The one who shot it was Timmy holding his high tech gun.

Sky jumped over the coming Grimm and slashed his sword across it's back, staggering it and thrust it through to finish it off. "Might wanna stay focus, Riven." He said and nodded to Timmy for saving his teammate. The brunette was worried for the girls, especially Stella that could be in danger.

Riven didn't appreciate it and glared at him. "I didn't ask for your help, just go help your prince."

Mal and Ben teamed up to take on the biggest and meanest looking Beowolf of the pack, using its clawed fists to clash with their keyblades until Ben threw a roundhouse kick to the side. The Grimm groaned and turned to the prince, growls but then felt something coiling around it's legs. It realised there were growing vines as they reached up to the waist to prevent its escape, allowing them to finish it off.

"Ben."

"Got it!" He nodded and leapt towards it with Mal beside him, both simultaneously slashed their keyblades diagonally through its chest. The Beowolf remained still and then evaporated. He sighed and glad none of them were hurt before he turned to Mal. "That was great, you really starting to get better."

Mal took it as a compliment. "Well, learnt something new and weren't so bad yourself."

"Everyone ok?" Sky asked to be sure.

Timmy nodded. "No bones broken. But, I'm afraid our 'guest' decided to leave." He said and everyone realised Seneschal was nowhere in sight.

"He must've used them as a distraction. We gotta warn the girls." Brandon said and knowing Taren will need help.

Mal used her phone to call them but receiving static and unable to reach them. "Ugh, no signal."

The others checked theirs and strangely it was the same thing. "This can't be a coincidence, that thing must've done something to block the signals." Timmy theorised and tries to get it working.

"Won't have time, they could be in danger right now." Ben told them and head off to find them before its too late. But they were unaware that Seneschal had not even left the room, only to using a cloaking device to hide his presence. Although he suspected they would succeed, but it did provided him to know about the Specialists and perhaps use it in their favour. It was decided to leave and allow the Trix to complete their part of the mission, IF they succeed.

The girls including Taren, Genie and Mirta searched the other part of the school and so far no sign of anything.

"Nothing. Maybe it went away." Bloom suggested in hope while having no magic to defend themselves.

"Maybe it was just a wild animal." Flora thought.

Taren didn't seem to believe it. "I dunno, Flora, something's not right about this."

They noticed Mirta with her phone and getting scrambled signals. "Yeah, my phone's got no signal. It was fine a minute ago."

Tecna was curious about it and took a look at it. "Let me see." Mirta handed it over to her and find out what she could find. "Hmm, that's odd. Everything seems fine with it but no signal is coming through."

"That's real comforting, what if something comes after us." Stella was a little shaken up with the idea.

Genie decided to try cheering them up. "Nothing to worry about, me and T will take care of anything dangerous with my cosmic powers and his ke-uuh…keen skills of survival! That's it, the kids had a special course to deal with these moments back home." Almost slipped the secret to Mirta who was unaware. Puzzled by what he was going to say but let it go and moved on.

Flora walked beside her and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing, probably the way he acts." Secretly giving a glance to Bloom and Stella, nudging her head to Taren.

Nodding her head and thinking the same thing but not sure how Mirta will handle it. "Stella, I think maybe she deserves to know the truth before something happens."

Stella nodded and whispered back. "True, but somehow I doubt Taren will be willing since it's meant to be top secret."

Bloom sighed and knew she was right, plus Mirta spoke highly of Mal like a true friend, she'd hate to ruin the friendship they have if something bad happens. She sees Musa taking the lead when she suddenly bumps into something.

"What the?" She steps back to notice something in the way. "Hang on! There never used to be a wall in this corridor.

Mirta noticed it was moving and made her nervous and feels she should move away from it fast. "Uh, I don't think that's a wall."

"And walls don't have horns." Taren added when they see it turned and revealed to be the Whip summoned by the Trix. The Whip let out a loud roar, leading to spit landing on Stella's face, much to her disgust.

"EWW! That is totally _disgusting_! UGH! You are so gonna get it!" The princess screamed out of frustration, eager to teach the monster a lesson. But there was one problem.

"Uh, Stella, didn't you say you got no magic?" Taren reminded her of the problem, causing Stella to smile and chuckle weakly upon realising it.

"Eh, right, what I meant to say is YOU deal with it." She slowly backs away and decided to let Taren and Genie take the fight instead. Before they could do anything the Whip stopped and sees many bugs flying around it, trying to swat them as they were annoying the beast.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to find Mirta casting her magic to distract the monster.

"Sorry but thought maybe a better plan to find the others?" Mirta suggested and not sure how long she can hold it up

Taren nodded and thought it didn't seem like a bad idea. "Sounds good to me. Run!" Giving the word and the group wasted no time thanks to Mirta's help.

But by the time she lost control it started to chase after them. Running through the corridors to outrun it, taking the stairs to the next floor in hopes to buy time for a plan. Taren was right behind them along with Mirta when they see Flora tripped over and slowly getting up again, came to her side to help. "Come on!" Grabbing her wrist but careful to avoid pulling her too hard.

Thinking this be far enough for them and taking a stands. "You guys find the others, I'll take care of the guest."

Flora looked to him in worry. "Are you sure?" But knowing he made his mind and did dealt with larger beats such as the Grimm.

"Not to worry, Genie will help I got some ideas." Not caring if Mirta will learn and will explain later as he summons the _Light's Rebellion_ for combat.

The witch sees it for the first time and couldn't believe what it was. "Wha-is that-"

"We'll explain later, Mirta but trust me he can handle it." Bloom said to him and glanced at him. "Be careful." She whispered and the Winx head off for cover. While doing so Genie built a wall made up of bricks to block it's path or slow it down.

"Those are some fine bricks, not even the Big Bad Wolf could blow them down." Genie said with confident.

"Yeah, but could it deal with a four-armed Minotaur?' Taren pointed out, which seems to have slipped Genie's thoughts when he suddenly realised it.

He didn't need to answer that when the Whip punched through it easily, along with its strong hooves to kick the debris. It looked for any of the girls until spotted two males that were with them, one suddenly dressed as a bullfighter flapping a red cape.

"Taro! Taro!" Genie spoke with a Spanish accent, this time Taren joined him with his jacket to do the same.

"Come on, you a bull or a chicken?" Taunted the beast and hoping this idea of his works.

Flaring its nostrils, just like any other bull it prepared itself for the assault with the horns out front and fists against the floor. Charging towards its targets at full speed to strike.

"Steady. Steady… " Genie said and when the Whip was close they leapt to the sides and let out "OLE!" Flapped the cape and made it rammed against the walls thanks to the sharp horns, but not before Taren delivered a horizontal strike across the side to wound it, causing the Whip to roar in pain and anger.

Tecna came out to check and let out a sigh in relief. "Nice job."

"Can't believe that worked." Taren got himself up and breathed easily with the creature subdued and ready to finish the job done, but curious of who or what sent this thing as it wasn't a Grimm but certainly magical.

Stella walked close to it with her hands on her hips. "Look at him, he's struggling and sweaty, he really stinks too."

Taren arched an eyebrow of her statement. "Not sure how that helps, but least we caught it."

Genie decided to give a smell to find out if she was right and flinched after getting a whiff of it. "Pee you!" Puts a peg on his nose. "Don't know where he's been but obviously never heard of a shower."

Stella smiled and had something to help. "Not to worry. This will help." Pulls out a can of perfume which some were confused of where she got it but watching her ready to spray it, only to make it more aggressive then ever once freed.

"Great, Stella! You made him even more angry!" Tecna exclaimed and can see it looking at them for another round.

The Whip chased after them through the corridors, but Genie appeared with a stop sign to pull and blew a whistle. "Stop! In the name of the law!" Stood there thinking it would work, but the Whip made no attempts to stop and sent him flying straight over the teens.

Musa looked behind her shoulder and saw the Whip closing in on her first. Decided to do something to help then let be some damsel, she jumped to the side of the wall using acrobat skills and able to push the Whip downwards on its head, giving Taren the chance and do the same but threw a high kick into the furred chin.

The Whip stopped chasing them and focused on the two that attacked it, starting with the fairy by throwing a strong punch while she was in mid-air.

"Musa!" Taren shouted and glared at the monster for attacking his friends. But stopped to see someone catch her in time. Revealed to be Riven along with the Specialists and his friends.

"That's it you beast, you asked for it!" Riven said, gently putting the recovering Musa on her feet.

"Sorry we were late, but had some pest problem." Mal said with her keyblade out, which didn't go noticed to Mirta who saw it just like Taren's but different, especially Ben's too.

"Girls, you can sit back and relax. We'll put him through the wringer!" Riven said.

Mal's eyebrow twitched and not liking the way he talked that way. "Um, better rephrase that smart mouth! Cuz no way I'm letting you have all the fun."

"Fine but stay out of my way, cause now I'm about to finish this party crasher." Riven engages in battle with the Whip, slashing his sword against it but received no damage to it. Lashed out at him but Riven jumped back to keep clear from the fist.

"It won't work, we need to work as a team." Brandon told him.

"I'm with Brandon on this, my keyblade hasn't done much work on him so far." Taren agreed while behind it, using a thunder strike to hit it from behind but causing it to roar out in anger and tried to swipe him but kept moving to distract it. "Remember what Macbeth said, we have to work as a team!"

Riven scuffed at their advice and more on the action. "Just worry about your prince, pageboy and same to you keyboy."

Charged in with the Specialists to join the fight, Ben and Mal were about to help when Riven took the hard punch and sent straight to a glass window in another room. "Oh, that's gonna hurt." Mal mumbled but thought he should have been more focus on the battle then his own ego. She slipped past it while focusing on the guys to check on the girls. "You alright?"

"Yeah, we fine. But we got to do something to help" Flora said.

Mal hummed and stroked her chin to think of something. "There's gotta be a way." Tapping her keyblade softly on the floor while thinking, they can't hold it off forever so a spell will need to do with it.

"Maybe this could help?" They heard Mirta who was carrying some brushes while Stella was holding a few buckets.

"Look what we found?" Stella said with a smile and gave Bloom an idea.

Ben lashed out a Aero strike against it, dodging a fist and used a reflect spell to protect himself, giving helped the prince and squire with Taren coming to their aide. "Remember the spar with Macbeth? We need to work together to outsmart it."

Sky was a little beat up but understood what he meant. "Your right, one thing for sure is this guy ain't Macbeth. Need something to distract it for an opening."

Taren nodded and noticed the girls up to something, Bloom nodded to him with a smile. Nodded back and looked up at it. "Hey, big ugly! Yeah, you! I bet your brain so small, you can't even count to four!"

The Whip turned to Taren and glared at the red haired teen.

"Taren what are you doing?" Brandon asked.

"Giving us time for an opening." Taren took a moment to focus and rushes towards it, dodging the stomping hooves and slid under. Jumped on it's back slashed his keyblade down across it's back, knowing it a single strike wouldn't hurt it much but enough to annoy and distract it.

Ben caught on to what he was doing, along with the Winx using some tools they had for something special and smirked along with the others. "It's working." Using some of his to strike it onto the legs while Timmy short some lights to blind it for a few seconds.

"Whatever the girls are planning, better work."

Mal whistles to it for her turn of the plan. "Yoohoo! Big, blue and muscles, come and get me~" Waving her hand nervously, hoping it works as the beat noticed her too and chased after her. ' _Bloom, this better work for your sake!'_ She mentally groaned of being the bait and stood where she is for him to see.

"Mal! get out of there!" Ben called out for her, until she sank into the shadow under her feet, causing the Whip to run straight past her.

"Now!" Bloom gave the signal and they drenched the floor with soap and water, causing the Whip to slip on it and going so fast it fell straight into the courtroom, unconscious.

The group followed it down to the find the beast not moving, much to everyone's relief.

"Damn, this thing is big." Taren said in amaze after getting a closer look at it.

Flora shivered in fear of it. "You certain it's not moving!"

Taren pokes it with his blade to confirm and hear it breathing. "Not dead, for certain."

"I almost had him." Riven said.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Just be glad we took care of the problem." Making sure it won't cause more damage she summons a few vines to wrap it up by the hooves and arms together to prevent its escape. "There."

Mirta watched in awe of seeing her use her magic and didn't miss the part where she just vanished into the shadow like a ghost, so much to ask her when Bloom spoke out.

"What I want to know is where did the creature come from?"

"Well it turns out, this guy wasn't the only one who was here. We ran into a pack of Grimm." Timmy replied.

"Grimm? They couldn't possibly came here by themselves and paired up with this thing." Tecna thought and knew who sent them.

"That means Tezzeret was here." Taren narrowed his eyes at the creature.

Stella nodded. "And possibly a gift left by the no good Trix'R'us company."

"I'm starting to think this was a big distraction, whatever they came here for can't be good." Mal said.

"She's right." Bloom agreed with her and had an idea after learning much about the school during her stay. "Let's go to Faragonda's office. I know that with her crystal ball she can keep watch over pretty much the whole school."

Some of the Winx weren't so sure about it and not wanting to get into further trouble then they are now. "But that wouldn't be right! We can't go into Faragonda's office if she isn't in there!" Much as Flora wanted to but too nervous of breaking the rules.

Tecna had to agree in reluctance. "That's true. It's strictly against the rules."

"Rules are made to be broken at times and we won't know what they're after if we don't do anything." Mal told her since she wasn't much of a person to follow them all the time. "I'm with Bloom, even if the rules are for everyone's own good its better then not doing anything." Looking at everyone who seem to agree but then realised someone was missing. "Uh, anyone seen Genie?"

"Found him." Brandon pointed up to see a pair of blue legs sticking out of the wall, which slipped passed them in a funny way.

"Hey, Genie? You ok?" Taren called to check on him after getting knocked out by the Minotaur.

 _"And that's the story's of how we found the fairies. Next week, I'll tell ya about Goldilocks and the three excruciating head impacts."_

Musa sighed. "Well, I think it's safe to say he's ok."

Not wanting to wait another moment, while Genie was recovering from a minor injury for him. They made their way to the Headmistress' office, so far everything seems quiet and no lights about and maybe catch the Trix by surprise.

"There's someone in here." Riven said.

Mal turned to Mirta knowing she can't be seen with them for her safety. "Mirta, you better find a place to hide. Can't let them see you."

She nodded and had the same idea. "No kiddin." Much as she wanted to help, but was no match against the Trix and still afraid of facing them in Cloud Tower. But decided to help give them cover and wait for the Trix to arrive with a bright shining orb. They looked about and followed it until they stopped. "

"Hmm, this is odd." Icy said. "The vacuum clearly indicates that the power of the Dragon is hidden in this room but I don't see anything."

 _'So they are looking for the flame.'_ Taren thought but curious to know why they come here, could Faragonda know something about it? But remembering what the Fates said a while ago, what was it they said.

Icy narrowed her eyes and was frustrated to not find it easier without their ally who was possibly busy with the others. "I guess we'll just have to trash the place and search every nook and cranny until we find what we want-"

"We won't let you!" The startled Trix discover the WInx, Specialists and Keyblade Wielders right before them. Icy growls and Bloom jumps onto the desk. Icy gasps, and Riven turns on the light and laughs triumphantly.

"What are you doing here?" Icy asked out of frustration.

Bloom glared at her and was just about to ask. "No. What are _YOU_ doing here?"

"That's what I was going to ask you all."

Everyone was startled to find Faragonda walking in her office, alongside Macbeth who followed her. "Until a moment ago, this was my office."

"And perhaps you like to explain why you're on her desk, young lady?" Macbeth asked her with his arms crossed as he sees the Trix for the first time. His hard gaze caused the witches to flinch.

Bloom quickly jumps off the desk and tries to explain to the teachers of what happened. "Well, you might not believe this but we can explain."

"Better come up with a good excuse." Taren taunted them with Mal snickered and stuck a tongue out to them to further annoy them.

The Specialists were getting their things together once the Whip was secured in a bubble, ready to head off after they say their goodbyes to the Winx.

"Everything's set, the Whip won't be going no where." Brandon said after checking the containment. "How's Genie? He's gonna be fine?"

Taren chuckled and smirked. "He's taken more hits then any normal person can."

"No worries, pal." Genie grinned and was in good shape. "Say, remind me to tell you guys about my adventures back in Agrabah."

Brandon gave a grin at Taren. "Listen we'll give ya a moment before we head off." Genie noticed and waved to him with a wink to the confused Taren.

"Hey." He turned around to see the bashful Bloom smiling at him. "Listen, thanks for everything, Taren. Even if it didn't turn out as I hoped."

He chuckled nervously. "No worries, lot of fun. Aside from the monster chase."

They smiled and then saw the prince gave the surprised Stella a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, that's probably something unexpected." Taren said, causing Bloom to giggle and thought of teasing her in the future for payback.

Not aware that Flora looked at them with a smile but something made her feel a little odd inside and wanted to thank him for saving her but too nervous, especially with Bloom it would make things somewhat awkward if she came up with these strange moments. Especially after that accident in the game. "Hey, something the matter?" Snapped out of her gaze and looked to see Mal with Mirta coming up to her while the Trix were still inside to be brought out.

"Wha? Oh, no nothing's the matter. Just thought it was an interesting night. And really sorry how it turned out for you, Mirta." Flora apologies to her and feel pity for Mal to answer what was going on.

Mal sighed and uncertain what she would think. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. But the thing is no one can't know about me being a-"

Are you kiddin? It was awesome how you guys used those things! I mean, sure I was a little annoyed you kept something like it but wasn't my business." Mirta told them with a smile, making them happy to hear. "And I actually thought you were cool facing that monster, Mal. Maybe next time we hang out be someplace without being chased about. Deal?"

Flora nodded. "Deal. And look forward to seeing you again, Mirta."

"Yeah, and uh, next time you have a party - don't bother to invite me, alright?" Hearing Riven's remark shocked the girls and huffed when he left, much to their relieve.

Mirta huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, couldn't believe he said that after the effort they did. "A 'thanks' would've been nice. Gees, I can see why you think he's a pain."

"No kidding." Mal agreed, felt Kiko was on her shoulder with the crossed Genie beside them when Bloom's pet bunny gave his reply by blowing a raspberry.

"Kiko! Show a little respect! Riven can't help it if he's mean, and pig headed, and OBNOXIOUS, AND CRUEL-ahh, go ahead and rasp him." Genie said in a casual tone after briefly raising his voice.

Kiko again blew a rasp. "I'm with him, though not sure what Musa sees in him." Mal whispered, causing Mirta and Flora to chuckle.

"Then what about you and Ben?"

Hearing this statement caught her off guard when Mirta suddenly remembered something. "Oh, yeah, I thought his name sounded familiar. Didn't you say he was prince-"

Mal panicked and clasped her mouth with her hand before she could finish the sentence and laughed nervously. "Of course he's a prince! Yeah, but look at the time! Webettergonowniceseeingya!" Making a quick leave and pushing the surprised Mirta in front to make their leave with Genie catching up to the others. But didn't go unnoticed to the amused Musa and Flora who had a pretty good idea.

Once they were gone, Macbeth and the head teachers brought the Trix. "Griselda, remind me to send a letter to Director Saladin of thanks for the help his students gave us. And as for you three young witches in training, I will immediately take the matter up with Director Griffin." Giving her statement towards the witches on their actions. "Your behavior here this evening was totally unacceptable. Tomorrow morning, she will receive from me a formal complaint. I have never seen such total lack of respect! I trust that you will be disciplined accordingly. Goodbye, girls." Snaps her fingers and sends them back to Cloud Tower to receive their punishment. Now the three turned their attentions to the remaining group.

The Winx were glad they were gone, but not out of the woods yet when Griselda spoke up. "And now... it's your time."

The Winx stood before Faragonda and Macbeth to await for her response to them after the incident. "Now... I've looked at the situation as a whole. And so, I will not reprimand you" Faragonda said. Seeing the relieved expressions on their faces to not be punished. "This evening's events have shown that you can handle difficult situations intelligently, creatively and without magic. An so, I will give you back your powers. Your punishment has lasted long enough." The headmistress smiles and snaps her fingers. Girls powers are returned to them. After the girls had left the office.

Macbeth smiled and glad to see things go well for them, before making his leave for Red Fountain there were important matters to deal with. "With the sudden news of another foe, this worries me for the students. It was plain obvious the Trix were after the Dragon's Flame."

Fargonda nodded upon the news. "Yes, but what would they have found in my office? I made certain nothing important could be found." Pulling out the crystal ball to show them the image of the mysterious being the Specialists and keybladers encountered puzzled them. "I feel we may need to contact Yen Sid of the recent development. While they have shown working together better, but there are trials to be tested of their bonds if they are to overcome any challenges."

"Indeed. We must find the Flame before it is too late. I will have to make my leave to inform Saladin about this, I hope Griffin knows what she be doing to keep those Trix from getting further involved." Macbeth said.

 _"We were so close and those brats beaten us! AGAIN!"_ Icy screeched in anger, not only being beaten but will face punishment from her headmistress too along with her sisters. Contacting Tezzeret of the update while he was receiving some updates on his cybernetics.

"Yet now we know it is within Alfea somewhere. But no doubt the remaining Company of Light and Keyblade allies will be more determined to find it before us." Watching the footage of the students working together, fighting off the beasts and Grimm. "They are getting better, stronger and will use that against us unless we have something against them." Clutching his metallic clawed hand and his right eye glowed bright red.

 _"They're suppose to be newbies at this and yet they keep beating us! How are we suppose to beat them if those damn Keyloosers keep helping them and the hero wannabes?"_ Hearing Stormy's whining and complaints would've annoyed the others until Seneschal took the

 _"Perhaps we may have a solution."_ Seneschal stood beside Tezzeret to receive the audience. _"Perhaps we could use someone from within to our course. To be our eyes and ears."_

Now intrigued, Tezzeret became more interested to hear more about this. "You sound as if you already found one in mind."

The Cyber Lord nodded and brought the image of Riven. _"This male is so far the most aggressive and less social among his team. Eager for action and glory, does not trust the others nor the Keyblade Wielders."_

 _"Seneschal's right! When we found him, I can feel some force of darkness within him, almost at the level of a prince of darkness."_ Darcy supported the idea.

Stormy didn't seem to think so. _"I think he's just another average joe idiot, a waste of time. Besides if he knows of us it won't work"_

 _"Unless we have something in mind to make him work for us."_ Icy suggested and smiled. _"I think he could be useful to us indeed. But not yet when it feels right. What do you think?"_

Giving time to think in silence and stroked his bearded chin and slowly gave a small smile on his face. "I think we have an agreement. And one thing, did you say you met a mentor by the name of... Macbeth?"

 _"Yeah, old guy with a thick accent from someplace. Looks tough as well and heard he started working in Red Fountain the same day those keybladers showed up. You know him?"_ Darcy asked him as they could see him chuckling softly with a smile.

"Oh... very, he and I go back a long, long time."

 **Destiny Islands**

It was getting dark as the sky was dark orange, Sora decided to make his way to the Secret Place he use to go to with his friends since their childhood. Bringing back fond memories of when they made drawings on the walls, and one that brought a smile to his face of a picture of him and Kairi sharing a paopa fruit as kids. So many crazy and bizarre adventures they took, even after the war against Xehanort was over it hardly seem to have stopped them from carrying on to be heroes.

He remembered it was in this cave that he proposed to Kairi for her hand in marriage, which was funny how she tackled him to the ground in joy. The keyhole still there but this time made some protection seal over it so that only a keyblade would activate it for precautions. Kneels down and softly runs his fingers across, a lot of things have happened over the years.

"Thought I find you here." Sora turned and noticed Kairi behind him.

"Kairi? Shouldn't you be at home with Hana?" He asked her.

"She's asleep with Riku looking after her and thought to check up on you." She made her way towards Sora, reaching out towards him with her hand stroking his cheek

"Just thinking of so much have happened in our lives, especially the days when we were just kids." Sora remembered how everything changed when they started going adventures and fighting to save the worlds.

"Yeah, but after the Keyblade War things began to settle, which I was glad. Well apart from searching your butt for saving me."

Sora chuckled and pulled her in his arms. "Hey, you know the moment you wanted to spend the rest of your live with me after sharing that fruit."

She smirked and pulled him for a kiss on the lips. "And I would never regret it, the day you brought me here to propose and then have a family with you. Sora Strife." Indeed as the name he shared with Cloud when in fact they were cousins when separated, much to everyone's surprise but Aerith who found out through her feelings for him. Sora found out that Cloud was watching over him in a promise to his late father should anything happen but didn't see him due to keeping his enemies from knowing. Some speculated why the two had some similar traits and now know the reason, which Sora was happy to know he had cousins and accepted the name.

Kairi smiled for a moment and sighed, burying her face into his chest. "I really miss him, I just hope nothing bad happens."

"I know, we'll see him soon when we get there to help. After all, he's not alone and I'm certain he's missing us too. He's gets some of it from us."

She looked up at him with a face that tells she was not amused. "Or more of you, and if he does do something similar of how you rescued me, twice. He's grounded for life. Got it?"

Sora nervously smiled and remembered when they reunited after using the Awakening she said she will never let him leave her sight, even began to scare him at times whenever she gets mad. "Oh come on, I'm certain it wont be like those times since we're not dealing with Heartless anymore." Calming her down sits down by the stone next to the door while Kairi was rubbing her eyes when feeling a little tired. "Anyway, I spoke to Yen Sid and he told me the Company of Light will be close to-WAHHH!"

Kairi blinked and puzzled by his words. "Close to Wah? Sora, are you sure your head is in not in the clouds aga-" Turned around to find her husband vanished and a large door-sized hole appeared by the wall. "Sora? What happened? Where did this come from?" She called out and could hear him groaning.

"No idea… but uh, might wanna get a torchlight. Something in here you might wanna see." Kairi couldn't believe there was a hidden passage in their hang out, coming here all these years and almost believed the door to the world's heart was just the only thing here. What was down there that Sora found and how long has it been here?


	16. Chapter 15: Friendship Sundered part 1

**Chapter 15: Friendship Sundered part 1**

Everything seemed like a nice day since the party last night and so far no trouble at all. But what caught the keyblade wielders' attention was the festival called the Day of the Roses. Something to celebrate their mothers, like Mother's Day and also the best thing for the students to enjoy was no school so they have the free time to themselves. It was also a surprise to find out that Macbeth allowed them the chance to have a break after all they've been through and deserved it.

"Man, I'm glad to have some break, maybe a little from the Grimm slaying and chasing bad guys about." Taren said with his arms over the back of his head, yet despite being happy something about it was making him feel somewhat down.

Ben was unable to come since he decided to work on his skills more to better prepare for any stronger enemies like the one he mentioned about another associate of Tezzeret's and Mal was busy doing something to build up her magic.

Brandon and Sky invited him around and some of the girls who were still around to have a good time.

"You bet, and sure a lot of people." Sky said as they walked through the city and seeing all the decorations for the festival.

The only one who didn't seem to be having fun was Riven, they thought it be fun to bring him out of his mood but so far nothing worked. They doubt that Genie could work his magic since it wouldn't make a difference. "Too many for my taste. What are they all doing out here in the streets anyway?"

"What you should be doing. Relaxing and enjoying themselves." Brandon told him as the others agreed.

The red haired keyblader nodded. "It's a rare chance Macbeth would let us have some fun without training so take it for granted." The boys stopped to look up and spotted a ship pouring roses across the streets, everyone cheered to catch one.

Taren spotted something and couldn't help but give himself a teasing grin, nudge to Brandon to know what or _who_ was coming.

"Hey, Sky, looks like your princess is here." Taren said as both could see him looking all happy and flushed.

Catches a rose in his hand and offers to Stella upon her arrival. "A rose for you, madam."

Stella smiled brightly and accepted it from the prince. "Thank you." Looking into each other's eyes made the others unable to help but find it amusing of how they seem so into each other.

"They're definitely falling for each other." Brandon smirked but happy to see his friend happy.

Genie appeared beside Taren. "Hey guys, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but came around with some news. But can't seem to remember after that head injury. Plus came back from the dry cleaners." Pulls out a suit carrier bag until it suddenly thrashed about as if something was inside it. Puzzled and pulled the zip which turned out to be Kiko hanging by the coat hanger.

Bloom was surprised to see her pet in there, probably gotten into some trouble again.

Genie was also confused as she was. "That's odd, if you're here? Where's my bike rider outfit?" But before he did that he reached into his red sash and pulled out a beautiful red flower. "Oh, almost forgot for a special lady from an admirer." Points his thumb to Taren.

"Wait me? I didn't-"

Genie wrapped his arm around the teen to whisper. "Come on, T, you might get a chance."

Gave it to Bloom who loved the rose, smiled at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you Taren, its beautiful."

Seeing her smile and happy made Taren unable to deny she looked beautiful, even imagine it on her hair would go well, sort of like how Flora's suited her so- _'Wait! Why am I thinking of her too?! Don't don't even go there!'_ Able to push the thoughts aside for now and focused on Bloom. "Well… I guess it would've been a surprise then."

"Aw, isn't that romantic? Maybe we should get a photo of the cute couple for your folks back home." Stella thought with a cunning smile on her face, seeing the two close made them adorable in her mind.

"Stella! T-That's not really what it's like!" Bloom stuttered and tried to respond.

"Yeah, besides we should get going." Taren agreed and the thought of his mom knowing this was one of the few he did not want to reveal, least not when he's ready for it.

"For once, I agree its ridiculous watching you guys like this." Riven finally called out to them when irritated and disgust.

They finally see the motorbike race, races using uniforms similar to Specialists or those participating in the event. Passing through the crowd and cheered with them.

"Oh cool! This looks awesome!" Taren exclaimed.

"Tch, poor fools." They turned to Riven who seemed less interested. "Little do they know that they're totally wasting their time."

"Yeah, I'll be racing." Brandon told him.

"Hey, I was talking about me." Replied Riven.

Bloom came up to him to ask. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Riven pulled a smirk on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "It means that, in a little bit I'll be the one crossing the finish line first! That's all, and you'll be all standing there watching me win."

"Yeah, me and Sky are going to be part of the race this year." Brandon said and turned to Taren. "Sorry, Taren but without a licence and training you just have to watch."

Taren shrugged and didn't seem bothered. "Eh, I think it be best to get some idea how its done. Maybe next time with my own on the next race." That is if his parents let him after the incident.

"Good, cause I hate to see you loose badly on your first, Taren." He said, earning a glare form the wielder and also from Bloom for insulting him. "And besides, I'm just telling you: the race is mine!"

"We'll see!" The prince told him, not wanting to put up with his growing ego.

Stella looked to him with worry. "Sky, isn't it a little dangerous?" Softly clutching to his sleeve.

Sky shook his head and smiled at her. "Nah, motorbikes are safe."

"Yeah, as long as there's training of how to use them, we're fine." Brandon explained and watched the race as one of the races pulls a stunt, causing the engines to fog up the driver behind him and loose control of his motorbike. Fell out just by the corner and as his bike propelled upwards a force field blocks blocked it from landing onto the crowd. The girls and Taren were startled at first when they thought how close it came but landed softly back down much to their relief.

Brandon smiled at them after the demonstration. "See? The track is shielded by a safety force field."

Taren sighed in relief. "A close one if you ask me."

Decided to walk around Magix until the next race starts, Stella was still concerned over Sky for when he'll take part in it.

"We have a dance to attend to tonight, so drive carefully." She said.

Sky smiled at her. "Well… I'll try." Earning a smile from the princess. "The thing is, if I wanna teach this guy a lesson, I'll have to put the pedal to the medal."

Riven scoffs at his remark and continued onwards to get started, wanting to put them in their place by his ego. Little do they realise that a certain group have been watching them to make a move.

"Me and Taren will cheer for you, Brandon." Bloom told the squire to give some confidence.

"Yeah, wish I could've joined to see who's the fasted. Me vs Brandon and Sky." Taren said, earning a chuckle from Brandon and Bloom finding it funny and how they are getting on so well.

"We'll see, and if you're up for a spar with your keyblade I'm up for it." He said.

"Hey Riven, whose cheering for you?" Sky asked him. "Stella's cheering for me, Bloom and Taren are cheering for Brandon, but you don't have anyone."

Taren wasn't sure if it were a good idea to taunt him further, not while they need to work together like Macbeth told them to.

Riven turned around and glared at the prince. "I can have any girl I want! Wanna bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Brandon asked him.

The group stopped as they hear his reply. "My kind of bet! If I win the race, I get to pick one of your fairy friends to be my escort for the ball this evening."

The girls looked at each other and not liking the sound of it, not even Taren as he narrowed his eyes at him and tries to sort it out. "Look this is stupid, you guys don't need to prove each other who's the best racer."

Riven glared at him and had some idea in mind. "Oh, is it? Well in this case I'll choose… Bloom! Is that a deal?"

"WHAT?!" Bloom was in disbelief as well as Stella and even if he were to win she would never go out with him. Taren was thinking the same thing and was going to give him a piece of his mind but the irritated Bloom beat him to it.

"Maybe you should ask me first!"

"Yeah, but-" Cut off when Bloom wasn't done with him.

"No 'but', who do you think you are? Just so you know, _I choose who I go out with!"_ Giving her statement to him. " And I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on Earth!"

Riven growls in anger at her but didn't scared Bloom as she glared back at him. "You're just a ridiculous. Arrogant. Pathetic windbag!"

Everyone was shocked by this sudden outburst from Bloom, but Taren couldn't help but admire her more for standing up especially to Riven. Genie shrunk himself tiny to whisper to him in his ear. "I like her already, she and your mom would really get along."

"Go ahead, win the race but I'm warning you don't come near me!" Crossed her arms and turned away from him, in her thoughts there was one guy she would rather go out with and was the opposite of Riven. But her thoughts were interrupted when Riven grabs a hold of Bloom's chin to turn towards his, getting a little too close for comfort.

"Oh? Do you really mean what you just said? I think deep down, you like me." Riven teased her. Not knowing that he was getting on Taren's nerve of the way he was treating her. And also this feeling he wasn't sure why but wanting to keep him away from her.

Brandon noticed the way Taren was getting more irritated by Riven and couldn't blame him, decided to try something before he does something stupid but Bloom quickly knocks his hand off of her.

"Hands off!" She told him and madder then before. "Don't get cheeky with me, Riven! You should show people a little more respect!" He was unaware that Bloom was using her magic to levitate a flowerpot over Riven's head and dumping water all over him. Soaked and wet, causing everyone to laugh, even Taren felt more better and joined in.

"Oops." Brandon said and couldn't help chuckling.

Bloom suddenly realised what she's done out of frustration with her magic and tried to apologies to him. "Uh… I didn't mean to, Riven I'm sorry!"

"Go away!" Riven rudely declined her apology.

Brandon decided to step in to stop things from getting worse. "Ok, that's enough! Just calm down, Riven."

"She didn't mean it but you were being a jerk." Taren said and stood beside her.

"And same to you as well. Get lost all of you!" With that, Riven ran off leaving the others in shock while Stella merely crossed her arms.

"Hey, he had it coming!"

* * *

While Riven walked on bickering to himself after the humiliation, he was unaware of being seen by a certain person peeking out, none other then Tezzeret himself who saw the seen.

"Well now, this just very interesting. I can now see why you suggested the idea." Turned to the Trix who showed up in Magix with him, they had to make the WInx pay and try to divide the groups further, starting with the Fairies and wizards before they could use the alliance against them.

Darcy nodded and glad he liked the idea. "This guy's personality _and_ muscles. I like him."

Stormy noticed the way she was looking at him, almost as if she was more interested in him. "Darcy, are you falling in love?"

"Watch your mouth!" Darcy lashed out at her instantly to deny it.

"Both you, enough! There be a time for your bickering for another time but our plans must come first." Tezzeret told them.

Icy nodded to agree. "He's right, we got a job to do, remember? And this little 'falling out' has given some ideas. So far from what we know that this Riven always wants to be the best. He's brash, moody and really hates losing, but have the power to fulfil his dreams."

Darcy gave a smirk when hearing her plans. "Shouldn't be too difficult to get him to come over to our side."

"True, but should he fail or any attempts to betray us. He's finished." Clutching his metal hand in a snap shut as a means of ending him if signs of betrayal, or no longer use for him. "Now then I just have the means to do that, but need to blend in so no one would recognise me."

"Hmm, I was thinking of using Knut but perhaps you would do a better job at it." Icy said.

Tezzeret's body glowed and transformed himself into the appearance of Timmy. Pleased with his work and checked for anything out of the ordinary. "There, but something's missing."

Icy noticed he was without glasses as one of the Specialists wore them all the time, giving him a hand to create a pair on his face. "There we go, now you look just like him.

"Much better." Tezzeret now sounding like the boy to make it convincing. "Now then, here's what I had in mind then…"

* * *

Elsewhere in the city they went to see performers show off their talents, it amazed both Bloom and Taren that despite being in a world of magic there are some who use them for performances like the shows on Earth and other worlds without them.

"Gotta admit they really good at these tricks." Taren said and watched them perform.

"I'll say." Bloom smiled and stood beside him to watch while Stella wanting to be close to Sky.

"Oh, maybe next time we could do our own magic tricks." Genie suggested with excitement upon seeing many performers, dressing up in a magician getup, pulling out a box and a saw. "First I'll need a volunteer." Flicked his saw to make it wobble.

Both were a little uneasy about the idea of being sawn in half, especially Taren who'd rather be in one piece. "Uh, that's ok maybe try practicing it for another time."

"Y-Yeah, lets just have some fun first." Bloom agreed, and not wanting to look bad.

"Oh, your right! I should get do some work outs first since that incident in the episode… oh never mind. Besides, don't want to ruin a special moment with each other." Gave a wink to them and vanished.

"Look over there, a fire eater." Brandon spotted a man with a grey beard eating actual flames from the bowl.

The keyblade wielder watched but something strange happened before his vision.

 _In place of the fire eater was a large man almost like him with a brownish grey beard but with a scar across his head, light armor and wore gloves with two hammers in his hands. Twirling the hammers and light energy swirled around him before conjuring the flames to dance around him, brought one down to the ground and a pillar of fire erupted from the earth._

"Hey, Taren, you ok, bud?"

"Huh? Wha?" Taren didn't know what happened and blinked his eyes to see Brandon beside him and Bloom holding his arm in worry. "Sorry, I-I didn't know what happened just now.

"Looks as if you were in a trance, maybe from the performance of the guy did." Brandon said.

Bloom wasn't sure about it but seeing him a little off just now for a moment. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Bloom. Maybe just to get some drink."

"Good idea, you two go off and I'll get ready, don't be too long." Brandon left the two alone since Stella was nowhere to be seen, Sky probably went off to get himself suited up for the race as well.

Bloom realised she was with Taren and couldn't help but flush to be close to him, almost trying to keep herself together over her growing crush on him. Unknown to the others something happened to him that moment, almost like she felt something but couldn't figure out what.

"So uh, how come you didn't go visit your parents like the others?" She heard Taren asked her, looking at her with his eyes that made her flush just by looking at him.

Hearing his question out of curiosity which maybe it. "Oh, I just thought… well I dunno, if I just went home to see them for a minute… I, well I would've felt homesick. I know its stupid, but do miss them." Feeling down casted and thought he would laugh a bit.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Taren sighed, catching her attention about it as he now looked down. "Just haven't seen or heard from my folks in nearly a year now. Wish I could've gone home to see them, but like you I would've wanted to stay home with them."

Bloom remembered that he was taken away against his will after the attack on his home, almost feels like they had one thing in common but only one of them been given a choice. Maybe she could find something to cheer him up. "I'm certain you'll see them again, do you have anyone else back home?" Part of her was hoping he didn't have a special someone at home since she was starting to like him more and hoping something special between them grows. However she still remembered that talk Stella mentioned, maybe it was just to get her to open up a little.

"Well, my parents and little sister home, but some friends. They probably thinking what sort of adventures I'm in, no doubt Max would be jealous if he knew." Chuckled softly at the thought of one of his pals wanting to go one adventures. "Would be great to see the islands again."

Seeing him smile a little made her happy and interested to know about his backgrounds. "So you actually live on an island?"

"Well, groups of them but close to a larger country. Besides my parents grew up together since childhood, but my mom original came from Radiant Garden. It has the best waves and chance to surf."

Hearing this made her more interested. "Wow, would love to visit there sometime." And the idea of surfing sounded fun, a thought of her in the beach for some fun and maybe alone with Taren for- _'Wait! Don't go too far ahead! What if he think's I'm weird? What if his parents don't like me?'_ Now wondering how they would think of her and hoping his mother not be so protective of him, but doubted since he managed to look after himself well.

"Hey, you ok?" Taren asked her, snapping Bloom from her mental struggle against her fantasies.

"I'm fine! Just thinking how my parents doing and thinking it's great you're still thinking of them. I bet they be thrilled to see you again." She said, waving her hand sheepishly to cover up her flush. "I'm guessing Ben and Mal are also feeling the same as well."

"Yeah, Ben really missing his parents back home, he's been sending notes to them and waited to send updates before we reached Gardenia to let them know what we've been doing during training." Taren told her.

"And Mal?"

"Actually, she never knew her parents, saying they died when she was very young and been raised by three fairies as her aunts. It was a sensitive subject but best not mention it to her." Taren told her who understood and respected her privacy, but must be sad to not knowing who her parents are.

"Well, least that took me a little better after what I did to Riven, I still feel awful." Bloom was a little guilty about and didn't want to abuse her powers.

"Hey, he had it coming and you did great standing up to him. He didn't had the right to make you do go out with him." Taren told her and although he had to agree with her, but Riven was still a jerk.

Even though he was right she should try to apologise for her behaviour, but suddenly caught the sound of music close by from there a large growing crowd and decided to check it out.

"Hey, let's go see what's going on." She held him by the arm close to her chest without knowing it, dragging him with her through to get closer. The two see a beautiful masked dancer in the centre performing for the audience she's gathered with instruments floating around her making music.

Bloom couldn't help but awed by the performance, almost like an entranced state as she sways her body.

"Wow, she's really good." Taren had to admit and watches but noticed how Bloom was watching her without a word. "Bloom? You ok?" He asked but something caught his eye when a faint blur of a woman appeared and faded away. "Wha-? Who was…" It was weird but could've sworn it sounded like she was calling out to… Bloom?

"Bloom!" This time he held her by the shoulder to snap her out of it, it worked when she was blinked and looked up at him in confusion. "You alright? Looks you were also miles away too."

Bloom couldn't understand what just happened but turned to find the woman calling for her vanished. "Wow, that was… odd. Sorry Taren, I guess her dance was good I was lost there." Smiled a bit, allowing him to lead her out by holding her shoulder as she felt comfort and safety from him. But stopped to find Timmy outside the crowd. "Look, it's Timmy!"

"Wha? Timmy?" Taren thought she was seeing things but then he saw his teammate there. He wasn't sure what's going on but feels something off about him. "What… hey, Tim what brings you out here?"

"Hey, guys! I was just looking for you two, everyone was wondering where you were when you disappeared so sudden." Timmy told them.

"Not sure, I just lost sight of them but accidently dragged Taren away too when I got so excited." Bloom explained and was embarrassed by it.

"Guess we got a little side tracked for a moment." Taren said, every part of his body was screaming 'danger' coming from Timmy… or someone else posing as him. "You got an idea where they are now?"

'Timmy' nodded. "Sure, they're in the Square, you can see them before the start of the race if you get there in time."

Both agreed and wanting to get there to see them start, Taren stood close to Bloom and acting like nothing was wrong, but couldn't help but feel the need to protect her. However, it could be he was just a little jumpy with lots of things since they came to Magix.

"The guys told me you had a little… disagreement with Riven, was it? I just overhead." The glasses wearing teen asked.

Bloom sighed and figured it would be mentioned. "Yeah, had an argument and made a big mess. I just wanted to make up for it."

"Well, if you want to, I know how you can!" 'Timmy' told her with a smile on his face.

Taren was curious about it. "How, he's not someone who can apologise so easily, Tim. Take Mal for example not so easy to say sorry all the time."

"Oh, don't worry this should do the trick." 'Timmy' assured him and pulls out a small black case from his bag. "It's a surprise, I've prepared it for him as a prototype but you can give it to him as a gesture of peace offering."

Bloom took a closer look at the case when Timmy opened it up and showed them what look like a set of headphones. "This is an Omni-Drive helmet. It might not look much, but when you put it on and push the button on tope." Giving a demonstration to them as he wears it on and when pushing the button on the centre, it slides down and unfolds into a helmet similar to the ones wind riders wear. Presses the button again and folds back into it's headphone state.

"It allows the rider to drive a vehicle like a wind rider telepathically, making it much safer." He explained and caught Bloom's attention as a chance to repair the damage she's done.

"I could use something like that, maybe make another sometime." Taren suggested.

"Oh its still working progress, maybe another time." 'Timmy' said and offers the headgear to Bloom. "So, you think this will work?"

"But, you must have worked hard on this. You're the one who should give it to him." She told him and thought it was right that he be given credit.

"I could but friendship is much more important, don't you think?" Timmy asked her. "You give it to him, tell him you got it in a little tech shop or special offer. You'll make him happy, trust me."

Taren wasn't sure about it but then again Bloom did wanted to make it right and didn't want to ruin it for her. "Well, guess when you put it that way." He thought.

Bloom's face lid up and smiled at him. "Thanks Timmy! That's very generous of you."

He nodded at her. "No need to thank me, but one last thing; just don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Want to leave it a surprise."

Both teens looked at it in wonder why he wanted to keep it a secret, Taren wasn't sure and wanted to ask him something. "Wait, Timmy Macbeth wanted to know-" but Timmy was gone before he had the chance to say anything and figure out what.

"Hey, let's go see them before the race starts." Bloom told him, putting it aside for now and joined her.

* * *

With them gone, 'Timmy' walked through the alley and towards the park, proved to be a success as he called the Trix. "It's done, they bought it."

" _We saw and you did really well, almost had us fooled."_ Icy replied.

"It did, but I somehow feel the boy may have been suspicious. I will have to be more cautious next time."

" _I just can't wait to see it happen! If only we can see the looks on their faces!"_ Stormy said with excitement and glee to see the damage they do.

"Timmy? What are you doing here?" The disguised Tezzeret froze where he stood, a voice of a man he knew full well and find Macbeth approaching him with a confused expression. Immediately switched his phone off and decided to play along as he can.

"Sir, surprise to find you here. Thought you be in Red Fountain." He chuckled nervously, hiding his communicator in his pocket.

"I thought I come by to see the race I heard so much about, Saladin thought it be good to take the time off." Macbeth explained to him but somewhat unconvinced. "Thought you were busy working on some upgrades on your scythe?"

"Oh, I just decided to take a break like the others said, maybe give some support to the others. I better go, see ya." Turned around to wave him goodbye. Only taken a few steps until he felt something against his back and a clicking sound of a weapon. He turned around and finds Macbeth right behind him and not very pleased.

"Something wrong?" Acting innocently but has a feeling he wasn't falling for it now.

"As a matter a fact you did." Macbeth replied with his eyebrows low and narrowing his eyes at the imposter. "Timmy doesn't use a scythe, he's not physically equipped but use of guns or crossbows."

"Guess I really should've done more research. But you always were good at knowing your friends, and enemies." Decided to cast off his disguise and return to his true form, revealing his identity before him and gave a casual smile over his shoulder. "Hello, old friend."

Macbeth gasped but knew it was him, just didn't imagine it be so sudden and now able to get a good look at him. "Tezzeret! I should've known."

The cyborg warlock chuckled and was unfazed by the gun pressed to his back until he took a step forward and turned around. "And I see you have not changed, how long as it been? It has been a very long time since we last saw each other."

"Far too long indeed, but still remember the atrocities you have committed!" Macbeth was doing all he can to supress his rage as the man they've been after was right in front of him.

"Now is that a way to treat an old friend? After all, we don't want to cause a scene." Showing him a few people in the park and knows for certain he can command the Grimm to attack if Macbeth tried anything funny. In his reluctance, decided to go along with it to prevent casualties and puts his gun away which made Tezzeret smiled of his compliance. "There, unlike the Trix I prefer having a civilized conversation."

"I see you have not changed, though I can't say the same about your appearance." Macbeth took noticed of his appearance for the first time since they last met, and under the coat he couldn't believe it with his own eyes. "Just what have you done to yourself?"

Tezzeret frowns and raised his right hand. "What I had to in order to survive, something I'm sure you understand. Were it not for the treacherous Witches, I was within reach of my goal of acquiring the flame. But doesn't mean the king, nor young master Sora for their part in _this._ " Tapping his metallic finger on the optic lens in place of his original eye.

"I hear that you've became a mentor to a new band of wielders. I must say they've really performed well and I feel they may have potential. Given the right direction."

Macbeth would not let that happen and glared at him. "I won't let you go near them! They will never follow you after what you've done."

"You may be right, but would've been worth a shot. But will they still follow you if they knew of your little secret?" He gave a mocking smile at the irritated Macbeth. "Oh? So they don't know about your past? Well that will be a surprise, but what caught my attention was that girl, Bloom is it? Something about her seems very familiar. But my main focus is the Dragon's Flame."

"Whatever it is you're planning, it will not happen. Your allies had failed the last time and you will join them for certain." Macbeth swore and made certain of to stop him.

Tezzeret gave a soft chuckle and grins at him. "Oh, you really have no idea what I have in stall. War will come eventually. Not yet, but very soon. While it has been fun to catch up on fond memories, but I have other things to attend." A swirling dark vortex opened up behind him and leapt backwards without taking his eyes off Macbeth. "Remember, the Blades of the Fallen shall rise again." With the last words he spoke echoed as he vanished into the dark voice, leaving Macbeth alone and when the vortex was gone, he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Damn it! I should've stopped him but couldn't!" Had he acted sooner, he would've captured him and squeeze the information out of him of his plans but always one, maybe two steps ahead of him which makes him a very dangerous foe.

But there was one question yet unanswered. _'Why was he in disguise as Timmy? What was he doing just then?'_ It suddenly occurred to him that he came out of the city streets and just where the race was. He had a very bad feeling something was about to happen, maybe he can try to stop it in time.

Making a run for it as fast as possible, the only keyblader present in town was Taren and could perhaps warn the others.

* * *

Tezzeret appeared before the Trix on the rooftop of a building, high above to overlook the centre of the city. The witches sensed his arrival and approached them. "What happened? We lost contact with you just then." Stormy asked him.

"Let's just say I bumped into an old face, but more importantly they have taken the helmet I made for Riven." He chuckled with his arms held behind him.

"I can just imagine it, Riven will bound to steal the show over an accident. And all thanks to not just Bloom but also Taren as well, this just became a bonus with her boyfriend with her." Icy chuckled.

"Yeah, when Riven has his little crash it'll be their fault." Stormy grins and joins in, but Darcy seemed somewhat sceptic about the idea.

"A little accident? Really?" Darcy questioned her.

Stormy looked at her sister with a confused look. "Since when do you worry about other people?"

"Me? Worry?"

Stormy didn't buy it one bit and knew something was up. "Oh, but you do, you like that guy, don't you?" Grins at her.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at her. "He's nice that's all!" Responded in her defence.

Icy didn't want them to argue over a stupid boy and even Tezzeret was not interested in their case and tries to end it. "Darcy, darling, you're tuning all schmaltzy on us. And need to get your head in place for what we have in mind."

"Take your sister's words for granted, Darcy. We must not let such distractions get in the way for the prize ahead." Tezzeret advised her as he observed the starting race. In his believe there was no place for the weak, and if she wasn't careful it would be her downfall.

* * *

 **So we finally have Macbeth and Tezzeret meet each other and more secrets and questions revealed, hope you enjoyed it and wanted to make some bonding here between two characters to know each other. It was intended to be a full chapter for the episode but decided to make it a two part and have plans in mind for how they will 'recruit' Riven. I would also like to thank all those who support the story by faving and following the story! Took a little long to get it done at this time of month been busy but will get the next one done by next week hopefully.**

 **Reviews, questions and criticism are most welcome!**


	17. Chapter 16: Friendship Sundered part 2

**Chapter 16: Friendship Sundered part 2**

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, and all other beings present!_ " The announcer of the race called for everyone's attention, speaking through a mike for everyone to hear. " _Welcome to the annual Race of the Rose. Ten courageous participants will take part in today's event. Let's hear it for our champions."_

The Specialists and other racers walk their bikes to the starting line as the crowd cheered for them. Stella walked alongside Brandon and Sky with Riven up ahead.

"Let's hurry, we're late." The prince said.

Brandon nodded to him. "And we haven't found Bloom or Taren yet."

"Hey, guys!" The group hear Taren as he and Bloom pulled themselves out of the crowd.

Bloom was relieved they didn't start yet. "There you are."

"Bloom! Goodness gracious, where were you?! We were looking all over for you!" Stella was most relieved to see them after she feared something happened to her, but with a fellow red haired teen she had some idea. Giving her a "Unless of course you didn't _want_ to be found together."

Bloom tried her best to control her blushing and fortunate Taren didn't hear her. " _We_ were looking for you as well after getting separated in the market. Where's Riven?

Taren was catching his breath after running fast as he could, holding on to his knees to stay up. "This… city… is WAY too… huge!"

"Dude, if you wanted to be alone with her, we wouldn't have minded." Sky teased him.

Genie appeared offering him a drink, eagerly accepting the offer and drank it. "Your lucky, I'm too out of… breath to argue. Got something that Riven might help." Sees Bloom walk up to him and offer the gadget Timmy made for him, yet something about this didn't seem right. He sees Riven take it from her without second thought. "Psst, Genie. Just keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"You think something bad might happen? No problem." Genie wasn't sure what but figured he would find out.

Bloom caught up to them to join the rest who were watching. "Take it he took the 'peace offering'?"

Bloom nodded and seems not all high-spirited from earlier. "Yeah, but… you ever feel like something doesn't seem right?"

"Trust me, I get that a lot." Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket and pulled it out to answer. "Hello?"

 _"Taren? Did you see someone look like Timmy?"_ He could hear Macbeth speaking, almost as if he was breathing heavily, as though he was running.

Hearing about Timmy and responded. "Yeah, me and Bloom met him recently." Both Bloom and Stella hearing his mentor's voice and curious to what he was talking about until Stella spoke up.

"Timmy? He went home on the Day of the Rose; he's nowhere near Magix."

This didn't make any sense and puzzled both Taren and Bloom this information, they seen and talked to him just then. But Taren somehow had this feeling but didn't take notice.

"But that's impossible! And if it's true who was it me and Taren were talking to then?" Bloom questioned him to hear her.

 _"The one you spoke to was actually Tezzeret. What did he give you?"_ The teens couldn't believe it was him, Taren knew his aura was off and didn't see it.

"Tezzeret?! You mean the creepy cyborg guy?" Stella couldn't forget his face, especially his appearance.

"He gave us a helmet to help Riven to-" Bloom stopped as she and Taren looked at each other, didn't take long for the two to realise what was going on. "Oh no!

 _"Stop him before-"_ The communications was cut off, unable to receive a signal from him.

"Macbeth? You there?" Taren tried to call back, but his phone kept giving a 'signal lost'. Something wasn't right. "Ugh! How could I have been so stupid?"

Bloom gave him comfort by putting her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, he tricked us and no doubt the Trix are with him. Probably up to no good. You go help him, I'll stop Riven before it's too late!"

Much as Taren wanted to argue she was right and maybe he needed help, he sort of felt partly responsible for it as well. Sighed and nodded. "Ok, be careful. If you see Genie, tell him what happened." He told her and ran off to find and help Macbeth.

"And how are you going to do that?" Stella asked her after he left.

Bloom knew only one thing to do that. "There's only one way to do it." They ran down to an alleyway as a perfect spot to draw less attention.

 **"** Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom transforms into her Winx form to stop save Riven before it's too late, while Taren ran down to the alleyway in a different path as to where the signal was.

* * *

Macbeth clutched his shoulder after being slammed into a wall, his phone was broken and grunted to been ambushed. Looks up to find Aqua Seneschal standing before him. Recognising him from the footage he had to be one of Tezzeret's associates and clever to take him by surprise.

"So you must be the one who caused trouble in the school, am I right?" Slowly standing up on his feet to face his foe.

 _"Indeed, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aqua Seneschal, and much as I like to socialise I cannot allow you to interfere this time."_ Reached out his hands and morphed into a pair of sharp blades.

Macbeth was hard to beat and drawn his sword out ready, both clashed their blades as he managed to hold his own against the Cyber Lord despite using one sword. Dodging one coming across his face and brushed the other blade from him but gave Seneschal the twist his body and bring the second blade around, aiming for his back. But he saw it coming for a moment and shoved him away with much strength he has before making a few steps of a distance now knowing his opponent was a skilled fighter.

"Guess your not all talk then." Now knowing he could change his body at will and need to stay alert.

Seneschal's only eye narrowed as his harden stare locked onto his opponent. _"With superior intelligence, it is the ultimate tool in the evolutionary ladder."_

Raised his right foot and used it to kick him into the waist area when it was open for him, Seneschal saw it coming and stretched his body to dodge it. Taken a few steps back and twirling his newly formed tendrils from water-like substance. _"Organic creatures such as humans have limit to fight at an extensive length. But not to a creature of the Water Civilization."_

Listening to the being boast of being a 'superior being' to him, definitely someone Tezzeret would get along and ready to fight him. Readying himself

"FiRAGA!"

A fireball flew past him and hit the Cyber Lord in the arm with the blunt side of his keyblade. Grunting in pain after being being hit by the keyblade but shrugged it off as his arm slowly repaired itself, but unharmed moments later after backing away. He turned around and sees Taren running to his aide.

The teen came up to him and stood beside him with his _Light's Rebellion_ summoned. "You ok?"

"I am. But I thought I told you to stop the race." Said Macbeth.

"A little late for that, anyway Bloom's got it covered." Taren focused on the being that stood up after recovering from the surprise attack. "Alright spill, what's going on and why are you going after Riven?"

Seneschal simply chuckled and stood to face him. _"I'm afraid you are too late, my good fellow. You just did exactly as we participated."_ Uncertain what he meant and without warning he vanished before they could do anything.

"What did he mean by that?"

Macbeth didn't know what was going on but didn't like it, still wounded from the shot and grabbed Taren by the arm. "Never mind him, go and help Bloom."

"But what about you? It looks bad." Taren replied.

"I've been through worse, lad. Just go I'll be fine!" Not wanting to argue but trusted him and ran back to help Bloom.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the race, it all seemed normal for everyone and racers giving it their all to reach the finish line. But one racer that appeared out of nowhere used some magic to throw the other competitors off the track, catching up to the Specialists who were in the lead got caught by her magic, only Riven was unaffected and remained ahead.

"I'm in the lead, this helmet's amazing. I'm one with the bike." Thinking that red head chick did a good thing after all.

Bloom is right on Riven's tail, closely followed by another racer coming up from behind. "Riven, stop!"

She reaches for him but is too far away. "Stop!" She flies up closer and Riven sees her in his side mirror. Surprised and confused of what she was doing. **"** Bloom?! What are you trying to do?! Nobody can stop me now!" He wasn't going to let this chance to be a winner out of his grasp and ignored her.

 **"** Riven!" She tries to warn him but didn't seem to take notice and more focused on the race, accelerates his bike causing Bloom to fall behind.

Up on the rooftop, Tezzeret's cybernetic eye sees what was going on and chuckled of the girl's poor attempt to stop him. But another racer was coming up behind her as they were in position for their part. "She's in position. Icy, now."

Icy nodded and casts a spell to mess with Riven's helmet, preventing him from being able to see and he grabs at his helmet, releasing his grip on the bike to loose control.

Bloom was too late as he was in trouble. **"** Riven!

Riven slows down, surprising Bloom to stop when she was flying too fast and collided into the back, sending Bloom flying through the air. They both cry out. Riven loses control of his bike and crashes, flying through the air. The mysterious race and Bloom both speed up to save his falling body.

Genie who was flying in the air for signs of trouble spotted them and Riven flying in the air, he had to act fast to save him. "Don't worry, pal. I'll-"

But before he could do anything he was somehow frozen in mid air by some unknown force. "…save you?" He didn't know what happened but someone had cast some sort of freezing spell on him, obviously to avoid saving Riven. "I'm gonna have some words with the author after this chapter." The Genie muttered with annoyance.

Riven was falling straight down unconscious and was fortunately saved in time by landing on the back of the female rider's bike and skids, sending dirt and smoke at the confused Bloom.

The rest of the riders, along with Taren arrive to see what happened. The rider that saved Riven lowers his unconscious body to the ground and clicks away his helmet.

Brandon came up to Bloom to find out what was going on in the race. **"** What did you do?"

 **"** I didn't even touch him! He lost control of his bike!" Bloom explained to him.

Genie popped up after being casted by a freezing spell. "Hey, did we make it in time?" Taren pointed to the unconscious Riven and noticed her long brunette hair. Watching her use her magic to heal him, least that's what it looks like as he was starting to come around. But then came something unexpected for the rest.

Removing her helmet and Riven's eyes widen as a glow from the headgear detached itself from him. The group gasped to discover it was none other then Darcy without her make-up. Even the shocked Genie was surprised when his bottom jaw dropped, uncertain if he was dreaming or something.

"No… way…" Taren couldn't tell what was going on. Just by looking at others they were confused as Bloom was. When the crowed realize he was fine they dispersed, leaving the group to stick around. Darcy helps Riven up.

"You ok?" Darcy asked him.

Riven groaned and slowly getting up with Darcy helping him up by the arm. "I'm-I'm alright."

 **"** Thanks to my healing powers. My name's Darcy." She smiled at him in a warmly manner, something the others wouldn't by, even the Winx and Taren would tell she was up to something.

"Ok, time to find out what's going on." Taren said and Bloom agreed with him fully, she flies in between Darcy and Riven.

"Hands off, witch!"

Darcy glared at them and pushed her aside. "Hey! Chill out, missy! I'm helping him!"

Brandon arrives to hold Bloom back from attacking Darcy and make a scene.

"I don't know how they did it but it was she and her friends who caused the accident!" She pointed her finger at Darcy.

"Yeah, I bet you had a friend to attack Macbeth too." Taren added and knew she was behind it as well.

Riven glared at them since he denied their claim. "You're lying! This is all your fault! I saw you behind me, I don't know how you did it but it was you who deactivated my helmet just so Brandon could win!

 **"** Hey! I only won by default." Brandon argued to make a statement since he didn't want anyone getting hurt to win. It was also a fact that Bloom was too innocent to pull a stunt like that, especially when he heard Taren said about Macbeth being hurt wouldn't be something to lie about.

"Here's your stupid present, thanks a lot!" Takes off the helmet Bloom gave him and throws it at.

Bloom tried to make him see reason and explain herself. **"** It was Tesseret! Please, you gotta believe me. Macbeth told us he disguised himself to look like Timmy-"

But Riven didn't seem convinced and still angry towards her. "As if I would believe that! Come up with a better excuse, Bloom. If he were here, those Grimm monsters of his would've been around."

Taren stood beside her to give support. "She's telling the truth, I was there when he gave it to her. And she wouldn't be joking if it was Tezzeret."

"Oh really? Well some keyblade hero you are to not notice, but obviously to hang out with your girl." Riven retorted.

Hitting a nerve to make Taren balling his fists. He wanted to wipe the floor with the punk with his fists or his keyblade to show him.

Genie could see Taren was mad tries to stop him. "Kid, easy now, much as I love to see his keister meet the boot, but not in public." Whispering to him in hopes of not do anything foolish like summoning his keyblade in public.

Fortunately, the red haired keybearer took his advice and calmed down, decided to let this slide for now.

Brandon sighed in relief and mentally thanked the Genie to calm him down. "I think Taren might be right, something about this seems off and."

Riven glared at him. "So you believe these two over me? Is that the way it is?

Unknown to the group, Darcy smirks as the plan was working.

Sky stepped in to try and reason with his teammate. "Riven, we're only trying to understand. If what they say is true-"

This time Riven had enough to hear from them. "I've had it! I'm through with you all! Tonight I'm gonna ask to be transferred to another squad of Specialists."

Darcy and Riven leave together, Darcy smiling victoriously over her shoulder at the others.

Bloom felt hurt after she tried to help him but perhaps made it worse. "I swear to you, it was just another one of the witches' tricks!" Trying to hold back the tears until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and saw it was Taren and Stella beside her.

The Squire sighed. "We're beginning to think so too but I'm afraid we'll never be able to prove it."

Stella puts a comforting hand on Bloom's other shoulder. "Sure looks like we've lost this one, Bloom."

They finally see Macbeth, clutching his shoulder as they noticed. The girls gasped and the boys were surprised. He paid no attention to them and turned to Taren who softly shook his head in disappointment. He sighed and can tell they failed.

* * *

"Oh that was brilliant! He totally took her side!" Icy saw it all and grinned in excitement to finally beat them using a trick to turn one of them against the other. If it all goes well, that Riven could be useful to be on their side.

"Indeed, Darcy had done well on her role." Tezzeret smiles softly and even the report of Seneschal stalling Macbeth was a success. "I might have plans for him, but you were fortunate I received the note before Griffin could read it." Pulls out the unopened letter from his pocket and burns it in his gloved hand before them, much to their relief to avoid punishment from the headmistress. If she read it, Griffin would've become suspicious and discover their partnership with Tezzeret under her nose.

"If you ask me, she seems to be a little too interested in him. Disgusting." Darcy said in disgust.

"Not to worry, when he's served his purpose it won't matter. Now then, I best make my leave before any of them know we're here." Makes his leave and opens a portal to walk through.

Stormy smiles as it closes and turned to Icy. "You know, I'm beginning to think working with him wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Icy nodded. "Of course it is, especially how he has an army of Grimm we can use. I hear he has something special for when we get the flame."

"Really? What's that?"

Icy gave her a sinister grin. "Something he said will turn the entire Magic Dimension upside down and a bright future for us so long as we work with him." Laughs in a dark tone just thinking of the chaos they'll bring and rule Magix. "It will be something not even our ancestors couldn't dream of and I'm looking forward to-"

A loud slurping sound caught their ears. Both the witches turned around and find strange pink-feathered bird sitting on a clipart with a glass in its hand. Icy had no idea what it was but didn't care when the creature ruined her moment, and she was going to make it suffer.

"Thin your funny? Let's see how you like it being an ice decoration?" Pointed her finger and blasted a magic of ice at the bird.

Encased in a chunk of ice and frozen, thinking she was done with it until the bizarre bird suddenly appeared out of no where, pulls out some carving tools. With one hit using the tools, the ice cracked and made an identical copy of the bird in a dance pose. Giving it a 1st prize badge.

The Trix weren't sure how and thought it was messing with them and now were annoyed. "Let me handle it, Icy." Stormy flexed her fingers ready to vaporise it.

The bird took noticed of her and gave a wave but noticing she was up to something, only for his feet to be encased by ice before the bird could make an attempt to move.

"No where to run, birdy. I'll fry you to a crisp!" Shooting lighting from her fingers at her target now trapped.

It just stood there with a smile, curious to know why it's not afraid. Until without warning pulled out a mirror and deflected the bolt of lightning. The witches didn't had a chance to react when it hit them, dazed and barely stood on their feet after being hit by lightning, Darcy was somewhat able to recover but her hair was a mess.

"Great, now I have to fix my hair again!" But couldn't say the same for her sister whose hair was now a big afro and couldn't control herself laughing. "You… your… hair!"

Icy looked at herself in the mirror in her hand and gasped, angry beyond rage and only to find the mischievous bird gone. Gritting her teeth and feels the blood pressure rising in rage and screamed. " _I. Hate. That. BIRD!"_

If she ever see it again, she will make him regret humiliating the Trix.

Least Darcy or anyone didn't see what happened, and perhaps not speak of the incident again.

* * *

In another dimension, Donald working in the House of Mouse Club was welcoming the guests when suddenly thought of something off.

"Something the matter Donald?" Mickey came up to him in his suit to ask him.

"Hmm, ah, probably nothing." Shrugged it off, thinking it was just his imagination.

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed it! I thought of perhaps adding some bit of conflict and have ideas in the meantime. Also for anyone wondering what Sora found, that will come about soon. And once more the mischief of the Aracuan bird continues! He sure loves to have fun doesn't he lol**

 **But next chapter will have some drama and test of their friendship and what will happen to Riven.**


	18. Chapter 17: Connections

**Chapter 17: Connections**

Upon their return it didn't go so well for others to hear about Riven leaving the squad for another after the incident, Macbeth even tried to reason with him to share his side of the story but so far no luck. They returned to Red Fountain and invited Mal over of her report.

"I know he's an idiot but literally taking sides of someone who just attacked us last time and sided with Tezzeret?" Mal tried to understand the situation and asked her mentor. "So it was really Darcy out there?"

Macebth sighed as he sat down on a couch and nods his head to her in response. "Yes, so I've been told and if I can guess it cannot be good. It's clear our enemies are trying to divide us. And he was right there before me and could do nothing."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, he would've unleashed the Grimm onto the city." Saladin assured him and surprised to hear about it. Made some tea and offered to them. "I would've suspected Headmistress Griffin would've been suspicious of their activities."

"Unfortunately she never received a letter from Alfea, which she was not aware of either." Mal answered and can imagine the headmistress would not like someone like the Trix to cause too much trouble, but didn't mean she be trusted so far despite having a history with the head teachers.

"Then it's obvious that Tezzeret might be the culprit to prevent the Trix from being found out, least to throw off any suspicions." Macbeth turned to Mal. "You best return to Cloud Tower and get some sleep, if you find anything going on call us."

She nods and leaves the office for the two to think of what else could happen. "Any word from Master Yen Sid?" Macbeth thought to ask and hope some good news at least for them.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Saladin smiled and pulls out a case. "This was delivered by him this morning, we should now open up from your world with Griffin and Faragonda's assistance. Explained to him of what happened and has suggested to give the students a little help with." Very much relieved to know they will receive contact from the other Keyblade wielders and Radiant Garden. Opening the lid to show the curious Macbeth of what was inside the case, what he saw surprised him. "So he's brought them here? I never thought to see this many."

Saladin nodded. "I couldn't believe it when I first saw them, but perhaps come in handy against the Grimm should the young wielders not be around."

* * *

 _Taren's eyes flickered and finds himself someplace else, sort of reminded him of the visions he had with an army of Grimm but all he can see was a mist and unable to see further out to know where he was._

 _"Great, just what I needed some strange dream in a strange place." He said to himself, not like anyone would hear him and walked through the mist but suddenly stopped and saw a figure passing through like a ghost._

 _"Huh? Hey wait!" Taren called out to the person, thinking there was someone here. He ran to the direction the stranger he thought he saw went to. Began to here voices, whispers nearby but couldn't tell what they were saying. "Whose out here? Come on out!"_

 _Reached out to summon his keyblade but nothing happened, tried again but no luck, probably this was some dream he as having or a vision that had some twisted ideas to do that. However the mist began to slowly clear up and dim lights came through to show him where he was. Some sort of hallway with stained glasses on the walls, what caught his attention about them had a person on each one of them._

 _One had a young woman in a red coloured theme outfit with light armor, a pair of goggles on her forehead with short red hair, one hand with flames dancing in the palm of her right hand._

 _A second was a strong built male, much older with a long brown beard and a scar run down his right eye and wielded two hammers, looked almost like a blacksmith. He recognised the man from his last vision the other day._

 _Another male but seems to a few years older then Taren had short spikey dark maroon hair wearing a light jacket, wearing strapped boots and a red and white scarf with a dragon-like emblem on it, giving a leaping position while clinging to his weapon and looked directly at him, almost like he was being observed._

 _Finds a forth glass window had a woman in a blue rope and a hood over face, only able to see a portion of her face but can tell she looked beautiful with leaves and wind swirling around her. Holding to a spear or something in her hands in a dance position._

 _There was something about them he couldn't help but his finger in it._

 _"So this boy is the latest one." A voice of an old man spoke out from nowhere, causing Taren to spun around around._

 _"Seems a little young for the journey ahead." Another questioned._

 _"Weren't we all? even the Keepers started out as children like us." A female voice spoke out._

 _Taren did not understand who they were and what they were talking about, soon he began seeing ghostly figures, all humanoid by appearance and each one had a pair of bright glowing eyes staring at him. But what did a woman mean by 'Keepers'? Who are they?_

 _"Hey? What is going on here? Just who are you people?" Taren felt annoyed how they were chatting away as if he wasn't there, wanting answers from them and to know what's going on._

 _"Don't worry." A gentle voice spoke out among the group, one stood out, he could clearly make out the spiked hair and the string built frame for a male but still to foggy to see his face. "You'll know in time, and we'll be here if you need guidance."_

 _"Hold on. Do you know anything about the Dragon's Flame? I need to know."_

* * *

He gasped and sat up straight and finds himself back in the Red Fountain dorm. Taren sighed and fell back to his bed after what just happened but looking at his clock to show it was early morning. Ben, his roommate was not in his bed so must've been out training. These visions and bizarre dreams were really getting too much to ignore, maybe he can ask his friends to help find out what they mean. When he was about to back to sleep, Taren suddenly realised he had summoned his keyblade while in his sleep. Now it was stranger then the average since coming to Magix, he seriously needed to talk to the others about this.

Around breakfast as it was now their weekend break, Taren gathered the others to talk about things going on, minus the Winx and especially the Riven since he left their squad.

"So you've been having this weird dreams for sometime?" Brandon asked him after hearing the story.

Taren yawned, still groggy after barely getting some sleep. "Yeah, it was weird, like being in some room and full of what can be described as ghosts gathered around. Creepy glowing eyes all looking at you."

Timmy shivered and finds it a little creepy when it comes to ghosts. "I wouldn't want to meet them."

"But you said these visions have been happening for some time now, why didn't you say anything?" Ben asked his friend and wanted to help him, maybe some clue to the keyblades as it was known that they provide hidden clues for the wielders at times.

"I didn't know, they barely happen. Just come out of random but I don't think they could be a dream or vision." Taren didn't think to take seriously. "But managed to draw some and thought they were just from my imagination.

Macbeth being quiet to listen upon his story raised some interesting questions and possible answers. "Perhaps they could be something more then just a dream. Do you have these sketches with you?"

The red haired teen nodded. "Yeah, it's in the dorm. Unless Genie knows how to get answers out of my head."

Without a heads up, he was suddenly strapped to a chair and a helmet or some kind was on the top of his head with a machine beside him. Genie popped up with a professor's coat and a wild hair and beard. "Now zit back and relax until za machine iz done." Speaking in a German accent.

"Uh, can't we do this the old fashion way?" Not somewhat comfortable if Genie be the one to operate this stuff.

"Yeah, maybe Tecna could help she told me she was doing some scans on dreams." Timmy suggested.

"Getting real friendly with her, Tim?" The prince gave a tease to Timmy who chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey! Focus here!" Taren exclaimed and turned to Genie. "Is this safe?"

"Of course. I did it before on Abu one time, but a human I'm not sure." Before Taren could respond to his statement, the machine started humming and started printing out what he dreamed.

Macbeth thought of something and turned to Timmy about Tecna doing some dream scanning. "Did you say Tecna was studying dreams? From who?"

"Uh, well, it was not suppose to be mentioned sorry. I must've let it slip. Not sure who but I found some notes she's written from someone having some trouble." Timmy said.

"Hmm, interesting. Don't worry I'll not mention how as it be in her fields." Macbeth told him, giving the glasses wearing specialist a sigh in relief while Genie pulled out the notes and magically brought Taren's sketchbook in his hand. He looked through them and found some being Grimm and strange spectres wielding odd weapons. Another caught his eye was a dragon in the next page.

"Hey, they look cool, you got the action poses right from the fights." Brandon said after taking a peak.

Taren shrugged and didn't mind it. "I thought maybe make some notes of the ones we fought and maybe like a journal or something."

Macbeth thought it be a good idea and learn from their previous events, the boy has shown some talent and also sketches of the keyblades. Comparing Heartless and Grimm to be very different. There was a sketch of a male, uncertain who but a young female by the light drawing. But the next page was the latest showing a young woman in a dress and mask. "Taren, was this in your dreams?"

"No, I just saw her the other day with Bloom, almost couldn't make out what it was. But… feels like I met her before somewhere." Taren couldn't give any more answers to what he knew.

"Hmm, I'll take these to headmaster and perhaps something in Alfea. Take some time off and perhaps talk with the Winx." Much as he wanted to give some news to them, perhaps wouldn't be a good time until they were much better. Leaving the group to share the information.

"Good, now that's over like to get out of this please." Taren asked.

"That's a pity, we would've liked to know what other dreams you might have, dreaming of a girl." Sky said with a teasing grin.

Taren was startled and looked at them. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, by now you must've been dreaming of a certain girl with beautiful fiery hair and ocean blue eyes to fall for." The prince continued on as the others started to snicker.

Now he was thinking of Bloom and blushed. "What? Come on guys seriously! My dreams are private!" Certain things he'd rather not share with the group at the moment. "Now get me out of this thing!"

Genie saw another paper printed out and snatched it without others knowing, looked at it and smiled. "Oh, this just got very interesting." Decided to let him off and flicked his fingers to make the device disappear, maybe some advice to give them like he did for Aladdin.

Getting himself out of the machine before anything else happens and maybe get a call with the Winx. Leaves the room to take a walk about, decide to ring Bloom's for ideas but so far answer. "That's odd, maybe she's busy."

"Something the matter?" He turned to find see Ben catching up to him.

"Thought maybe take Tim's advice and call them. Bloom's not answering so maybe try Flora."

This peaked Ben's interest upon hearing about it. "When did you get her number?"

Taren didn't turned to see him and shrugged his shoulders. "Just after the party as she thought we should keep in touch." But when he looked up to see Ben crossed his arms and grins. "What? It's a good idea to keep in touch in case something happens! like if the Grimm or Trix, or maybe Tezzeret. I have more contacts then just the two!"

"Or maybe something else, never knew you be that popular." Ben gave a soft chuckle which caused Taren to give a raised eyebrow But the ohone was answered before he could respond

 _"Hello?"_ Hearing Flora on the other end.

"Hey, it's Taren sorry if we're butting in on something." Taren spoke through the phone.

 _"Taren? Oh, it-it's no problem! Well... may not be the best time."_ Not catching how surprised and nervous she sounded.

"Something the matter?"

 _"You could say that, Bloom was having trouble sleeping by these strange dreams so when we offered to help, Stella went a little too far in her jokes and ran off."_

This caught their attention and curiosity to find out what. "You said she had dreams?

"No way can that be a coincidence. Where about is she now-WHOOAAHH!" Before he could get to finish his sentence, Taren failed to see the steps and slipped, fortunately nothing broken after several steps, but so far he would be seeing stars floating around.

 _"Taren! Are you OK? What was that sound?"_ Flora cried out in worry after hearing him fall, Ben caught his phone and sighed.

"Don't worry, he's fine. Just didn't watch where he was going." Ben said, earning a sigh of relief from the nature fairy. "Listen we'll head over to Alfea once he's back on his feet. Later." Came down to check on Taren who was slowly getting his head back together, but in the subject he couldn't help but wonder about two people having dreams/visions at the same night. Maybe there something more then just a coincidence, maybe ask Taren more about them when he's better but best take him to a medic.

Hopefully nothing serious is going on with the Winx after what she told them. The last thing they need is having fights between friends and cause problems.

* * *

Mal had been doing some training using her magic and decided to take it out in the forest. Practicing using her magic to control the plants by her will and create familiars. Mirta came along to watch and know about the keyblade while she has time before heading out to Magix with Lucy. "So you can control plants like Flora?"

"Yeah, but mine is somewhat different, never tried creating something but always… something out of a horror movie or bent on attacking depend on my emotions." Mal explained, along with everything that's been going on and the reason for coming to Magix. With Macbeth's permission to her relief and also Mirta offered to give some help, in return to build her confidence to stand up for what she believes in. "But least be useful against the Trix and the Grimm, with so many trees here be an advantage.

To Mal it felt something like it was part of her or maybe inherited. "My aunts told me to be careful and also said it's one of the greatest gifts since it's also been watching over me. Not sure what they meant."

Decided to give a go after some experimenting, controlling her emotions, both good and bad and focus on summoning a magical being and shape it to her idea of design. She could feel the magic in this world was immense and could feel her body adapting to the place. Channelling the energy from her body to the earthly ground beneath her, summoning her keyblade and create a large anthropomorphic creature crawling out with a spear in it's hand. The girls backed up and startled, Mal didn't think it was possible but actually did it as she watched it stood about 8ft tall, looking directly at them with the creepy face that somewhat look like a skull with barked horn-like branches sticking out of it's body.

"Sure it's on our side?" Mirta asked her and somewhat nervous, thinking it was going to attack them.

Mal had the same idea and was ready for anything it would throw at them.

But something threw them by surprise when the forest creature took a step forward before Mal and… bowed before her with one knee up and head down. Caughting them unaware of what happened and looked at each other.

"Uh, is… it bowing to me?" Mal pondered and uncertain what's going on with it, almost like it was bowing to Mal like she was some royalty or something.

"I think so, isn't that what you wanted it?"

"Well, wasn't expecting a bow. Uh… stand?" With a simple command it did so and stood to attention like a soldier. "Ok, um, swing your spear." Again it obeyed her command and swung it across. "Again?"

Swung it again.

"Now do it three times and fast." Swings it's spear across picking up the pace, impressing the two witches. "I think I just found some ideas, um, alright. Now how about you… spar with me without trying to kill me. Can you do that?"

To her surprise it nodded it's head in response to her request, taking a pose suitable for when ready for combat.

"Uh, you sure this is a good idea?" Mirta asked and a little concerned.

"Well… can't be as bad as taking a cab ride from some old hags." Mal took her stance with her _Shadow of Redemption_ , clashing her keyblade with it's spear in combat. Ducking, turning and thrust, it mirrored her at first until the tree warrior started gain a development of it's own attacks and learning by blocking the keyblade coming from above to catch her by surprise.

Mal quickly backed off as it started following her, but catches the end of the spear until it hoisted her from the ground and thrown to the side at full strength. Knowing she gave command to not hold back, she quickly used her magic to slow down her body and landed softly. "Ok, that's more like it." Smiles and ran towards it, but instead of going straight towards the torso with it's guard up she ducked and slide in between the legs as an opening for her. The warrior quickly reacted and turned around and threw a 180% turn for the strike when she was beneath it.

Seeing the sharp end of the spear coming she blocked it with the side of her keyblade, but giving it's strength she was pinned down to the ground and didn't expected it to respond like that. Clearly there was more to understanding the limit of her powers then she thought.

"That's enough!"

Both Mal and Mirta didn't expect to find the headmistress Griffin showing up in the woods, uncertain how long she had been standing there for that matter.

"Headmistress?" Mirta asked nervously and surprised.

Mal's familiar stopped what it was doing in the middle of a spar, stepping away and offering it's hand to her. She accepted it and pulled up to see her. "Uh, how… didn't expect to find you out here."

"And I see you've been training. Giving that your roommate is present despite being told to remain low?" Narrowing her eyes towards the shaking Mirta by her stern gaze.

"It wasn't her fault, we were-"

"I've spoken with Macbeth after what happened and will speak to Mirta later." Griffin said and turned her gaze upon the timid student. "If you don't mind, I would like a private talk with Mal. And I hope you keep this between us?"

"Yes, ma'am. I promise not to say anything." Mirta replied and nodded, reluctant to leave but did so as she was told. "Listen, I'll see ya later gotta catch up to Lucy."

Mal nodded. "Later." Once the two were alone she spoke to Mal. "So, I'm in trouble for spilling my secret for saving her?"

"Trouble? No, I followed you and watch you train your magic." She gave a small grin on her face. "And I can tell you have such potential as a witch with the aid of the keyblade. Such a thing is not all that common."

Mal didn't want to let it get to her and surprised being given praises from the headmistress. "Well, rather not rely too much of it and focus on my powers. And even tried creating familiars, almost like it was natural."

"Maybe, or perhaps something else then that." Griffin said as she studied the warrior. "I was told by headmistress Faragonda about the night the Trix snuck in I was most displeased by their behaviour, not just for the stunt they pulled but for getting caught."

"And you thought they could've dine better?" Mal questioned with a raised voice and narrowed her eyes at the witch. "I was there, they had Grimm and people could've been hurt!"

Griffin turned to face her, not affected by the tone of her voice. "Don't think that I'm taking sides, young lady. I wanted witches ti seek their potential. But there are limits of which we must follow. And the oath the Trix are taken has concerned me, especially when you mentioned about them _controlling_ the Grimm."

"So if you knew, then why not stop them?" she asked her.

"I would've gladly punish them for getting involved with dangerous people, but without proof I can do nothing and certainly can't simply walk in blindsided." Griffin stated, seeing the confused Mal caught her attention as she continued. "The Winx pulled a foolish stunt when they snuck and were punished, which I'm sure you know. What I'm saying is wait fir the opportunity and strike."

Listening to the witch made sense to Mal, she can't take them down without proof and the only thing they have is their word which is not enough. "So all we needed was evidence, that should be easy. But why tell me about this?"

"Because, someone posed as me when I was aware trying to gain access to the school's archive for reasons I don't know of." she can tell by the tone of her voice and the facial expression, she was pissed. "I have a feeling who it was and they will _regret_ it _."_ Calming herself down and turned to Mal. "Now, perhaps another time and maybe try learning on focus your magic. Now I believe Macbeth has something ti share with you and your friends."

Nodding her head and called the warrior to return to it's natural state and walks away. Griffin watched her leave and taken a moment to think of what she saw, so far the girl has proven to be capable of strong magic then she even realises. But despite exceeding well as a student, she feels perhaps the girl was holding back, uncertain what it is. But she knows that perhaps something to push those boundaries she may be greater then her in the future.

"Perhaps I should have a word with Yen Sid next time we speak."

* * *

"I don't understand, I didn't say anything wrong. I just made an innocent remark, that's all." Stella tried to understand what she did to make her best friend upset.

"Right, define _innocent_." Flora questioned her friend after going too far with her jokes with Bloom and upset her, having no clue as to where she is at the moment. Bloom has been having these odd dreams for a couple of days now and was worried for her, Stella's attempt to 'lighten' up the mood wasn't much helpful when she tried to explain about this mysterious woman she's been seeing. But now finding out about Taren having something like that made her wonder if there was something big going on.

Stella didn't take her tone well and said. "Follow your plants' example and be quiet, all right?"

"My plants know better than to speak before thinking." Flora replied back to her. Both turned to Musa who was busy studying with a pen in her mouth.

Being too much in a mood, Stella stood up with her hands on her hips to face Musa. "Don't you start Musa or else I'll-"

"Or else what?" Musa dares her to finish her sentence.

"Or else I'll start talking about something else. Like boys, for instance." Stella said with a smile on her expression.

"Boring! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got stuff to read for tomorrow and this is my room." The fairy of music didn't want to be bothered by Stella and wanting to focus.

But so far Stella wasn't going to leave. "Oh, come on, Musa, close that book and spill the beans. Like, we all know that whenever she sees Timmy, our friend Tecna blushes from head to toe."

Tecna who had been quiet for the longest time brushing her hair until the blonde haired princess mentioned her and Timmy. "What?! That is not true!"

Stella sat on the desk and continued on. "And it's obvious Bloom has a soft spot for Taren. Can't say about Mal, but seems Ben might like her. As for me, I admit I do find Sky kind of cute, but that's it. Now let's talk about Riven. Riven, mmmm."

"I've got to study!" Musa started to get annoyed and brought the book up to look at.

"That guy doesn't even look at you-"

"Stella! Stop it!" Flora told her before she would go any further of upsetting Musa.

Stella waved her left hand to calm her. "Chill Flora, and while on the subject did you ever found a boy you like?" Raised an eyebrow when questioning Flora.

The Lymphean wasn't sure where she was going with this, crossed her arms over her chest to make a point. "No I haven't, been focused in my studies like Musa is doing and you should too."

But Stella didn't buy it and tried another approach. "Oh really? Let's see if I can jog your memory, hmm? Someone whose not a specialist, but brave and very heroic to battle monsters. Uses a weapon in a shape of a... oh what did it look like?"

Bringing up the description of a person Flora knows, not sure how but hoped no one had noticed and tries to change the subject. "Stella, I'm not going to fall for your childish games so-"

"And what else... oh yes, has bright eyes you could gaze in." Stella finished off in a dreamy tone but failed to realise she pushed Flora too far and causing her to snap.

"Stella I said enough! And I don't ant to hear about Taren!" Flora gasped and clasped her mouth when she let the name slipped. Unfortunately for her attempt to make up a cover story, Tecna and Musa heard her loud and clear.

"Taren? What's he got to do with..." Then Musa caught on to what they're saying nad see the growing flush on Flora's face and Stella's smile that she caught on. "Hold on, you like him?"

"W-well... yes-no! I mean..." Stuttered and messing up her words in an attempt to explain.

"First time I saw her talking to him on the gala night and the way she was gazing at him when Bloom wasn't looking." Stella spills it out for them to hear after she witnessed what happened.

Flora felt embarrassed and covered her face with her hands to hide the shame but tried to make her point to Stella. "Even if it were, you said it yourself: Taren likes Bloom and obviously she likes him!" Much as it felt painful to deny these feelings she has for him but was doing it for the sake of her friendship with them and not ruin it.

"Well if you say so, hate to think what abloom would've thought if she found out." Stella stated. "But least he's not Riven for that matter."

"What did I just say?! I don't care about stupid boys!" Musa snapped at the startled Princess who slipped and fell to the floor.

Laughing nervously and held her hands up in defence. "It was just a joke, and anyway, since the Day of the Rose, the only one Riven cares about is Darcy. Of course you didn't know that, you weren't with us."

Musa starts to get upset upon finding out about Riven and Darcy, much as she didn't like to say anything but had developed an interest in him, until she was told about what happened. Fighting off the tears

"Yeah, well, what does it matter to me, huh?! It doesn't matter one bit!" Runs out of the dorm in tears, leaving the baffled princess with Tecna and Flora glaring at her for the course of the mess.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? What did I say?"

 _"STELLA!"_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, wanted ti cause some bit if tension like in the episode and give some hints of what's going on. Even thought of adding a scene between Mal and Griffin of her thoughts of the natural balance and show even she was not liking where it goes, how she believes Mal has potential and also why she hasn't expelled the Trix, yet without endangering the students or provide evidence of their involvement with a certain group she doesn't approve.**

 **Now for those curious fi what Yen Sid brought to help them? Wait and fund out. But also where and when that mischievous bird will pop up next?**


	19. Chapter 18: Betrayed

**C** **hapter 18: Betrayed**

Bloom decided to take some time for herself to head to the library for some hopes of finding out about her dreams and what they meant. It would prove to Stella after not taking her seriously. Making her way through the library with her pet Kiko following her. "I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Bloom muttered under her breath.

She approached the desk where the head-librarian, Barbatea was working on some forms. Known for her purple cloud-shaped hairstyle, rounded glasses and the typical stereotype outfit for a librarian to wear on Earth. Noticing Bloom before her and take the time to greet her. "Morning, Bloom. Still working on you History of Magic project?" Asked her when she had been gathering information about the Magical Dimension's history and cultures to understand.

"Well, More or less. I'm looking for a book but I'm not sure where to start looking. I just have a name." Bloom had difficult time knowing where to start and thought maybe some help would be a good idea.

"Well then, go up to the research lectern behind those stacks and say the name, the library will search for you." Not taking her eyes from her work and pointed her finger to the direction for Bloom to follow.

"The library?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I need to get these forms done." Taking her word and took the corridor she pointed, once again followed by her pet, they come across a research lectern with many books that could help her find what she's looking for. "Maybe the library will do the search." Standing for it and clearing her throat to make her voice clear and simple for the magic to understand. "Daphne."

Using her magic to activate the lectern and A book flies from the shelf to the lectern. "Wow, that was quick. Much faster than the Internet." The book she was given lands on the lectern and flips open but doesn't seem to be what she was looking for.

"Let's see, Daphne. No, I don't want to know what it means, I want to know about a fairy named Daphne." Decided to try again and this time add more words to narrow her search. "Daphne the fairy." Two books fly out from the shelves to the lectern, they land and flip open. She looked through both and this time found something that relates to her search.

"Hey, look at all this stuff. Okay, 'Daphne, one of the nine nymphs of Magix, the supreme fairies who ruled over the Magic Dimension during the eons following the Dragon's disappearance.' Daphne, Nymph of Magix." She smiled to herself and found something on the page. "What's this?" Moving to the next page and found pictures of people holding weapons, keyblades. "A keyblade? Wait, does that mean there have been some here too?" She wondered and maybe gave it a shot.

"Ok, let's see. Keyblade." Another book appeared before, but this looked unused, somewhat old but the pages were still in good condition to read, flipping the pages of the information she asked for. "Hmm, ok let's see… here's something. _"Although knowledge of the incredible power of these weapons was kept only to those known as the Masters after what was known as the Keyblade War, they provide the wielder the power to travel between worlds and can open the doorways to the world's heart to connect them together. Thus earning the name they have been given."_ Well that would explain a lot and really interesting. There must be something about certain people, about some battle awhile ago."

She flipped over a next page but to her surprise there were a few pages missing., more like torn out of it. "Wha… weird, some of the pages. I wonder what happened."

She could let Barbatea know about this after she's finished some research and turned the next page, revealing a certain group with keyblades, looked to be some sort of photo. "Hey, this must be new." Clearing her throat and reads. _"After many centuries since the ancient war the wielders of the Keyblade arrived at the darkest hour for the when the Ancestral Witches and other dark forces waged a war against the Magic Dimension, forming a powerful bond with the Company of Light to stand against the darkness."_

Hearing about these heroes sounded amazing, almost surprised to see a duck, a mouse and a dog with them, some even took amusing poses while others stood to attention, two so identicale by faces that they could be twins, only one wielded two, one black and the other white while one of them was pulled in the guy's arm and one with black hair in the other, a young girl by the blonde boy's side, giggling. The other with a blue haired young woman and a tall well built brunette. A man with silver hair with arms crossed and the last two that caught her attention was a young man with spiky brown hair with a warm smile on his face, in his left arm was a young woman with dark red hair who had a similar look and had her arm around him to. They clearly seem like a couple, but upon closer look they look almost like Taren by imagining him with red hair and amber eyes. Reading the names of the heroes in the photo and came upon

"Hey Kiko, didn't Taren say his parents were Keybladers like him? They look so much like him, maybe they could be his parents." She never had the chance to ask about his family but maybe showing him the photo could perhaps answer some questions. Having to admit the two look to be the same age, but maybe a few years apart but almost alike, but both have blue eyes, so shouldn't he have them as well. Caught up in her own thoughts, Bloom failed to noticed many books hovering around her without knowing it until now. The books started flying in all directions beyond her control.

"Oh wait! Stop! Enough! Ms. Barbatea!" Bloom cried out for help as she and her rabbit tried to dodge the books, what also happened was the golden gates that were locked away started to shake, trying to open but the lock and chains prevented them from doing so.

Bloom ducked to the floor when the books spin faster, forming a cyclone around the scared teenager as she was helpless to stop them.

 _"Closeus."_

By a firm command, the books stopped and fell to the floor, much to Bloom's relief when she finds Ms. Faragonda in the room.

"I'd say the library's research system needs a complete overhaul." She said and almost startled by Bloom rushed to her and hugged her for comfort. The headmistress smiled softly and calms her down. "It's okay, Bloom, it's all over."

Barbatea was also present and seeing the mess with all the books everywhere. "The Golden Gate was about to open. If something had happened to those books, I could never forgive myself. All those powerful texts written by and for magicians."

"No reason to worry, most importantly no one was hurt." Bloom turned to hear another voice of a man in blue ropes and a long greying beard. With a pointy hat he seems to be some sort of mage and can feel immense power coming from him. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Bloom nodded as he asked her, despite the look on his facial expression he has a soft voice for her wellbeing. "I think so.."

"Apologies bloom, this is an old friend of mine who recently came. But don't let me keep you here **.** You can do you research another time." Faragonda suggested to Bloom who nodded to agree with her. Once she left the room the two found the books on the floor, the Headmistress picks one up to read what it says. **""** _Daphne the Nymph"_. Ms. Barbatea?"

 **"** Uh yes?"

 **"** Put the books back in the stacks and shut the library." Giving out instructions that startled Barbatea by what she said and dropped a book she recently picked up.

 **"** S-shut the library?" Making sure she heard the Headmistress correctly.

 **"** Yes, and don't use magic. After what happened, you never know."

Uncertain for reasons but didn't wish to ignore her request but still confused. **"** No magic?

 **"** That's right. I hope you don't have a problem with that." Faragonda asked her.

"Yes, I mean, no!" Doing as she requested and carried out her wishes.

"Before you do so, can I ask where d'you find this book?" Turned to see the elder holding out the book about the keyblades Bloom was reading.

This surprised the librarian upon seeing it. "I-I'm not sure, I almost assumed it be locked away behind the gates."

"Is something the matter, master Yen Sid?" Faragonda asked him, ignoring the startled and shocked librarian upon hearing his name.

"Indeed, upon finding there are certain pages missing, and blanked ones. A book with sensitive knowledge shouldn't be here." Yen Sid was curious and uncertain how this book was in the school, although knowing there be some to mention about the recent heroes but this one had knowledge that caught his curiosity. "If you don't mind I would like to borrow this and do some research on this before I meet the students and Macbeth."

"Of course, if you need anything just ask." Faragonda said and also interested to know about it herself. Fully aware of certain legends and information about Kingdom Hearts or the Keyblades were too dangerous to be known to the public, especially if given to the wrong hands like Xehanort or the infamous dark fairy Maleficent. But what were those missing pages he mentioned and how did Bloom find it?

* * *

Mel decided to take the bus to Alfea upon receiving some news from Macbeth of something, she would have to catch up to Mirta at the city later if it's something important but also more focused on what Griffin told her about someone trying to gain some info in her office, not sure what it could be but no doubt means trouble. Not to mention she needed exclusive evidence to bring justice to the Trix upon their involvement, almost sounded disappointed in them for working with Tezzeret. Well it wasn't her place to say but they chose the path.

"Hey Mal!" Turned to see Bloom come up to her with her pet Kiko. "What brings you here, something important?"

"Not certain, but thought to drop by before meeting Mirta at the city."

"That's good, maybe next time to hang out with her." Bloom smiled and had to share something with the others. "But you never guess what happened, I was in the library to find some information about my dreams."

"Really? Better hold up first, here's Musa coming up." Mal was intrigued but then noticed something off about Musa, instead of being her cheerful mood, she looked more… down and sad.

"Oh, Musa! Just the person I'm looking for. Hey, Musa you never believe what happened to me at the… library?" Bloom wasn't aware of it at first until she walked past them.

"Wow, something must've hit her hard." Spoke too soon when they failed to see Stella running out of the school, too fast to see the two who gasped and collides with them.

Both Mal and Bloom were thrown off and landed on the ground. Kiko flew high and fell back down on top of Mal's head. "Ugh, I _had_ to ask." Getting up and dusted themselves as Mal picked up the rabbit off her head when Stella rushed over to Bloom.

"Oh Bloom! I'm so sorry!" Stella sounded ashamed when she apologised to Bloom.

"It's all right, Stella. Things happen." Bloom told her and not seemed bothered.

"Yeah, and I'm fine too, thanks for asking(!)" Mal replied with sarcasm in her voice, placing her hands on her hips but so far Stella didn't noticed and more on Bloom when she grabbed her hands.

"No, no, I'm talking about earlier. I should never have teased you like that." Stella said.

"I can be a bit sensitive." Bloom said, remembering the argument and seemed to have forgotten about it.

"Uh, what exactly happened?" Mal wasn't sure what was going on.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. But I got to find Musa and apologise for what I said, do you two know where she is?" Stella asked them.

Both looked at each other and having some idea, mostly Bloom as they pointed to the bus. "She went that way, likely to head to the bus."

"Whatever it was she looked really upset about something." Mal added.

Stella gasped. "Oh no, don't say that! Musa!" They ran after Musa but were too late as the bus lifted off the ground and took off, heading towards Magix City. "Oh no she took the bus! Now who's gonna go and get her?"

Mal had enough and wanted to know what was going on and asked. "Will you just tell us what the hell is going on? First she ran off upset, then you said about teasing Bloom so this must have been about something."

Stella nodded and knowing that she must be annoyed. "It's just I can't do anything right today."

"You did almost knocked our heads off just then." Mal added, only to get a soft nudge from Bloom.

The princess was a little grateful for Bloom shutting her up but least to get her mood up. "Well, I guess I do deserve to get some flak. How about you call the boys for help and I'll explain what happened." Leading the two back to school and tell them what happened. "By the way, Bloom, what did you do to your hair? Brush it with an eggbeater? And Mal, you really need to have someone look at your hair."

"Stella!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Magix City, Musa got off the bus and wondered about, frustrated with Stella about how she treats things like a game to her. "Stella can be so obnoxious sometimes. She makes me so mad I can't stand it!" Walks along and kicking a used can to take out her anger, getting some attention of people passing by her and giving some stares. Leaving the crowed to find someplace to hang for a moment when she noticed something. A café full of witches from Cloud Tower, moved close to check it out, peering through the windows to see more, some sort of party by the look of it or their usual hangout. But what caught her attention was Darcy of the Trix, with none other then Riven, sitting together.

She couldn't believe it.

It can't be true.

They seem to be having a good time, laughing and smiling together.

And it hurt her to see it in plain sight.

Unaware of what was going on as the two were having a conversation.

"You're a very special person, Riven. It's too bad though." Darcy said, catching his attention when he puts down his drink to look at her.

"What's too bad?"

Knowing she got his attention and using the right words needed for their plan to work. "The fact that your talent, your energy, ambition and most of all courage should be wasted at Red Fountain." Darcy explains to him. "I heard that there were some… special students with greater talent and seem nothing but show offs to me. I know about the… keyblades and the Grimm."

Riven was almost surprise that she knew this stuff and wondered how as she continued. "Yes, we have people who watch and I think they're in the way of _real_ talent like you. There are certain people who could help you reach your potential. If you were one of us, you could even be more powerful then those keybrats." Smiling at him and seeing the smirk on his face caught his interest.

Riven did had to admit, the three of them were strong and in his point of view were hogging the glory when they defeated that giant scorpion and bird back at the swamp. They did receive special training a lot and maybe if he joins up with them, he could get the chance. "Go on."

Darcy gladly proceeded and carried on. "For us, all that matters is knowing that we can count on you. The rest will come all by itself. You see, we don't like the little girls who call themselves "Winx". We don't like their friends either, that Mal for a matter, is a witch and yet is _friends_ with those fairies? She's probably not on the right path. We agree on this, don't we?" Reached out to hold his hand. "But as of today, you and I will be together. Bound by... magic!" Clutching his hand and entangle his fingers with her own, she took the chance to use her powers to cast a spell on him, bringing him under her control as his eyes illuminated.

Unaware that a heartbroken Musa was watching and decided to leave before she would burst into tears when suddenly Icy and Stormy who snuck up on her with their arms folded and smiling in a sinister way.

"Well, well, look who's here." Icy taunts the music fairy.

"Why, it's one of the little fairies?" Darcy asked in amusement.

Musa wasn't in the mood with them and didn't want to start trouble at the moment. "Please, not today, okay? I don't feel-" She was cut off by Icy stepping in her path.

"Not so fast. Where d'you think you're going?"

"Back to Alfea." Musa told her and tries to leave but Icy grabs her hand to stop her.

"No your not. First we like to know what were you doing spying on our friend, Darcy?"

Getting really annoyed with them and pulled her arm from her grasp to free herself. "I wasn't spying on anyone! Especially not _Darcy!_ "

But Stormy gets in her way this time, right in front of her face. "Trust Icy to recognize a spy when she sees one."

"I bet you were watching Riven. You've got a crush on him, don't you?" Icy said to torment the girl.

"Leave me alone!" Musa cried out.

Icy found it amusing and carried on as she started to cry. "You know, the other day Riven said that he thinks _nothing_ of you!" Stormy laughs and made Musa gasp in shock of the words she said. "Absolutely nothing."

Both were unprepared for what Musa would do in her emotional state and slapped Icy right on the cheek. Catching everyone's attention of what happened, even the Trix were shocked by what she just did.

Musa gasped of what she did and saw Icy was really mad. "She… she slapped me! _She slapped me in the face!"_

Even Stormy couldn't believe it herself when she saw the hand-shaped mark on her cheek. No one has ever done that to Icy in her life "Woah, I can even see the prints of her fingers. Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, you fool!" Icy shrieked and shoved her aside. She can still feel the stinging from the mark Musa gave her.

Musa didn't know what came over her for a moment and tried to calm her as she can. "I'm so sorry, Icy, I didn't mean to hurt you!  
"You! You are going to pay for this!" Icy was furious and now wanting make her regret it, she finds another witch who saw it all and had an idea. "Hey you! Fetch the others. We need to teach this little Winx a lesson she won't soon forget."

"What do you want to do?" Stormy was not sure what she had in mind.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Icy? You need backup to fight me? You always use the Grimm to do that." Hearing Musa's idea made Icy smile of the thought of it.

"You know what, that's the best idea. And with the Witches will see just how powerful we can get." Reached into her pocket to pull out one of the gem they use to summon them.

Stormy wasn't sure about it if she's this mad. "Uh, Icy, maybe we should leave them out. I mean, we don't need the Grimm especially if Tezzeret finds out-"

"We be doing a favour to give her a new makeover." Icy said, seeing Musa now scared and made a run for it.

The punk dressed witch Icy spoke to called for everyone's attention. "Hey, girls! Wanna have some fun? Icy's gonna teach a fairy a lesson. Let's go!"

Mirta sighed and knew there be trouble, wondering who it until she caught a glimpse of Musa before she fled. It was also bad when all the girls ran out, even Lucy was getting out of her chair.

"Lucy, you're not going to follow? I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with them." She knew for certain when Mal told her about the Trix and their use of the monsters they fought back in the party. Afraid for her best friend Lucy if she wanted to be like them after what she learnt about who they work with.

"Icy's powerful, Mirta. Maybe she'll notice me this time. I don't want to miss this." Watching her run out of the cafe and sighed that she couldn't stop her. "Maybe I can call Mal and the others." Knowing she can't stop them but maybe her friends at Alfea can.

"Congratulations, Stella. Musa's gone and you don't know what bus she took." Flora scolded Stella after they found out where she went. The girls were worried or Musa if something bad happened to her in a state she's in.

"Cool it Flora, arguing isn't going to work." Mal calms her down knowing much of it was Stella's fault for getting Musa mad.

"I know, but she could be anywhere." Flora replied.

"Need a prince, my princesses?" The girls heard Sky calling out to them when he was standing by the gate, waves to them with a smile.

The moment Stella saw him, she went all love struck and her heart racing. Mal sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."

Flora giggled and thought of the same of how Stella was crushing on the prince, they see the specialists disembark the aircraft.

"Taren, you might wanna go easy with that arm." Ben's voice was heard when he comes out followed by Brandon.

"I'd listen to Ben if I were you."

"Guys, I told you it's just a slight bruise until I keep this brace on for the day. Besides one heal from my keyblade will do the trick." Then they hear Taren following them complaining about something. What they noticed was an arm brace on his right hand.

Bloom gasped and rushed over to him. "Taren, are you ok? What happened."

"Nothing to worry about, Bloom, all he did was-umph!" Brandon was cut off when Taren elbowed him.

"Just an accident during training and went a little too far. Nothing serious." Taren explained but in truth was when he fell over the stairs when talking to Flora on the phone. Thinking it be better to lie a little to cover up, especially the attention he was getting from Bloom.

Mal however with a deadpanned expression on her face didn't seem to buy it with her crossed over her chest. "Gee, I wonder how that could've happened?" Not believing Bloom would fall for it and can tell the boys know something. Turned to the girls who smirked but then saw Flora was very quiet unlike the others, and also averting her eyes from the boys' direction for some reason. But another thing was Riven was not with them.

"Hey, where'd tall dark and moody go?" Mal asked which caught the others' attention.

"Riven's not with you?" Flora noticed too and now aware of it.

They noticed the boys' faces turned to scowl and seems something happened in Red Fountain. Sky crossed his arms and dropped his smile. Riven? After what happened at the Rose Ball, he's outta the group."

Timmy nodded his head to confirm it. "He decided to join another squad of Specialists, which is fine by us."

However the same didn't go for the keybladers since Taren and Macbeth told him what happened that day and feel Riven could be targeted for their enemies. Mal's phone vibrated and picked it up to answer. "Hello? Mirta? What's up?" Not listening to the others while Bloom was concerned for Musa.

"We gotta find Musa, she went to Magix and then…"

"No need, Mirta just called and said she saw her." Mal spoke out and now looking concerned as everyone noticed this. "And I think we got bigger problems."

Wasting no time running towards the aircraft without saying her reason, the others chased after her to follow. Whatever it was Mirta told her must mean Musa is in serious trouble.

* * *

"Don't run away, fairy, it's useless!"

Musa ran for her life as fast as her legs could take, running through the streets to try and loose the large number of witches after her thanks to the Trix. Started out firing magic at her, either to try and make her slow down or for target practice for their cruel jokes as they laughed and cackled.

"Stop it! Please!" Musa pleaded to them, but seems they were not taking 'no' for an answer. Ran to the corner with less people to see what was happening. Unexpectedly ran into Riven, hoping he could help her. "Riven! Please, you gotta help me!"

But all he did was stand there with a smug look on his face, not lifting a finger to help her. "And why should I?"

Musa could not believe it but, but it's clear to her that he doesn't care for her at all. Upset and ran past him to get out of the place and find her friends if they were here.

* * *

"Called Macbeth to help, if what you said is true, the Trix are really pushing it to use the Grimm out here." Ben couldn't understand their motive, but somehow this couldn't be Tezzeret's or that friend of his since they wanted to remain in hiding for the time being until the Dragon Flame was found.

"Me neither, but got a lock on Musa!" Brandon didn't know either but picked up her signal on the radar, along with more coming behind her. "And looks like she's got company, they're leading her to a dead-end."

The Winx became worried for Musa and need to get to her fast. "Any sign of the Grimm?" Tecna asked them.

"No, looks like they haven't called one out or a horde, but we gotta move fast or everyone in that area could get hurt." Timmy told them and knowing they had to act on it to be sure.

"Don't worry, we'll help out." Bloom said with confidence in her voice and the girls nodded in agreement. The Specialists wasted no time accelerating the craft's thrusters to hopefully make it in time.

Things were not so well for Musa when she found herself cornered between the end of the alley and a group of witches eager for some fun with. The Trix appeared out in the sky and descended upon them.

"Looks like you've reached the end of the line, fairy." Icy chuckled and prepared to finish her until the wall behind Musa was blasted apart, both she and the witches shielded themselves from the debris until it cleared up.

"What the…" Stormy cried out as their fun was spoiled the moment they see the Red Fountain aircraft, along with the entire group of Winx, Keybladers and Specialists coming to Musa's aide.

"Guys!" Musa was happy to see them and ran to them, even the Winx were happy to find her in the nick of time.

"Out of the way!"

They were see Riven making his way to the front of the witches. "Move!" He told them and what came next when he pulled out his phantoblade. "Alright, let's see if you're gonna be tough with me too."

"Riven, this is no time to be joking." Ben called out to him, summoning his keyblade along with the others.

"Somehow I don't think he is." Brandon said.

Riven gave a grin on his face. "I've been waiting for this for a long time since the day we met."

But before anyone could do anything the ground started to shake beneath their feet, lasted shortly when something burst through, a large white snaked lashed out and struck it's head towards the heroes.

"LOOK OUT!" Mal raised her hands and created a large tendril of vines to block it, backed up a little and bared it's fangs as a sign of threat.

Stella shivered at the sight of the giant snake. "Please say that's not a Grimm? They're usually seen black, this one's white!"

"I think this is one of them, has the feel to it." Taren confirmed, before the specialists could help the snake-like Grimm quickly reacted and moved to block them and face the keybladers and winx.

The Trix laughed and watched in amusement as Stormy floated beside it and petted it much to the witches' surprise of the sight of it. "Introducing the King Taijitu, don't worry this one is just for the fairies and the brats with them." She told them.

Brandon couldn't believe it and found himself and his friends separated by the giant Grimm, glaring at Riven who seems unfazed by it all. "So are you really doing this? You know who's behind it all, don't you?"

"Riven this isn't a game!" Sky told him and wishing he could help and save Stella, no doubt terrified of the beast.

Riven didn't say anything and ran towards the Squire with his blade out, clashing against each other and try to beat the other. "Does it look like I'm joking, Squire?" He asked and continued the fight with Brandon.

The witches who were witnessing the fight didn't want to miss their chances and decide to go for the easy targets. Running passed the Trix who just stood there to watch, however green barrier rose up and blocked their path, created by the prince before they could even get close. They didn't like to be foiled and attempted to deal wit him but suddenly several towering creatures made of wood and moss emerged, surrounding them. Mal stood beside them with a smirk.

"Thought you could use a hand." Much as she could help the others but best to deal with the annoying students the Trix rounded up to make it less difficult and also to not cause harm to them that much. "Help the prince and don't hurt them too bad, just to keep them from getting to the others."

The tree warriors obeyed and challenged the witches in a battle to assist Sky

This was starting to make the Trix more annoyed even with the new Grimm they brought up would not be enough to take on several of them.

Bloom knew they needed help and have to help. "Come on, let's transform!" The Winx followed and transformed into their fairy forms.

"Something tells me, they look pissed." Ben said, receiving a surprised look from Taren.

"Not very prince-like to curse."

"Just don't tell my mom about it." Last thing he wants from his mother to scold him for cursing.

Storm made the first move to use her lightning magic as well as Icy creating a dark cloud above the group to bring the temperature down to her liking. Shoots a lightning bolt at Tecna who had little time to react and was hit hard, thrown back and lost conscious.

Timmy found her and rushed to her to check on her for any wounds. "Tecna, are you okay?"

His guard was down when the King Taijitu snuck up behind him, shooting head first to strike but Taren came to his help and kicked it in the side of the face. Landed back down next to him to see him pick up the unconscious Tecna, would use a cure spell to help her but things seem to be tricky. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but knocked out. I'll get her out of here, you take care of that thing." Timmy said and carried her to safety, however something was off about the serpent's body and realised as it was pulling its body up, the scales began to turn white. Too much snow and wind all around, he didn't know what it was but something bad could happen and didn't have the chance to warn Taren.

Icy shot several shards of ice directly at Stella, forcing her away from the group and flew around but not fast enough to escape Icy's range. Using the clouds for cover and took cover behind one of the cars, but it soon catches fire and exploded by Icy's doing.

Sky who was keeping the witches at bay with the Tree Warriors witnessed the explosion and gasped in horror. "Stella!"

Musa took flight to help Stella but was stood in her way was the very woman she hated most of all, Darcy. The illusionist witch cast her magic on Musa, forcing her to dodge them and flew higher into thinking it could give her higher ground. Something hit her hard from the back and threw her to the ground; it was fortunate that in her fairy form, she can withstand the attacks to prevent any wounds on her body. Slowly sitting up and saw the snake, but this one was different and all white, hissing at its target and awaited Darcy's command as she smirked.

"That's a good pet, now take care of the rest. She's mine." Obeying her command and proceeded to help the other. Approaching the downed Musa and several more copies of herself surrounded Musa and preparing to attack her. Musa braced herself for what would've been the end but then came Sky to her rescue when he threw a boomerang at all of them,

Darcy growled and lost her chance, but she still had enough power to finish her off. But then she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Miss me?" Darcy gasped and turned around to find the purple haired wielder, unable to see her face fast when she aimed her keyblade towards her stomach. Pulls it back and gave a hard swing across, sending her flying back a few feet by the blunt of her keyblade.

"Next time, do some fights of your own instead of getting others to do it for ya." Smirked with confidence but saw the last of her tree warriors destroyed by the witches, leaving Sky alone and surrounded. "Sky! Get out of there!" They looked ready to attack him with their magic, each of them holding an orb in their hands.

Both Musa and Mal could barely watch after he got hit hard and sent to their area. "Thanks for the help." Musa thanked him as Mal came to his aide.

"Don't mention it." Sky could only say and gave a thumps up to her. Letting Musa fly off to join the others with Mal stayed behind.

"No time to talk, hold still. Cure!" Mal conjured a white flower and it's vines surrounded him to heal his wounds, but as the group made their way to the two being easy targets. Suddenly someone shot several energy bolts beneath their feet, startling the witches and made them stop from their track.

"That's far enough!" Emerging out of the debris was none other then Macbeth, and he looked very unimpressed with a heavy gun in his hand. "Attacking on two who could not stand to fight? It's no wonder people look down witches these days."

"What's it to you, old man? Just you and more of us!" One of the witches said, thinking they had the advantage over him. Clearly they did not know who he was, Mal and Sky had a certain idea this won't end well, for the witches.

"Hmph, clearly you need more to understand your foe before judging them. But I came prepared." Holding out in his hand was some sort of medallion with a bear-shaped carving on it. Whatever it was he had had incredible power inside it as Mal could feel it but unprepared for what came next. _"Charge, Breaker!"_

Calling out a name and a bright glow appeared out of the amulet, standing before him was a large towering four-armed bear. It wore light armour around the chest and markings on its arms, along with two curved spikes on it's back. The creature known as Breaker charged right at them, forcing the startled witches to disperse, running into all directions, Mal and Sky couldn't believe what they just witnessed and watch the bear battling the witches.

Macbeth walked towards them and checked on the young man. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, better… but-"

"What was that?" Mal beat him to it and pointed at the bear keeping the Cloud Tower students busy and seems they were having a hard time creating a spell with all the mess in the area.

"That would be Breaker. I'll explain later but we need to stop this battle now before it gets out of hand." Macbeth told them.

"A little late for that, sir." Sky pointed his finger towards two King Taijitu emerge from the clouds, making a hissing roar. But then they realised something about it as the clouds cleared up, this thing was different from the others they faced and must have a weakness somewhere on their bodies. But what surprised them was the reveal of the two were really one being, having one head on each end that surprised them.

"Well, that kinda explains their look." Sky commented.

"This just get better by the minute." Mal mumbled and seems the others were having a hard time as well.

Bloom and Flora were up against Stormy in the air, they witnessed the snakes clearly stronger and bigger for Taren and Ben to handle as they tried keeping it busy with their keyblades clashing against it and avoiding the fangs. Wishing they could help but needed to take care of Stormy to loose their control of it.

"You're not going to help them this time, have a little spark in your hearts!" Stormy fires a lightning bolt directly at them, Bloom managed to clear the way but Flora got hit instead. She landed roughly on the ground and unconscious and catching the attention of the black serpent who slithered towards her.

Taren saw this and gasped. "Flora!" Without thinking he sprinted into action to save her, firing magic from his keyblade and shot several bolts at it. Using his Flowmation technique to using the walls and the snake Grimm's coils to beat it to save her in his arms and threw a roundhouse kick right in the chin to threw it to the side, landed hard on the ground, but enough time for Ben to trap it with his quack to pin it's head down. He checked her condition and so far nothing bad but needed help, turned to Bloom and nodded to her.

Bloom sighed in relieve that she was save and Taren came to help, but she couldn't believe it happened to her friend and didn't realise it because of Stormy, now she was mad at the witch for what she did. "You are going pay for that!" She shouted and retaliated by firing fireballs at her, the two started exchanging hits and dodging each other, Stormy became furious and unleashed a blast of her magic.

Musa helped Stella out from behind the car and flies off, she tries to follow after her but Darcy stood in her way. The witch used her magic on the nearby cars and raised them in the air to surround the music fairy. Musa couldn't get herself out of it as they spun around her to prevent any attempt to escape. It was getting intense and tries as she might but was

Timmy remained by Tecna's side as she was still unconscious but noticed Icy before them and began to freeze them both in ice.

"Hang on, Tecna." Timmy tries to find a way to keep her save but feels he failed her to stop Icy.

"How romantic, two lovebirds." Icy decided to finish them off, however Macbeth alongside Breaker came to their aide and swatted her like a fly but she managed to stay afloat. Startled by the new arrival and getting annoyed that the other witches were scattered. Stella came to their aid and shielded them from the snow.

"Mal, Sky get them out of the ice. And don't worry about Breaker, he's on our side" A relief to hear upon seeing a giant multi armed bear that came to their help. They followed his word while Macbeth eyes on the leader with his gun trained on Icy but the blizzard was hard to focus.

Ben was relieved that they had help but surprised to find a giant bear that was giving the other witches a hard time, with his back was turned, the other head of the serpent snuck up behind him and attacked him from the side.

"Ben!" Taren cried out but didn't want to leave Flora when started to wake, she gasped in fright of the Grimm. Held on to him for safety when the two heads cornered them with little chance of escape.

He can't fail, there was too much at stake, he can't let his friends down or his family. Tezzeret would use the monsters to attack the innocent, like his friends. He sees Bloom struggling against Darcy to help them and Flora was still a little dazed after the fall to fight, he can't do anything to protect them.

Bloom gasped and saw the Grimm trapping Taren and Flora, she needed to save them but Darcy was keeping her at bay.

"Aw, what's the matter can't save your boyfriend and besty from being snake food?" Stormy taunted her.

Bloom was getting real frustrated with the Trix for tormenting her friends and loved ones,

 _'I won't let this happen!'_

Both shared the same thought, Bloom clutches her fist and Taren held his keyblade up front before the two heads staring at their prey. Catching everyone off guard by the fast growing light, engulfing the King Taijitu before they let out a roaring hiss and suddenly went silent. Everyone who was in the middle if a fight stopped what they were doing and saw it before covering their eyes, the witches that came along didn't know what was going on and ran for their lives after witnessing the Trix fall to the ground.

Riven forgotten about Brandon when he saw Darcy fell and rush to her side. "Darcy!" Picking her up in his arms and walked away with her. "Lets get out of here."

Icy and Stormy didn't know what hit them, the wave and bright light was so much it was as if a truck hit them. "We got to leave now! Call off the Grimm!" Icy had no choice but to fall back and needed to order the serpent to retreat.

Stormy turned to find it, only for her expression to change from annoyed to a shock. "Uh, Icy..." unsure what was up with her, until Icy found her answer to discover what happened to the King Taijitu. Its entire body was literally turned to stone. By the look of its reaction, both heads looked ready to strike before they were petrified in seconds, Neither of them didn't understand how it happened.

"But... how?"

"Forget it, Icy, lets get out of here before that huge mutt comes after us." Stormy grabbed her arm and ran off until they stopped dead to see Seneschal standing right before them with his arms crossed behind him. They knew by the look of his eye he did not seem pleased.

 _"Icy, Stormy. Perhaps a word about what has happened."_ But before they could do anything, Icy noticed in of the witches just sto9d there with some strange device on to her head. But she didnt stick around for long and they followed him to avoid the heroes, but seems like they were in big trouble.

"Taren?" Flora spoke and wasn't sure what just happened, one moment the monsters were going to attack then all of a sudden this light appeared and it was now a stoned statue. She was able to stand and hold him up on his knees when startling to come.

He sat up, rubbing his head as if he felt a little sore. "Ugh, what just..." But what startled him was the huge statue of the King Taijiti. "Is that... the Grimm? What happened to it?"

"I thought you guys would know about." They see the group, most of them bruised and helped up by others. Ben held on to his arm and couldn't take his eyes from the petrified Grimm. He was relieved to see Bloom was fine but seems drained like he was.

"Uh, is... is it, dead?" Stella asked and took cover behind her crush for protection. And to prove if it were, Mal came forward to see and feel it with her hand, only moments when cracks appeared, spreading all around it and break apart, crumbling to pieces.

"Well, if it isn't, its dead now." Mal couldn't sense anything from it, no sign of darkness or energy.

"Let's get you all patched up, I'll drive." Macbeth told them, calling his summoning back to the medallion and a lot of questions to answer, and a lot of work to clear this mess up. But he knew for certain things like what happened a moment ago won't be last for now.

* * *

 **And there you are, took longer then I thought then a week, so had to cut some bits out and make it longer to make up for the delay. I will also fix up some spelling on the earlier chapters this weekend after looking at them, obviously I was a bit distracted by work and will continue from the chapter of what they have in mind. Now that you seen macbeth use a Titan the others will have them as their summons since I had thought of it when Huntik was a great show back in the days of Jetix and thought they be awesome for the keybladers too, but for kaijudo I thought maybe they be included too for certain roles.**

 **However I might decide to post on facebook for a beta or help on grammer and spelling so I don't repeat the mistakes.**


	20. Chapter 19: Special Gifts

**Chapter 19: Special Gifts**

Everyone climbed aboard the aircraft for the Specialists to take the girls back to Alfea but Macbeth said he had something for them all when they reach the headmistress' office. He also brought with them a sample of the remains from the petrified Grimm to find out what happened and taken the wheel to assist Timmy piloting it.

Brandon came over with two glasses of water for Taren and Bloom after the fight. Taren accepted the offer and eagerly drank his before turning to Bloom to check on her. "You feeling ok?"

Bloom smiled at Taren for his concern. "Much better, thanks."

Stella couldn't help but smile at them. "Oh, well, with such love and care how could you not?

"Come on, give it a rest, Stella." Taren was too exhausted to deal with it right now, not knowingly a relief for Flora who was quiet until he spoke to her. "But, what about you? That must have been a big hit."

Flora heard his question and felt better from their magic. "Thanks to the cure spell, I feel better and not blinded by the light." Trying to give off a sense of humor but noticing Bloom somewhat down about earlier.

"Flora, I'm sorry for what happened, that attack was for me and-"

"Bloom, it's nothing to worry about, you didn't know and everyone's ok for that matter." Flora was just glad it was over and wasn't upset with Bloom at all.

"We're approaching Alfea now." Timmy called for their attention.

"So you guys sure you can walk, still look a little weak from earlier just then." Brandon asked and thought if they needed more rest.

Taren held up his hand to him. "Nah, I'm good."

"It's better if no one sees us coming you guys." Bloom suggested and thought to keep this quiet as possible.

"If you say so. But after what happened I doubt it be easy to keep this from the public." Brandon brought up about battle and the mess carnage made by the Trix and the new Grimm.

"Actually, we just found out that none of the witches who took part in the fight seem to remember a thing, not even the civilians in the area." Tecna shared what the others don't know about.

Mal wasn't sure if she was right or not. "How could anyone not see a giant two headed snake and a bright light that came out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I'm with Mal on this." Sky agreed with her.

To show them what she was talking about, she pulled out a small container that inside was a small blue jellyfish-like creature with two tendrils. "This was found on one of them, it somehow erased their memories of the fight."

"That must mean they were using these things to cover their tracks for who knows how long." Ben concluded which Tecna nodded to same conclusion.

"Eww, I don't want something like that messing with my head." Stella shivered and find it gross.

"I'm taking this to the labs to study it and maybe find out where it came from." There was one thing that was on Tecna's mind that still boggled her about. "But I still don't understand how you managed to single-handedly beat three witches and turned a Grimm to stone."

"Me neither, it's weird." Bloom didn't have the answers for it, and likely Taren was on the same page as her.

Ben didn't seem to know what happened either, but curious about it, especially about Mal's new ability to summon those creatures she used for the battle. "You feeling ok after that hit?" He turned to see Mal asking him, which was a surprise to him.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mal." Rubbing the side where it use to hurt. "But I guess it be worth a bruise to help others in need."

Uncertain if it were meant to be funny but made her let out a soft snicker and covered her mouth. "Too corny?"

"A little bit." Clearing her throat, not sure why but glad he was ok. But what you saw was a new power I learnt, just have to try out more."

"Well, if nothing else I have learned something important today." Musa decided to speak up to share her thoughts.

"You finally discovered that I'm always right? Is that it?" Stella asked thinking she was right.

 **"** No, never stick around where witches like to hang out." Musa pointed to correct her.

"Thanks, I might follow that since they give witches like me a bad name." Mal fully agreed and not argued with her, but could be a good idea to use her other identity to find out what the Trix are up to.

Stella didn't want to accept her defeat, stands up and crossed her arms to face Musa. "Musa, you've got to admit, I was right about you and Riven."

But Musa didn't seem affected by her mention of him now after what happened. "Even so, I saw him in action today and I think he's lost every bit of charm he ever possessed. One thing's for sure, I don't ever want to see him again. He's become a real jerk!"

"And a backstabbing traitor who now sided with the Trix." Taren added, but hoping he hasn't fully sided with Tezzeret for what he's got plans for the Dragon Flame.

Stella let out a soft laugh and points at Musa. "Then you admit it."

"Admit what? I didn't say anything." She denies the statement but Stella won't accept it. Mal groaned and can tell she wasn't done yet.

"Yes, yes, I was right, I was right about you and I was right about Tecna." Pointing towards Tecna and then to Bloom. "And about Bloom."

Bloom had no idea what she was talking about. "About me? What about me?

"You know, you and-Umph!" Without warning a purple veil appeared over her mouth and prevented her from talking. Almost startled and tried to speak and get it off before they realised it was Mal's doing.

She wore a grin on her face with her left hand twirled when using her magic. "Oops, were you about to say something? I just thought perhaps give your mouth a rest until we reach the school." She grins and sees Flora gave a thumps up to her as a thanks before she let out a laugh.

Everyone laughed and thought it was the best news they had all day, although Stella was annoyed and figured she had it coming for a while now.

* * *

The three groups make their way through the hallways to reach Faragonda's office, wondering what could be important for all of them to arrive.

"Wonder what they have for us?" Taren wondered.

"If he's part of it, must be big." Mal said.

"We'll never know unless we go and see." Tecna told them and once the doors opened the girls walked in first, they find the headmasters present as well, along with Macbeth but another they don't recognise who was in all blue.

Bloom was the only one who does. "Oh, I remember you from the library."

"Wait, you met him?" Musa asked and somewhat a little unearth by the stern gaze of his eyes.

"Yeah, he was with Ms. Faragonda at the library earlier." She answered.

"I see you are much better, miss peters. I heard much about your recent gifts back on Earth." The sorcerer spoke as the specialists walk in and then finally the keybalders.

"So who are we to mee…" Mal walked in and stopped from her track to see none other then Yen Sid, froze in shock and mother agape. "Uh.. m-master y-Yen Sid… wh-what a pleasant… surprise?"

The girls were surprise to see Mal this shock and stuttered, the moment she said his name both Taren and Ben looked at each other and the red haired teen tried to move to the door.

"And good to see you, Mal, Ben… Taren." Waved his hand and the doors shut before they would have the chance to sneak out.

"If it's about what happened… we didn't mean to and it was also Taren's fault!" Mal squeaked and pointed at him.

Taren nodded. "Yeah, it was all- _WHAT?!_ " Spun his head to her after feeling like he was thrown to the bus in her place.

"Mal." Flora scolded her for doing something like that to him and Ben sighed, shaking his head softly.

Yen Sid held his hand up to calm them down. "No need to be concerned, Mal and you are not in trouble for what had to be done. That was not why I came."

They sighed in relief and Mal flushed a little in embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry." Apologises to Taren who accept it.

"As you all must know, my name is Yen Sid, a keyblade master myself and mentor to the new generation of wielders." Introducing himself to the group who were all shocked and awed to meet one of the most well known figures that was known to the people of the Magic Dimension.

"Master Yen Sid was kind enough to come in our need and provide support to us in the threats. Seeing as you all have worked together and proved to be a suitable team and allies in need." Saladin explains to them with a smile on his face.

"So… does that mean we be having keyblades too?" Brandon asked. Which made Stella let out a mental squeal of the thought of it.

"Not exactly." Yen Sid chuckled but brought up another subject to make their moods lit up. "Indeed I have allies to help for your weapons and skills to improve for should the time come of a powerful foe like Tezzeret appear. I have spoke with the headmasters and made the decision to accept your offer if you still wish to continue this path.

"Sir, we be honoured and told Macbeth we will help them." Bloom spoke with determination in her tone.

"Same, it would be unfair for just three of them against an army of monsters." Stella joined.

"Plus we knew what we be getting into and don't want our friends and families to be in danger." Sky said.

Yen Sid remained silent for a moment and nodded. "I'm pleased to hear it, and for starts I have brought something to help you in need. And I believe you already witness a demonstration."

Saladin pulls out a suitcase and opens it up to show them, all of them gathered to see medallions of different design and shape. "These are the medallions that contain the ancient spirit of a Titan, each one for you as a summon to form a bond with them."

"The same for you keyblade wielders, like all you can summon them and other creatures from different worlds we have for your keyblades." Yen Sid added and seeing the excitement on the teenagers' faces.

"Awesome!" Taren couldn't believe it and was looking forward to try out a summoning next time for a mission.

Each of them aside for keybearers took their turn to choose a medallion that they felt somewhat drawn to. After all that's happened they felt like they've achieved to be acknowledged as heroes.

"Consider this as a gift for your hard work, and hope to not let us down." Faragonda spoke with a smile on her face. "I have spoke with Headmistress Griffin, and she said to offer you a personal training on your element, Mal."

This was a surprise to hear that the headmistress of Cloud Tower was offering to train her personally, not sure how to respond but feels perhaps see where it goes. "Uh, s-sure. I guess might need all the help then."

"And we'll make certain not to let you down." Ben stated.

"That I am sure, prince Benjamin. You be pleased to hear the communications between our worlds is now established and that you can now contact your families." Hearing this was big news for them, even Ben and Taren couldn't contain their excitement to finally speak to their families and friends back home after all this time. The guys shook them on the shoulders and the girls hugged them to show how happy they were. They might have had a bad day but this turned out to worth it for them.

Once they were gone the members of the Company of Light with Yen Sid and Macbeth could now discuss in private of the recent information about today.

"You certain it is wise to keep this from Bloom?" Hearing about her requesting the library from denying her access to know about this Daphne the Nymph after what happened. Macbeth feels this could be connected to the power she unleashed at the city.

"I'm afraid so, just are you said about these… creatures you described it be best to protect her from finding out for now." Learning about the Cyber Viruses and their abilities, any knowledge Bloom may find could fall into the wrong hands.

Yen Sid seems to understand and proceed to accept her request. "Until she is ready, perhaps it is for the best. And if she is certain to be who we suspect, the child may be in greater danger then we realised."

"There is another thing to bring up." Macbeth pulled out Taren's journal. "Just earlier, Taren spoke of having dreams and draw them in this. And there were several I think you might find _very_ interesting."

Placed it on the table for them to see. Yen Sid turned the pages for them, finding sketches of certain characters and Grimm. Somehow believing these dreams of his and the growing powers of Bloom's could not be more then a mere coincidence.

This caught Faragonda's interest upon hearing about this. "You believe they could be connected somehow?"

Macbeth nodded in response. "Indeed, for I know these faces well from my past, but that's not all. Before the Trix had the final jump on us, she released this burst of light but not only that, so did Taren, only that their power turned the Grimm to stone."

Hearing this news from Macbeth took them by surprise that a Grimm was petrified by the light of their power, perhaps it be best to keep a close eye on them for any further development until it be best when to reveal this secret.

"Hmm, and you mention that his eyes changed months ago after being taken from his home?" Saladin asked upon remembering their story and brought it up to understand.

"Indeed, at first we did not understand, but I believe it now there is a reason. If you can allow us access to find something related to the subject, headmistress." Yen Sid requested for her to find out before he could share this with the others back in his world and maybe some information in Radiant Garden's archives.

"Yes of course, if we find anything you will be noted." She sighed and sat back to her chair. "I feel like we are uncovering more questions then answers since this all started."

They all agreed with her and need to find answers before it is too late.

* * *

After the meeting and about their new gifts to try out and understand them more, Stella went up to find Flora who was gazing at Taren who was talking with Bloom at the garden before he heads off. She knew it was obvious and for teasing Flora she deserved should at least apologies about "Listen, about what happened, sorry for..."

Flora knew what she meant and stopped her. "I know, I guess we all had some issues. But please don't say anything to Bloom about this. I don't want to get in the way between them and ruin our friendship over the same guy we like."

Hearing her request to keep this a secret since it's obviously Flora cares for them both to hide her feelings.

"No worries, I know I spilled some secrets but this be different and if you need some advice I am willing to help." The princess assured her and able to give her support, in fact Stella thought it be interesting and maybe find a way to help them out. "But, doesn't Lymphea have some customs about... open relationships? I did looked it up a bit earlier so maybe..."

Flora sighed and shook her head from Stella's suggestion. "Stella, Bloom is from Earth and still trying to understand more about being a fairy like us. She might not like the idea of sharing him and not even sure if Taren even be into me like her." Feeling down and thought it be stupid to think it.

Stella didn't seem to believe it and wanted to make it up to her. "Look, you just going through what every girl at our age would, and from as long as I got to know them they're one of the most supportive people I ever met. Even Bloom trust you like a best friend and if you show some support it could happen. Just try to avoid the rivalry thing to compete for his affections, believe me I sometimes go after the same boy another wanted before I laid eyes on Sky."

Feeling a little better and smiled at Stella. "I guess, maybe your right, I probably going through some crush thing. But thank you for the support."

"Oh, and if you can, maybe you can ask him about how to get a keyblade." Whispered in her ear.

"Stella." Somehow knew she didn't let go of it and walked away, although couldn't help but laugh about it to cheer her up.

"Was only a try." Walks to the locker room to get some stuff out for tomorrow's studying, she was startled by a small bird wearing a sombrero and playing with a guitar, a Mexican theme music was heard from her locker and Genie dressed as a dancer jumped out. "What's going on?"

Genie and his small companion turned to Stella and ceased their musical number. "Oh, Stella, sorry we were just practicing for a big day that's coming up. Was trying to come up with ideas." Genie turned to the bird. "I'll see ya at recess after this."

The bird saluted and walked back into Stella's locker and closed it, she didn't want him in there and wanted him out...only that her locker was back to it's own state. Confused but didn't want to be distracted since she now had an idea. "Actually Genie, you're just the person I could use for a little scheme for someone."

Curious to know and leaned in for Stella to whisper in his ear, listening to what she suggest and nods before gave a fake gasp. "Princess Stella! Are you suggesting that I meddle in the affairs of mortals of their feelings? Their forbidden love and compassion... what did you have in mind?"

Dropping the dramatic pose and instantly gained favour of it, earning Stella a grin and knew he would agree. Someday her friends will thank her for this one day.

* * *

Back in the keyblade wielders' home dimension, downtown in Main Street from Disney Castle was a clubhouse owned by Mickey Mouse known as the House of Mouse. It was an idea he set up after the Keyblade Wars something to do then just running a kingdom. The King and others took part to run the place and invited their friends for a night to enjoy themselves, extending the invitation guests from other worlds to enjoy themselves and even allowed villains that were still around serving their time from the penal prison known as the Isle of the Lost by King Adam's permission. Using their magic to make certain they hold no intentions of doing anything sinister while inside the clubhouse. Been running for a few years despite some mishaps and even the keyblade wielders have took part in working or as special guests.

Daisy was by the reception looking into the guest list. "Hmm, ok, we have a table for 101 Dalmatians, Donald have you welcomed them in yet."

"Along with Timon and Pumba who wanted a buffet of bugs." Donald told her with his friends arrived from the Pride Lands.

"And we were promised a bonus for tonight's comedy." Timon rubbed his hands and licked his lips.

"With extra slimy ones!" Said Pumba in excitement.

Timon looked to his best friend in shock. "Slimy? Pumba, my corpulent compadre, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal."

"Slimy." Pumba stated.

Timon narrowed his eyes. "Crunchy."

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

The two argued and moved on while arguing over their favourite type of food.

"Guess they still at it after all this time." Both Donald and Daisy were surprised to find Sora and Riku show up in the clubhouse. "How's it going guys?" Riku asked them and smiles.

Donald was happy to see his friends and welcomed them. "Guys! So good to see you! Came to book in with your folks?"

Sora chuckled softly and held his hand up. "Maybe later Donald, could you get Micky and Goofy?"

"Well fortunately Pete's not around at this time, you know how he started this job as a landlord to kick us out." It was a surprise to find that Pete took on a job and a loophole to avoid being thrown in the island with other villains, but didn't mean he'd round up there a few times of some failed attempts.

"Sheesh, you think he wouldn't changed." Riku softly shakes his head crossed his arms.

Donald called for Goofy to meet them in Mickey's dressing room for a private talk. "So is there any news on the kids? I know you and Kairi are most worried about Taren, even Adam and Belle are concern for Ben's safety." The king said and gave support to Sora and Kairi since Taren sent to the Magic Dimension. Ever since the Grimm problem they managed to stop the horde before they become a major problem.

"Good news, we'll have it open up very soon and see them again. Plus I figured it be a good idea to send Genie to help them." Sora said.

"Well, as long as Yen Sid knows what he's doing and it'll be great to see the boys again." Mickey said with confidence.

"But didn't he say something about a girl with them? What was her name now…" Goofy couldn't remember.

"Mal, and something about her I don't like." Donald didn't know why but since seeing her photo from the master, there was something about her that made him feel concerned.

"There's something else that came up, something we found on Destiny Island. And figured maybe bring you guys to show." Sora explained.

Mickey was intrigued and first time hearing about what they found on the islands. "Well, maybe we should check it out, maybe it could provide some clues to help the Magic Dimension. Matter of fact, Master Yen Sid told me he gave the kids some interesting summons."

Minnie runs up to them in a hurry. "Mickey, your up next to announce the next cartoon."

"Oh, right. Listen fellas, why not take a seat and meet me back at my dressing room where we can talk." Inviting the keyblade wielders in as they prepare for the next show. Meanwhile Donald was about to greet some guests as usual.

"My, my, things have become very interesting these days."

"Huh?" Donald spun around to see who spoke out. "Who said that?"

"That would be me." Stood before Donald was a strange blue furred cat with a pair of purple wings

"Donald, there you are!" Goofy came by and waved to him before noticing the cat. "Now what we have 'ere?

"Oh, don't mind me, just passing by and not a guest here. But is it true there are new chosen wielders of the Keyblades? Sounds exciting!"

For some reason the way the cat smiled reminded him of the Cheshire cat. Not sure where this cat heard it from, but must've been a passing rumour around here unless Daisy blurted it out, or Goofy but wouldn't risk endangering them.

Goofy stroked his chin to think. "Oh, you mean Taren, Ben and a girl named Mal? I think, haven't heard from them in months"

"Uh, yeah but no idea where they are. Sorry that I can't help you, uhh…"

The cat lifted his right paw to wave it softly in front of him. "Oh my name's not important, but it's a pity. I would've loved to see what these new rookies are made off." Gets up on his feet and wonders about. "Besides ever since the Keyblade War ended, things here have been too… orderly for my taste."

Now the two were curious about how the winged feline know these things. But before they could do say anything, he flapped his wings. "Hm, lots of interesting characters, maybe some fun here." Faded away with his smile and eyes were the last to go, almost like the Cheshire Cat does.

Hook walks in when his face turned into a fish, upon facing the mirror he was startled before he screamed and ran off.

Pete was by the receptions after walking in speaking to Daisy. "Now you better have me a table, or I'll be shutting this place down before you could say-" Without warning his lower half became a pair of chicken legs and feathers. "Chicken?"

Lumiere and Cogsworth had wanting to start the table when they were suddenly turned into their candle and clock forms. They were startled and looked at each other. "No, no. Not. One. Word!" Cogsworth told him with his arms crossed before Lumiere had the chance to make a comment.

Hades was sitting by his table, enjoying a drink until his fiery hair was replaced by… water, running from his head much to his irritation. "Ok, whose the wise guy? Serious, do I look like Poseidon here? I do not do water!"

Pooh's pot of honey suddenly sprouted legs and ran off. "Oh, bother."

 _"AAAHHHH!"_

The scream came from Iago, who screamed in horror of finding his head as a human. " _MY HEEAAADDD!_ Someone, help! This is the second time I've been turned into a _monstrosity_! _IT'S A CURSE!_ " Running around in circles, flapping his wings in a hysterical moment.

Donald and Goofy couldn't believe what they just witnessed and everyone was starting to panic, this could be bad. But seeing Pete with chicken legs was possibly a bright side to it.

"Nothing like a little bit of fun and … _chaos_ to brighten the mood?" The feline reappeared and with a tone of pride of what was happening.

"Alright, what's going on here? Are you responsible for this?" Mickey came by when he heard the screaming, finding his friends and a strange cat. Coming up behind him were Riku and Sora who saw the whole place gone nuts.

"Wow, talk about a party." Sora said.

It was then the creature turned his attention to the keybladers. "How delightful, keyblade wielders. Perhaps you can help me with something."

Zeus and Hera arrived without knowing what was going. "Sorry we came a little late fellas, we had a little traffic with the-" The king of Olympus froze when he and his wife laid eyes upon winged creature, almost made their glow turned dim. "C-Chaos! Uh, what brings you here?"

The heroes were surprise to see Zeus this nervous as the being now known as Chaos turned and flew towards them. "Oh, Zeusy, so good to see you and the lovely Queen Hera. Heard some interesting things going on in Olympus, got those Titans cleared up?"

"Now hold up, you can't just come around causing all trouble here." Riku told him but seems Chaos wasn't bothered by his tone, floating in mid-air with his arms crossed.

"You should thank me, a little bit of madness wouldn't hurt anyone." Chaos vanished and reappeared between him and Sora, startling the two. "People love the excitement and risks! Don't you agree?"

Mickey turned to Zeus for answers of who and what Chaos is. "Say, uh, what's with him anyway?"

"Chaos is one of the most powerful beings in existence, mostly a god of mischief and trickery." Zeus explains to him.

"But never, make him angry." Hera warned him.

"Oh, not to worry. I was just passing by having a bit of fun. Will return this to normal if you answer me question in return." Chaos promises when Pumba and Timon ran passed them and chased by a big blue beetle.

Given no choice but to comply and end this mess. "Ok, deal. Just turn everything back to normal." Mickey agreed, and to everyone's relief the magic made by Chaos was undone and reverted to normal. "Phew! Now, if you wanted something, all you gotta do was ask and we would've happily helped."

"Now where would be the fun in that? But since you mention it, there is something you can do for me." Landed on all four of his paws and turned to the group. "You see, I heard about a new generation of keyblade wielders. I knew somehow there be lots of fun and potential! But don't same to find them anywhere."

The group didn't say a word and mentally shared the same idea of who he was on about, somehow he must've caught wind about the three children but doesn't know they were sent to the Magic Dimension. No clue as to how, but they gotta make certain not to reveal too much.

"Uh, gee, Mr. Chaos, sir. Wish I knew where, but they're been sent to uh… training! In secret! Can't go about fighting bad guys without making a good impression on their trial run!" Mickey tried to make a clear answer, tugging his collar nervously.

"Oh that's right, it be too easy for them getting hurt before they get strong." Sora added to try keeping him from finding Taren and the others. "Things seem to be normal here."

"Yeah, feels like an everyday moment for us." Riku nodded. "Do like to keep ourselves active against bad guys."

"This always happens to me! After all these years, you think I'd be over it by now!" Iago comes by, not realising that Chaos was present until he faded away as he flew to the group. "I am so gonna regret this but hearing about Genie going on a trip to some other dimension you guys talked about? I should've gone with him!"

Sora flinched and realised where this was going. "Iago! No!"

Donald and Mickey threw their hands up and tried to shush him as well.

Iago was unaware of the reason for their behaviour, thinking they disagreed with his idea. "Hm? Nah, you probably right. I'd lose my marbles and feathers from Genie." Iago thought, not aware of a pair of yellow eyes hovering behind him. "After hearing about those monsters in that magi-HMPH!" Never got to finish when Mickey grabbed him when Chaos reappeared, gave him a nervous smile.

Iago instantly recognised him from a long time ago freaked out. " _AH! IT'S CHAOS!_ " Making a run for it from as fast as possible to be away from him.

"Oh don't pay attention to him. Probably still freaking out after your… performance. Unfortunately we don't know where the new keybladers are at the moment." Mickey explained, only half the truth to keep them safe.

"Yeah, sorry. If we find them, we'll tell ya." Riku said, thinking they got away with it with the chaos god seems to buy their story.

"Really? I thought they be at the dimension place, Magix or something. Oh well, least they be safe and sound from the Grimm." Everyone turned to Goofy after opening his mouth with their eyes widen and jaws dropped.

"Magical dimension?" Chaos appeared once again, stroking his bearded chin to think until his face lit up. "Oh! Of course! What an excellent place to hide! I haven't been there in a few millennia, the big dragon was always protective of that place." Not wasting time and turned to a cloud of smoke erupting from the floor. _"Thanks for the help! Better go and see how fun these rookies can be!"_ Spoke from out of thin air until he was gone, leaving the group to realise where he could be going.

"Oops, my bad." Goofy realised what happened and felt bad.

Riku threw his hand up to his face and shook his head, Sora's head dropped and groaned. This was not his day. "Kairi is going to kill me.

"Ah, nuts." Donald muttered.

"Oh boy, Master Yen Sid is not gonna like this." Mickey can imagine, but can also imagine Ben's parents will not be happy if they hear about it. But he can't blame Goofy for a mistake. "And just happens to be a special day coming up."

* * *

 **To explain why I sent two chapters in one day, I split it up since I wanted to make up for the delay and knew the chapter was too long then the others, so I thought to cut it at a suitable length like the others.**

 **So it seems Stella now has plans to set the potential couples and pulled Genie in for his expert in romance, looks like she be up to something. And for that mention of a special day he's on about, well I got an idea but won't say antyhing, ^^. For the Titans in mind, I already made up some choices for the specialists and winx, the keybladers will also summon them as well for keychains to form and also perhaps those of the kaijudo realms. But if you have certain ideas for a creature from kaijudo or Titan they could use for future battles let me know or ideas, got some in mind for the keybladers but that be for the next story arc, don't want to diverge the story too far from the canon yet. I'm open for suggestions and of course the Trix along with some enemies in the series will have one to make it interesting.**

 **And looks like a certain kitty cat from Aladdin is about to cause some mischief, oh boy, this won't be good for the heroes. And I couldn't resist for making fun of Iago, hehe.**

 **But to add about the chat between Stella and Flora, felt like maybe build up some cultures of their worlds like most seem to do for when making AU fanfics, there hasn't been much to say about them in the series so thought to give a chance to do some world building, more come up on ideas for their worlds**


	21. Chapter 20: Here comes Chaos!

**Chapter 20: Here comes Chaos!**

The Trix followed Seneschal through the dark corridors of an unknown base they set up, not certain the location of where they're hiding but was kept secret even to them despite the alliance they have. But somehow they got word of the incident and no doubt unhappy about it. The Cyber Lord leads them to the large room, and standing by the holographic projection of several planets, his hands folded behind him as the witches were led inside.

"Care to explain what happened?" It was clear from the tone of his voice, although somewhat calm but not something to make them feel better.

Darcy was not happy to hear what Icy had done and now was partly to blame for the cause. "Well?" This time he spoke out, causing them to be intimidated by the growing aura around him.

Icy remained silent but not want to keep him waiting. "Ok, so I might have… gotten carried away after that fairy pushed me to the edge. But-"

"And you thought by rounding up some witches to gang up against _one_ fairy?" Tezzeret slowly turned around to face them with his menacing cybernetic eye glowed directly at her. Clearly he was not pleased by her answer. "I expected more from you, but you let your pride and arrogance get the better. The Grimm are creatures made from darkness, an army to lay waste to our enemies. Not your personal playthings." Slowly walked towards them, clearly trying to control the emotions running through his mind.

"Look, we know it gotten a little out of hand but what happened to the others who saw it?" Stormy asked him and was a little afraid of him.

 _"The Cyber Viruses had erased their memories of the event. So far the authorities only believed it to have been an accident."_ Seneschal told them. _"They are very useful to keep our presence hidden from others."_

"Which means no one knows about your connection with our plans. You were lucky. For now." Tezzeret stated. "But, it did seem your attempt has brought some interesting results of where to find the objective."

Creating a screen in the air to show them of Bloom awakening her powers. "I did not believe it myself when we saw it happen. But it appears the flame has been right where it was the whole time."

"Then it is her! She has to be one to possess the Dragon's flame! If only we can be sure." Icy said to prove her theory.

"After what happened, I feel we need to be extra careful now. We have Riven on our side now." Darcy told her as Tezzeret and Seneschal have heard her, they were glad to know that least one of the three did her job well.

 _"I agree, and also to avoid provoking her further until the time is time. What is most intriguing is what happened to the Grimm."_ Showing the image of the King Taijitu that was turned to stone by the flash of light. _"It is unknown how it happened, but perhaps something to do with the Dragon Flame. I would acquire analyses on the subject."_

"Understood. Now then, I will let this slide, but the next time you do something like that again?" A metal twisted spike shot out straight towards the terrified Icy until it stopped within inches of her face. She froze and dared not move an inch to know the idea. "Remember, the future of Dyamond is in your hands if you don't learn to control the flame." Lowers his hand to pull back the spike and retracted back to the ground.

"Y-Yes, I never forget it." Taking a mental note to never underestimate him, knowing their alliance needs to work and agrees fully. Leaves the room to walk into the portal behind them.

"If anything comes up, we'll let you know." Darcy told him and followed her along with Stormy who didn't want to stay behind and followed them.

 _"You did not tell them about there being TWO energy spikes?"_ Seneschal questioned him.

Tezzeret and his ally approached the board to see the data. "So far they only saw Bloom and that shall remain that way. I studied the data comparing the one that happened several months ago and yesterday." Observing the images of a burst of light rising from the island and a second with a different angle showing Taren with a glowing aura. "Something unexpected has caught our curiosity and it's time to find out what it is."

Seneschal agreed and found it logical for the two of them to hide this from the Trix. But what they don't understand was how there could be two of them. _"Understood, although be best to keep a close watch on the Trix before they become too suspicious of our true objectives."_

It barely slipped his mind and truthfully never trusted the witches, no doubt they felt a mutual distrust for the two either. But would hardly matter at all as their plans were coming together smoothly. "It won't be long until we make our move, the last child of Domino will meet her end."

However, one thing that disturbed him was when he noticed how the boy petrified the Grimm with his powers, something he had not seen in a long time. _'What secrets do you hold, Taren Strife?'_

* * *

"Cool! You guys got summons? Nice!" Genie gave his compliment to the Keybladers upon finding out what they have and also surprised by the type of beings they would use.

"Yeah, when he called them Titans, I almost thought it be something to do with the Greek legends." The Auradon prince told him. "But the one Macbeth used was different and not like the ones my dad described when he fought them last time."

"Oh not exactly. Usually some have similar names but different." Genie magically created a board to show two different pictures. "The Titans you know were ancient beings usually created by the natural elements that make the world like ice, water, earth and wood for example. But the ones you saw were spirits from another dimension and come in many shape and form by comparing them to some other myths from Earth."

"So is it possible for keybearers to use something like that with our blades?" Ben asked him.

"Hmm, not that I know off after being stuck in my lamp for 10,000 years." Pulls out a spare sash with the mist tail, pulling it inside out and lots of books and historical items pour out. "Hmmm, guess I over packed." Scratching the top of his head to see so much

Ben softly chuckled and turned to Taren with the video camera.

"So you thinking of asking bloom out sometime or not?" Taren heard Ben while he was focus on what to say on the video for his family back home. Truthfully ever since he heard the news, Taren was not certain how to say as it's been almost a year but something else was on his mind that he was trying to remember. Even Ben was so nervous about sending his first message to his folks back home for a while before they came to Magix, usually was to stay in hiding from Tezzeret or his spies that could've tracked their whereabouts. But now the access between their worlds was opening up, it won't be long. But another thing that made him so nervous but couldn't admit it.

"Uh, why would you certain I was thinking of her?" Tries to deny it but somehow Ben able to see through him.

Ben sat up on "Come on, it's obvious you like her. I mean, some of us noticed it."

"I uh, no idea what you mean." Trying to deny it and not let his stuttering reveal a little of his secret crush. "Me and Bloom are perfectly good friends. That's all."

"Not from the way Genie said when Riven tried to pull a move on her." Taren turned to Genie acting all innocent and whistling.

"Well the way Riven acted towards her, I only thought to side with her."

"Yeah, and the time back in the dance you two were really enjoying each other's company." Ben added, not to mention how she was happy seeing him and also the party.

"Kid, you're just like your old man. It's written all over your face!" Pulled out a sketch of his face with words written all over it. "Hmm, missed out 'oblivious'." Scribbles it down and turned into Mr. T. "But you gotta go far! You gotta succeed to accomplish your dreams fool!" Grabbing him by the collar and shaking like a doll.

Pulled away and then decided he had enough, no way of getting out of it and time to let it out. "Ok, ok! I admit I really like her!" Able to regain his bearings after finally admitting his feels for Bloom. "I mean, she's beautiful, smart, kind and whenever she gives the sad look just makes me want to support her more." Wanting to go further but stopped and thinking of something else. "I mean, what am I gonna do? Need some help here."

Genie took on the Nicholson impression to give the kid some advice and hopefully he takes them. "Alright champ, here's the deal. If you want to score with the fairy lady you gotta be a straight shooter, do you got it?"

All Taren could do was raise an eyebrow with no clue as to what Genie was talking about. "Huh?"

Ben just face-palmed when clearly had an idea what he meant and turned to Genie. "Spell it out for him."

Genie pulled out a black board and wrote down the words, he brought up a stick to point each one to read out. "Ask... Her... on… a… _DATE!_ " Flipped it over for the final word in bright colours.

"I _can't_! If I ask Bloom into a date she would say no… and probably laugh at me. Plus Mal would make jokes about it." That was the last thing he wanted was to make himself an idiot and never thought about asking a girl out.

Genie turned into a lamp over his head. "Well boy, the finest ladies always like the guy who makes her laugh." But was switched off by Taren grabbing, groaned in annoyance until Genie reverted back to his original state.

"T, Jokes aside kid. You just gotta be yourself." Which was what Genie gave to him as an honest opinion.

"Hey, what's wrong with being myself?" He asked them

"Nothing, except sometimes you miss out the simple things and always the last to wake up." Ben pointed out from what he knows about Taren's traits. "And also wonder how your parents would feel about it.

"No way! Absolutely no! Not to my dad, not to my sister and especially not my mom! " Taren made it certain of it. "If they hear something about this, my mom will ask things like the relationship and how far it's become. It'll be embarrassing for any questions she ask."

Listening to his reasons would make sense. "Yeah, guess your right. Best to plan something in case, but sooner or later she'll find out." Ben told him.

"Didn't you have been in the situation telling your parents about you and… Audrey?" Not someone he liked to bring up the snobbish princess and daughter of Aurora. "No offense, but I never liked her for her over-demanding, snobbish, one sided few on heroes and villains."

"And don't forget she thinks of herself the most beautiful girl in school to get attention." Genie added and wondered how she was the daughter of one of the kindest royals and the former Princess of Hearts. "Plus, I was relieved to take the offer before her sweet 16th party. Hate to think how she would've planned it."

"I know you never gotten along with her and how she has her certain views, especially what happened to her mother." Ben responded and not taken offence to their comments.

"Yeah, sorry. Guess you must miss her after nearly a year." Taren thought and no doubt he be worried about her.

"Actually I broke up with her." Gave a simple reply of his answer, which caught the two by surprise of this.

"Really? When?" Taren asked and first time hearing about this.

Ben just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal to him. "About some time before the Grimm attacks. I just felt like she wasn't for me."

"Don't worry, Ben, I'm sure there be plenty of ladies out there waiting for ya." Genie gave him some encouraging words before whispering to his ear. "Could be one right around the corner and even T's getting the attention of them."

"What?" Taren's phone started ringing and checked to see who was calling him, to his surprise it was Bloom calling for him and suddenly became nervous. "Ah! It's Bloom!"

"Wow, talk about a coincidence." Genie was amazed to see that happen. "Answer it."

Taking a moment to calm himself and slowly reached his thumb to answer the call. "Here goes." Whispers to himself for good luck and brought it to his ear. "Uh, hey, Bloom how's it going?" Not sure what she wanted but to ask.

 _"Uh, h-hey, Taren! Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."_ Putting it up on loudspeaker for Ben and Genie to listen, to them she sounded nervous of the way she spoke but slipped past the oblivious redhead.

"Not really, were about to figure out to make plans for summoning practice." He had been meaning to check out the Specialists' new summons and how they can use their keyblades for it.

 _"Oh yeah, Tecna's been on the medallion to study how they could work and type of magic. But, uh… was wondering… if, well you not too busy…"_

Genie took this a chance to help him out, creates a black board to write something. "Sure why not." He whispered for Taren to follow.

"Uh, s-sure, why not? I mean, what did you… have in mind?" He could see Genie grin and a thumb up.

 _"Great! I-I mean, well just a talk about some test and maybe something to take my mind off of stuff that's all."_

Thinking it might get his mind to relax and take a break from the training, especially the home video. "Sure, I'll come about later. Red Fountain is getting a bit busy this time of day. I'll call you back shortly just something to do first. Later!"

 _"Ok, great! See ya then!"_ Bloom hung up after sounding excited. Taren let loose some air that he didn't know was holding and slumped to the chair.

Genie came to his side and gave his congrats. "Way da go, T! You got yourself a date!"

"It's not a date! It's just a hang out and a walk." Taren tries to explain.

Ben grins and joins in. "Really, then we could probably have a look at that camera for evidence."

If it did then it would show his parents and a total embarrassment if they see it. "You better not have. Now if anyone asked, I'm heading out. Sky's taking Lady for a walk so our spar will wait later."

"Go for it kid! And remember, be yourself, polite and take her by the horns!" The last part made Genie released what he said. "Uh, scratch the last part, just think of it as a hang out."

"It IS a hang out! Nothing more!" Taren continued to argue but left the room to get ready, leaving the two to watch.

"Young love. So, that means you on the girls' market once more?" Genie turned to Ben now it was the two of them. "Truthfully, she wasn't the one for you. Much to your mother's relief." Mumbling the last sentence to himself from Ben's ears. "Anyone you have in mind? Don't worry, this will not leave this room." Dressing up as a security guard to inspect the room fir any signs.

Ben suddenly became nervous and scratches the back of his head. "Well... ok, just between us. There's... there is this one girl I started to like but..." The brunette sighed and slumped his shoulders of what else to say. "I'm not sure if she likes me back, we know each other well, and she's really…" So nervous he chuckled and uncertain how to bring it up.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! I mean, she has these eyes that… hair of her's. And when she smiles." Uncertain how but made him feel so good about her to let it out and say it but not wanting to bring her name up. Not certain if it was the same thing about how Taren felt when he first met Bloom.

Genie was sitting in the Parisian Cafe, sitting with the Aracuan Bird on a table in a French outfit. "Ami. C'est l'amour." The bird raised a wine glass. "Maybe be a chance to grow closer to her for a special occasion. Like the coming special day we need to prepare!"

"You gonna have to refresh my memory, we've been pretty busy lately these past months with the Grimm and villains." Genie came to his side and whispered something in his ear, causing Ben to be surprise and alarmed. "Wait, you mean it's that! Oh, crap! I almost forgot about it! Wait, does he know?"

"Nope, but have some ideas in mind." Genie grins and had ideas, something he and Stella had planned for.

However, unknown to the two, a pair of eyes were watching from outside the window, which was none other then Chaos himself. "Hmm, this has gotten very interesting. Now then, to find the third." Vanishes before anyone would notice his presence.

* * *

"Ok, so it's all set then? Good, I'll get something done and best not to tell her for the surprise." Mal was talking to her phone while doing some studying on her bed with her legs crossed. "Just keep me updated and something that is his favourite like I said. Keep me updated." Hangs up and resumes her work but one of them she was reading about were the Titans Yen Sid gave her and means of summoning with her keyblade, several worlds that caught her curiosity and also to understand them before she does something. "The wonders of a keyblade always grows."

"Hey, you found something interesting?" Turns to see Mirta walk in and made her way to her bed, somewhat a little troubled.

"Just something about able to use summons for our keyblades."

This caught Mirta's interest about the news. "Really? Cool, so any you thinking of?"

"Uh, maybe something not so big and destructive for starters." Something Mal wanted to try could be easier to start with without losing control. "So far the Winx and Specialists were giving medallions for something called Titans. Said that ours could do something similar but yet to train those." Also a fact of researching into various worlds and not just some in the Magic Dimension. "Plus, got some ideas coming."

This made the dark red haired teen smile brightly. "I know! I'm helping Flora out with things as she wanted to make it a special moment. Wanting to get a perfect gift for him."

Raised an eyebrow and smiled teasingly. "Best not to ruin the moment, no doubt princess sunshine has that covered." However she was curious to what was on Mirta's mind earlier and wondered what was up. "But earlier you seem a little down. Something the matter?"

Mirta sighed and thought maybe to tell someone. "Well, it's just that Lucy seems really intend to be like the Trix, probably thinking of wanting to join them."

This didn't go so well for Mal upon hearing the news and rather her friend didn't. "You did tell her it was not a good idea. Coming from me, she'd never believe me."

"I did. But she still wants to be a strong witch and… well she thinks you be… not at their level." Uneasy to describe it to her roommate and friend from Lucy's words, which she would no doubt get mad about it.

The blonde haired witch looked at her and tries to remain calm as possible. "…"Not at their level"? Is she serious? I fought them numerous times and even giant monsters with a magical weapon to kick ass!"

"Mal, I know you mean it, but she doesn't understand the danger she could get herself in after seeing what the Trix can do." Mirta responded and not wanting her to get all worked up about it. "But I don't want her getting hurt for her ideals, something like this that gets witches into trouble for so many generations and feel like maybe it be best for changes."

Mal sighed and fell backwards on her bed as she agreed with Mirta completely. "Yeah, all Griffin talks about is keeping the balance in check. It's like if something new comes it will cause great catastrophic events or something. What's wrong with a little bit of change every now and then?"

"Oh I certainly agree my dear!"

Both girls jumped out of their beds as Mal flipped to the side and right in front of them was a pair of eyes and a smiling grin floating in mid air. "You witches seem to have this problem of being a little… obsessing. Turn people into frogs, casting curses and crush kingdoms." The rest of his face revealed into being a cat with pointy eyes and a beard. "I for one like a little change, surely you two understand?"

Both girls were not certain how to respond to a floating head that appeared out of nowhere. Something about him seems off for Mal. "Uh, not to be rude or anything but… uh, who… what are you?"

"Oh, terribly sorry for my lack of manners, you may call me Chaos." The rest of his body revealed as a winged feline. "Just popped by this dimension for a visit and looking for certain… unique people."

"Chaos? Unusual… name." For some reason the witch keyblader had felt like she heard that name somewhere, but not the common word but something about him that made every fibre of her being cry out 'danger'. "Uh, well my name is Lilith and my roommate Mirta. Sorry if we can't be of helpful."

Chaos paid no attention and turned to the books Mal was researching, looking through each page while humming to himself. "Oh, sorry were you saying something? Just been thinking of something fun with them and a little more… creative." With a flick of his paw the bed sheets flew right towards the girls but flew over to the startled wielder.

"Hey! Get this off me!" Struggling to pull it off of her, tripping over the sheets and fell to the floor.

"Leave her alone, you bully!" Mirta was about to help her when suddenly she felt something sprong out of her behind, and the same to her head. Reached up to touch them and felt something… furry. Grabs a mirror and to her utter shock were a pair of cat ears and a tail. "AH! What happened to me?!" She looked like some sort of cat girl, pulled the ears to feel them.

"Like it? Just wait to see how your keyblade friend embraces her heritage. Not to worry there's more where that came from!" The flying cat vanished before she could do anything and leaving the two alone.

Mirta rushed over and pulled the sheets off of Mal. "Sorry, Mal, but you not gonna believe that cat just turned… me… whoa…" The moment she pulled them off of her, made her speechless for what became of Mal.

"When I get my hands on that feline, he's gonna be coughing up more then hairballs." Mal grunted and stood up on her feet after finally able to see better thanks to Mirta, but noticing the shocked look on her and all quiet for a sudden. "What's the matt…what happened to you?" She finally noticed the cat ears and tail and uncertain if they were real or not. "Wow."

"Never mind me, look what happened to you." Not sure what she was talking about but wondering what she meant. "Ok, just try not to scream. Best I show you."

Watching her fetch her mirror. "What? What did he do? Made me into a cat myself?" Reached for her head to feel something, she still feels hair so that's a relief and no furry ears. But instead, she felt something… hard. And long. "What… what are these… horns?"

Mirta showed her the mirror and slowly revealing her face of what happened to her. "Whatever that thing did it can't really be that…" the moment she sees her reflection took her breath away and utter shock. _"AAHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"Now that I found them, I wonder what fun things I can do? Oh, such potential ideas." Chaos felt satisfied with his work after hearing Mal's scream. "Now to see how she handles it in a situation." Finding it more interesting about the book she was reading, poofed one before him and looked through them and couldn't help but smile more until they were ear-to-ear. "Oh, this will be most interesting. A very cunning idea popped in my head. Time for a fun party of a lifetime."

Thus it was time to set his plan to motion and make some excitement in this world.

* * *

Griffin walked through the corridors when she suddenly heard a girl scream. "Tch, can they ever keep their voices down? What could be so bad?" But somehow it came from Mal and Mirta's dorm, uncertain what it was until she saw a group of students run, before she could stop them a large specter dressed with a pirate hat, sword and dark cloak with it's open rib caves and skull chasing after them. Uncertain what creature it was until she blasted it away with her magic. It only flew back until recovered before turning its attention to the headmistress.

"I don't know what you are, but you dare attack in my school?" She will have to find out what is going on when suddenly one of the portraits came to live by spirits to scare others and giant snails appeared.

Distracted for a moment until she called for a shield before the ghost pirate creature had the chance to strike her with it's sword. Whatever caused this had serious magic she felt and determined to punish whoever is responsible for this mess. Waving her hand and snared the spirit in a purple barrier to capture it. Decided to call her staff for an emergency. "Ediltrude, this is headmistress Griffin, alert the staff that a situation has broken out."

Calling through her magic when she saw a giant brown scorpion crawling on the roof and snapping it's pincers at her, until it noticed the spectre she caught and turned it's attention towards the spirit. It broke out and decided to fight it instead of Griffin. Thus gave her the chance to sneak past them for a way to help the students and end this situation fast.

"Thundega!" A female cry shouted out and blasted lightning towards the two creatures, blasting them at high voltage and screech in pain.

"Headmistress Griffin! This way!" She turned to see Mirta and realised they never paid attention to her as her illusion spell must have made her invisible to them. But what surprised her was the girl's… appearance.

"Mirta? Is that you." Unsure if this was some trick or spell gone wrong but clearly Mirta.

"Some explaining to do yeah, but Mal's got some bit of trouble herself." Watching the keyblade wielder use her magic and finish them off by trapping them in a time spell that froze them long enough for her to finish them, emerging out of the shadows and sliced the ghost pirate across the rib cage, clashing it with its sword against her keyblade, avoiding the sharoedespite the struggle adjusting to her new wjngs they seem to provide some aid for jumping and glide when the creature takes the air for higher ground. Seeing the scorpion crawled towards her, forcing Mal to flap her wings as much as she could and jumped backwards a few feet but almost lost her balance of where she was going to provide a distance from the two. She could not risk letting this be a disadvantage and had to finish them off Fast. the giant stinger from behind and dodged it before it struck into the ground, using this as her chance and sumkoned string vines to catch its tail along with the specter now captured once more by the headmistress.

"I got this, do what you must to finish them.

Taking the moment to strike by aiming the tip of her blade into the monster scorpion in the face using a fire spell. "Alright, time for you two to take the heat. Firaga!" Scorching them both with her fire and watch as they vanished in green and purple that engulfed their forms

It was troubling to deal with her current form no thanks to that cat. To the headmistress' surprise, Mal had dark brown wings with a curved spike on each wing, along with small curved horns that were grey with purple tint on them growing from the top of her head. "Mal? Is that you?"

Mal wasn't all that certain what was going after taking a glance of her current appearance and seems to struggle with the adjustments of the wings that kept moving. "Yeah, I know, so much so that we might have a big problem here." If this was happening here, no doubt be the same for the other schools and have to warn them one of the biggest danger they ever face.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, the first chapter of the Chaos mini arc and thought to make it interesting and make a surprise for someone if you can guess. As for what I did thought maybe a filler chapter. Something fun and creative, so the creatures you noticed were from Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters. They were Ambush Scorpion and Dream Pirate. For Mal's transformation, I thought be interesting of how she handles it and maybe use elements from Maleficent for ideas I have for her in the future. Along with wanting to work on the characters' relationships and what could happen. As for the next chapter I have something in mind so taking something from other episodes for ideas for what Chaos has in stall for them.**


	22. Chapter 21: Chaos Games

**Chapter 21: Chaos Games**

"Just what was that all about? Those creatures appeared out of no where and everything was turning into… well something else!" Stormy told the Trix about what happened. "There were ghosts, monsters and even saw the portraits came to live."

"Well it couldn't have been us, so that means not even the Grimm could've attacked when we be here." Darcy stated after the panic had slowly died down. "But what could've caused it?"

"Well whoever was doing this clearly has strong magic. Couldn't be Tezzeret." Icy knew this wasn't his style and preferred to stay in the shadows until the time to strike. "This must be someone else is doing. Can't let something like this ruin our moment to find out if that Winx brat has the Dragon Flame."

Not aware of a pair of eyes watching Icy from behind, catching the attention of both her sisters.

"Uh, Icy…" Darcy called out when spooked after seeing something floating behind her.

"Not now, Darcy. We gotta prove ourselves that we're not some fools to them and get back in their favour."

"Icy…" Stormy pointed her finger towards the floating eyes until it became a head of a cat.

Icy glared at the two for interrupting her moment. "What? Can't you two see I'm trying to work out a plan so we can get our hands on the most powerful and ancient magical source in all of the Magic Dimension?! This will be our chance to become the most powerful witches!"

"You know, the problem with you _evil_ villains is that you're always obsessing with gaining power to rule these days." Chaos appeared before them, hovering around the three startled witches. Turns his head around to look away. "I somehow feel a slight change of routine be good for villains. Don't you?"

Water came pouring over them, soaking them wet and annoyed. "Somehow feel like you three are in a tight mess." Spoke in amusement of his work.

Icy didn't know who this creature was but he was just as annoying as that bird the other day. "How dare you come here and-"

"Careful, little witch!" The head spun around, narrowing his eyes at her and a brief storm appeared. The witches felt this being was very strong and powerful to make them quiver. "That way to treat a guest these days?" Chuckled and revealed his entire form to them after revealing that he was the cause of the mess. Flapping his wings and landed on Icy's bed.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked him, tempting to summon a Grimm to test her theory on him, but rather not in case the headmistress picked up their presence in the school.

"Now that's more like it. I am Chaos, the god and master of surprise, the unpredictable!" Spoke with a sense of pride in his voice and then turned to other matters. "Now, did I hear that you know of the one of the Great Dragons is around? It be interesting to see some fun back in this dimension, especially with keyblade wielders to spice things up."

Not even sure if they heard of him but truly not want to test his limits if he is this powerful for a god. "Why do you want to know so much?" Stormy asked him with her arms crossed.

"Hmm? Oh, I just like to see some inspiration on these newbies and what new tricks they have." Chaos replied. "Maybe I could go and visit them."

"And I suppose you want to have start this whole mess you made and…" Then something hit Icy and an idea came in her mind. "Well, perhaps that you… oh no, it be too much to ask for such a great god like you."

Chaos tilted his head to her in wonder of what she was thinking. "What? Why is that?"

Icy grins at him. "Why, you said you are the master of surprise and the unpredictable! I just feel that the keyblades these days don't seem to live up to the ones from the stories we've been told."

Darcy started to understand what she was doing and caught on with her scheme. "Indeed, despite the Grimm and villains around, they just seem to barely find anything worth challenging. Even the one we believe to possess such power hasn't awakened her true purpose as everything seems so modern and peaceful now."

"All mundane, same old, same old." Stormy added, causing the winged cat gasped after hearing this from them.

"Goodness! I should've come sooner then expected." Chaos flew to them in worry, missing their growing smiles on their faces. "I mean no inspiration and mundane? It's quite obvious that the Dragon Flame and these keybladers need me more then ever!"

Made his decision and leaving a cloud of smoke behind to carry out his duty to inflict chaos in Magix.

"Now we just sit back and watch. This will prove my theory that Bloom is the vessel of the prize!" Icy let out a chuckle of how her plan could go so well.

* * *

 **Alfea**

"Stella, I'm not sure about this. I mean, convincing me to ask Taren out with just the two of us?" Bloom was feeling so nervous after Stella somehow managed to convince her to phone Taren and hang out. Wasn't sure if she was gonna freak out or hesitate but she did and now emotions flooding in her mind of what could happen.

Stella giggles over her best friend's worry. "Well you did it, and remember it's to keep him busy while we prepare everything set up here. We gotta make it a surprise for him."

"But what if he thinks it be a date?" Bloom asked her with her cheeks flushing.

"Whose got a date?" Musa walks in carrying stuff to hear them talk about something. "Oh wait, don't tell me. It's you know who, right?" Musa couldn't help but grin to say it.

"Come on, it's nothing like that, Musa. Does everyone think it is?"

"Yep." Stella replied without a second thought. "But what's with the doubt? Surely you must've been wanting this since you confessed."

Bloom blushes with bright red on her cheeks. "What? I-I never said-"

"Uh ah, it was written on your face." Wagging her finger. "And I know it when I see it."

She sighs and slumps on her bed. "Alright, you might be right. But, what if he doesn't like me more then a friend?"

"Nonsense! I can tell the way you two look at each other, he just probably needing some push anyway, so it's high time you two try sorting out. Besides you're beautiful, smart, funny, and care deeply for others. He'd be lucky to have someone like you." Stella encourages her, sat next to her.

"You think?" Bloom looks at her in wonder.

"No doubt. Now come on, we need to get you going to meet him. Just don't mention anything about this." She grabs Bloom's hand and takes her out of the dorm, ignoring her protest until she finally gives in and makes her leave. It was Stella's idea to get them together with some help, she would have thought to help Musa but would be best to leave her be after Riven's betrayal, Tecna be next or Mal. But then came Flora to work out how to help her out after their talk the other day. "I just hope she can keep him busy while we get some stuff ready, it'll be something he'll never forget."

However she was unaware how right she is when a certain cat came by watching her. "Oh, you have no idea." He told himself and chuckles before fading away to begin his work.

* * *

 _Flora was thrown to the ground and turned to see the large Beowolf baring it's teeth and claws, let out a roar to frighten her ever more._

 _"No! Please!" She cried out, terrified to run away._

 _The Beowolf's cold yellow eyes looked down upon the frightened fairy then roared and prepared to attack her with its strong claws when a bright flash of light stroke the Grimm. The beast was sent flying a few feet after being struck by Taren standing before her with his keyblade in his hand._

 _"Stay away from her, monster!" Taren said._

 _The Grimm snarled and immediately sprinted towards him, but he was so fast and slashed it in half with his blade._

 _With the beast slain, Flora was happily in his arms and in a beautiful white dress as he carried her in his arms. "My hero." She smiled at the red haired hero who saved her life and claimed her heart._

 _"Flora." Taren carried her towards the pop as they were in a cathedral church. The pope with his back turned ready to wed them until he turned._

 _Revealing to be Musa. "Yoh, anyone around here?"_

* * *

Flora snapped out of her fantasies and found Musa beside her in the garden area. "Uh? Wha?"

"I said we have to go." Musa stood up and waited for her to follow her through the school, passing some students and teachers. "Something on your mind, Flora?

"It's nothing really." Flora said only half truthfully and holding her books close to her.

"You know, you seemed almost like you were dreaming about something. Or maybe _someone_?" Musa had a clear idea about it.

Flora sighs. "Alright, maybe it is but…" Was frustrating thinking about it and didn't want to feel jealous towards Bloom being closer to Taren.

"Hey, it's natural to be jealous or others having the same crush on the same guy. But also would be awkward when we have other things to worry about." Musa said from when she found out Flora has a crush on Taren.

"I know, it just feels hard that's all." Knowing full well as she explained to Stella about Lymphea's customs of being polyamorous due to few numbers of males on their world, became a common practice to feel more connected with nature, not all uncommon for a couple to choose like her parents who were happy as they are for the love they share. Most kingdoms in the Magic Dimension seem to practice it only for political terms and alliances between royals, even have concubines for that matter. But Flora always believe in love and form strong bond between each other, but wasn't sure how the others would feel about this.

"Besides, you and Bloom get along so well and hate to see the both of you loose a bond over a boy. Trust me, just try and work things out before it gets out of hand." It was what she could think of, but never had thought of how to give advice to others.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I mean it can't be helped if he is brave and cute." She blushes upon thinking of it. "But, maybe not talk about it right now, how are you holding up after…"

"No worries, I'm over it as Riven clearly made his choice." Musa wasn't mad but still couldn't believe it. "Anyways, best check on Tecna, she's probably researching on the medallions we've been given. Something I like to try and how it works." Held out her own and looked at it, it was shaped like a shuriken with a light green gem in the centre. She could clearly sense something inside them and almost like she could hear a voice.

Flora nodded and knew the magenta haired tech wiz been so interested in them as much of the Keyblades to understand them. "I better go to the shops to pick up some things. Keep me in touch in case anything happens."

"Hey, there's flowers and snacks at the bakeries, you could go get some for me. I've been a little tied up with homework." Gave her some money willingly.

"Thanks, I'll be quick as I can." Flora accepted it and leaves to catch the bus and hopes Taren likes her gift.

* * *

Musa carries her stuff back to the dorm rooms and to see Tecna doing her own thing, and Stella gathering stuff but no sign of Bloom. "Hey, where's Bloom?"

"Well, had to get her to keep Taren busy so convinced her to hang out with him." Stella brought up a cheerful smile.

"Wait, so both of them are heading to Magix City? Together?" Musa asked to be certain.

"Yep! I know, actually part of the plan to get them closer." Clasped her together and mentally squealed. "But where's Flora?"

Musa nervously chuckled. "Uh, she left a while ago to get some stuff for extras and heading to Magix City."

Stella went silent for a second until her brain processed what she heard and was shocked. "What?! But Bloom and Taren are there! What if she runs into them?" It wasn't hard to know about her mutual crush on the redhead and had thought of getting the three to work out something without problems. Now she has to warn her before something could happen. "Quick, get my phone! I need to give her the heads up an-"

A sound of something broke and Tecna struggling with growing vines snaring her up. Musa and Stella were startled and rushed over to help her. "What's going on?" Stella asked.

Musa noticed the flower opening up the red pebbles and showing a pair of sharp teeth. "That can't be Flora's this one has teeth!" Pulls the vines as much as she can to help Tecna until she felt something grab her ankle and find more vines sprouting everywhere and a large green mosquito about 3-feet long and a thick proboscis hovering above them. Kiko popped around and screamed until he came to their help by trying to bite off the vines, only to make the deadly plant more annoyed.

"They must have been created by magic! I can't be able to transform in this situation!" Tecna could tell the others were in a situation as she is, her arms pinned to the sides by the vines and tries to keep the hungry flower away with her feet.

"Talk about a bad timing for Flora to go shopping!" Stella groaned and blasted the coming jaws with her light magic, along with the giant mosquitos.

"Here's something to listen to! Sonic Blast!" Musa used her magic to a sound wave to keep them away and distorted, able to pull herself free from the vines, however they were still surrounded by a swarm of bugs and plants, she needed to find a way to save them. But then remembered the medallion the sorcerer gave them, pulled it out in her hand and remembered something. "Please, I need some help! I don't know if you can hear me."

The medallion glowed upon answering her call and glowed, she gasped and turned to her friends. "Hang on girls!" Held out the medallion towards the monsters. _"Be swift, Shinobi!"_ Calling out the Titan for help, out of the black smoke a grey skinned humanoid with long white hair dressed as a ninja with a mask concealing his face, leaving only a pair of small horns on his forehead, elongated ears and crimson red eyes. Armed only with a pair of katana swords.

Musa couldn't believe it happened and standing before her was her own Titan, the being turned towards her. "Uh, right, help me free the girls! Fast!" Taking them on in her fairy form to help, she used sonic waves at the bugs while Shinobi swiftly sliced the vines and then aimed for the flowers before they could react.

She wasn't the only one who saw as the being known as Chaos was watching from the windows and unable to grin with excitement. "A Titan? How _interesting._ "

The plants roared and vanished into a dark green light, along with the giant mosquitos. Freeing Stella and Tecna from their binds to see Musa with her summoned Titan.

"Amazing." Tecna came forward to get a closer look at the being but cautious with his swords.

"I can't believe, you became the first to summon a Titan!" Stella was happy for her and also for saving their lives. "And thanks for helping out." Thanking the Titan.

Shinobi didn't respond but bowed to them and turned to Musa. "I think he says 'your welcome and honoured to fight by your side'."

"You can understand him?" Tecna thought and perhaps some link between them.

"Yeah, weird but thanks." Musa appreciated his help and sent him back to her medallion. "Ok, what the heck was going on? Where did they come from?"

Tecna stroked her chin and held her elbow up to think. "Those plants and insects didn't register on any known data, possible a summoning after they vanished."

"Plus, too creepy for Flora's taste in plants." Stella brushed off some debris off her. "Can't be Mal… but maybe we can call her." As if the universe just answered her call, a purple light brightened the room next to them, taking on their forms to be ready if it was the Trix, only to hear Mirta's voice.

"Hey, is anyone here?"

"Mirta? That you?" Stella recognised her voice.

"Uh, well, you could say that." Stepping out the room to them, startling the trio upon her appearance. Mirta sighed when seeing their faces. "Yeah, it's me."

"Uh, new look?" Musa asked.

Mirta feels her tail swaying and tries to hold it in her hands. "Something from that cat that caused some trouble in Cloud Tower, me and Mal had to come here thinking he might be here."

"The only thing that happened was these monster plants and bugs." Stella told her but noticed only just Mirta. "Wait, where's Mal."

Mirta turned to the side and sighed. "Hang on. Mal come on." She reached out to try bringing Mal out to see them but was giving a struggle.

"No, I look like a freak!" They could hear Mal's voice but uncertain what she was talking about.

"Not unless we get Genie or someone to fix this!" Mirta told her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mal, it can't be bad. I mean, Mirta looks cute as a cat." Said Stella.

Mirta pulled Mal and they were startled by her appearance, along with their widen eyes and gapping mouths. Crossing her arms and looked unpleased about it. "Yes, it's me. But I'll be back to myself when I get my hands on that cat!"

"What happened to you two?" Tecna asked and couldn't help noticing Mal's appearance.

"This cat with wings appeared out of nowhere, suddenly asked about us and our keybaldes. And then all of a sudden, everything in the school was attacked by creatures." Mal explains to them. "And also for his amusement, thought to make us look like… this." Showing her appearance to them as a demonstration.

"Hmm, that just happened to us recently, I find this more then just a coincidence." Tecna said right before they heard screams of students outside. The girls stepped out of their dorm to find strange and bizarre things happening around here with pots running about in the school, beasts running rampant outside, robots and rock beasts. "Ok, something really strange is happening here."

"You think?" Musa asked her and ducked when flying vases with wings.

"Ok, I think I might have someone to help." Mal decided to take some drastic measures to call for help. "Genie, get your lamp here now!" Exclaiming through her phone and watch the Genie appear.

"Hey, guys need help with the par-whoa!" Genie stopped his sentence to see Mal and Mirta in their different forms. "Going for a costume party?"

"No, and need some help here." Mal told him.

"Really? What's the problem?" He sees some robots and rock monsters. "Oh, that serious. Nothing that this Genie could handle." But before he could do something, all the creatures disappeared and all the carnage was restored.

"Wow, that was great!." Stella thanked him but noticed he seemed baffled.

"I liked to take the credit but I didn't do anything." He wasn't sure what was going on or had the chance to use his powers but decided to try finding out what's going on.

"This is exactly what happened back in our school! All started by that strange cat." Mirta said.

This caught Genie's attention when she mentioned this. "A cat?"

Mal nodded. "Yeah, he had this annoying smile and those wings to fly and started all this."

Genie started to quiver and brought his hand to his teeth. "Wings? Uh, he wouldn't…*gulps* have blue fur?" Asked with a higher voice and sounded scared, much to the surprise of the girls.

Mal and Mirta looked at each other and then back to Genie. "Yeah, that's it! You know him?"

"That's something I like to know as well." They see Faragonda approaching the students and Genie as she was interested to find out what's going on and surprised by the witches' appearances. "Oh my. This must be serious indeed after what Griffin has told me. If you know something about this, it would be much helpful to know what we're dealing with."

"Wouldn't you like to know, my dear?" Everyone turned to see Chaos floating in mid air. "That was a very fun performance, young fairy. Summoning a Titan to fight off the Carnivious Dahlia and the Sniper Mosquito? Very creative I didn't think they be in the Magic Dimension."

"Wait. So that cat did all this?" Tecna wasn't sure if it were possible but noticed the reaction on Genie shaking and sweating so much.

"And a familiar face! So many surprises in stall!" Chaos flew around him and became more high-spirited with fun to have. "Oh, I know we'll have such fun and potential!"

"Hehe, long…. Time no see. Eh, hehe, W-Would you scuse for a sec?" Genie nervously smiled and zipped past him to join the others. "Ok, no one need to panic, but we're in a lot of trouble! That's Chaos." Points his finger at the flying cat, hovering about with his wings flapping in mid-air, smiling at the group. "He's the god of mischief and the unexpected, and more powerful then any Genie, fairy or witch known to any dimension."

Mal looked towards the cat deity in shock of the realization of what he was, she did remember where she heard about him and told never, under any circumstances make him mad! "You mean… that's him?" Almost lost her voice when she realised who it was that she was getting back at.

Genie nodded his head. "That's right! What ever you do… don't make him mad." Whimpering upon the last part of the sentence.

"Well I got something to say to him for all this." Stella didn't seem afraid and marched right over to him, much to the Genie and Mal's shock when their jaws fell, his right down to the floor.

"She's done fore." Mal groans.

Stella points her finger towards the winged deity. "Alright, listen here. You can't just come here and start trouble, we have enough of that with witches and monsters here."

Chaos didn't seem all that bothered by her tone. "You should thank me. Nothing wrong with a little fun and creativity in Magix." Vsnishes and reappears behind her. "Admit it, you like the excitement!"

"Yeah but there are things like danger to watch out for." Musa whispered to Tecna who nodded which she was thinking of the Grimm for example and getting themselves hurt.

"Pardon me, Lord Chaos." Faragonda spoke. "But I would like to know the reason for your… arrival. I do not approve of the havoc on my students." Careful to choose her words if what Genie says is true about him and not provoke him.

"Well, since you asked nicely I came to this dimension from my own in search of new Keyblade Wielders and was told they were here. And happen to met one of them." Gesturing to Mal who still grunted and tried to control her wings.

"Yeah, thanks for this." Mal replied in sarcasm. "But would you perhaps change me back?"

"Where be the fun in that? What about development or excitement?" Chaos chuckled and danced about in the air. "Come on, you didn't do bad on your first try against the Dream Pirate. That was just round one. But for the second phase." Flicking his paw and suddenly Ben found himself in Alfea, all startled and confused.

"Wha? Who?" Looks around to find his friends before him. "Girls? Genie? What's going on?" Then finds the headmistress here too and then sees a winged blonde haired girl, but closer look of her nervous expression and recognised her as Mal. "Mal?"

"Hmm, two out of three ain't so bad." He turned around to see a flying winged cat before back at the group. "But nothing to worry, I just have the perfect plans for the others."

Ben seems to have some idea and thinking he was the cause of this. "Was this your doing?" Summoning his keyblade and pointed at him but Musa and Genie stepped in to stop him.

"Okay, here's the short version, this guy is the cause of all this and a very powerful god that's causing trouble." Musa filled him briefly to catch up.

"But kid, what ever you do. Don't, make him mad." Genie advised the prince.

"Oh, pish posh! You find me the most fun among others that want to destroy; Darkar. Nicol Bolas. They always take their jobs too serious, no time to enjoy the fun. Especially that clown who was a god one time, he cheat on cards." Strolls about on the floor before the Winx and the key wielders. "So why not have some interesting challenge to show your all for an interesting challenge I have in mind."

"And what if we don't want to?" Mal asked but knowing it was dangerous to challenge him.

"Nothing." Chaos replied with a smile in his face.

The others were confused and thought he be threatening them. "Really? Nothing?" Tecna asked him.

"No, do this or else, that sort of thing?" Mus thought he would try to convince them.

Chaos simply shook his head. "Nope. But I would think twice for what might happen if you don't."

Mal didn't like this and reached for Ben's arm and careful with her wings or horns. "Ben, I think we should take it. I don't think it be a good idea."

Ben had the same conclusion and not want to risk getting people hurt because they didn't accept. "I think your right." Sighs and turned to Chaos to give their answer. "Alright, we'll do it, so long as it doesn't get anyone hurt."

Hearing this made Chaos smile and fluttered his wings. "Wonderful! I knew you would say that!"

"Mal, Ben. Are you sure about this?" The headmistress wasn't sure about this and thinking of their well being.

They made it clear and nodded. "Oh, don't worry. I have something they will find interesting and for others to watch!" With a flash of light everyone found Ben and Mal vanished, began to wonder if he be after Taren as well since he mentioned 'another'.

"Genie, you know him then any if us. Where did he sent them?" Stella asked him.

"If only I know, Chaos is very unpredictable and cunning. Whatever happens, always expect the unexpected." Genie could only reply and hopes they be alright.

* * *

Mal found herself in a forest, but looked somewhat dead or eerily like the trees around Cloud Tower, almost dark with the moon high up, she must've been sent someplace far from Alfea and not like it at all. She has to do what she can to win whatever challenge Chaos has in stall for her. Suddenly heard a cackling sound, a devious laughter somewhere in the darkness but no telling where it was coming from. "Somehow I gotta need to get these wings working fast." Least her horns were not too large over wise she be having hard time with this form that cat-like god gave her.

Oblivious to a pair of crimson eyes peeking through the darkness, watching her and cackled. "So this be my opponent that fur ball told me about? This should be entertaining."

* * *

With Ben who round up in some rocky canyons, a little warm but tolerable, looking around to find a river but not sure where he was taken but suddenly found debris of vehicles, scrap metal and junk about that may have been some battleground some time ago. "Now I wonder what he's got for me." Keeps a firm grip on the _Beast Within_ close for whatever comes at him, hoping his friends were alright and also Mal. Not sure what Taren's challenge be, hoping he be fine as well.

* * *

"Now to make my entry to the third keyboarder wielded and the Dragon Flame's keeper. And finally begin challenge." Knowing they won't start until all three of them were set and announce the rules before they begin. And he knew just where to find them following that fairy who was meeting them.

* * *

 **Well hope you liked it, I've been thinking of what Chaos would try to test their worth and make up some challenges for the heroes. Been giving interesting ideas from others and decided to use them for this chapter. Been rewriting bits of it and thought to make Taren's moment run the same time before he and others would get round up in Chaos' games. Wanna know who their challengers are? Find out next chapter! ;)**

 **Hope you liked the ideas and made Musa the first fairy to summon a Titan to help her friends, have some ideas but open to ideas. Reviews/suggestions are welcome and pleased to see more followers and faves building up to show how much you appreciate this fanfic! So this be the last until after Christmas or new year. Let's see what the 2020s be like.**

 **Happy holidays to all!**


	23. Chapter 22: Lions, Dragons, and demons

**Chapter 22: Lions, Dragons, and demons**

Bloom walked through the park and enjoying the time to take her mind from the worries of recent events, was too much in a hurry to bring Kiko with her but nothing to worry about with her friends watching over him. But still couldn't take her mind from her talk with Stella, true she was starting to develop feelings for Taren, thinking it goes back to when they first met and always had this feeling inside her that made Bloom so nervous with butterflies in her stomach. Didn't share this with her parents, knowing her dad would react when it comes to boys as a teenager but as a child, she always had this attraction to the heroic and selfless type, like her dad being a firefighter which made her proud of what he does and worry for his safety.

"Bloom? That you?" Snapped out of her thoughts and surprised to find Flora waving to her.

She didn't expect to find her in the city but came up to her and finds a bag in her hands. "Flora? Oh, hey, what brings you out here? I thought you are helping the girls or focus on your studies."

"Well, I did but with some spare time, I thought maybe take a break and relax a little. Wanting to get some last stuff needed." Flora explained and lifted the bag of small stuff she bought Not want to let him see her with stuff and ruin the surprise.

Bloom realized what they were and nodded to her. "By the way, you haven't seen Taren anywhere? I wasn't sure if I came a little early."

Flora raised an eyebrow and surprised to hear it. "Not really, just arrived. But if I do, I might give you the heads up before he notices something."

"Ah, salaam and evening to such lovely ladies." Bloom and Flora were almost startled until they turned to see a short fellow with tank skin, a thin black goatee and a rectangular mustache with a triangular gap at his philtrum. The only thing he was wearing was a blue robe with a red sash tied around his waist and a pair of brown sandals. Standing next to a bored-looking camel with bags on it's humped back. "I see you are enjoying the times in the great city of Magix, no?"

"Oh, it is," Bloom said and slowly gotten used to it as she belonged here.

"Ah, yes, we live in a world of adventure, mystery, and enchantment." The merchant responded and hugged the camel's face to his side. "And the finest merchandise this side of the Magix, on sale today, come on down!" Flipped the bag and instantly pulled a lever and a sales cart appeared before the two girls, seeing many stuff and a sign that says "Sale!" The merchant chuckles and stood before the items from the shelves to make a demonstration. "Nothing to your taste, but here be a combination of a hookah and coffee maker!" Lifts a hookah and flips it upside down for demonstration. "Also makes a million fries!" Showing how it's down by placing a potato inside, pressing the top part down and reveal many freshly made fries. "Would come very handy to make meals anywhere."

Chuckles softly and began banging the item against the counter as he assured the girls. "It would not break, it will not-" But the bottom part of the hookah suddenly sprung off, hung loosely by the spring and drawing a deadpanned expression to the salesman's face. "It broke." With that, he tossed it aside without a care.

"Sorry about that, but we're not interested in either of them." Flora assured him but the fries would've seemed interesting.

The salesman then lifted out a box. "Ah, I apologize for that. But I feel perhaps you might be looking for something… exotic and passionate." Pulls a warm and knowing smile on his face with his hands together. "Perhaps for a special… someone?"

Both had the same thought and were thinking of Taren. "Ah, I know that look anywhere. So it is! I think I have just the thing you might be of interest!" Dived into the box of items, throwing any he didn't want like a fishbowl, lava lamp, a cat. Both the girls were curious as to what he was looking for that they might be interested in.

"Here it is!" Lifts himself and held a box. "Here, is something from a far off-world. Located only in a special island known only to some." To show them, he opens the box and reveals star-shaped yellow fruits.

"What are they?" Bloom picked one up to get a closer look at them.

"I've seen and studied many fruits and plants, but never seen this kind." Flora thought they must be rare or undiscovered to the public.

"These, my dears are very special and not found anywhere else you may know. They are called Paopu Fruits." The merchant explains. "According to legends, if the two people share one, or more perhaps, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Taking in what he just told them that whoever they share the fruit with, could become part the other they care deeply? It doesn't seem to hold any magic in them but could be something of a special fruit to represent something.

"Is that true?" Flora asked him.

He nods his head. "Very much, it brought two people I know together despite how many times no matter how far away they were and ended up married and have a family." Sighs and clasped his hands together. "Such a romantic gesture, no?"

Suddenly he hears a phone ringing and pulled it out of his sleeve to answer. "Hello?" His expression turned to a puzzled confusion. "Oh? Really? Be right there!" Hangs up and instantly gathered his things. "Sorry ladies, there be an emergency."

"Wait, what about these fruits?" Bloom asked but he was in a rush.

"Take them! On house and perhaps find yourself a special fella!" Not stopping and hopped on his camel to run off before they could say anything.

"Uh… well, that's something unexpected." Flora could say and watched him leave in a trail of dust.

"No kiddin'." Bloom agreed and was thinking about what he said and wondered if she should save it for when she fully feels ready to give it to Taren.

"Hey, Bloom? Flora?"

Both the girls almost jumped when they hear a familiar voice, and find Taren on the other side of the street. Not wanting to let him see the fruits and try to hide them. "Put them in the bag!" Bloom told her and instantly hid them in Flora's bag, carefully not to crush them.

"Taren, sorry I almost thought to came a little early." Bloom replied but tried to keep herself look calm, giving a sheepish smile.

"Well, was on my way to the park just as you said it was but least we caught in time." Said Taren, oblivious to what was going on but surprised to see Flora with her as well, but with a bag, she was carrying. "Doing some shopping?"

Flora blinked in confusion until she suddenly remembered why when she was thinking of him. "Oh! Yes, that's right I was gathering some things needed for the exams and thought with being in our dorm for while might get something to keep us awake, especially Stella."

Not sure why but believing what she told him. "Guess that makes sense, seen a lot of the guys back at Red Fountain being freaking out, luckily I'm safe from it."

"Right, so will take this with me back to Alfea. See ya later!" Flora waved him goodbye and walks off before they could say anything.

"Something up with her?" He asked Bloom.

"Probably the exams, you know how that is. So shall we head off?" Bloom asked him and leads the two to the park to enjoy themselves, hoping to take her mind off of things that have been going on since the day she found out being a fairy.

"So, how things been at Alfea so far?"

"Going great, apart from the usual problems we've had. But also having a lot of exams coming up, just thinking about it makes me so nervous about it being tomorrow." She told him as they continued with their walk.

"Yeah, Macbeth and Yen Sid were talking about setting up something big they have for us, something each wielder and apprentice takes on to be ready for them." Taren told her and stood by a tree nearby.

"Really? What sort of exams do they have?" Bloom was interested to know about these exams keyblade wielders take to become better.

"Something called the Mark of Mastery, depending on the sort of trials the masters have in mind; duels, journeys to complete or a mission. My dad only completed his on his second try." Taren responded after remembering the stories his parents told him.

"Really? Wow, so they must be hard then I imagine. But, I'm sure you will do great. " Bloom smiled and flushed. "And also Mal and Ben, whatever it is you three will do great!"

Smiles and appreciates her support. "Thanks, luckily it's not the time for us yet, but never know when. So what sort of test you have that's coming up?"

Bloom brought her hands up to the back of her head to respond. "Uh, the simulation room. Will count as a midterm."

"Wow, hard to believe so much as flown by." Taren had to admit he didn't know how much as gone by since they've been training for nearly a year.

She agreed and never knew how much has changed for her. "Yeah, tell me about it. Professor Palladium is giving us two choices to take, I've decided to go with the one where I've got to use magic to fix the damaged environment."

"So you feel ready for it?" Taren asked her.

She looked over her shoulder and was uneasy about it. "Well… not really."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, it's something that happens. I always get uneasy with them back at school. But my mom always says you can always try again no matter what."

Smiles at him and took a moment to let it sink it. "I just hope the same thing happens to me." Suddenly brought her hand up to her arm and stroking it when feeling nervous. "So uh… Taren… do you… have-I mean someone back-"

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

Cut off from her stuttering when some random girl on a hoverboard was flying so fast and coming towards them with little control. Without thinking she threw herself towards the startled Taren before he could react before the girl flew past them without injury.

 _"SORRY!"_ Somehow she had some control over it and flew into the woods.

Taren groans and was fortunate to land on the soft grass. "Damn, what was that about?" Opening his eyes and suddenly found himself facing a pair of blue eyes staring at his, realizing he was inches from Bloom and was resting on top of him. Both froze and found each other's arms and their chests firmly pressed while he tries to sit up.

Bloom could only stutter when she tried to think of something. "I-I-I'm sorry! It.. came so sudden and..." Her heart was racing, hadn't had this feeling when they were dancing in each other's arms. Much as she wanted to pull away from him to get up, she couldn't help but want to take this as a chance and enjoy the feel of his arms around her in a protective manner.

"Uh, it-it's not a prob… " Even Taren was unable to think straight and didn't think this could happen. His hands close to her hips and were tempted but fought back to control himself from doing something he might regret.

Both lost in thought and silent, their bodies automatically came closer, inching closer as if being drawn to each other. Their eyes half open and faces were now close enough to feel each other's breath.

 _"SCRREEEEECCHH!"_

An echoing roar caught them off guard, snapped out of a sort of state to hear the sound of giant wings flapping. The two quickly got up and see a giant shadow flew over them, blowing the leaves and branches by the strong wings high above them.

They thought it looked somewhat like a dragon.

"What was that?!" Bloom had only seen a blur through the winds just now, trying to keep the bangs of her hair aside to see.

"Don't know. But it was fast." Taren dusted himself and saw it heading to the forest, but something felt off around here and looked to find the city vanished. "But I think we got bigger problems."

Bloom looked around and realized they were not in Magix City anymore, somehow they ended up being somewhere else, there were forests about, large ones and what looked to be some sort of ruins, half-covered in plant growth and earth. They must've been brought here long enough to be distracted, Bloom couldn't believe she let her guard down like that.

"Just what we needed. Better try calling for others to tell them what's happened." Taren pulls out his phone to try contacting their friends.

Bloom nodded and thought of a good idea, but heard screaming and saw Flora in her fairy form in the air in a panic. "Flora!" She called out and saw the large dragon from earlier came about and was chasing after her. The two immediately rushed to her aide, summoning his _Light's Rebellion_ and Bloom transforming to jump into the battle.

Flora blasted magic from her hands against the terrifying monster that came out of nowhere, taking a stand to defend herself and using the surrounding nature to provide her strength. But the dragon was large and powerful by its appearance, this one looked as though to be wearing some armor around the chest and talons, but what she noticed were two heavy cannons on it's back, she would have to watch out for those if this creature could somehow to use them.

The dragon dived in beak first to attack her, forcing Flora to jump to the side to avoid it. She immediately called out vines to grab it by the head to hold it long enough to make her escape, but the vines were not fast enough to hold it and used the strong elongated neck to pull away free.

Towering over her with its wings spread out and landed on the ruins, glaring its green eyes. **"Tiny weakling, I was told to face an opponent of worthy status."** The dragon spoke with a feminine voice, much to Flora's astonishment to learn it-she was intelligent. **"However, I could always have some green for my meat."** Growls and opens her jaws to release a full fury of her fiery breath towards Flora.

Flora tried to bring up a barrier but was too late and cried out.

"Reflect!" She heard a familiar voice and cancelled out the fireball before it could reach her. Flora looked up and relieved to find Taren and Bloom to her rescue.

Taren ran up to the half-buried building, leaping towards the dragon with his keyblade in his grip. "Windaga!" Unleashing a powerful gust of wind, enough to force the beast back a few feet from her stance, but still standing to recover with her tail to balance her. He held it firmly and not leave his eyes from the monster.

"If you think you can hurt my friends, you made one big mistake you overgrown lizard." Taren warned her and stayed close to the girls as possible.

Bloom rushed over to Flora to check on her in worry. "Are you ok?"

Flora nodded and was relieved to see them. "I am, somehow we rounded up someplace else and I was attacked by that dragon."

 **"I knew I smelled the stench of fairies, you will be no match against a creature of the Fire Civilization."** The dragon growled towards the newcomers that interfered until she laid eyes on the weapon in the boy's hand, yet closer look and a scent that made them very different from the fairy. She was preparing herself for another round until a poof of smoke appeared between the two.

"Nah, ah, ah. I didn't say 'start' now, did I?" A voice spoke out until the smoke cleared, revealing a small blue-furred cat with wings.

The three were unsure what was going on but if that winged cat was somewhat responsible for it, then they need to be cautious. Even the wyvern looked unpleased about it.

 **"What is this, Chaos? I agreed to play your little game to fight, not some weaklings of the Magic Dimension."** Moorna argued.

Chaos didn't seem affected by her tone and had a carefree expression. "Ah, but I brought something very special. One that you should know well."

Taren watched and was confused about what was going on. "Anyone fill me in on this?"

"Wish that I know." Bloom replied.

"I have, and if what she says is true it's not good." Flora said. "She comes from a realm ruled by five different civilizations of the Kaiju Realm, the Magic Dimension has a history with them."

"Seriously?" Taren found out upon hearing this for the first time.

"Yes, centuries ago was a dark age for the realm of Magic after a terrible war between our dimension and the Kaiju Realm. I don't know the full details but there was a pact to end the conflict and not enter each other's realm." Flora explained to them the history she knows about.

Bloom never believed something like a war between dimensions happened before. But then again there were some conflicts in history but this was new to her to find out.

 **"A pact known as the Tir Nan Og Accord was a treaty signed between the leaders and the great monarchs to end the war. Something you should know well, fairy."** Moorna said in disdain until she turned to the young male. **"However, I would never believe the legends of the keyblade be true. This might be worth my challenge... and my hunger."**

The teens flinched and not liking the sound of that

"If that's true then you could start problems between both sides." Taren stated.

"Not to worry, I sent you all someplace without interference for a little challenge I set up. The same for your two friends who are also keyblade wielders." Chaos said and flew around them.

"Mal and Ben? What did you do with them?" Flora asked him.

Chaos looked at her with a smile. "If I were you, I would be thinking about myself. They agreed and be facing their opponents as you will be."

The three looked to each other and then to the giant dragon when they figured out what he was talking about.

* * *

Ben looked around to find nothing but ruins and a wasteland, unable to see anything in the far distance but no doubt a place to start his challenge. "Now I wonder who or what I will be facing."

Crouching on top of a cliff, a bipedal creature growls softly and watched from afar until making his move. Running so fast he was a blur and leaving a trail of debris, running towards the unsuspecting prince.

 _THRUCK!_

Ben lept backward and created a mini quake to make his foe stumble and intercepted the strong clawed hand into his keyblade. "I heard you running a mile away. So who are you?" Forced his opponent back and only see him in a ragged cloak, he could see a long furry tail and claws.

Receiving only a reply of a soft chuckle. "So your not just for show, after all, little prince."

Did Chaos tell him about Ben? Not certain why but needing to stay alert and remember the training. The stranger lifted his head but unable to see under the hood. "Who are you?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself!" He came at Ben, throwing a few punches at him towards his face and chest, Ben anticipated and blocked them with his arms and ducked to swing his foot across but his opponent saw it coming and avoided it. "That's the best you can do? I thought the great prince of Auradon had more to it than a pretty face."

Taking it as an insult and tries to remain in control of his emotions, not wanting to fall into his trap. "You must know a lot about me, but I'm more than just a prince, I'm the wielder of a keyblade." He brings out the _Beast Within_ and ready for battle.

"Really? Then..." Watching him extend his hand and to Ben's shock, he too possesses a keyblade but this one... looked exactly like his, only darker and sinister-looking with the teeth more like wolf's teeth or clawed design.

"Wha... what's going on here? Who are you?!" Ben demanded to know his identity and why he has a keyblade just like his.

"Poor, poor Benny. I guess you don't know anything." Reached for his cloak and pulls it away to reveal himself. Seeing the identity of his opponent was someone he never expected in a million years.

"No... way... y-you-you're-"

"You. Only better." Standing before Ben was... Ben, only the differences was he more beast then human, long wild hair extending down to his back like a mane, a long lashing tail like a wolf with his legs look like a mix between wolf or feline but clearly by his slender and athletic built were for speed. His skin was white with tiger strips and slit eyes, wearing only a pair of pants and a sash between his legs.

Grinning at his human counterpart and chuckled at the bewildered prince. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

* * *

Mal wandered through the woods to figure out what her challenge be, concerned for the others if what they dealing with, no knowing what's out here or what she be facing. "Alright, so if he gave me these wings, then it's gotta be something do with flight." Mal groans and adjusts her wings, wishing she had the chance to speak to the Winx about how they have gotten used to it. Stopped from her track when spotted a swarm of bats, least that's what she could describe high above and gathering in large numbers. She didn't like the feel of this, a sense of darkness nearby, this feels different from the Grimm so it must be new.

 _"What do we have here? A lost little girl in the dark forest? Perhaps I could be of assistance."_ A burst of cackling laughter echoed all across the forest, not able to tell where it was coming from. Calls out her _Shadow of Redemption_ in her hand.

"Alright, show yourself. Did Chaos send you?"

 _"He came to me and said I would find something of amusement."_

Mal kept her guard up and tried to find out where her foe was hiding in the darkness, this might be a tough challenge to face if she knew nothing.

 _"DARKNESS WAVE!"_

* * *

Back in Cloud Tower, the Trix were watching the battles and couldn't believe it was working with the help of that chaos god they tricked into doing the work for them.

"Oh, this just gotten better then I imagined." Darcy said.

"Yeah, those key brats are in for it. I'm amazed by his work." Stormy agreed with her.

"Don't celebrate too soon, we need to get Bloom to reveal her power. This has to be our only chance." Icy said as she watches Bloom and her friends battle the giant dragon.

 _"Ah, so that would explain his arrival."_ The Trix turned to see Tezzeret as a hologram. _"Although it may be a risky, but an intriguing tactic."_

"I thought since this Chaos fella was looking for some fun, it is someone as powerful as him to make her reveal the Dragon Flame we've been searching for." Icy explained to him.

 _"Hmm, interesting but risky to deceive a god of mischief. He is not someone to be fooled, but I am impressed. Now to see if the fruits of your work are proven well."_ The group continues to watch through the orb to see what happens next.

* * *

"Wait, is this Chaos' work?"

"Correct, he designed me to be your challenge and to face your inner beast. The difference from you, is I'm way better and stronger than you! FURAGA!" Calls out his attack and unleashed a pillar of flame at Ben, forcing him to block it with his air magic, but not enough time to feel the intense heat and patted his arm to extinguish the flames. "Look at you, pathetic! Wanting to be someone special like mommy and daddy, you're too afraid to face it."

"Face what?"

"The truth! Deep down, you're not all perfect as you think!" Catching Ben off-guard and unleashed a powerful quake with his keyblade, throwing him off his feet and fell on his back. The beast Ben roared lashed out with his claws to strike but Ben spun around and launched his feet up to kick him off.

"What? I don't understand." Ben argued back but his opposite scuffed at his remark.

"Seems I have to drill it into that skull of yours." Waves his keyblade to fire multiple lightning bolts at Ben who brought up a barrier and taking cover from the coming attacks.

Ben breathed heavily and rested against a rock to recover and think of a plan. Chaos floated beside him after his battle. "Well, that would make some sense; two bens, two wielding keyblades."

"You. What is this? That... me? A beast?"

"Hmm, I guess perhaps something you could face... yourself. Done it before but never a keyblade wielder." Chaos replied. "This turns out to be a very interesting challenge to face yourself. Now if you pardon me, I'm gonna be checking on the others. Good luck with your inner animal"

'Inner animal?' Taking a moment to think of what he said, remembering the stories his parents told him about when his father and everyone was cursed by his rage and were once a cold-hearted person before turning into the Beast, then his mother came and helped him open his heart and love to others once more.

"This is boring! Remember I'm you, I know how you think, what you fear, how you fight. if you had become a beast just like father, only more stronger. You would become a powerful ruler, no one will stand against you."

"Maybe not, but an idea I can do he wouldn't." Lifting his keyblade and had an idea. "Here goes. Summon!" Calling out a spell to summon the one person he can rely on. Blasting few lights and out came Genie.

"Ben! Oh, buddy I'm relieved! The girls are alright, but no idea about Mal or T."

"Just glad to know I can use a summon now but need some help on this." Ben said to him.

Genie gave a salute to the prince. "Whatever it is, I'm ready for anything."

The stones erupted and burst from the ground, and emerged was Beast Ben making a graceful landing before the two. Seeing the baffled Genie, he couldn't help but laugh. "Of all the new things to try, you picked this blue dope?"

Ben glared at him, starting to get irritated by his obnoxious attitude. "Wouldn't be laughing when your down."

Genie was confused and looked to two as if he was seeing double. "Uh, Ben, neither I'm going crazy or does that guy look strangely like you."

Gave a simple shrug."Believe me, I wish I was but he's real and a lot like me, but on a bad day."

The dark Ben glared at him and growled, showing his sharp teeth. "It'll be a good day to take you down!" Crouched down and attacked them but suddenly found the floor all sticky and muddy, slowly his running and lost balance. "You son of-" Before finishing his sentence he was hit by a ball of mud.

"Man, your dark side has some serious attitude problem." Genie brushed his hands and follows Ben making a run for it.

"Must've gotten it from my dad's side. We need to think of a way to win this fight if we need to get back to Magix." Ben told him, needed to come up with ideas fast or his beast side will have him for lunch.

* * *

Calling out some sort of attack when unleashing a myriad of bat-like creatures coming straight towards her, up close they were bats but all black and some red markings on their heads. She swatted a few but more came, decided to use her magic to bring up a wall of trees to block them and give her a chance to gain some distance.

"Damn, so she can control these things." Making a note and ran to the woods for cover. Narrows her eyes and not liking to be toyed with, keeping a lookout for the bats flying about. She decided to take the air and focus on using her wings to fly, only to another cackle and a black figure flew towards her. Barely quick enough to pull up her keyblade from a coming strike but was kicked in the stomach, managed to recover and held her stomach to see her opponent. A tall white-skinned humanoid with long white hair, wearing nothing but leathery gothic fashion with belts and chains around her body, she could see the stitching on the clothing as if to hold together. The 'wings' if they were almost looking to be a torn cape and a mask over her face, what focused her attention were extended left arm with razor-sharp nails and a ghoulish specter on her shoulder.

"So you be my opponent then? Who are you then?" The winged witch grunted and not liked to be ambushed from a sneak attack.

The white-skinned female snickered. "Oh, how silly of me, I never introduced myself before I take your life, girly. You may call me LadyDevimon." Making her next move, raising her left hand to strike with the extending nails, but Mal ducked and threw herself to the side in time before the nails into a boulder behind her, taking this as a chance by drawing a few branches to form a strong fist from behind. But LadyDevimon wasn't done so easily as she released her grip of the boulder with ease by crushing it and then made a slice through the branch like it was butter. "Think that would stop me?" Taunted her and sprinted towards the startled Mal so fast before she could blink.

 _SLINK!_

It was by luck she commanded the branches to grab her ankles and blocked her claw with her keyblade, but was forced to the ground and tried to stay on her feet. But suddenly she vanished before the startled Mal until she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and flung over the demon-like a ragdoll and hit straight into a tree. It was a miracle her wings were still moving and intact after the impact.

LadyDevimon laughed and narrowed her red eyes at the downed Keyblade. "Take this. Black Wing!" Her right hand changed into a long sharp spear weapon and ready to impale her. When she thought she had the witch, her spear went right through her chest, her moment of victory was short-lived when the body of Mal slowly faded away. "What?!" Realised she was deceived and the girl was hiding somewhere, taking the sky to find her.

Mal sighed in relief and glad her plan worked as she was hiding under a rock with some trees for cover. "Man, I'm glad that happened otherwise I'd be dead."

"That was close! But how did you do that?" Beside her was Stella after she was pulled away from Alfea to the dark woods, creeped out by the lady she was fighting but saved her in time. "And who was that? Talk about major nail problems."

"She calls herself LadyDevimon, dangerous and strong. I had to know a bit about her which was why I managed to sneak in some help." Beside her was Mirta who helped her out with her illusions.

"But what happened? Last thing I remember was you vanished along with Ben. But no sign of Mirta and then minutes afterward, I round up here!" Stella was trying to wrap her head around to try to make some sense to all of it.

Mal sighed and thought to help her out. "Well, to start with, while Chaos was distracted I thought if something happened decided to hide Mirta in my shadow."

"Yeah, but ended up a few feet separated and then that woman came out of nowhere, so I thought to hide and waited for the signal. But said something about a summon then you came." Mirta said.

Stella absorbed all she could and took a moment. "Hmm, well gotta say that might be very clever and sneaky."

Taking it as a compliment from the princess. "Well, thanks, but seriously. We need to work together in order to beat her. She's a lot tougher than expected, so I need to work this out." Standing up and held out her hand to Stella. "Despite our little... differences, I trust you as a friend and teammate. What do you say?"

Stella was surprised to hear this coming from Mal herself, she had nothing against her being a witch, only those like the Trix but despite not getting along much she trusted her completely. "Deal, as long as I show her a thing or two for ruining a perfect day!"

* * *

Moorna roared and used another fire attack on her opponents, forcing them to scatter from her beak and talons. She was too big and fast to attack directly but needed to avoid the cannons as one of her attacks. Bloom groans and used her magic to control the flames around her to avoid getting burned, she finds Flora peeking out. "We need to work out how to beat her, we never fought a dragon before."

"Especially one with guns on her back." Flora added and wished they had an idea to deal with one, she looked about to find Taren. "Where's Taren?"

Bloom gasped and found him still standing with his keyblade, firing a fire spell that slammed into her chest. This made her angrier than before and took the air to use her tail as a whip. He managed to see it coming but used the _Light's Rebellion_ and his arms to take the hit and sent him flung back a few feet, making a rough landing.

"Taren!" Both girls cried out to him.

Taren groaned and saw the girls nearby, only to feel the earth shake and a large shadow casting over him. Knowing it was Moorna herself and cornered him from any attempts to escape. **"This is the power of the legendary warriors, a powerful weapon in the hands of a child. Any final words?"**

All he did was smiling at her, not certain why to her. "Yeah, I just have to have... _Faith!"_ Pointing his keyblade towards the startled dragon, a pillar of light struck her into the chest beneath her. The blast was strong enough to throw her off her talons and cried out then falling back to the ground on her sides. Taren released a breath he didn't know that was held in but glad it worked, getting himself up on his feet to see the downed dragon.

"Taren!" Taren turned around and was startled by Flora throwing her arms around him. "That was amazing! What was that?"

Bloom flew over and was thinking the same thing and asked him. "Was that a keyblade magic?"

Taren nodded and let Flora down to answer. "Yeah, a strong one but only managed to pull it off once due to being a strong attack. I didn't think it would work."

The three see Moorna slowly getting herself up using her wings and legs until she was back up again, her glaring eyes turned to the three and then let out a low laughter in her voice. **"The eternal fires of the Great Dragon must be smiling upon me. Truly you are full of surprises, perhaps I will enjoy this after all."**

Taren, Bloom, and Flora took their stance and ready to face her this time. "You only took us by surprise, but your not the first one to try and beat us." Bloom exclaimed and gathers all her power to prepare for the next fight alongside her friends. Moorna spreads her wings and lets out a monstrous roar as she was ready for combat once more. **"Still have some fight left, fairy? Don't think your male companion defeated me because of his tricks, I am not so easily defeated!"**

* * *

"Wonderful! This is starting to get really fun! Just when I thought they were only rookies, but rookies with tricks up their sleeves." Chaos was watching the three duels at once and was liking where this was going. "I knew coming up with this idea was a brilliant plan, I should thank the Trix someday. Oh! Just exciting to see what else they have to complete the tasks."

* * *

 **There you go! The first part of the Chaos challenges and who the heroes are facing, I had thought of who should fight who in this during my Christmas break, and a little idea for a character from a favourite show I used to watch as a kid! I was gonna think of a character from Final**


End file.
